La toile des souvenirs
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.
1. Pierre Bonnard

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes. Sans compter que nous allons explorer un passé pas forcément très joyeux, donc âmes (très) sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans _La toile des souvenirs_ =°)

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire... Ce qu'il faut savoir ? Elle est entièrement dédicacée à ma meilleure amie, historienne de l'art et conservatrice qui lors de l'une de nos discussions a mis en avant qu'il y avait, je cite "une importante notion de patrimoine dans Harry Potter. Dans le tome 3, il a bien fallu restaurer le tableau de la Grosse Dame, d'ailleurs on n'a jamais vraiment su comment ils faisaient pour faire des tableaux vivants..." Donc après quelques recherches sur la manière de peindre une toile et une grosse invention sur la façon de les rendre "vivants", nous voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui pourrait répondre à cette question cruciale, qui vous a certainement tenu éveillés toutes les nuits depuis la parution du tome 7 (rires).

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **« L'oeuvre d'art est un arrêt du temps. »**_

 _P. Bonnard._

* * *

Hermione se retourna et sourit avec satisfaction. La façade était parfaite. Elle s'intégrait fort bien sur le Chemin de Traverse tout en se démarquant subtilement. La peinture couleur lie de vin faisait ressortir les moulures de l'encadrement et de la porte. Son nom, _Granger_ , s'étendait dans une écriture élégante juste au-dessus de la vitrine qui avait le design traditionnel des vitrines d'ateliers et présentait certains objets qu'elle avait restaurés pour le plaisir. Une porte vitrée en bois, solide et munie d'une clochette, permettait d'accéder à la boutique. Le slogan, à la suite de son nom, _Faites revivre vos souvenirs_ , avait nécessité de nombreuses journées de réflexion. Hermione avait opté pour une formulation simple, indiquant clairement aux passants les possibilités offertes par ses services.

Ravie de l'effet produit, elle entra dans sa petite boutique. Un comptoir en bois clair accueillait les clients derrière lequel une porte dérobée permettait d'accéder à son atelier. La boutique était divisée entre l'exposition de sa marchandise et un petit salon d'attente dans la partie la plus lumineuse, composé de deux canapés se faisant face, cosy et chaleureux. L'espace d'exposition était structuré par des étalages en bois clair présentant la nouvelle gamme d'appareils photographiques magiques dernier cri. Contre les murs, des étagères présentaient les modèles plus anciens, avec les différentes pièces de rechanges et accessoires ainsi que quelques fournitures pour peindre.

Des photographies mouvantes de paysages accrochées ça et là, ajoutaient une dernière touche à la décoration. Parmi elles, sa préférée était celle qu'elle avait prise juste après la restauration de Poudlard : le château avait retrouvé sa splendeur tout comme les jardins. L'été écossais lui avait permis de capturer un moment serein, sublimé par une lumière magique.

Laissant la porte de l'atelier ouverte pour être certaine qu'elle entendrait entrer un nouveau client, elle se plongea dans son art avec un sourire passionné et un air de contentement.

* * *

Hermione effleura la substance mémorielle de sa baguette et fut aspirée dans la Pensine. Elle se vit, dix ans plus jeune, en train de contempler Poudlard juste après la chute de Voldemort. Le château est partiellement détruit, les jardins où les élèves aimaient réviser sont dévastés et les arbres abattus. Ce spectacle de désolation est contrebalancé par une lumière rasante qu'apporte le jour qui se lève. En voyant la poitrine de son homologue du passé se soulever sur une inspiration brusque, la sorcière ressentit de concert ce formidable sentiment d'apaisement une fois que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Dans quelques heures, les larmes et l'incompréhension reprendraient le dessus – Pourquoi tant de morts ? Pourquoi ces gens qu'elle avait aimé ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dû mener cette guerre alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents ? Comment vivre maintenant ? – mais pour le moment, elle était en paix.

Le souvenir du château avait été un de ses plus beaux tableaux et le premier qu'elle ait vendu. En contemplant la scène une nouvelle fois, elle comprit que moins que la représentation et les mouvements qu'elle avait brossé sur la toile, c'était ce sentiment fort d'espoir et de calme qui la transperçait.

Les souvenirs se brouillèrent en une masse indéfinie devant ses yeux et elle se retrouva entourée d'Harry et Ron au Square Grimmaurd. Ils s'y étaient installés en une sorte de colocation après la guerre, après les larmes, après le Terrier. Molly les avait recueillis dans un premier temps mais elle était tellement prise par son deuil qu'elle semblait s'être changée en Détraqueur – chose que personne ne songerait jamais à lui reprocher. Ne pouvant reprendre immédiatement des études – Poudlard devant être reconstruit – ils avaient décidé de panser leurs blessures, de se reposer et pour Ron, d'avaler son propre poids en chocolats divers. Et puis, il y avait eu un soir, un soir d'autonome particulièrement triste. Harry avait lancé une question autour d'un thé pris sur la table de la cuisine :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux mais Ron répondit vivement, du tac au tac.

\- Je mangerai bien une part de tarte à la mélasse. Fleur nous en a envoyé, non ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Harry touilla l'eau chaude dans sa tasse avant de reprendre.

\- Non, je voulais dire, après. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire après ?

Cette question sembla lui avoir coûté toute son énergie et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Finir nos études, j'imagine, répondit Ron après un instant de réflexion. Avoir un métier, se marier… La vie, quoi.

La vie, quoi. L'expression avait choqué l'Hermione de l'époque et la ligne tendue de ses épaules le démontrait. La vie ? Depuis quand avaient-ils vraiment vécu ? Harry savait-il ce que cela faisait de simplement vivre et non survivre ? Sans se battre ? Et elle ? N'avait-elle pas tout perdu ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait la force de tout reconstruire, de repartir à zéro ?

Elle ressentit à l'instant un abattement profond. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, chaude, aimante. Elle leva les yeux et fut confrontée aux émeraudes d'Harry. Elle lui sourit. Non, elle n'avait pas tout perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle à son tour. Le plan de Ron me semble bien… mais je… peut-être que je vais essayer de voyager un peu avant tout ça. Nous avons un an d'arrêt contraint et forcé alors autant en profiter, non ? Peut-être que voir autre chose, aller ailleurs…

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ron sentit le danger arriver et précisa très vite :

\- Je n'habiterai plus jamais dans une tente. Voyager d'accord mais confortablement.

Un frisson les parcourut au mot « tente ». Ils avaient largement assez fait de camping pour toutes leurs futures années à vivre. L'idée du voyage les avait saisis et Harry partit chercher un atlas dans la bibliothèque des Black. Ils avaient ainsi déterminé un itinéraire en fonction de trois critères : la nourriture, le patrimoine culturel et la possibilité de garder l'incognito. Voyager sans que personne ne les reconnaissent et simplement être trois jeunes étudiants lambda en quête d'eux-mêmes.

Trois semaines de préparation, une colère d'Arthur, de nombreux retraits sur les comptes d'Harry et Hermione et ils s'envolaient de l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow.

Hermione sourit de se revoir si vive, si heureuse de préparer une nouvelle page de sa vie avec ses amis. Elle avait craint qu'une fois la guerre terminée, une fois les études finies, ils n'aient plus rien à partager. Ce voyage de huit mois autour du monde, à aller au gré de leurs envies et à visiter toutes les plus belles merveilles, avait cimenté encore plus leur relation.

Le tableau inanimé qu'elle avait produit d'eux trois dans la cuisine du Square, mal éclairée par des bougies, à partir de ce souvenir, était aujourd'hui accroché au-dessus de la cheminée du Manoir Potter.

Le prochain souvenir était pour elle une déchirure. La première étape de leur voyage les avait bien évidemment menés en Australie. Lorsqu'elle avait lancé le sortilège, effaçant d'un coup de baguette magique toute trace de sa présence dans la vie et l'esprit de ses parents, elle savait qu'il serait quasiment irréversible. Un mince espoir lui avait vrillé le cœur en sortant pour la dernière fois de leur petite maison de banlieue, une fois cela fait. Retrouver ses parents fut à la fois merveilleux et absolument affreux.

En les voyant, main dans la main sur l'une des plages de Sydney, les pieds dans l'eau et le sourire aux lèvres, elle sut au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait eu raison. La guerre aurait été trop horrible, trop marquante pour eux s'ils avaient été conscients de son rôle, de ce qu'elle entreprenait avec ses amis. Ils auraient certainement fait partie des premières victimes, visés à cause de leur parenté avec Hermione, ne pouvant se défendre contre la magie. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie en la modifiant. C'était un choix qu'elle ne regrettait pas bien que le prix à payer pour elle soit exorbitant. Le choix de soutenir la communauté dont elle faisait partie. Le choix de se battre.

Près des vagues, Ron la prit sous son bras et Harry lui serra la main, silencieux et respectueux de sa douleur. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas mal, qu'elle ne se sentait pas malheureuse. Elle était aussi consciente d'avoir amputé ses parents d'une partie de leurs âmes comme elle avait amputé la sienne en les éloignant d'elle. Malgré leurs chemises aux couleurs criardes, leurs bermudas et le sable dans leurs cheveux, cette première escale était à part. Elle avait un goût de larmes, salée et amère.

Hermione revit cet incroyable océan, la plage de sable fin et les deux silhouettes se promenant dans l'eau. Elle se vit pleurer silencieusement, évacuant sa douleur en perles dévalant ses joues. Elle vit ses amis l'enlacer, la serrer pour la soutenir. En écho à cette scène, elle sentit alors une petite larme glisser sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais pu faire un tableau de ce souvenir. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé.

* * *

Une alarme vibra contre sa peau lui signalant qu'un client venait d'entrer dans le magasin. Elle avait conçu ce sortilège pour être alertée lorsqu'elle plongeait dans sa Pensine, la sonnette ne pouvant être entendue pendant qu'elle visionnait des souvenirs. Hermione reprit pied avec la réalité et courut quasiment jusqu'à la porte de l'atelier, reprenant une allure sereine devant la silhouette qui se dessinait. Un homme dans la soixantaine se tenait devant le comptoir avec, à ses côtés, un enfant qui ne dépassait pas la taille du meuble.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, je suis Greg Crivey, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Le cœur d'Hermione plongea. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement. Un parent de ses anciens amis, camarades de dortoir ou de Poudlard passait la voir pour lui parlait de la guerre. Malgré tout le respect et toute la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour ces familles, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à revivre ses souvenirs, ni à la partager avec de parfaits étrangers. Elle avait compris à force de discussions avec les mages de l'esprit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de partager ces expériences. Hermione avait donc abandonné toutes les propositions d'emplois au Ministère pour ce seul motif.

\- Oui ? Relança-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Voici Martin, mon petit-fils. Il rentre à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine et nous voudrions acquérir un appareil photo pour qu'il puisse faire un reportage de sa vie là-bas.

Petit-fils ? La sorcière fit rapidement le calcul. Dennis n'avait que trois ans de moins qu'elle et son fils devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Cela signifiait qu'il était devenu père juste après avoir quitté Poudlard. La guerre avait précipité nombre de choses : des mariages, des naissances, des décès. Le nombre d'union avait explosé après la chute de Voldemort tout comme celui des naissances. Martin devait en faire partie. Hermione retrouva le sourire et acquiesça. Endossant son rôle de conseillère, elle les mena vers les différents appareils pour les présenter. Martin put même en essayer deux sur place et se décida pour le modèle le plus récent. Son grand-père sourit à son enthousiasme et le cœur d'Hermione se serra face à ce regard empli d'amour paternel et de mélancolie.

\- Merci, Miss Granger pour vos conseils, conclut Greg Crivey après lui avoir tendu une bourse de gallions pour payer son achat.

Elle lui sourit et les remercia d'être venus. Martin lui demanda une photographie, sa première. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser et exigea que Greg soit avec eux. Deux clients satisfaits sortirent de la boutique et Hermione récupéra un souffle normal.

La boutique allait marcher, tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Hermione sourit béatement, heureuse de sa journée. Elle retrouva avec grand plaisir son petit appartement contigu au chemin de Traverse dans le célèbre quartier sorcier de Londres. Elle avait eu le sentiment de ruser pour l'avoir mais en réalité, sa célébrité le lui avait déjà accordé avant même qu'elle ne visite le bien. Se débarrassant de ses chaussures avec un soupir d'aise, elle sourit devant le pêle-mêle accroché au mur.

Chaque photographie les montrait ensemble, Harry, Ron ou elle, dans divers voyages ou lieux. Ici à Singapour, là en Californie, Ron face à une montagne de frites ou de pancakes, Harry dans la jungle brésilienne… Puis les photos d'après : leur retour à Poudlard, la sensation d'être complètement déphasés par rapport à la réalité estudiantine, la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, la crémaillère de Square Grimmaurd, sa première année de faculté, Ron et George devant la boutique de farces et attrapes, Harry prenant la parole pour la première devant le Magenmagot…

Elle avait ôté toutes les photographies de couple avec Ron, ne souhaitant pas avoir un rappel permanent de ce qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle passa dans la cuisine et fit jouer sa baguette pour se composer une salade en trois mouvements – littéralement. Molly et les livres ménagers avaient été d'une aide exemplaire lors de son installation. Après sa rupture avec Ron, la colocation n'était plus vraiment vivable. Après celle d'Harry et Ginny se fut l'enfer.

Elle s'installa dans le salon et lança l'ordinateur. Importation moldue, réinventée à la sauce sorcière. Elle avait mis des mois pour obtenir un tel résultat et il ne fallait pas compter se brancher à Internet par ici, mais elle pouvait écrire, regarder des films, lire des livres, retoucher des photographies, des vidéos… Elle lança une captation d'une pièce de théâtre et ouvrit l'une des fenêtres pour rafraîchir son intérieur. Elle mangea calmement et se coucha, une boule sourde de douleur au creux du ventre. Aller dormir était une action qu'Hermione avait appris à redouter, le silence et le manque d'activités ramenant à la surface des souvenirs et des douleurs qu'elle gardait enfouies en journée.

« _Tu n'as jamais vu en moi qu'un faire-valoir._ »

La phrase jaillit dans le silence. Hermione repoussa les draps d'un geste brusque et tenta de se calmer en respirant par à coup.

« _J_ _e veux quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que je suis. Qui aime ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas comme toi… Tu as l'air de penser que c'est mal._ »

La voix de Ron, agressive, emplit les oreilles de la sorcière. Cela faisait presque trois ans mais les mots l'atteignaient toujours autant. Lorsqu'ils se revoyaient dans l'une des soirées de l'Ordre par exemple, ils restaient courtois, ne parlant jamais de choses importantes. Ils évoquaient le passé de manière factuelle et s'entretenaient de sujets le plus superficiellement possible. Chacun essayait de trouver son équilibre dans ce trio qui n'existait plus.

« _J'aime ma normalité et je ne supporte plus que tu me regardes avec ce truc dans les yeux, on dirait Malefoy._ »

Ce truc, Ron n'avait pas le vocabulaire pour le définir. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il voulait parler de mépris. Le regardait-elle vraiment avec mépris toutes ces années sans s'en rendre compte ? Après deux ou trois allers retours le drap finit par tomber du lit et Hermione céda. Elle se leva et une fois dans le salon, elle sortit ses archives. Elle regarda chaque photographie qu'elle avait prise ou fait prendre d'eux en se posant la question.

L'avait-elle _vraiment_ méprisé ?

* * *

Comme à chaque insomnie, Hermione se trouvait une obsession. C'est d'ailleurs une insomnie qui l'avait amenée à déclencher cette lubie pour les souvenirs, ceux qu'elle avait effacés, qu'elle avait oubliés, dont elle voulait se rappeler… Puisqu'elle était seule à garder la mémoire des moments passés avec ses parents comment faire pour qu'ils gardent cette clarté ? Elle n'avait qu'une peur : oublier, que ses souvenirs fanent et qu'elle ne puisse plus se rappeler.

Cette idée la rongeait tellement, qu'un matin d'insomnie, elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait attendu qu'Harry se lève à son tour pour en parler et il lui avait confié la Pensine de Dumbledore ainsi que les fioles à souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'elle occupa une grande partie de cette année-là. Ne sachant trop ce qu'elle voulait faire avec dix ASPICS en poche et ne trouvant aucune voie réellement inspirante, Hermione avait parallèlement fini par entrer dans une faculté moldue. Elle eut des difficultés à obtenir les papiers officiels – et avait dû en falsifier la plupart – mais elle avait finalement réussi à intégrer un cursus mêlant littérature, chimie, psychologie et histoire de l'art.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vraiment compris sa démarche jusqu'à ce qu'elle clame haut et fort qu'elle souhaitait ne pas se couper de la culture moldue. Dès lors, ils l'avaient laissée tranquille, sans lui poser d'autres questions.

Lorsque la Pensine avait élu domicile dans sa chambre, elle ne l'avait plus quittée pendant presque une semaine. Obnubilée par cette idée, elle inquiéta fortement les deux hommes de sa vie. Harry l'avait finalement forcée à descendre et lui confia une adresse, inscrite sur un petit bout de parchemin. Elle saurait plus tard qu'elle lui avait été conseillée par Daphné.

 _Techneus Radford (1), 9 Impasse de l'Écume, Londres._

* * *

Maître Radford était un homme vieux, incroyablement sec et dont le corps anguleux semblait prêt à se casser à tout moment. C'était aussi un homme grincheux, un poil acariâtre mais entièrement passionné par son art. Lorsqu'Hermione le rencontra pour la première fois, il lui fit une impression saisissante.

\- Que voulez-vous ? S'enquit-il en la voyant passer la porte, avec sa robe quelque peu élimée et la mine radieuse d'être sortie du Square pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

\- Apprendre, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait refusé. Et évidemment, Hermione avait insisté. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé des cours de dessin comme tous les autres avant elle. Elle était intéressée par les souvenirs et Techneus Radford en avait fait sa spécialité.

\- Une toile comme une photographie est un secret dans un secret (2), lui avait-il enseigné. Ce que vous voyez n'est jamais la même chose pour tout le monde et ce que l'artiste y a imprégné n'est pas ce que vous ressentirez.

Maître Radford était Portraitiste. Il restaurait les anciennes toiles trop abîmées, en créait des nouvelles, y implantait les souvenirs laissés par les morts et les faisaient renaître pour leurs proches dans une espèce de fac-similé d'eux-mêmes. Il peignait énormément de paysages mouvants mais sa spécialité était les portraits. Capter l'essence même d'une personne était particulièrement difficile mais Techneus Radford en avait fait un art pendant presque soixante ans. Ses toiles étaient considérées comme de purs chefs d'œuvre.

\- Tu vas commencer par apprendre à photographier, lui avait-il ordonné lors de leurs premières leçons.

\- C'est facile, avait rétorqué Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait été la photographe attitrée de ses amis depuis la fin de la guerre, souhaitant capturer chaque moment comme s'il était le dernier. L'homme l'avait fusillée du regard.

\- Rien n'est facile, avait-il asséné. Tu apprendras le cadre, le mouvement, la composition. Pour la suite, on verra.

Et elle avait vu. Cette année-là elle avait dû abandonner les cours à l'université moldue. Elle ne suivait plus que quelques modules en histoire de l'art pour _observer_ comme le disait si bien Maître Radford. Il la forma à composer ses œuvres, à leur donner un mouvement et à y insuffler la quantité de magie nécessaire. Elle avait appris à brasser des potions permettant le développement de la pellicule photo-sensible pour que le rendu se meuve. Elle avait appris le montage et le démontage d'un appareil photo magique. Elle avait appris à prendre soin de tout son matériel. Et de ses souvenirs.

\- Un souvenir est une pensée magique. Elle est la peau morte des émotions que tu as ressenties, des situations que tu as vécues. On ne peut faire une toile qu'à partir de souvenirs car les autres formes de pensées ne sont pas aussi puissantes.

Les exercices d'Occlumencie lui avait permis de hiérarchiser ses pensées, de conserver et de classer ses souvenirs. Son apprentissage avait pris des allures officielles à la fin de sa première année de faculté moldue. Ron et elle filaient le parfait amour et elle avait trouvé sa voie. Harry s'était intéressé – enfin – à son patrimoine familial et avait relancé l'exploitation de différentes entreprises – dont une de potions sachant que son arrière-grand-père avait inventé la Lissenplis. Ron avait accepté un emploi au magasin de farces et attrapes, comblant l'absence de Fred comme il le pouvait.

* * *

La journée avait été particulièrement calme à la boutique. Hermione avait pu passer quelques heures sur la commande d'un client qu'elle commençait à mieux connaître. Théodore Nott avait été un camarade de classe à Poudlard, un Serpentard et un homme discret, dont elle n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir alors qu'ils avaient passé presque sept ans de leur vie dans la même école et la même promotion.

A la fin de son apprentissage, Techneus Radford avait divisé son carnet d'adresse en deux et lui en avait remis une moitié. Théodore l'avait contacté une semaine après ; il voulait un portait, celui de sa mère. Il lui faudrait presqu'une année pour le finir, y intégrer les souvenirs qu'elle avait laissé ou que son mari avait consigné avant son incarcération, en imprégner chaque millimètre carré et y insuffler suffisamment de magie pour que le tout soit cohérent. C'était un travail de longue haleine qui passionnait la sorcière. Les recherches, la rigueur et la patience nécessaires à cet art en composaient selon elle tout son charme. De surcroît, Anthea Nott était un sujet magnifique.

L'alarme vibra contre sa peau juste avant la fermeture. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au comptoir, la silhouette de son client se dessinant petit à petit en contre jour. Lorsqu'elle eut dépassé le rai de soleil qui l'éblouissait, elle découvrit avec une certaine stupeur un sorcier blond de sa connaissance. Drago Malefoy était resté sensiblement identique à son souvenir : regard gris, nez en trompette, bouche narquoise, garde robe impeccable.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir.

Ses angles s'étaient arrondis avec le temps, ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus aussi longs – comme le voulait la mode – et elle nota également que sa voix avait changé en perdant deux octaves. Elle retint une grimace en lui répondant d'un signe de tête. Elle lui fit signe de poursuivre avec sa main, n'étant pas entièrement sûre qu'elle pourrait parler sans crier ou pleurer. Leur ancien ennemi avait toujours une espèce de pouvoir particulier sur elle, qui en l'occurrence la rendait muette. _Peut-être pas une mauvaise chose._

\- Je souhaiterais que tu réalises un portrait.

La demande la prit entièrement de court. Elle s'attendait à une attaque, une pique méchante ou une remarque mesquine, certainement pas à une demande de portrait. Elle n'était pas la seule Portraitiste du territoire, alors pourquoi s'adresser particulièrement à elle, au vu de leur histoire commune ? Malgré elle, le choc s'imprima sur son visage et Malefoy reprit d'un ton égal.

\- Je voudrais un tableau de mon père.

La réponse fusa, nette et définitive.

\- Non.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Le visage de Drago était parfaitement impassible en dehors de la légère crispation de la mâchoire. Celui d'Hermione se remettait doucement de cet air halluciné qu'avait suscité la demande.

\- Pourquoi venir le commander chez moi ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix trouble.

La question lui semblait parfaitement légitime. Était-il venu pour se moquer d'elle ? Lui sous-entendre qu'elle – femme et née-moldue de surcroît – n'était aucunement la bienvenue dans ce monde masculin issu de la tradition Sang-Pure ? Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur le visage parfait de Malefoy. Pour une fois, elle n'eut pas tout à fait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour accepter, lâcha-t-il avec son habituel ton traînant désavouant son regard déterminé.

Une multitude de pensées envahirent son esprit, dont la plupart était une déclinaison polie de « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Drago lui sourit et se retourna. Sur le seuil de la porte, il lâcha, nonchalant :

\- Je repasserai demain.

Et il disparut. Hermione se mordit les lèvres quasiment jusqu'au sang. _Quel abruti_. Où n'avait-elle pas été parfaitement claire ?

* * *

(1) : Alors pour le nom du Portraitiste j'ai repris celui accordé à la première Oubliator par JKR, Mnémone Radford, en partant du principe qu'elle était une lointaine ancêtre de Techneus. Son nom vient de Technè : personnification des arts et des compétences pour les grecs.

(2) : Citation remaniée de Diane Arbus.

* * *

 **Bavardage et autres moyens de tromper son stress**

Bon, je vous avoue que je suis carrément stressée de vous présenter ce premier chapitre. J'adore cette histoire, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire, on fouille le passé des personnages, ce qu'ils sont devenus... Pour le moment cette fiction est la moins avancée de celles qui sont publiées, avec seulement quatre chapitres en réserve. Je pensais donc établir une publication mensuelle mais j'attends vos retours avec impatience pour savoir si cela serait judicieux... Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette mise en bouche ? De l'idée d'Hermione en tant que Portraitiste ? Du grand voyage de notre trio d'or ?


	2. Alberto Giacometti

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constater le délai de publication s'est largement raccourci. J'ai pu avancer sur cette histoire, suffisamment pour avoir une publication toutes les deux semaines. La rentrée bouleversera certainement cette régularité - beaucoup de travail à ce moment-là, mais nous passerons un été foisonnant et riche en chapitres ! Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **« On veut sculpter une personne vivante, mais ce qui la rend vivante, c'est en fait son regard … Tout le reste n'est que l'encadrement du regard. »**_

 _A. Giacometti_

* * *

« _Un tableau magique n'est qu'un moment fixé à tout jamais sur une toile. La différence entre la personne que tu as connue et la personne que tu as peinte est que la seconde ne pourra jamais plus évoluer._ »

La phrase de son maître raisonnait dans l'atelier alors qu'Hermione, éloignée de tout, se plongeait dans la réalisation du portrait d'Anthea. Un souvenir vint se lier à la maille de la toile, imprégnant sa propre magie et le regard vide du dessin prit de la profondeur. L'esquisse de la jeune mère ne lui avait pris qu'une semaine ou deux, réalisée à partir de souvenirs de Nott Senior. Son allégeance aux Mangemorts avait dicté sa vie et Hermione fut témoin de sa conduite répugnante pendant le visionnage de ses souvenirs. Une seule chose ne pourrait lui être reprochée : l'amour et le soin qu'il portait à sa femme puis à son souvenir. Cela rendait les choses plus simples pour peindre son portrait.

Un second souvenir, plein de joie et de rires datant d'une époque où Théodore n'était qu'un bébé, vint se greffer sur la toile et les doigts d'Anthea frémirent sous la baguette de la sorcière. Hermione sourit, elle adorait ce moment. Si l'esquisse reposait uniquement sur le talent d'artiste du Portraitiste, le tissage entre toile et souvenir était le moment où la magie s'opérait. Il lui avait fallu presque deux ans et demi d'apprentissage pour que Techneus accepte de lui montrer cette technique, le secret le mieux gardé de la profession. La manière dont chaque souvenir était implanté permettait de reconstituer au mieux la personnalité. Chaque Maître avait sa propre façon de faire et Radford était l'un des meilleurs. Toute sa famille, sa lignée entière s'était consacrée à en faire un domaine de prédilection.

Hermione s'accorda une pause. La technique d'imprégnation demandait énormément d'énergie et de magie. Le traçage des runes anciennes sur la toile n'était qu'une première étape, le sortilège implantant les souvenirs sur chacune des délicates runes était épuisant. Elle souffla se rappelant de sa première toile. Son premier tableau avait été un portrait : celui Fred Weasley. Elle se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en esquissant son premier jet. L'avait-elle raté ? Correspondait-il vraiment au Fred qu'elle connaissait ? Dont elle n'avait plus que les souvenirs ?

Il avait été le sujet de sa première _vraie_ toile, celle lui permettant de valider son apprentissage. Elle se souvint de la tristesse de Ron en voyant son frère atteint de dépression à la mort de son jumeau. Ce mal méconnu des sorciers, avait fait l'objet de nombreux conseils de la part de son entourage. George avait tout essayé : travailler à outrance, aider les autres, faire une thérapie, cuisiner et même organiser le mariage le plus dispendieux de la société anglaise.

La seule chose à laquelle Hermione ait pu penser fut de lui offrir une toile. Cela lui avait pris un temps incroyable de dessiner puis imprégner le portrait d'autant plus qu'elle avait multiplié les versions pour être sûre d'elle. La peinture n'était que la protection, et avec le vernis, elles constituaient les touches finales du portrait. Récolter les souvenirs de Fred auprès de ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé avait été encore plus long – presque l'intégralité de ses trois ans d'apprentissage. Le résultat en valait largement la peine et George s'était remis à sourire sous les blagues graveleuses de son jumeau.

* * *

Le lendemain fut un jour d'été particulièrement chaud. Son atelier était, Merlin soit loué, préservé de la chaleur par la pose d'un sortilège de Rafraîchissement empêchant ses peintures et autres produits d'être atteints par la température. Hermione ne put en dire autant en sortant déjeuner ou en se tenant derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Elle laissa la porte ouverte une bonne partie de la journée, pour capter le moindre courant d'air.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le Chemin de Traverse par cette chaleur. Une chape était tombée sur Londres et le mois de juillet avait vu les sorciers comme les moldus déserter la capitale pour des contrées plus fraîches. Seuls quelques élèves de Poudlard anticipaient la ruée du mois d'août dans les magasins et elle put vendre quelques appareils photos, prendre commande de différents développements et d'une invitation à un mariage sorcier.

Hermione avait failli refuser. Les cérémonies lui faisaient horreur : trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop tout simplement. Elle avait eu l'impression de passer la moitié de sa vie aux enterrements, puis aux mariages et aux bénédictions. Seule la certitude absolue que la jeune mariée, une certaine Latda Shafiq, ne connaissait ni son nom ni son implication dans la guerre, l'avait finalement persuadée d'accepter. Ses propres fiançailles avaient été un cataclysme, celles de son meilleur ami un enfer personnel et les ruptures qui avaient suivi ne la laissaient pas très optimiste quant à ce qu'était l'amour.

A vingt-sept ans, Ron avait perdu patience et courage. Elle, elle avait perdu Ron, tout court. C'était leur dixième année de vie commune et cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle avait fait comme tout le monde : elle s'était relevée de la guerre, avait suivi des études, entamé un apprentissage qui s'était changé en emploi. Elle avait refusé toute proposition ministérielle et s'était complue dans l'ombre. Après s'être fiancée, elle répondait toujours la même chose au sujet de leur futur mariage et des enfants : ils avaient le temps, maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas vu Ron attendre ce moment. Elle ne l'avait pas compris. Ron était revenu de leur voyage en le considérant comme la dernière grande aventure de leur trio. Il avait passé ses ASPICS comme il avait étudié durant sept ans : de justesse. Ses notes lui auraient permis d'intégrer une formation mais il avait choisi de travailler avec George, une demande de sa mère. Ne pas laisser seul son frère avait été la préoccupation de toute la famille Weasley et Ron n'avait plus que s'incliner face au génie créateur de George. Le sixième fils n'avait jamais ressenti plus durement la comparaison avec son frère. Il s'était alors illustré dans la logistique du magasin. Les chiffres étaient devenus une seconde nature, calculer, prévoir, commander, gérer… Il n'avait pas fui la célébrité comme ses deux meilleurs amis mais il suivait Hermione et ne la recherchait donc pas. Et puis, de jour en jour cette petite vie lui parut bien étriquée. Il voulut des enfants, il voulut une place plus importante dans la société fraternelle, il voulut une plus grand maison avec un jardin plus joli, il voulut partir en vacances, faire un régime, reprendre le sport, il voulut être reconnu pour une fois, il voulut… l'assistante personnelle de George, Megan Jones.

Megan était une jeune femme de leur promotion. Répartie à Poufsouffle, elle était particulièrement jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs toujours peignés, ses vêtements assortis et ses mensurations de poupée. Hermione ne l'aurait pas reconnue dans la rue si elle l'avait croisée et elle avait eu besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre qui elle était lorsqu'elle était venue chercher Ron un soir au travail.

Il ne lui avait fallu que cette entrevue pour avoir un déclic. Elle avait immédiatement compris. Ce qu'il y a de malheureux lorsqu'on vit avec quelqu'un qu'on a vu grandir, qu'on a aimé et qu'on a tenté de comprendre pendant plus de dix ans, c'est que parfois, on voit avant lui les changements qui s'opèrent dans sa vie. Cela avait été le cas pour Hermione. Elle avait vu en un instant Ron tomber amoureux de la jeune femme, lui faire deux ou trois enfants, leur apprendre l'équité, la tolérance et le Quidditch. Elle l'avait vu se présenter au Bal du Ministère ou autres cérémonies auxquelles elle ne voulait jamais assister au bras d'une femme valorisante et non d'une espèce d'artiste, presque illuminée, toujours mal peignée… Et elle n'avait _rien_ fait.

Deux mois plus tard, Ron partait après une scène qui mettrait à mal leur amitié pour longtemps, la laissant rongée par le doute. _Et si elle avait parlé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confronté sur ses nouvelles activités ? Interrogé sur ses envies ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé d'améliorer leur relation ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?_

* * *

S'ébrouant et chassant ses souvenirs, Hermione se pencha sur les développements photographiques. Retrouvant son chaudron avec joie, elle commença la préparation de la potion de Révélation, son esprit progressivement apaisé à chaque ajout d'ingrédient. Elle éteignit le feu pour faire refroidir le liquide avant son utilisation lorsque l'alarme de la boutique vibra contre son bras.

Elle se rendit devant le comptoir à pas mesurés, certaine tout en ne l'espérant pas, que Drago Malefoy se tenait de l'autre côté. Le sorcier était entièrement habillé à la dernière mode moldue. Tee-shirt en coton tissé gris perle, jean et chaussures de ville, Malefoy était encore plus éblouissant que la veille. Mais pourquoi cet accoutrement ?

\- Bonjour Granger, la salua-t-il avec un sourire torve. Je viens reparler de ce portrait.

Hermione sentit la potion lui monter au nez.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, répondit-elle aussi poliment que possible, je réitère donc ma décision : c'est non.

L'homme se contenta de sourire, ce qui énerva prodigieusement la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il, ses dents se dévoilant encore plus largement.

Hermione soupira mentalement. Que croyait-il ? Que parce que sa mère lui avait appris un jour qu'on n'attrapait pas des mouches avec du vinaigre, il lui suffisait de sourire d'un air benêt pour faire passer la pilule ?

\- Parce que c'est non, répondit-elle d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. J'ai le droit de choisir mes commandes.

Le jeune blond abandonna la lutte oculaire qu'ils étaient en train de se livrer et observa la boutique, pensif. Semblant prendre une décision sous le coup d'une impulsion, il lui fit signe, désignant le canapé de sa main tendue.

\- Après toi.

Hermione retint un gémissement de frustration. Elle s'accorda un coup d'œil aux alentours pour conclure que rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver de cette discussion. Elle obtempéra et s'installa sur le canapé. Drago rejoignit le petit salon et s'assit face à elle. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître deux grands verres de thé glacé. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres. Serpentard un jour… Drago ne s'en formalisa pas et se rencogna sur son assise.

\- Pourquoi ? Reprit-il d'un ton calme. Tu as bien accepté de faire celui de Théodore.

Hermione comprit enfin pourquoi il se trouvait là. Théodore Nott avait dû lui parler de ses services.

\- Et ? L'incita-t-elle à poursuivre.

\- Tu as été la seule à accepter de faire le portrait de sa mère. Tu ne la connaissais pas et tu ne connais pas vraiment Théodore non plus. Il n'y a donc pas d'affect dans ton choix. Tu as dû regarder une quantité astronomique de souvenirs délicats et ta discrétion a été exemplaire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Drago sirota une gorgée de son verre. Hermione, observa attentivement les réactions du Serpentard avant de considérer qu'en prendre à son tour était sans danger.

\- Théodore assure que tu n'as pas jugé ce que tu as vu, émit-il avec précaution. Tu as seulement fait ton travail, avec soin.

\- Comme tu le sais, je fais toujours _tout_ avec soin et rigueur, nota Hermione d'un ton mauvais afin de marquer son mécontentement face aux insinuations du Serpentard sur son professionnalisme. Anthea sera un magnifique portrait car elle était une belle personne.

Reposant le thé glacé sur la console, elle inspira pour se calmer avant de poursuivre sous le regard attentif du sorcier blond.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre ta commande car je sais comment était Lucius Malefoy et que je ne veux pas passer mes journées dans ses souvenirs.

Le coup ne porta pas, Drago la regardait toujours par en-dessous, attendant la suite. Quand il fut clair qu'elle n'ajouterait rien, il enchaîna.

\- Très bien, Granger. Pour parler vulgairement : ton prix sera le mien. Je comprends qu'il peut être pénible de passer autant de temps auprès de mon père et je te le demande comme un service.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, son esprit ayant déjà fait un rapide calcul mental de la somme qu'elle pourrait exiger. Que celui qui ne voulait pas assurer la pérennité de son affaire sur le dos d'un client riche lui jette la première pierre ! Elle émit un léger soupir. Malefoy lui demandait un service ? Une petite voix retentit dans sa tête et bizarrement elle avait la tonalité de celle de sa mère quand elle lui disait de ne pas de couper les cheveux avec un ciseau cranté : _« Les gens se vengent des services qu'on leur rend_ (1) ». Malefoy ne la laisserait jamais oublier qu'il avait été à sa merci un jour. Le doute dut se lire sur son visage car le jeune homme enchaîna.

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses, ce tableau est essentiel pour ma famille. Si tu veux m'entendre supplier, très bien. Je le ferai.

Le ton plat de cette déclaration était en parfait décalage avec son contenu. Dit comme cela, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus de chances pour que le sorcier blond déclare publiquement qu'il était homosexuel et que sa femme était une couverture plutôt que la supplier. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort, comme le lui démontra sa prise de parole après cinq minutes d'observation mutuelle.

\- S'il te plaît.

La formule de politesse avait dû rester coincée dans sa gorge car le visage de Malefoy se contracta formant une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Un air de supplication ? Entre ça et le thé, la jeune femme se sentit flancher. Elle savait que si elle ne se freinait pas, elle expliquerait la demande de Malefoy par un sentimentalisme exacerbé et finirait par accepter, en bonne poire qu'elle était. Aussi, Hermione posa-t-elle son verre sur la table basse entre les deux canapés et questionna :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ce portrait ?

Le sourire se fana sur le visage de Drago. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant. S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se pencher vers elle, il l'observa, droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Je veux revoir mon père.

La franchise qu'elle lut dans son regard la déstabilisa plus que les mots qu'il prononça. Elle pouvait lire la fragilité de l'homme face à elle, sa supplique de leur laisser une chance. Hermione revit comme un éclair son père lui souriant. John Granger avait une façon de la rassurer, de lui faire croire que tout se passerait bien, qu'il pouvait tout arranger. Elle se souvint avec netteté de ce sentiment de bien être, de confiance absolue en un adulte qui est tout pour nous. Elle repensa avec un luxe de détails à cette après-midi ensoleillée en Australie, Harry et Ron à ses côtés, et les deux silhouettes marchant au bord de l'eau. Elle secoua la tête imperceptiblement pour chasser ses souvenirs. Puis elle soupira, regrettant déjà sa réponse.

\- D'accord.

Le sourire triomphant de Drago aurait pu faire concurrence au soleil.

* * *

Hermione était rageuse. Toutes ses actions s'en ressentaient. Lorsqu'Harry l'invita à prendre le thé au Manoir pendant le weekend, elle en était ravie intérieurement mais sa réponse fut si tranchante qu'il lui demanda trois fois si tout allait bien pour elle. La sorcière ne répondit qu'aux deux premières missives.

L'esquisse du portrait de Lucius la rendait folle. Elle n'arrivait ni à rendre ni à capter ce qui faisait son essence. Et ne parlons même pas de son regard qui était une véritable catastrophe. Clairement, elle saisissait tellement peu le personnage d'après ses propres souvenirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le dessiner. Il lui faudrait une autre matière que ce qu'elle avait dans son propre cerveau. Mécontente, elle envoya un hibou à Malefoy pour qu'il apporte avec lui trois souvenirs de son père dès son retour de weekend. Elle pourrait travailler avec cette base-là.

Son humeur se ressentant sur son travail, Hermione décida de développer des photographies. La température était tombée, faisant s'abattre des trombes d'eau sur la ville et la dernière journée de la semaine promettait d'être tranquille au magasin. Elle put suffisamment se calmer pour passer quelques heures sur le portrait d'Anthea Nott, appliquant une couche d'apprêt pour ancrer les plus vieux souvenirs sur la toile. Elle mêla un autre souvenir à l'apprêt pour le renforcer et laissa le tout sécher plusieurs heures.

Elle revint chez elle et se détendit. Tout cela ne devrait pourtant plus la bouleverser. Elle se frotta le bras gauche, caressant sans le vouloir les cicatrices laissées par Bellatrix pendant son séjour au Manoir Malefoy. Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit que d'un œil.

* * *

Le Manoir Potter était excessivement accueillant. Lorsqu'elle transplana sur le petit chemin menant à la demeure, elle fut ravie de retrouver les couleurs du Sussex et son soleil. Poursuivant son avancée, son regard engloba les champs, l'allée d'ormes qu'elle empruntait, le ciel et les oiseaux. Passant les protections, le Manoir lui apparut petit à petit. Jolie construction de pierres et de briques, la demeure ancestrale des Potter avait été rebâtie à l'identique après sa destruction durant la première guerre sorcière.

Les plans trouvés dans le coffre-fort de Gringotts avaient servi de modèle et trois ans après la reprise des affaires familiales par Harry, le nouveau Manoir se dressait fièrement au milieu de la campagne. Harry en avait renforcé la sécurité et Daphné avait entièrement décoré l'intérieur mais en dehors de ces détails, la construction et les jardins étaient tels qu'avaient dû les connaître les parents et les grands-parents d'Harry.

Son meilleur ami l'attendait devant la grille ouverte. Son arrivée devait avoir résonné dans le Manoir, sous les critiques de Mrs Potter – elle détestait lorsqu'Hermione ne se servait pas de la cheminée, « _comme tout le monde »_. Harry s'avança vers elle, le teint halé, l'œil malicieux et les bras ouverts. Elle s'y précipita et ils se saluèrent d'une manière « typiquement Gryffondor, autant dire parfaitement _inappropriée_ ». Hermione sourit sous la remarque tranchante avant de saluer Daphné à son tour.

Elle connaissait la jeune femme issue de la Maison Serpentard pour avoir partagé avec elle toutes ses sessions d'examen. A cette époque, leurs relations n'allaient pas plus loin qu'un salut furtif lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas trop préoccupées. Daphné ne se mêlait pas à la bande de Malefoy ce qui lui avait valu la sympathie d'Hermione mais leurs Maisons et leurs façons de voir la vie étaient tellement différentes qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais véritablement côtoyées davantage.

Cela avait changé lors de la dernière année à Poudlard. Les querelles entre Maisons paraissaient complètement infantiles au vu du conflit que leur communauté venait d'essuyer. Personne n'osait provoquer un conflit alors que les stigmates de la Guerre n'étaient pas encore effacés sur les murs du château. Daphné avait dû faire un travail en commun avec Harry pour la classe Sortilèges et c'est ainsi que le trio l'avait découverte.

Le jeu social ayant été complètement bouleversé, Daphné avait été libre pour la première fois de pouvoir découvrir ses camarades sans a priori. Hermione repensa à quelques souvenirs fugaces en se faisant escorter par le couple vers la véranda. Daphné était entrée dans le cercle de ses amis intimes trois ans plus tôt lorsque Harry avait rompu les fiançailles le liant à la dernière des Weasley. Dire que Ginny n'avait pas très bien réagi était un euphémisme. Et comme Hermione venait de rompre avec Ron, la jeune rouquine la considéra comme l'amie d'Harry et non la sienne. Dès lors, toute forme de discussion se rompit net entre les deux sorcières.

Le temps était splendide et ils purent s'installer sous une tonnelle les protégeant du soleil pour siroter un thé glacé accompagné de quelques biscuits. Daphné avait pris des couleurs – ils revenaient d'un voyage dans les îles grecques, une étape de leur grand voyage qu'Harry avait particulièrement appréciée à l'époque. Ses cheveux longs étaient tressés en un chignon élégant, une robe à mi-chemin entre le monde sorcier et moldu dévoilait sa silhouette gracile. Ses cheveux châtains avaient des reflets auburn sous les rayons de soleil abondants.

\- Comment va notre Hermione ? S'enquit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

La Gryffondor adorait la façon dont Daphné s'exprimait : entre le désuet et le chic.

\- Bien, merci, répondit-elle en savourant son thé.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau à la boutique ? Relança Harry en croquant dans un scone.

\- En effet, plusieurs commandes, des photographies pour l'essentiel et une toile.

\- Tu ne travailles plus sur le portrait de Théodore ? Questionna Daphné en fronçant élégamment les sourcils.

\- Si bien entendu et c'est un plaisir. Anthea est une personne exquise, enchérit-elle. On m'a passé une autre commande en parallèle. Je peux faire les deux.

Face à la moue dubitative de son meilleur ami, elle se récria.

\- Si, je peux ! Maître Randford pouvait avoir jusqu'à cinq toiles en cours.

\- Ne te fatigue pas trop quand même, Mione, reprit-il d'un ton doux. C'est bien que la boutique marche mais prends soin de toi.

Un vague silence s'installa entre les trois sorciers avant que Daphné n'esquisse un petit rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète de rien Hermione, Harry n'a que cette phrase à la bouche depuis quelques jours.

Hermione sourit à la réponse de Mrs Potter avant que son cerveau ne se mette en marche. Ses yeux firent la liaison entre les deux membres du couple avant de s'arrondir de surprise.

\- Vous…?

\- Oui, nous allons avoir un enfant, affirma Daphné radieuse.

Le visage d'Harry valait tous les commentaires. Il couvait sa femme du regard. Hermione sauta de joie et les enlaça. Elle savait que le chemin pour avoir cet enfant avait été compliqué pour les deux Potter. Elle était ravie que tout aille pour le mieux. Après une discussion passionnée sur la mise en place de la chambre, la date et le lieu de l'accouchement ainsi que l'achat de la layette, Daphnée monta se reposer à l'étage laissant les deux amis discuter.

\- Comment te portes-tu Harry ? S'enquit la sorcière en se servant à nouveau.

\- Merveilleusement bien, répondit immédiatement le maître des lieux en tendant son verre pour qu'elle le resserve. Tout se passe parfaitement. Nous revenons de superbes vacances avec un bébé en chemin. Nous sommes allés rendre visite à Andromeda pour l'anniversaire de Teddy, il grandit à une vitesse folle ! Ils étaient en forme tous les deux. Sinon, sur le plan professionnel tout va bien.

Peu après le début de son apprentissage, Harry sur une pique un rien méprisante de Daphné, avait décidé de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux fortunes Potter et Black, et bien lui en prit. Malgré de larges ponctions pour participer à l'effort de guerre, ce qu'Harry apprit en grinçant des dents - les biens étaient restés en l'état et personne ne s'en était soucié. Dumbledore avait juste demandé les autorisations à son parrain pour prélever les sommes nécessaires mais rien n'avait été fait pour restaurer ce que la guerre avait pris.

Harry s'était donc fixé comme mission de reformer entièrement les deux fortunes. Il avait repris des brevets, rouvert des usines, reconstruit et remis au goût du jour les Manoirs, dont le Manoir londonnien des Black et celui des Potter. Il avait ensuite repris sa place de membre de l'Ordre de Merlin au Magenmagot et commencer son travail de lobbyiste au sein du Ministère afin de faire prospérer les fortunes dont il avait hérité, secondé efficacement par Daphné.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de…? S'enquit son meilleur ami.

Le prénom imprononçable signifiait Ginny. A sa sortie de l'école, sa détermination, ses talents et la célébrité de son petit ami l'avaient amenée à se faire une place dans le milieu du Quidditch professionnel et les Harpies avaient gagné une nouvelle joueuse. Ginny s'était installée au Square Grimmaurd, dans leur colocation, mais ils ne la voyaient presque jamais. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'Harry et elle n'évoluaient plus dans le même sens, la jeune femme avait consacré tout son énergie pour recoller les morceaux.

\- Non, répondit Hermione avec une esquisse de sourire pour alléger sa réponse. La Gazette dit que les Harpies ont remporté leur dernier match.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague.

\- Ron m'a dit qu'elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui souhaite. Je souhaite qu'elle se construise. C'était…

Horrible, voilà le mot que cherchait Harry. Leur rupture avait été sanglante, laissant des morceaux d'estime de soi et de respect sur les murs du Square. Elle avait signé le glas de leur colocation et tous avaient emménagé séparément. Hermione dans son appartement, Ron dans une petite chaumière qu'il partageait depuis avec Megan, et Harry au Manoir Potter encore en travaux.

\- Daphné ne reçoit plus rien ? S'enquit la brune.

La nouvelle relation entre Harry et Daphné avait rendu Ginny assez hystérique. La jeune Serpentard avait du vérifier tous ses colis et lettres pendant presqu'un an.

\- Non, nia Harry avec un fond de soulagement. C'est reposant…

La conversation dévia sur le sujet de la nouvelle entreprise de textile qu'Harry souhaitait mettre en place. Hermione s'interrogeait toujours sur la prégnance des Weasley dans leurs vies et les dégâts qu'ils s'étaient causés mutuellement.

Est-ce que tout était écrit ou s'ils avaient parlé de leurs sentiments, de leurs blessures après la guerre, tout cela aurait-il pu s'arranger ?

* * *

Hermione venait juste d'ouvrir la boutique lorsque Malefoy entra. Il l'avait attendue dehors dans un accoutrement mêlant mode moldue et sorcière. Une cape d'été sauvait les apparences mais le pantalon ne pouvait être qualifié que de moldu. Hermione ne fit aucune remarque. Elle le laissa parcourir des yeux la boutique puis le mena à la première porte. En l'ouvrant, ils pénétrèrent dans son atelier. Hermione sortit trois fioles de souvenirs et les posa sur l'établi face à Drago. Celui-ci toucha de la pointe de sa baguette sa tempe pour extraire les trois moments demandés.

\- Un de ses souvenirs appartient à ma mère, prononça-t-il. Sois douce avec lui, elle a peut être mis une protection dessus.

 _Formidable_. Elle devrait se battre avec sa matière première. Elle ravala ses critiques acerbes et demanda simplement :

\- Il me faudra plus de matière, expliqua-t-elle en étiquetant soigneusement les fioles. Je sais que ton père a dû prélever des souvenirs importants pour la constitution de son portrait, comme cela se fait. Je vais en avoir besoin. Ensuite il faudra que ta mère et toi fassiez le tri dans vos souvenirs. Plus il y en a, plus la personnalité recréée est complexe et riche.

Drago hocha la tête, familier du processus.

\- J'apporterai ce qui est déjà prêt demain. Pour le reste, je reviendrai au fur et à mesure. Nous souhaiterions être avec toi pour certains souvenirs. Ils sont… personnels.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tous les souvenirs sont personnels. Je traiterais les vôtres comme je traiterai ceux de n'importe quel client : avec professionnalisme.

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Je n'en doute pas Granger, seulement les Malefoy verrouillent certains de leurs souvenirs pour que seuls leurs descendants puissent les visionner et les utiliser. Tu auras besoin de moi pour certains d'entre eux.

La lumière fit jour dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sec.

\- Très bien.

Ils se saluèrent et Drago partit. Hermione contempla les trois fioles et se demanda – non pas pour la première fois et certainement pas pour la dernière - pourquoi elle avait accepté.

* * *

(1) Un citation de mon propre frère qui a du lire un jour du Louis Ferdinand Céline ou écouter une interview de Fabrice Lucchini le citant. Bizarrement, j'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase particulièrement juste. Je trouve qu'elle colle bien à notre Serpentard national.

* * *

 **RAR**

Siana : Bonjour à toi et bienvenue sur cette fiction. Merci pour ton adorable commentaire, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Comme tu le vois, la suite a été postée plus rapidement que prévue, j'espère que ce second chapitre a pu combler tes espérances. Dans l'attente de ton commentaire, je te souhaite une très bonne semaine =°)

* * *

 **Bavardage presque spécial**

J'avoue que je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur ce second chapitre. Le premier a reçu un accueil très encourageant et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de celui-ci. Comment trouvez-vous Drago ? Hermione ? Harry ? Comment pressentez-vous la suite ?

Comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut, nous nous retrouverons dans deux semaines. Si jamais vous trouvez le temps un peu long, d'autres histoires sont disponibles sur mon profil. En espérant vous retrouvez bientôt ! A très vite et bon été à vous ! Suzan.


	3. Edward Hopper

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce bel été... Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos lectures, vos mises en favoris et vos commentaires. Cela fait chaud au coeur de constater que cette histoire - si petite et née d'une idée si improbable - vous plait et que vous la suivez. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai pu avancer un peu au niveau de l'écriture afin de garder un chapitre d'avance au minimum sur chaque publication... Pour TLS j'en suis au chapitre 5 et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira... Nous allons plonger un peu plus dans la vie trépidante de la famille Malefoy... Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

 _ **« Si vous pouviez le dire avec des mots, il n'y aurait aucune raison de le peindre. »**_

 _E. Hopper_

* * *

Le premier souvenir était celui d'un enfant. Elle s'y plongea délicatement. Un garçon blond qui ressemblait férocement à l'enfant qu'elle rencontrerait quelques mois plus tard, se tenait devant une porte dans ce qu'elle pu identifier être le Manoir Malefoy. Toute l'attention du jeune garçon était tournée vers la poignée de la porte. Lorsque celle-ci coulissa, elle dévoila Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise de son geste.

\- Que fais-tu ici Drago ? S'enquit son père sur un ton trainant.

\- Je vous attendais, Père, répondit le petit garçon en essayant d'imiter au mieux la démarche et la voix de Lucius.

Hermione capta une lueur de fierté dans le regard du sorcier blond.

\- Un Malefoy n'attend pas, il arrive précisément au bon moment, asséna Lucius en ouvrant la marche.

Si Drago fut déstabilisé il n'en montra rien et suivit son père la tête haute, les épaules droites. Ils descendirent des escaliers pour se trouver dans une pièce de réception. De nombreuses familles affiliées à Voldemort étaient présentes. Une banderole proclamait « Joyeux anniversaire Drago » sur toute la largeur de la pièce et des ballons flottaient dans les airs alors qu'Hermione assistait aux salutations protocolaires.

Il était presque amusant de voir le petit garçon copier en tout point l'attitude de son père. Ce besoin de reconnaissance était presque effrayant quand elle y pensait. Au tout début de leurs années à Poudlard, l'avis du père de Drago avait constitué pour lui la loi martiale : ce qu'il disait était vrai, ce qu'il faisait était bon. Tout ce qui en déviait appartenait à ceux qui leurs étaient inférieurs.

Cette attitude avait hérissé Hermione pendant des années. Elle comprenait maintenant comment elle s'était forgée : dans le regard dur d'un père toujours plus exigeant.

* * *

Tout se brouilla, les couleurs se mélangèrent pour se réassembler. Hermione se trouva dans une scène familière : Poudlard, lors de la dernière manche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle assistait à la vision du labyrinthe de la troisième tâche. Son propre point de vue de ce souvenir était décalé en contrebas vers la droite. C'était l'un de ses pires souvenirs et elle l'avait beaucoup visionné alors qu'elle commençait à apprendre l'Occlumencie et que ses boucliers ne permettaient pas de résister à l'offensive menée par son Maître. Cet art de l'esprit était totalement nécessaire lorsqu'on aspirait à être Portraitiste afin de ne pas finir rongé par les souvenirs qu'il fallait visionner tout au long de la journée.

La tribune était placée en hauteur mais les multiplettes permettaient de suivre ce qu'il se passait dans le labyrinthe. Sa mère et son père encadraient Drago. Le jeune adolescent était totalement pris par l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il observait les différents obstacles qui s'opposaient aux élèves élus. Pour sa part, Hermione ne quitta pas Lucius Malefoy des yeux. Des multiplettes de luxe étaient placées suffisamment loin de son visage – afin de ne pas y laisser de marque – pour qu'elle puisse distinguer ses expressions. Elle repassa le souvenir à cet instant précis, plusieurs fois, s'imprégnant de la physionomie du modèle, tentant de saisir ce qui le constituait.

Son air impassible était déjoué par son regard elle le comprenait enfin. Ses vrais ressentis se lisaient dans le fond de ses prunelles. Il comprenait la dangerosité de l'exercice et voyait en Krum un adversaire à la hauteur. Il fronça les sourcils. L'étudiant de Durmstrang devait être à présent soumis l'Impérium. Le choc se lut sur son expression un quart de seconde après qu'Harry et Cédric aient disparu.

Le regard que le couple échangea par dessus la tête de Drago lui retourna l'estomac. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma entièrement, l'inquiétude marquant ses prunelles. Une peur indicible se dégagea des Malefoy. Lucius se leva accompagné de sa femme et de son fils. Ils s'éloignèrent de la tribune à pas comptés. Se camouflant dans la pénombre, ils attendirent quelques minutes, sur le qui-vive. Le coup ne sembla pas prévenir et Lucius s'effondra sous la douleur, tenant son bras gauche.

Le visage de Narcissa se décomposa. Elle soutint comme elle put son mari tandis que le regard de Drago reflétait toute l'horreur de la situation. Lucius reprit doucement son souffle.

\- Je dois y aller, affirma-t-il en serrant sa famille contre lui. Narcissa, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Drago, aide ta mère. A bientôt.

Lucius lâcha sa famille et s'enfonça dans les frondaisons. La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard angoissé. Narcissa se recomposa une expression très vite.

\- Nous devons survivre Drago, chuchota-t-elle en reprenant son chemin vers la tribune. C'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Les couleurs se mélangèrent, laissant à Hermione le temps de se remettre. Le souvenir était affreux. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir partir le héros courageux à la guerre alors qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, fervent partisan de Voldemort. Son estomac se retourna et elle dut prendre plusieurs respirations pour aborder calmement le souvenir de Narcissa. Drago l'avait prévenu, il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Elle attendit donc que la scène se mette en place.

Elle vit Narcissa jeune. Elle devait juste avoir atteint la majorité magique. Son teint de porcelaine était de toute splendeur mis en valeur par une robe de sorcière somptueuse. Une autre personne s'affairait autour d'elle et elle entendit Narcissa soupirer.

\- Mère, ma robe est parfaite, cessez je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

La femme accroupie devant Narcissa cessa tout mouvement. Elle se redressa et observa sa fille : un chignon retenait souplement ses cheveux d'or et des fleurs fraîches délicatement arrangées dans sa coiffure rehaussaient sa tenue.

\- Narcissa, sois plus gracieuse ma chérie, émit la femme d'un ton tout aussi sec que celui de sa fille.

Une troisième femme entra dans la pièce. Hermione eut un choc car elle la reconnut immédiatement : ses cheveux noirs, son timbre de voix, ses yeux gris… Mrs Black était de retour.

\- Druella, Narcissa, quelle belle journée ! Les salua-t-elle à la manière d'une diva.

Le décor se précisa autour d'elle. Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce du Manoir Malefoy. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'en rendre compte que les trois femmes avancèrent dans la demeure jusqu'à une double porte. Druella embrassa sa fille tandis que Walburga se contentait de lui envoyer un baiser. Elles disparurent par une porte dérobée.

Lorsque la double porte bascula, Hermione comprit. Elle assistait au mariage de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Elle fut foudroyée en apercevant Lucius devant le mage. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Drago plus jeune, mêmes airs, même maintien aristocratique, même élégance désuète. Narcissa n'avait donné à son fils que la forme du visage. Le regard de la jeune sorcière avançant vers l'autel était lumineux. Elle semblait sincèrement ravie d'être là et de se marier à cet homme. Les yeux de Lucius reflétaient aussi une certaine admiration pour sa future femme.

Hermione s'approcha, guettant chaque expression de son visage. Lorsqu'elle eut intégré chaque courbe, chaque détail le souvenir se dissout. Hermione fut projetée en dehors de la Pensine. Elle se précipita sur sa toile et les yeux encore embrumés, elle esquissa.

* * *

Comme à chaque début de portrait, Hermione reprit le tricot. Elle ne trouvait rien de plus relaxant et de plus thérapeutique. C'était l'une des premières choses que sa mère lui avait transmise pour gérer ses angoisses. Le visionnage de souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas pouvait être très lourd émotionnellement parlant. Pour le portrait d'Anthea, elle avait dû voir plus d'une soixantaine de souvenirs, de la petite enfance à l'âge adulte. Elle s'intéressait aux souvenirs importants, heureux ou traumatiques, ceux dont les couleurs n'étaient pas passés, ceux qui avaient marqué la personnalité de son sujet.

Elle avait compris au bout du troisième souvenir pourquoi son portrait n'avait pas été réalisé auparavant : il révélait que Nott Sénior faisait partie des Mangemorts. Aucun Portraitiste n'aurait voulu faire ce tableau, c'était bien trop dangereux d'en savoir autant sur un sorcier capable de décimer votre famille. Lorsque Théo le lui avait demandé il y a quelques mois, Hermione avait laissé de côté ses propres jugements. Elle n'était pas là pour punir le père mais pour aider le fils.

Un portrait magique était souvent l'unique commémoration des sorciers à leurs morts. C'était une façon de les faire revivre, de se souvenir, de leur rendre hommage. Elle se rappela la phrase de son maître : « _Nous ne faisons pas cela pour les défunts, nous le faisons pour les vivants_. »

C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle avait fini par accepter la commande de Drago. Elle n'avait aucun jugement à porter sur Lucius en dehors de sa relation avec lui. Elle devait dissocier ce qu'il avait été avec elle et ce qu'il avait été avec sa famille. C'était pour cette dernière qu'Hermione esquissait et peignait. Même si elle n'appréciait pas les Malefoy, ils étaient humains.

Les aiguilles s'agitèrent presque férocement sous les pensées qui émanaient d'Hermione. C'étaient dans ces instants que Pattenrond lui manquait le plus. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, il lorgnait férocement les aiguilles et jouaient avec. Plus âgée, il inventait une bêtise pour la faire sourire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son demi-fléreur, elle le brossait dans le jardin des Weasley pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Leur départ précipité ne lui avait pas permis de se renseigner sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, alors elle espérait qu'il avait pris la fuite. Elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé – l'un de ses nombreux traumatismes.

Elle compta les mailles qu'elle venait de monter et souffla de contrariété. Il lui en manquait deux. Défaisant ton travail, elle songea qu'elle pourrait se rendre utile au couple Potter en tricotant pour le nouveau-né. Daphné avait attendu trois mois pour être certaine que cet enfant serait des leurs. Il allait naître en hiver et aurait donc besoin de petits chaussons, gilets, bonnets et autres pour lui tenir chaud. Elle irait acheter des modèles sur le Chemin de Traverse décida-t-elle. En attendant, elle reprit son ouvrage laissant ses pensées divaguer.

Cela faisait trois ans que les Potter essayaient de concevoir un enfant, depuis leur mise en couple officielle. En effet, Ginny aux quatre vents, Daphné et Harry s'étaient rapprochés à la suite de différents débats houleux au Ministère. La jeune femme avait repris le siège des Greengrass au Magenmagot ce qui les faisait souvent se rencontrer. Une liaison s'en était suivie, sur presque deux ans. L'amitié qu'ils avaient développée à Poudlard pendant leur septième année était bien commode pour cacher une relation plus profonde. Hermione avait été très étonnée de l'apprendre, n'ayant elle-même rien vu des cachotteries de son meilleur ami.

Harry avait dû se sentir horriblement mal et horriblement seul. Son instinct et son coeur lui disaient de changer de compagne et de dire la vérité une fois pour toutes à Ginny alors que son sens de l'honneur et du devoir lui disait de mettre fin à cette tromperie et d'épouser Ginny. Le dilemme avait dû le tordre en deux. Finalement la pensée de vivre sans Daphné et l'ultimatum qu'elle lui avait imposé avaient eu raison de ses scrupules. L'annonce de la séparation d'Hermione et Ron avait été un choc pour tous et son enchainement avec la rupture d'Harry et Ginny avait fait les beaux jours des magasines people sorciers.

Hermione finit son rang l'esprit plus calme. La pelote de laine deviendrait bientôt une magnifique écharpe qu'elle doublerait et offrirait à Harry. Daphné avait un sens si aigu de la mode qu'elle ne porterait jamais quelque chose fait main par un amateur. Hermione sourit et alla se faire à manger.

* * *

Malefoy se tenait devant la boutique, les bras croisés, le regard songeur. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était en défaut _à chaque fois_ qu'ils se voyaient ? Elle ouvrait la boutique à neuf heures du matin et le sorcier blond débarquait systématiquement cinq minutes plus tôt. Aujourd'hui vêtu d'une robe sorcière à la dernière mode, sa cape élégamment pliée sur son bras, il lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer. Elle lui répondit de la même manière, déjà agacée alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore parlés.

Elle ouvrit la boutique, entra une rune dans le diagramme de protection pour désactiver certaines défenses et lui proposa de la suivre dans l'atelier. Deux chevalets supportant deux toiles se faisaient face : Anthea était un travail en cours, esquissé mais dont la première couche d'apprêt rendait le dessin plus profond. Le dessin de Lucius Malefoy n'en était qu'aux prémisses, à quelques coups de crayon passés pour dessiner sa silhouette et reporter les proportions. Un porte-fiole circulaire à étages était disposé à côté des portraits. Celui de Mrs Nott était plein de fioles étiquetées, dont certaines vides. L'autre portrait n'en disposait que de trois. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire et glissa sa cape de son bras pour dévoiler un petit coffret en bois.

Hermione l'en déchargea et le posa sur la table de travail. C'était un coffret en bois classique, aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy. Hermione avait vu des modèles similaires au cours de son travail. Agrandis magiquement, ces coffrets servaient à contenir les souvenirs marquants de la vie d'une personne en vu de réaliser son tableau après son décès. Elle regarda Drago lever les protections et l'ouvrir avec une petite clé brillante. Un déclic se fit entendre et plusieurs étages apparurent, les uns emboités dans les autres, façon poupées gigognes.

Malefoy ouvrit le premier étage du coffret pour y dévoiler six fioles de souvenirs. Normalement ces souvenirs étaient les plus lointains, ceux utilisés pour la première couche. Il fit un geste de la main à Hermione. Celle-ci se pencha et prit une première fiole datée de mai 1960. Elle vérifia le bon état de la fiole et de son contenu. Tout semblait impeccable. Elle la versa dans la Pensine et fit tourner le liquide, vérifiant que le souvenir n'avait pas été abîmé ou corrompu.

\- Veux-tu... ? Commença-t-elle.

\- Je viens avec toi, le coupa Malefoy avec une espèce de sourire de guingois. Les protections sur les souvenirs…

Oui, elle se rappelait. Elle prit donc la main du jeune héritier et plongea dans les souvenirs de son père. Lorsque le monde s'arrêta de bouger et de tourbillonner, des formes s'assemblèrent et devinrent plus nettes, plus précises. Une mélodie au piano se fit entendre et les deux sorciers se trouvèrent projetés dans une scène où un garçonnet effectuait des gammes sur un piano à queue.

\- Le salon de musique du Manoir, souffla Drago à l'attention de son accompagnatrice.

Celle-ci fit un mouvement de la tête, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris. Ralentissant le déroulement du souvenir, elle s'approcha du petit garçon et commença à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Le jeune Lucius possédait un physique assez semblable au Drago de onze ans qu'elle avait connu : des cheveux blonds, au menton pointu, et ce jusqu'aux yeux. Les seules différences notables se trouvaient dans la forme du nez et du visage. L'expression n'était pas la bonne cependant, par rapport à celles qu'elle avait pu observer sur Drago. Lucius semblait appliqué mais également… apeuré ?

Se relevant, elle fit dérouler le souvenir. Les gammes du petit garçon se poursuivaient, impeccables. Hermione était impressionnée par une telle maitrise à un âge aussi jeune. Finalement, la fausse note arriva. Des larmes apparurent immédiatement et stagnèrent au bord de ses yeux, comme s'il se retenait. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre dans cet état. La violence de l'instant lui tordit le ventre.

\- Lucius ! Aboya une voix sèche.

Un homme richement vêtu se tenait sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne. Le sorcier se leva pour se poster devant le piano. Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, le visage impassible.

\- Tes mains, Lucius.

Le corps agité de légers soubresauts, le petit garçon posa ses mains bien en évidence sur le clavier. D'un coup de baguette, le couvercle retomba lourdement sur les doigts de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer, très fort. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra et elle ne nota pas que Drago lui serrait inconsciemment le poignet dans une tentative d'agir _sur quelque chose_. Un sort atteignit Lucius et le silence se fit. Pourtant, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur le visage du petit garçon. L'homme prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Lucius, appela-t-il d'une voix sèche. Cesse de pleurer. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, quelque soit le niveau de sa souffrance… Et la perfection ne s'atteint que dans la souffrance.

Ces phrases eurent un effet instantané sur l'enfant qui tenta de se maîtriser, prenant de grandes inspirations. Lorsqu'il eut repris possession de lui-même, un nouveau sort augmenta la pression sur ses doigts. Le petit garçon résista vaillamment, cachant autant qu'il le pouvait la démonstration de sa douleur. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Bien.

Le sort de Silence fut retiré et l'on entendit clairement la respiration laborieuse du petit garçon. Le couvercle se releva sur un informulé et Hermione put constater les dégâts sur les doigts de Lucius. Rougis, ils avaient pris une forme bizarre. Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers les mains de son fils et lança un charme de soin qui leur redonna une apparence quasiment normale.

\- Reprends, ordonna-t-il avant s'aller s'asseoir.

Une nouvelle série de gammes s'éleva tandis que le souvenir se dissolvait.

* * *

Hermione retrouva avec soulagement son atelier. Le monde tourna autour d'elle et deux mains fermes la maintinrent au sol. Elle prit deux profondes inspirations. Elle avait vu pire, elle avait _vécu_ pire également. Il fallait qu'elle relativise ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ses sentiments ne devaient pas affecter la vision qu'elle avait du portrait. Elle devait di-sso-cier. Expirant, elle releva ses barrières mentales avant de croiser des yeux mercure.

\- Tout va bien Granger ?

Le visage était impassible. Hermione fut tentée de l'envoyer se faire pendre ailleurs mais une lueur de compassion brilla deux secondes dans son regard. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, en faisant un geste de la main signifiant « oui, oui ». Elle finit par croasser d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'ordinaire :

\- Un thé ?

Malefoy hocha la tête en regardant plus attentivement les fioles de souvenirs, comme si cela lui permettrait de déchiffrer leur contenu. Hermione prit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer en direction de la petite cuisine qu'elle avait installée près du lavabo de l'atelier. Lui faisant signe de la suivre, elle alla s'asseoir dans le petit salon de la boutique, versant le thé infusé dans deux tasses en porcelaine légèrement ébréchées. Pendant une seconde, leur état fit naître une pointe de contrariété en elle. Puis, Hermione haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui était intact chez elle, de toute façon.

Malefoy l'avait suivie précautionneusement, pour éviter de heurter la théière en lévitation. Il s'installa face à elle et prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Les autres souvenirs sont-ils du même acabit ? S'enquit la jeune femme en soufflant sur son breuvage.

Malefoy tourna sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse une fois de trop avant de lui répondre.

\- Je l'ignore. Il nous est formellement interdit de visionner les souvenirs du chef de famille avant sa disparition.

Un silence se fit.

\- Je comprends, émit doucement Hermione en se versant un peu plus de thé.

\- Personne ne souhaite être confronté à quelqu'un qui connaît toute sa vie, les moindres détails de sa personnalité, et certainement pas mon père, pointa Malefoy de sa voix trainante, un rien caustique.

La sorcière hocha maladroitement la tête, encore prise dans le souvenir qu'ils avaient visionné.

\- Je vais aider avec les souvenirs, indiqua le sorcier blond. Sur celui que nous venons de visionner, les protections étaient très fortes et sur les autres fioles, ce sera pareil. Je vais devoir être avec toi au moins pour la première couche.

Ainsi donc, c'était cela qu'il avait vérifié en observant les fioles il y a quelques minutes. Hermione détourna la tête, légèrement agacée. Elle n'aimait pas que les proches du sujet assistent à son travail, encore moins lorsque l'un d'eux était présent lors de l'esquisse. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite de ses esquisses, alors un regard extérieur pourrait la rendre totalement maniaque. Aussi, attaqua-t-elle.

\- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? Soupira-t-elle un rien exaspérée.

Le coin gauche de sa lèvre se releva en une moue qui aurait pu figurer comme illustration dans un dictionnaire. Quelle entrée ? L'ironie.

\- Granger, je suis sûr que tu es tout à fait consciente que ces souvenirs sont dangereux pour n'importe quelle autre personne n'étant pas un Malefoy. Si tu veux te passer de moi je ne vois que deux alternatives : faire appel à ma mère ou m'épouser.

L'agacement parcourut le corps de la jeune femme à la suite de sa déclaration. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy parvenait à provoquer son tempérament en seulement quelques minutes. Elle pensait avoir grandi, entre la guerre, ses parents, son apprentissage… Elle n'était plus cette collégienne en permanence à brûle pourpoint, avide de connaissances et se référant aux adultes comme à une autorité divine. C'est pourquoi elle utilisa ce qu'elle avait appris durant ses années d'apprentissage, elle inspira discrètement puis se concentra sur son Occlumencie. Sa colère s'apaisa graduellement et elle put répondre.

\- Je ne savais pas que la bigamie était une possibilité dans notre beau pays, pointa-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Le mariage Malefoy-Parkinson avait fait la une des pages mondaines de la Gazette pendant des mois avant que la cérémonie n'ait officiellement lieu deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Hermione était encore en apprentissage et elle en avait eu vent car Maître Randford lui-même avait été choisi pour réaliser les photographies sorcières du mariage.

Le visage de l'homme se figea dans un masque d'impassibilité. Hermione sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et elle s'en voulut, un peu. Une lueur passa dans son regard, trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une option… Et Mère ne souhaite pas visionner ces souvenirs.

Elle s'attendait à tout de la part de ce Serpentard imbu de lui-même, sauf à cela. Une réponse type « _je suis bien suffisamment doué pour deux femmes dans mon lit_ » ou à un truc qui l'aurait énervée au possible et qu'il aurait lâché avec un air de ne pas y toucher, mais clairement pas à cette réponse plate sous-entendant que sa mère ne voulait être confrontée au décès de son époux. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et fit apparaître un carnet d'un coup de baguette. Pensif, il tourna les pages paresseusement.

\- En m'organisant, je pourrais être présent tous les jours de huit heures à dix heures du matin et si besoin repasser en fin d'après-midi.

Hermione était scotchée. Côtoyer Malefoy ? Tous les jours ? Et pendant combien de temps ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela te conviendrait ? S'enquit-il en notant les modifications avant qu'elle ne donne son accord.

\- Non, asséna-t-elle avec force. La fin d'après-midi est généralement chargée à la boutique. Et je n'ouvre pas avant neuf heures.

\- Je te rétribuerai pour cette ouverture anticipée, si c'est cela qui te pose problème.

\- Ou tu pourrais venir de neuf heures à onze heures.

\- Non je ne peux pas, Granger, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Parce que Monsieur ne peut se conformer à un horaire pour une fois ?

Le visage de Drago marqua une pointe d'énervement.

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache que je fais partie de cette sorte de gens absolument écoeurante qui ne dort que six heures par nuit, maximum. Donc avant de venir te voir à huit heures du matin j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner, fait mon footing et géré les affaires courantes. A dix heures je dois être au Ministère car c'est l'horaire fixe des réunions de préparation pour le Magenmagot. Entre midi et quatorze heures, il y a les repas d'affaires, puis les sessions du Parlement, d'autres rendez-vous et enfin je dois généralement préparer les réunions du lendemain. Et ceci n'est qu'un échantillon d'une journée-type. Je te propose ces horaires car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de temps disponible.

Mouchée, Hermione se retint de grimacer.

\- Je veux bien commencer plus tôt, concéda-t-elle. Je travaillerai sur la toile dans la matinée. Il est inutile que tu reviennes dans la journée, je dois quand même faire tourner ma boutique.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien, nous avons un accord.

Il leva sa tasse de thé en guise de toast imaginaire. Avisant l'heure sur la pendule, il se leva.

\- A demain Grangie.

Une espèce de grognement lui répondit et il disparut. Hermione souffla doucement. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté au juste ?

* * *

 **RAR**

Siana : Salut ! Heureuse de te revoir. Je suis contente que leurs personnalités te paraissent réalistes - je travaille dur dessus. J'ai toujours pensé que si Hermione n'avait pu retrouver ses parents, elle avait développé des méthodes pour compenser leur perte : une obsession, un changement de vie radical... Elle n'est pas qu'une Je-sais-tout à la fin de la guerre. Le happy end n'a pas lieu pour elle et c'est cette remise en question qui la mène à cette étude quasi maladive des souvenirs et de leurs pouvoirs... Au final je suis assez intriguée que personne n'ait posé la question : au fond est-ce qu'elle n'a pas choisi cette voie pour faire un tableau de ses propres parents ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en as pensé. A très bientôt !

Fan de twilight : Salut à toi et bienvenue sur cette histoire. Je suis heureuse que tu l'adores (rires). L'association Daphnée et Harry est peut être rare mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un bonne alternative au Ginny/Harry. Je voulais pas qu'Hermione puisse aller chercher des conseils auprès d'une autre Gryffondor en fait. Telle que je la voie, elle est assez solitaire et si elle a besoin d'une présence féminine (ses parents n'étant plus là) elle s'adresserait à la femme de son meilleur ami... D'ailleurs nous le verrons dans les prochains chapitres =°) Sans compter que je les trouve mignons tous les deux non ?  
L'idée d'Hermione artiste est entièrement dédiée à ma meilleure amie, c'est elle le génie, je ne fais qu'écrire ! Le Dramione va mettre du temps à se développer mais nous allons plonger dans le passé de notre cher Drago... Par ailleurs je me le représente plus comme un.. Ryan Gosling que comme un Tom Felton quelque part. Je vois Drago comme une espèce de gentleman décalé. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu. A très vite !

* * *

 **Bavardage et autres idées**

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez tous lu, du coup je le rajoute ici, la publication se fera toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à la rentrée, j'ai réussi à avancer sur cette histoire. Je pense que vous allez aimer... Si le temps vous parait long entre deux parutions, n'hésitez pas à faire un tout sur mon profil, je suis en pleine rédaction/publication/réponses en ce moment... (rires)

J'avoue que je suis assez impatiente de vos retours sur cette première séance de travail entre les deux protagonistes. Qu'avez-vous pensé ? La description des souvenirs vous a t'elle paru réaliste ? J'essaie de travailler un passé de Lucius tout en contraste... Et leurs réactions face au visionnage ? A très vite et bonnes vacances !


	4. Léonard de Vinci

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ce quatrième chapitre de la Toile ! Il est légèrement en retard par rapport aux publications habituelles mais je dois avouer qu'entre temps, j'ai pris une année de plus et de fait, beaucoup de retard dans mes parutions hebdomadaires. Ayant fêté mon âge (avancé) dignement, c'est avec toute ma nouvelle sagesse que je vous remercie de votre soutien sur cette histoire (coeur, love et petits poneys). Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **« Faites toujours que votre tableau soit une ouverture au monde. »**_

 _L. de Vinci_

* * *

A huit heures moins cinq tapantes, elle se matérialisa devant la boutique. Malefoy l'attendait déjà, dans l'une de ses tenues impeccables. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, lui adressant un bref hochement de tête. La veille, elle était parvenue à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait être ni cordiale, ni compatissante, simplement professionnelle. Elle était juste une Portraitiste qui allait peindre une toile. Peu importe le passé qu'elle avait partagé avec le sujet du tableau ou son fils, elle en ferait abstraction.

Le sorcier blond la suivit, son éternel sourire indolent aux lèvres. Elle déverrouilla les protections et lui fit signe de la suivre dans son atelier. Elle sortit une fiole et la lui tendit pour qu'il en examine les protections. Il la versa dans la Pensine, lui saisit le poignet et ils se laissèrent aspirer par le souvenir.

Des volutes se condensèrent pour montrer la silhouette floue d'un petit garçon. Très vite, ses traits prirent ceux de Lucius enfant. Il devait être un petit peu plus âgé que le souvenir précédent. Elle lui aurait donné sept ou huit ans. Son expression ne montrait rien de sa curiosité mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir capter le moindre mouvement.

Petit à petit, le Chemin de Traverse apparut. De nombreuses boutiques restaient semblables à celles qu'Hermione avait découvertes à son arrivée dans le monde magique mais certaines lui étaient complètement inconnues, comme l'enseigne _Jolie Sorcière_ , qui vendait apparemment tout l'attirail nécessaire à la beauté féminine de la potion Lissemplis à la brosse à dent-couteau suisse. Cependant, la véritable différence était ailleurs.

Une foule se pressait de tous les côtés : sorciers et sorcières, enfants, créatures magiques, gobelins, elfes de maison… Tout ce que l'Angleterre comptait d'êtres magiques semblait s'être réuni ici. La jeune femme était émerveillée. Elle entendit vaguement Drago murmurer en soupirant :

\- Nous oublions trop souvent que nous sortons de deux guerres…

Elle acquiesça en son for intérieur. Même durant la période de paix qui avait précédé ses études à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait croisé foule aussi nombreuse. Elle reporta son attention sur le petit garçon. Il était encadré par deux adultes, un homme et une femme qu'Hermione identifia comme les parents de Lucius. Plusieurs personnes les suivaient et Drago se chargea des présentations.

\- Voici Abraxas et Permilia Malefoy, mes grands-parents. La sorcière vêtue d'une fourrure de Niffleurs, c'est la grand-mère de mon père, Lenora Malefoy.

Un homme plus jeune lui proposa son bras pour marcher dans l'allée. Elle s'en empara sans un remerciement. Le sorcier ne sembla pas offusqué.

\- Lui c'est Oncle Pépin. C'est un Fawley, il s'est marié à ma grand-tante Amélia. C'était elle, la Malefoy. Malheureusement elle est morte assez jeune. Ils ont eu une fille, je crois. Elle s'est mariée il y a quelques années.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un magasin d'étoffes. Deux autres personnes les rejoignirent en devisant.

\- Granger, ce sont Octavia et Pleasant Prewett. Elle est la demi-sœur de Septimus Malefoy, l'avant-dernier chef de famille.

\- Septimus et Octavia ? Interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont frère et sœur ?

\- Demi-frère et demi-sœur. La première épouse est morte en couche. Et tu n'as rien vu : leur sœur cadette s'appelle Neva et leur frère benjamin Decimus.

\- Tes ancêtres ont appelé leurs enfants Sept, Huit, Neuf et Dix ? S'exclama-t-elle partagée entre l'ahurissement et le rire incrédule.

\- Ils ont lancé la mode pour les générations suivantes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Les Malefoy se distinguent toujours et Auréa Malefoy était une femme particulièrement sadique.

Un silence s'étendit avant que le jeune homme ne poursuive :

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Lenora et Octavia se détestent.

\- Si tes souvenirs sont bons ? Parce que tu as pu les connaître ? S'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Chaque Malefoy a un portrait au Manoir, répondit Drago sur le ton de l'évidence. Nous nous devons de connaître l'histoire de notre famille.

Effectivement les deux femmes ne se regardèrent même pas. Un autre couple arriva à leur hauteur et engagea la conversation avec Abraxas.

\- Ce sont Oncle Cadmus et Tante Irène. Ils descendent de la branche secondaire des Malefoy, la plus _mineure_ des deux.

Le petit groupe discuta tandis que le jeune Lucius s'efforçait de rester calme aux côtés de ses parents. Le couple Prewett s'approcha d'Abraxas et lui demanda la garde du jeune Lucius. Elle fut accordée, le temps que le clan Malefoy se retrouve dans l'un des restaurants huppés du Chemin de Traverse. Le petit garçon essaya de masquer sa joie en tendant la main à sa tante. Il sembla s'animer dès qu'ils eurent tourné le coin de la rue.

La sorcière, sûre de ses préférences, l'emmena au magasin de Quidditch apprécier les nouveaux équipements puis Oncle Pleasant les mena sur une place où plus tard, Florian Fortarôme installerait son commerce. Un homme se tenait au centre de la place, haranguant la foule.

\- Venez écouter les contes sorciers ! Babbitty Lapina ! Le Sorcier au cœur velu ! Les contes sorciers racontés par un authentique Barde !

Le visage du petit Lucius exprimait toute sa joie. Octavia lui fit un doux sourire et le mena au premier rang. Pleasant les accompagna, glissant discrètement un gallion dans un chapeau sorcier en lévitation.

Hermione était impressionnée par l'attroupement. Curieuse, elle se plaça parmi les premiers rangs, à côté de son sujet. En jetant un coup d'œil à Drago, elle vit, malgré son impassibilité, une lueur captivée au fond de ses iris.

Une petite foule s'amassa et l'homme enchanta une flûte pour qu'elle joue un air mélancolique. Délaissant les expressions du visage de Lucius, Hermione se concentra sur le spectacle. Des feuilles de papier-tissu étaient posées devant le sorcier, à quelques pas de lui. D'un coup de baguette, elles se mirent à bouger, à se plier, formant un délicat personnage. Émerveillée par la magie, elle ne put que regretter que les Bardes n'aient pas poursuivi ces représentations de rue.

\- La Fontaine de La Bonne Fortune, déclama le Barde.

Hermione assista, médusée au récit du compte. Une musique accompagna la récitation du barde, jouée par différents instruments enchantés. Chaque détail du conte était illustré par des espèces de pliages, des morceaux de papier ou de tissu, transformés en personnage, en décor, en animaux fantastiques… La sorcière vit tour à tour Asha, Altheda et Amata passer les épreuves pour arriver à la Fontaine. Se concentrant sur Lucius Malefoy, elle vit un jeune garçon subjugué par la magie : celle du récit et des sortilèges.

A la fin du conte, Octavia tira sur la main du petit garçon et le souvenir se disloqua, renvoyant Drago et Hermione dans le temps présent.

\- C'était… magique, déclara Hermione avec un petit rire gêné par la faiblesse de sa comparaison.

Debout face aux fioles de souvenirs, Hermione se remettait de ce visionnage haut en couleur. Tout était sublime dans ce spectacle de rue : les couleurs, les mouvements, les enchantements et même les pliages de cette espèce de papier-tissu… La prouesse était extraordinaire, maintenir ainsi plusieurs charmes à la fois sur quelques minutes... Cela demandait une grande connaissance de ces capacités magiques et une grande endurance de la part du Barde. Et tout était si formidablement dosé ! Elle partageait l'émerveillement du petit garçon qui était presque palpable.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils arrêté d'en faire ? S'enquit la jeune femme en rangeant précautionneusement le souvenir visionné tout en consultant la pendule.

Le temps était presque écoulé et Malefoy partirait bientôt. Tant mieux, elle voulait pouvoir dessiner tant que le souvenir était encore frais… Elle avait envie de créer des couleurs rappelant ce jour heureux pour ce tableau. Elle se doutait que le reste des souvenirs n'aurait pas cette teinte joyeuse…

\- Les Bardes et les Conteurs ont toujours existé… Mais les spectacles de rue ont été arrêtés à cause d'un fait divers l'année de notre naissance. La famille d'un né-moldu qui n'avait pas été très clairement initiée à nos coutumes a hurlé à la « sorcellerie »…

Le ton de Drago vacillait entre moquerie et désillusion.

\- Le père du né-moldu a pris un objet qui trainait, un chaudron je crois et l'a abattu de toutes ses forces sur les figurines avant d'attaquer le Barde. Il a finalement été arrêté par les Aurors. Quand ils l'ont relâché, il a assassiné son fils peu de temps après. Le Ministère, conseillé par Dumbledore, a repris politiquement cette triste affaire pour faire voter un amendement lié au Secret interdisant certaines professions de s'exhiber en pleine rue.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? S'enquit la jeune sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les Bardes étaient une source de divertissement mais également d'information. Les interdire de se produire publiquement revenait à laisser le monopole de l'information à la Gazette, puisque le reste de la presse écrite côté sorcier se préoccupe plus des créatures magiques ou des vêtements portés par le Ministre que des textes de lois.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » parfait. Le contrôle de l'information. _Oh. Merlin_. Elle y avait souvent pensé pendant ses études – lorsqu'elle avait voulu publier les interviews d'Harry – et après – lorsque la résistance s'était organisée. La radio avait alors été le seul médium pouvant toucher quasiment en temps réel un maximum de personnes, la presse écrite étant trop lente et donc censurée avant parution. Elle s'était interrogée sur le monopole de la Gazette en tant que journal d'actualités. Ron n'avait pas su l'éclaircir et personne d'autre n'aurait répondu à ses questions.

\- Mon père s'est élevé contre cette loi pour des raisons diverses, bonnes et mauvaises. Cela a été l'un de ses premiers échecs en politique, soupira le jeune homme. Enfin, les Bardes ont continué leurs activités auprès des familles de Sang-Pur mais de nos jours, il n'en existe plus beaucoup. Tout comme le métier de Portraitiste, les apprentis se font rares.

La remarque lancée à l'intention d'Hermione toucha sa cible. Elle rougit. Les apprentis Portraitistes étaient plus rares que des licornes sur le sol britannique. La difficulté du cursus ainsi que le peu de Maîtres encore capables d'enseigner étaient en cause, mais la vérité était que ce parcours n'était pas une possibilité évoquée à Poudlard. Il fallait faire parti de la communauté sorcière pour connaître ces métiers d'excellence où les jeunes gens étaient choisis par cooptation. Elle savait que ses accointances avec la prestigieuse famille Potter étaient l'unique raison de sa connaissance du métier. Visiblement, il lui manquait encore des informations pour comprendre le monde magique dans lequel elle vivait...

La jeune femme allait répliquer, incertaine de ce que le sorcier blond avait voulu sous-entendre. Son hésitation apporta un rictus sur les lèvres de Drago qui s'excusa rapidement pour rejoindre le Ministère. Utilisant ses connaissances en Occlumencie, elle gomma incertitude et incompréhension de son esprit pour faire renaitre l'émerveillement que lui avait procuré ce souvenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa palette se garnissait de couleurs.

* * *

\- Merci Hermione, dit Harry en l'embrassant spontanément sur les deux joues.

L'écharpe qu'elle lui avait tricotée dans les mains, son ami semblait ravi. Depuis leur séparation avec les membres de la famille Weasley, Molly n'envoyait plus ses précieux tricots. Hermione avait repris cette tradition à leur compte, prenant bien garde à ce qu'Harry ait chaque année le nécessaire pour aller voler sur son balai par temps froid lors de ces entrainements matinaux. Un petit vif avait même été ajouté sur l'un des bords de l'écharpe et le sorcier brun passait et repassait son doigt dessus en une caresse inconsciente.

Daphné sourit à son aimé. Hermione les trouva beaux tous les deux, se jetant des regards amoureux. Harry se reprit néanmoins et lui resservit une tasse de thé. C'était une après-midi magnifique et le Manoir Potter resplendissait tout comme ses jardins. La tonnelle sous laquelle ils prenaient le frais embaumait le jasmin. Mettant son cadeau de côté pour qu'il ne soit pas taché, le jeune homme s'enquit de son travail à la boutique.

\- Tout va bien, sourit Hermione. Il n'y a plus d'étudiants et la majorité des sorciers est partie en vacances mais cela me permet d'avancer sur les toiles d'Anthea et de Mr Malefoy.

\- J'ai vu Théodore Nott il y a peu, confia Harry en souriant, nous devions parler de cette proposition pour l'import de tissus… Il loue ton travail, ton savoir-faire et ton professionnalisme. L'esquisse lui plait beaucoup.

Hermione sourit, radieuse.

\- J'en suis ravie.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour la boutique, commenta Daphné d'un air pincé en prenant une petite gorgée de son thé.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- Théodore fait parti de _ces_ Familles… explicita très vite Harry de peur que son amie ne prenne mal la remarque de sa femme. Il n'en parle pas à tout le monde, bien sûr, parce que les bonnes adresses ne se donnent pas comme cela dans le beau monde, mais il loue tes compétences aux personnes qui en ont besoin…

Hermione ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu de ses amis. Elle était cependant trop fine pour ne pas voir qu'il y avait une intention sous leurs réponses. Elle reprit la parole par une phrase qui ne l'engageait pas, fouillant le regard d'Harry pour y trouver une explication. Un silence de malaise s'étendit sur la conversation. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le jeune homme craque.

\- Daphné a recommandé ton nom à Théodore pour effectuer le portrait de sa mère. Ce que _ma chère et tendre_ essaie de te dire c'est qu'à force d'accepter des commandes de personnalités affiliées aux Mangemorts – Nott et Malefoy pour ne pas les citer – ton commerce pourrait se voir boycotter par des familles plus… respectables en quelque sorte.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dénia Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai participé à cette guerre, du _bon côté_. Enfin, ce qu'on nous avait présenté comme le « bon côté », nuança-t-elle rapidement en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à la femme de son ami. Peu importe pour qui je travaille… Mes engagements politiques ne concernent que moi, pas mon commerce.

\- Granger, ne sois pas idiote, trancha Daphné.

Elle devait être légèrement excédée parce qu'elle n'appelait plus Hermione par son nom de famille depuis plus de cinq ans.

\- Les gens font des amalgames stupides et ils ont la mémoire plus courte qu'un Boullu (1). Être l'amie d'Harry Potter ne te sauvera pas de ça. Tu n'as pas entretenu ta réputation à la sortie de la guerre et tu as fui toute représentation… Ca fait presque dix ans ! N'importe quel journaliste peu scrupuleux pourrait tourner cette situation à son avantage et te décrire sous un jour guère flatteur.

La confusion s'exprima sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Pour dire ça simplement, tant que tu étais en apprentissage tu ne faisais pas partie de la vie publique. Tu viens d'ouvrir un commerce sur le Chemin de Traverse. Réapparition d'Hermione Granger, le cerveau du Trio D'Or. Notre communauté est petite et les gens pouvant se payer tes services forment un cercle encore plus restreint. De ta réputation dépend ton commerce et tu n'as pas que des amis dans les cercles Sang-Purs.

La tirade était exprimée d'une voix sèche, légèrement agacée.

\- Ce que Daphné veut t'expliquer, bien maladroitement, reprit Harry en jetant un regard significatif à son épouse, c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

L'ancienne Serpentard soupira et se redressant, proposa son plan d'attaque.

\- Viens à notre prochaine garden party, Hermione. Elle aura lieu dans deux jours. Harry te présentera aux _bonnes personnes_ , cela te mettra à l'abri… _pour un temps_.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement perturbée par les informations qu'elle glanait depuis quelques jours. Jusqu'où la face cachée du monde sorcier s'étendait ? Telle était la question.

* * *

Ne pouvant dormir après sa visite au Manoir Potter, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre très tôt à la boutique, souhaitant avancer le portrait d'Anthea. Le doux sourire de la jeune mère avait un effet apaisant sur elle et l'amalgame de sortilèges et de souvenirs qui composaient la seconde couche était quelque chose de plus magique que la magie elle-même.

Hermione avait tracé des runes d'attache minuscules avec un crayon blanc - lui-même composé d'une poudre fixante à base de romarin - sur la totalité de la toile. Chaque souvenir antérieur à son mariage devait être déposé sur quatre runes de façon à assurer la stabilité du sortilège. La jeune Portraitiste comparait cette tâche à du tissage ou du tricot. Elle adorait cette étape. Sereine, elle commença à intégrer un à un les souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence de la jeune femme, conférant au fur et à mesure une épaisseur et une profondeur à la toile.

Elle en était à la moitié de son ouvrage lorsqu'une présence se fit sentir dans l'atelier. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pour Malefoy et plongée dans son travail, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle stabilisa son œuvre par un sortilège de stase qui lui permettrait de reprendre le portrait à n'importe quel moment.

En se retournant, elle fit face à l'homme blond à la carrure solide quoiqu'élancée qu'était devenu Drago Malefoy. Aucune trace de quelque expression sur son visage mais ses yeux avides détaillaient ses gestes, essayant de pénétrer le secret de cette magie si bien gardé. Hermione le savait, les grandes familles de la société sorcière auraient donné cher pour comprendre comment ces tableaux étaient conçus. C'était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de sa profession.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle avec raideur.

\- Maître Granger, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

La stupeur dut apparaître sur son visage car une espèce de rictus accompagna la démarche de Malefoy jusqu'à la Pensine. Maître était un grade donné par la Guilde lorsqu'un apprentissage était terminé. Le Maître pouvait devenir Premier Maître lorsqu'il prenait à son tour un apprenti. Ce dernier l'appelait alors « Patron ». C'était la première fois que Malefoy daignait lui accorder son titre. Que lui valait cette marque de respect ?

Se reprenant, elle disposa le nécessaire pour la séance du jour et ils s'immergèrent dans le souvenir.

Une bibliothèque. Des étagères et des étagères de livres furent les premiers éléments de décor à se matérialiser. Très vite, le reste de la salle d'études apparut. Six élèves occupaient des pupitres tandis qu'un professeur notait la consigne de l'exercice au tableau.

\- Professeur Selwyn…

Le murmure la fit se retourner pour contempler l'expression ébahie de Drago Malefoy – pour autant que ce personnage se laisse à être ébaubi en public. La dilatation de ses pupilles en révélait assez pour Hermione.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant dans un réflexe idiot car elle n'interromprait jamais cette classe qui avait eu lieu cinquante ans auparavant.

\- Au Manoir Selwyn. Cette famille fournit les meilleurs précepteurs depuis des générations… La branche _secondaire_ du moins.

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que vous êtes allés à l'école _avant_ Poudlard ?

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Malefoy.

\- Pas exactement, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une « école ». Les classes sont composées d'une dizaine d'élèves maximum, triés sur le volet. Et on ne nous apprend pas seulement les bases de la magie.

Le sorcier lui fit signe de garder le silence pour écouter. Les enfants présents devaient avoir entre huit et neuf ans tout au plus. Sur le tableau, « Les droits des créatures magiques » était inscrit en lettre cursive. Le professeur partagea l'audience en deux pour l'exercice.

\- Miss Black, Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Rosier vous serez pour la réforme, Miss Prewett, Monsieur Lestrange et Monsieur Weasley vous serez contre. Une rétorsion, une extension, une exception et une dernière figure laissée libre (1) devront composer votre plaidoirie. Un seul rhéteur par groupe. Vous avez quinze minutes.

Hermione avait dépassé les frontières de l'étonnement et de la surprise pour arriver directement sur le territoire de stupéfaction. Ces enfants apprenaient la r _hétorique_ ? A l'âge où elle ne connaissait rien du monde magique, eux débattaient du bien fondé d'une réforme des droits des créatures magiques ? Mais _qui_ étaient-ils ?

Le sourire goguenard de Malefoy ne le quittait plus. Il avait observé les réactions de sa voisine avec un plaisir grandissant. Il profita de la période de préparation pour présenter la classe à sa compagne.

\- Granger, voici Miss Andromeda Black que tu connais sous le nom d'Andromeda Tonks. A cette époque, elle était la future fiancée de mon père. Lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie et a épousé un né-moldu, ma mère a été offerte en remplacement par les Black pour effacer cette offense. Elle suit des cours avec mon père depuis leur plus tendre enfance pour qu'ils approfondissent leurs liens. Tu imagines aisément ce que cela a pu donner…

Hermione suivait du regard les courbes déliées écrites par la petite fille qui faisait crisser la plume sur le parchemin en acquiesçant aux idées de ses camarades.

\- Tu connais mon père, à ses côtés c'est Evan Rosier, l'héritier de la famille. Il connaitra un sort funeste mais en attendant il est formé comme futur chef de famille.

Malefoy fit le tour de la table et se planta devant la seconde fille de l'assemblée.

\- En face, je te présente Hestia Prewett, la fille et héritière d'Oncle Pleasant que tu as rencontré il y a peu. Elle a fait partie de l'Ordre, à la grande consternation de mon père. A ses côtés Rabastan Lestrange, que tu connais pour ses affiliations avec le Lord et Ignatius Weasley, le troisième de la fratrie… Tu connais mieux Arthur je crois ? Ignatius est un homme intelligent mais un sorcier sans pouvoir, presque cracmol. Il aura une fille, Mafalda qui ira à Poudlard dans la Maison Serpentard. Presque à la même période que nous, par ailleurs. Elle était une promotion en dessous et n'a jamais été saluée par aucun de ses cousins…

Le choc perdura dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle savait _intellectuellement_ que toutes ses familles avaient des vies et des histoires bien plus compliquées que le commun des mortels mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que _tout cela_ commençait si tôt. Elle n'avait pas conscience des ramifications que cela comprenait. En quelques minutes, Drago avait levé le voile sur plusieurs questions qu'elle se posait sans jamais avoir osé les émettre à voix haute. Elle jeta un regard en coin à la jeune Andromeda. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle devienne Mrs Tonks ? Elle s'assit doucement, écoutant Hestia Prewett présenter la plaidoirie des contre. La petite fille avait un charisme impressionnant et était le leader sans partage de son groupe. Elle ne lut pas, se contentant de présenter deux arguments.

Lucius Malefoy se leva. Il était l'antithèse de sa cousine tant physiquement que dans les idées qu'il allait défendre. Cependant il émanait de lui une certaine aura et elle comprenait que son groupe l'ait élu pour défendre leur position. Il présenta son discours et Hermione fut interloquée par la finesse des arguments avancés : bien être des populations, contrôle du Statut du Secret…

\- Assez, émit le professeur en levant la main alors que Miss Prewett allait reprendre la parole. Monsieur Malefoy vous appelez ça une rétorsion ? Vous n'avez pas retourné l'argument de votre adversaire à votre avantage vous lui en avez opposé un autre… Quant à vous Miss Prewett votre exception est mal choisie. Les Centaures sont les créatures les plus à même de défendre notre Secret, ils sont intelligents et structurés en société. N'oubliez pas vos cours de découverte du monde magique ! Reprenez !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour avoir des cours de découverte du monde magique ! Pour comprendre cette société dans laquelle elle entrait grâce à un don qu'elle ne maitrisait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Si seulement elle avait su que tout cela existait… Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur les discours des enfants. Hestia Prewett plaida sa cause de son mieux mais quelque chose semblait bancal dans son discours… Elle ne pouvait pas faire état de la dangerosité grandissante des créatures tout en expliquant que la réforme n'était pas nécessaire… si ?

L'instinct d'Hermione avait été juste et le jeune Lucius s'enfonça dans la brèche détruisant les arguments de la partie adverse et trouvant un exemple plus imagé que celui d'Hestia. Le professeur sonna la fin de l'exercice en félicitant le jeune Malefoy. Il eut droit à une image sorcière montrant des dragons en plein combat. Le sourire du garçon était éblouissant. Hermione y trouva une certaine similitude avec celui de son fils qui regardait Lucius enfant remporter un exercice de rhétorique, certainement pour la première fois. Les enfants devinrent flous et le souvenir se disloqua.

* * *

(1) : Un boullu est un animal fantastique crée par JKR. Bien qu'il n'ait pas une place faramineuse dans les films éponymes, cet animal semblable à un poisson sphérique doté de longues pattes et de pieds palmés, annonce la présence d'êtres de l'eau s'il a les "jambes" nouées. Pour plus d'information, visitez le site EHP.

(2) : Les figures utilisées dans ce chapitre font parti des principes de _L'art d'avoir toujours raison_ de Schopenhauer - oui, de temps en temps je fais des recherches. C'est un classique de l'art de la rhétorique et ce qu'il y décrit ponctue les discours de nos politiques depuis l'Antiquité. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à acheter le livre commenté de Guillaume Pringent chez Librio qui est une vraie mine de renseignements et sera plus qu'utile lors de votre prochaine négociation de salaire (rires).

* * *

 **RAR**

Siana : Salut à toi ! Ravie de te revoir sur le précédent chapitre et merci pour tes commentaires assidus. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, je n'ai pas voulu bouleverser trop l'intrigue des canons, juste glisser entre les lignes cette histoire quelques années plus tard. Pour le couple Pansy/Drago on en saura bientôt plus (normalement dans le prochain chapitre). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira... Il est tournant dans la vision d'Hermione. A très vite !

tim : Salut et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Je suis heureuse de rencontrer un nouveau lecteur. J'espère que tu as pu parvenir jusqu'à ce chapitre... Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. L'idée de cette histoire était de faire découvrir le monde magique d'un point de vue adulte. Hermione reste une jeune femme issue d'une éducation moldue, elle continue de découvrir ce qui fait la communauté sorcière. Je voulais également que leur histoire se noue en douceur, lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que leurs univers personnels ne sont pas si différents en définitive. J'adore le couple DG/HP, c'est la première fois que je le mets en scène mais je trouve le personnage de Daphné d'une flexibilité à toute épreuve. J'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont plu... A bientôt !

Zabeth : Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Merci pour ton adorable commentaire, je suis contente que l'idée des toiles te plaise - le mérite en revient à ma meilleure amie. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A très vite !

* * *

 **Papotage et autres nouvelles**

Je suis navrée mais les nouvelles que j'ai a annoncé ne sont pas réjouissantes : ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres fictions l'ont appris récemment, mon ordinateur, _mon cher Nate_ , a cessé de fonctionner il y a quelques jours. Comme c'était un vieux monsieur et un adorable ordinateur, il avait prévenu de sa panne et j'ai pu faire des sauvegardes des chapitres écrits (enfin pour la plupart). Je l'ai envoyé chez le réparateur, et il n'est pas exclu qu'avec un peu de magie et une grosse prière aux farfadets, Nate se remette. Pour le moment, je me retrouve à piquer celui de mon compagnon. De fait, je ne pourrais ni écrire ni publier aussi souvent que cet été. Je maintiendrai une publication mensuelle, plus si j'en ai la possibilité.

Bref, ne nous attardons pas sur les choses tristes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des souvenirs de Lucius enfant ? Des cours de rhétorique ? Des Bardes ? De la face cachée du monde magique qu'Hermione devinait mais dans lequel elle est plongée à cause de ce nouveau tableau ? (Parfois je me dis que c'est un peu la malédiction de Dorian Gray les tableaux dans le monde magique, bref). Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?


	5. Auguste Renoir

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de La toile des souvenirs et non une quelconque annonce d'arrêt ou de suspension de l'histoire. Mais en premier lieu, bonne année à tous et à toutes =°) Cela fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas errer parmi le monde fabuleux des fanfictions et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à revenir de ma trêve hivernale... Cependant voici un chapitre tout nouveau et tout chaud, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

On se retrouve un tout petit peu plus bas =°)

 _Petite dédicace à Mora et à son très long MP qui m'a fourni beaucoup de courage pour clôturer ce chapitre._

* * *

 _ **« Il faut savoir mettre une toile de côté et la laisser reposer. »**_

 _A. Renoir_

* * *

La garden party des Potter était un événement bien plus mondain que tout ce à quoi Hermione s'était attendue. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire par « _nous te présenterons aux bonnes personnes_ » mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point-là. Tout ce que l'Angleterre sorcière comptait de jeunes et fringants héritiers et héritières était réuni dans le jardin du Manoir Potter.

L'envoi d'une robe de cocktail par Daphné quelques jours plus tôt aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille si l'épouse d'Harry n'avait pas de manière générale, un sens aigu de la mode et des convenances. En somme, Hermione se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Son meilleur ami quant à lui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Daphné avait fait des merveilles sur les manières et le masque social de son mari mais celui d'Hermione n'était clairement pas au point.

Il s'avança pour venir la saluer en la voyant apparaître sur le seuil de la véranda. Contrairement à l'étreinte d'ours à laquelle elle était habituée de la part du Garçon-qui-a-vaincu, elle sentit une légère bise sur l'une de ses joues. Face à son air hébété, Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter.

Elle s'empara du bras qu'il lui tendait en espérant d'avoir l'air aussi gracieuse que les autres sorcières présentes. Bizarrement, lorsque l'une d'elles la regarda de travers, elle eut comme un doute. Harry la fit s'arrêter face à un groupe d'hommes qui rivalisaient tous d'élégance.

\- Messieurs, je souhaiterais vous présenter Maître Granger, une amie de longue date.

Les cinq hommes la saluèrent avec un intérêt poli. L'un d'entre eux était un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années à la peau si noire qu'elle en était presque soyeuse. Hermione aurait rêvé de réaliser son portrait, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de capturer la teinte exacte de son épiderme.

\- Quelle est votre profession, Maître Granger ? S'enquit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à sa droite.

\- Je suis Portraitiste, Mr...

\- Tachwood, répondit-il.

\- C'est un métier extrêmement précieux. Et où exercez-vous Maître Granger ?

\- Mon atelier se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Vous êtes donc la jeune apprentie de Maître Radford ? Il ne tarit pas l'éloge à votre sujet, émit l'homme qu'elle aurait souhaité peindre.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement sous le compliment indirect.

\- Hermione m'a été d'une grande aide durant mes études à Poudlard et pendant la guerre, pointa avec un sourire son meilleur ami.

La connexion entre son nom de famille et le troisième membre du Trio d'Or sembla se faire dans les esprits.

\- Bien entendu, émit Mr Tachwood comme s'il était au courant du curriculum vitae d'Hermione dans son intégralité. Maître Granger, nous ne vous avons pas vue aux manifestations ministérielles ?

Hermione sourit gracieusement.

\- Mon apprentissage a été long et éprouvant, je m'y suis entièrement consacrée afin de me perfectionner au maximum. Harry a été un parfait représentant de mes valeurs et de mes idées lors de ces manifestations.

\- Réalisez-vous des restaurations Maître Granger ? S'enquit un troisième sorcier.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de le faire dans mon atelier. Pour le moment, je travaille sur deux créations. Cependant Maître Radford m'a laissée travailler sur la restauration d'un tableau du XVème siècle qui a repris sa place à Poudlard il y a quelques mois.

Avant que quelqu'un ne relance la conversation, Daphné surgit sur sa gauche.

\- Messieurs, avec votre permission, je vous emprunte Maître Granger quelques minutes.

Une vague d'assentiment accueillit sa réplique. La jeune sorcière eut tout juste le temps d'entendre ces Messieurs poser d'autres questions à Harry sur son sujet avant d'être promptement menée ailleurs. Elles s'insérèrent dans un groupe de femmes qui auraient reçu l'approbation de Circé vu la malveillance qui pointait dans leurs yeux.

\- Mesdames, permettez-moi de votre présenter Maître Granger. Nous nous sommes connues à Pourdlard et elle exerce aujourd'hui la délicate profession de Portraitiste.

Des exclamations peu naturelles répondirent à son introduction. Hermione tenta d'afficher son plus beau sourire en s'efforçant de ne pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami de l'avoir entraînée dans un tel traquenard.

\- Mrs Macmillan me disait justement qu'elle avait énormément de mal à trouver un Portraitiste digne de ce nom. Elle souhaiterait réaliser des clichés de sa famille avant que son fils aîné ne rentre à Poudlard... expliqua d'une voie mélodieuse Daphnée.

\- En effet, reprit Mrs Macmillan d'un air calculateur, Oswald va faire sa rentrée et il a énormément grandi depuis notre dernier portrait de famille.

Les commères se tournèrent comme une seule femme vers elle.

\- Comme vous devez être fière, émit Hermione en souhaitant montrer sa maîtrise des manières en bonne société. Si vous le souhaitez, je réalise des portraits photographiques. En fonction de vos envies, ils peuvent être colorés, animés, capter certains sons, être encadrés...

\- Comme c'est intéressant, lâcha une voix de femme légèrement en retrait du groupe.

Lorsqu'Hermione tourna la tête pour distinguer la sorcière qui parlait, elle eut un choc en reconnaissant Pansy Parkinson – pardon, Malefoy depuis quelques années. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait eu courts pendant une grande partie de sa vie étaient aujourd'hui bien plus longs, coiffés en un chignon élégant. Ce n'était pas un mal car ils encadraient bien mieux son visage et son nez avait l'air moins aplati. Elle avait néanmoins pris quelques kilos et sa silhouette n'était plus celle d'une jeune fille. Pour le reste, elle était restée remarquablement semblable à celle qu'elle était au collège, l'air de mépris caractéristique des Malefoy en plus.

\- Pansy, je suis ravie de te revoir, s'exclama Daphné d'une voix légèrement trop forte pour être totalement franche.

Elle s'avança, tendant les mains pour effectuer cette espèce de salut absurde que les grandes dames du monde affectionnaient tant. Pansy saisit ses mains quelques secondes avant de la remercier quelque peu sèchement pour cette invitation.

\- Je pensais que Drago était retenu au Ministère français aujourd'hui… Émit Daphné dans un sourire qu'Hermione aurait pu qualifier de carnassier.

\- C'est exact, approuva Pansy, radieuse. Mais nous n'aurions raté cette garden party pour rien au monde. Après tout nous étions d'excellentes camarades à Poudlard et il est de mon devoir de te soutenir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour comprendre que Daphné avait organisé cet événement mondain en fonction de plusieurs critères – l'indisponibilité des Malefoy à cette date devait en faire partie.

Les autres femmes de l'assemblée suivaient avec passion la joute de politesses, toutes plus médisantes que les précédentes, que s'échangeaient Mrs Potter et Mrs Malefoy. Alors qu'Hermione priait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà pour une intervention divine, elle apparut sous une forme inattendue.

\- Drago, quelle joie de te voir, sourit Daphné en le voyant rejoindre sa femme.

Hermione ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec la jeune Mrs Potter. Malefoy répondit une politesse et salua galamment toutes les femmes de l'assemblée. Tandis que la conversation reprenait, il excusa sa femme auprès du groupe.

\- Je suis navré de vous soustraire ainsi Pansy mais Mère requiert sa présence.

Les femmes se pâmèrent devant son sourire charmeur. Hermione contint un soupir de soulagement à l'instar de Daphné. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se sourirent. Les hostilités pouvaient reprendre.

* * *

La soirée était bien entamée et Hermione avait mal à la gorge à force de faire l'article de ses compétences à ces bonnes gens et mal aux pieds à cause des talons que lui avait imposés Daphné. Avant que quelqu'un ne s'enquiert à nouveau de ses tarifs de façon détournée – évoquer l'argent dans une soirée mondaine était, comme elle l'avait appris, de la dernière des vulgarités – elle se fraya un chemin dans le parc du Manoir Potter afin de trouver un peu de solitude.

Elle savait que derrière les bosquets d'hêtres, Harry avait fait installer une ombrière et un banc en bois des plus confortables. Elle s'y dirigea tranquillement, sa baguette illuminant le terrain pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche. A peine repéra-t-elle la glycine qui couvrait les pannes de bois qu'elle se précipita dans cette direction. Elle anticipa combien il serait bon de s'asseoir…

\- Salut, Granger.

… _Oh. Non_.

Il devait être écrit quelque part dans la trame de l'univers que son instant de tranquillité et de repos plantaire serait troublé par la présence de Drago Malefoy. Elle hésita quelques secondes mais l'ampoule qu'elle sentait frotter contre le cuir de sa chaussure neuve eut raison de ses doutes. Elle s'assit, affectant un silence qui, si elle le maintenait suffisamment longtemps, ferait certainement fuir son voisin de banc.

\- On partage ?

Mais c'était mal connaître Malefoy. Il lui tendait une bouteille, visiblement glacée, à peine visible grâce à la lumière que dispensaient quelques lanternes attachées à l'ombrière. En y regardant de plus près, c'était du Pouilly Fumé, un vin blanc sec, son péché mignon depuis qu'Harry, Ron et elle en avaient bu en France lors de leur grand voyage.

Elle n'avait jamais su résister à un verre de vin blanc par une chaude soirée d'été. Elle s'empara de la bouteille, remerciant Malefoy d'un signe de tête au passage. En l'absence de verre, elle but au goulot après l'avoir discrètement essuyé sur son jupon. Le vin coula dans sa gorge, frais et fruité. _Parfait._

Elle sentit les tensions accumulées pendant la garden party se dénouer progressivement. Sa nuque se fit plus mobile et elle expira longuement, profitant de cet instant de silence pour essayer d'effacer de sa mémoire le nombre de conversations ineptes qu'elle avait dû tenir pendant cette journée.

\- Alors Granger, comment s'est passé cette garden party ? Une réussite n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malefoy, s'il te plait, pourrait-on juste… ne pas parler ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas digne du challenge intellectuel que représente une conversation avec un cerveau comme le tien Granger ?

Hermione posa son regard sur son voisin dans la pénombre pour le détailler.

\- Premièrement, ta phrase est ridicule, Malefoy. Et deuxièmement, est-ce que tu ne serais pas soûl, par hasard ?

\- Exactement, lui répondit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Je suis complétement cramé.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es là ? S'enquit-elle en lui confisquant discrètement la bouteille de blanc.

\- Oh, je dirais une bonne demi-heure, répondit-il sans bafouiller. Mais je n'en suis pas resté au Pouilly, j'ai vidé quelques Pur Feu avant.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'arrondirent face à l'aveu du Serpentard, ce qui poussa la sorcière à être très directe.

\- Malefoy, aurais-tu un problème d'alcool ?

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de son voisin de banc.

\- _Non,_ Granger. J'ai tout un tas de problèmes mais pas celui de la boisson.

\- On ne peut pas avoir tous les vices, nota Hermione en reprenant une gorgée de Pouilly.

Malefoy aboya une sorte de rire sec.

\- Comme tu dis, approuva-t-il avec un air extatique sur le visage. Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ton baptême du feu dans notre bonne société ?

\- C'était… intéressant.

Le mot était faible et ne l'engageait à rien. A vrai dire, Hermione avait trouvé cela plutôt horrible et contraignant. Elle éprouvait une grande admiration pour Harry et Daphné qui se coltinaient les différentes mondanités depuis l'ascension d'Harry au Magenmagot. Personnellement, cela ne la tentait en rien. Elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour faire marcher son commerce, pour qu'elle puisse vivre de son art mais pas une miette de plus.

Malefoy rompit le silence d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- C'est parce que c'est la première fois. À la longue, c'est… lassant. Tu commences à connaître les gens, leurs secrets, leurs vices… Leurs masques se font plus transparents et tu comprends que ce genre d'évènements est une manière hypocritement correcte de passer du temps ensemble sans s'étriper, alors que tous sans exception, rêveraient d'être ailleurs et de faire autre chose.

Le sorcier tendit une main vers la bouteille qu'Hermione avait posée de l'autre côté de son corps.

\- Tes propos sont d'une noirceur charmante. Je crois que tu as assez bu, Malefoy.

\- Granger, ne sois pas méchante. Donne-moi cette bouteille.

\- Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être à ce point moralisatrice pour empêcher l'un de tes anciens ennemis, une personne dont tu ne te soucies absolument pas, de se soûler à une réception ?

 _Il marque un point_. Hermione s'inclina face à l'argument avec un léger mouvement d'humeur. Elle détestait quand Malefoy avait raison. L'alcool devait commencer à lui monter à la tête à elle aussi. La sorcière lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Merci, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton un peu trop joyeux pour être honnête.

Il pris une longue gorgée de Pouilly, un air de fin dégustateur sur le visage, ce qui sidéra Hermione, son attitude le faisant plutôt ressembler à un pochtron de seconde zone. Même en se bourrant la gueule, Malefoy était classe. C'était totalement injuste. Lorsqu'il lui retendit la bouteille, elle était vide. _Génial_. Elle n'avait plus rien à boire et il allait maintenant falloir le ramener à la soirée le plus discrètement possible.

\- Où est Pansy ? S'enquit-elle en essayant de capter son attention.

\- Je sais pas, je m'en fous et c'est pas mon problème, asséna Drago avec un sourire triomphant.

 _Ok_. Donc en plus, il avait également l'alcool mauvais.

\- Arrête ton char. Ta femme. Où est-elle ? Redemanda-t-elle en contenant son impatience.

\- Mais comment le saurais-je Granger ? Quand je l'ai quittée, elle faisait du charme à un investisseur américain des plus vulgaires. La connaissant, elle doit être dans une des chambres avec lui, au moment où je te parle.

Suite à ces mots, Hermione se découvrit un nouvel avis sur Malefoy. Elle le détestait encore plus ivre que sobre. En plus d'être mauvais, il avait des relents misogynes. De mieux en mieux.

\- Malefoy, stop. Tu es complètement cuit et tu dépasses les bornes, lança-t-elle courroucée par son attitude.

\- Je confirme. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce que je dis est faux.

Hermione retint un soupir. Elle avait soit trop bu, soit pas assez pour gérer les problèmes de couple de son ancienne Némésis du collège. Elle sentait très clairement sous la surface, sous le rire et la bonne humeur surjouée qu'il affichait, une douleur sourde et une fureur contenue. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu ses mains trembler, ses lèvres se pincer et ses yeux cherchant à fuir son regard.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était parce que si elle prenait ces détails en compte, il lui faudrait remette entièrement en question sa vision de Drago Malefoy. Il n'en était pas question, le détester lui avait toujours paru plus fiable qu'essayer de le comprendre. Se raccrochant à sa mauvaise humeur, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Et craqua, déversant son fiel sur l'homme face à elle dans une espère de catharsis malsaine.

\- Malefoy tu es l'être le plus _odieu_ _x_ que je n'ai jamais rencontré, attaqua-t-elle, sifflante. Tu n'as jamais eu une seule parole gentille depuis que l'on se connaît – _et ça fait quand même plus de quinze ans_ – et ne parlons même pas de ta faculté à agir avec bienveillance envers les gens, je crois que ce serait bien au-dessus de tes forces. Pansy – malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu penser d'elle – est une véritable sainte de t'avoir épousé et supporté depuis tant d'années.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration puis Malefoy se leva soudainement.

\- La ferme, Granger, répondit-il d'un ton mauvais.

Hermione se redressa également, prête à l'affrontement. Elle se planta devant lui et asséna :

\- Mais Malefoy à quoi tu t'attendais ? Le mariage ça demande des efforts, des compromis…

\- Et comment le saurais-tu Granger ? La coupa-t-il. Hein ? Comment ? Parce que ta super première relation avec Weasley le sixième a tellement bien marché ? Tu t'es mariée depuis ? Tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les piques étaient parfaitement ajustées, le ton entre le mépris et la souffrance. Ils percutèrent Hermione de plein fouet.

\- Imagine que tu sortes d'une guerre, une guerre que tu as perdue, que ta famille a perdue. Ton père est suicidaire, ta mère dépressive. Tu es le représentant d'une caste en déroute. Tout ce qu'on t'a jamais appris un jour ne sert plus à rien, ton univers entier se dissout lentement sous tes yeux. Le patrimoine que des générations de Malefoy ont sauvegardé et transmis, se morcelle chaque jour sous ton regard impuissant pour réparer des offenses réelles et parfois imaginaires auxquelles chaque sorcier te tient responsable.

Malefoy reprit son souffle dans un son déchirant.

\- Comment j'aurais pu savoir Granger ? Comment ? Ma mère était d'accord, ses parents étaient heureux, _elle_ était heureuse… Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était la pire erreur du siècle, Granger, que d'épouser une femme que tu apprécies à peine ? Elle était de mon milieu, elle permettrait aux Malefoy de perdurer et de toute manière, qui d'autre aurait voulu m'épouser après la guerre ? Comment aurais-je pu sauvegarder ma lignée sans elle ? Comment ? Et comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce mariage nous détruirait ? Comment ?! Dis-moi ! Exigea-t-il finalement.

Hermione était statufiée.

\- Je l'ai épousée parce qu'elle était la seule personne suffisamment _bête_ pour accepter. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il fallait que je l'aime en retour pour que ça fonctionne, d'un autre amour que la simple affection que j'avais pour elle ? On te l'a dit à toi avant que tu fasses toutes ces conneries avec Weasley ? Parce que moi, personne ne m'a rien dit.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux, entrecoupé par la respiration rapide de Malefoy.

\- Non, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Tout le monde le savait et personne ne nous a rien dit. Ron s'en est rendu compte tout seul, finalement.

Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues et Hermione se cacha dans ses mains, se retournant. Il était hors de question que Malefoy la voie ainsi. Elle le détestait, purement et simplement, mais il avait appuyé là où elle avait mal depuis sa rupture avec Ron, il avait énoncé ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

\- Merde.

Le juron tomba à plat et Malefoy se planta face à elle, écartant avec force les mains de son visage.

\- Granger, écoute, je suis désolé, je voulais pas… Je… Je suis ivre… Tiens, prends ça.

Elle s'empara de son mouchoir monogrammé et se tamponna les yeux avec. Des sanglots silencieux la secouaient et elle luttait de ton son être pour que ça s'arrête. Elle panserait ses plaies _chez elle_ , dans son appartement, là où personne ne la verrait.

Elle réussit finalement à se calmer suffisamment pour se contenir. Elle inspira et expira profondément, puis rouvrit les yeux. Le Serpentard la regardait d'un air peiné. Un laps de temps passa entre eux sans qu'aucun n'ose bouger.

Finalement Malefoy sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort de rafraichissement. Il fit de même sur la tenue d'Hermione. Il sortit une fiole de potion et l'avala prestement, finissant de se dégriser complètement. D'un ton las, il lui soumit :

\- N'en parlons plus. Faisons comme si tout cela, n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle acquiesça, soulagée de retrouver un terrain cohérent avec le front que le Serpentard lui avait toujours montré.

\- On va prendre congé ?

Hermione hocha de la tête, incapable de parler. Elle le suivit, tandis qu'il les rapprochait de la fête. De loin, les invités paraissaient moins nombreux et certains étaient sur le départ. Hermione profiterait de la prochaine salve pour partir après avoir remercié ses amis. Elle lança un regard à Malefoy. Il le lui rendit, le visage totalement inexpressif.

\- Vas-y en premier, j'attends ici quelques minutes avant de retrouver Mère et Pansy. Bonne soirée Granger.

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête, masquant son mal-être de son mieux et s'avança vers ses amis. Après des au revoir et des remerciements de circonstance, elle se précipita sur la cheminée du hall du Manoir Potter. Hors de question de transplaner alors qu'elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

Elle lança la poudre dans l'âtre, énonçant le nom du réseau de cheminées publiques le plus proche de son appartement et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Hermione fut incapable de dormir, trop chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu, appris et ressenti pendant cette interminable garden party. Elle en profita pour ranger les photographies qu'elle possédait, les classant par année dans une boîte dédiée à cet effet. Elle passa en revue les années passées avec Ron : Poudlard, la sortie de l'école, les débuts de leur vie d'adulte.

Elle dévisagea chacune de ses photos, y cherchant une vérité qu'elle n'avait su voir à l'époque. A l'annonce de leur rupture, nombre de leurs amis n'avaient pas été surpris. Peinés pour eux, oui. Désolés, mal à l'aise, embêtés… mais étonnés ? Non, ils n'avaient pas été étonnés. Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps ce qu'elle venait juste de comprendre : elle avait essayé d'aimer son meilleur ami, d'un amour qui ne leur correspondait pas et elle avait échoué.

Lorsqu'elle referma la boîte à photos, Hermione sentit un soulagement s'abattre sur elle. Elle avait enfin saisit ce qui clochait. Finalement en paix avec ce morceau de son passé, elle s'allongea sur son canapé et s'endormit.

* * *

 **Référence à...**

La femme du politicien, histoire écrite par un.e auteur.e et anonyme et traduite par Wynhilde. Elle est en lien dans mes favoris et c'est une fiction absolument géniale. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, précipitez-vous. C'est une de mes histoires préférées et pour moi elle relève du culte. Dans l'établissement de mon DM/HG je ne pouvais passer à côté d'une telle scène, donc gloire à l'auteur et à sa traductrice.

* * *

 **RAR**

Siana : Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chapitre 4 et désolée qu'il ait fallu si longtemps pour que vous puissiez lire le chapitre 5. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu. Pour répondre à ta précédente review, je te remercie de tes nombreux compliments et tes suggestions. Elles ont été lues avec grand intérêt et je pense que tu vois où je vais mener notre chère Hermione... Seulement, on sait qu'avec cette jeune personne il vaut mieux qu'elle apprenne sur le terrain que dans les livres, histoire de faire marcher son côté "sensitif" et son instinct. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas oublier notre cher Drago car enfin, il a tu beaucoup de choses dans ces premiers chapitres et il commence tout juste à piétiner la coquille... Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le passage du Barde, c'est un film d'animation qui m'a donné l'idée (gloire à mon chéri de me l'avoir montré) Kubo et l'armure magique si je me souviens bien. J'avais adoré les processus graphiques, je conseille si tu ne l'as pas vu... (rires). Encore merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4.

* * *

 **Et du coup la suite de la suite ?**

Je me doute que vous n'avez qu'une question sur les lèvres : la publication c'est bien mais à quand la prochaine ? Là réside tout le mystère chers amis... (rires). Mon Nate finalement retrouvé, je pense que je peux partir sur une publication mensuelle pour cette fiction. Au vu de mon travail et de mes autres projets je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Si l'attente vous parait trop longue, je vous engage à fouiller un peu sur mon profil, il y a tout un tas de fictions (que j'ai écrites ou lues) et qui vous permettront peut être de patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre...

Bon j'avoue que je suis un peu en panique en vous livrant ce chapitre quelque peu différent des précédents... Donc n'hésitez pas à le commenter, bonnes ou mauvaises je prends toutes les critiques constructives. Ici pas de toile mais finalement beaucoup de souvenirs. Qu'avez-vous pensez de la garden party ? De la venue de notre chère Pansy ? Pourquoi est-elle venue à votre avis ? (Oui je veux lire toutes vos hypothèses...) Et bien sûr comment avez vous trouvé notre mise au point/dispute/rapprochement éventuel entre Drago et Hermione ?

A très vite et bonne semaine à vous =°)


	6. Paul Klee

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous ! Je ne pensais pas poster si tôt mais vos commentaires et mp m'ont bien boostées je dois dire dans l'écriture de cette fiction, donc merci à tous pour vos réactions, cela m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

 _ **« L'art ne reproduit pas le visible, il rend visible »**_

 _P. Klee_

* * *

Hermione arriva très tôt à l'atelier le lundi matin. Elle avait passé son weekend à cuver le mal-être ressenti et à cajoler son amour-propre, dans un état proche du coma. Après avoir terminé ses rations de la semaine, elle avait fini par engloutir chaque miette de cochonnerie présente dans son appartement.

N'ayant aucune envie de faire les courses, de toucher au ménage ou même de poursuivre les adorables chaussons qu'elle avait commencé pour le premier né d'Harry, elle resta simplement chez elle à regarder tous les films disponibles dans son disque dur.

Dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, en pleine insomnie, la jeune sorcière en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle devait sortir et faire quelque chose. Elle défit donc les protections de sa boutique à l'aube et se dirigea vers le tableau d'Anthea. Le mal être d'Hermione se dissolvait au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait son travail.

Elle avait utilisé une technique peu habituelle pour ce portrait. D'ordinaire, les souvenirs implantés sur la toile allaient de paire avec leur chronologie : d'abord l'enfance, puis l'adolescence et enfin l'âge adulte. Seulement, Anthea avait été mère et ce fait avait entièrement bouleversé sa vie.

Si Théodore avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère, la réciproque était fausse. Anthea avait une profusion de souvenirs le concernant. Dans sa vie, il avait été sa lueur de bonheur. Certains d'entre eux avaient été dupliqués et mis de côté pour le tableau de Théodore.

Ces souvenirs constituaient la couche primaire du portrait, celle qui lui donnerait sa première épaisseur. Elle avait ensuite implanté quasiment tous les souvenirs d'avant son mariage. Les runes d'attache avaient bien fonctionné, l'enduit était sec à présent. Il fallait maintenant déposer les premiers fonds avant de continuer à implanter des souvenirs sur la toile.

S'étant décidée sur la gamme de brun qu'elle utiliserait, elle commença à mélanger les couleurs, rentrant dans une sorte de transe propre à cette activité. Une fois le premier mélange terminé, elle inspira doucement et se mit au travail.

* * *

Hermione sursauta violemment en entendant la sonnette de la boutique. Elle leva les yeux du tableau pour la première fois depuis longtemps et constata qu'il était l'heure et que Malefoy s'impatientait à la porte. La jeune Portraitiste plaça les deux derniers coups de pinceaux nécessaires pour compléter l'aplat de peinture à gauche du portrait. La richesse du brun donnerait un formidable éclat au velours rouge qu'elle y peindrait plus tard.

Elle se leva doucement, ses membres ankylosés d'avoir été si tendus par la concentration. En chemin, elle s'arrêta à l'évier, releva ses cheveux et se passa de l'eau sur le visage et la nuque. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être engourdie lorsqu'on voyait Drago Malefoy de bon matin.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique et reçut un regard polaire de la part du sorcier blond.

\- Granger, tu as… Commença-t-il vivement avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il pu contempler son visage.

\- Trois minutes de retard, j'en ai conscience. Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus lasse que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

\- Merlin Granger, es-tu malade ? Tu as mine affreuse, commenta le jeune homme en la suivant dans la boutique.

\- Je te remercie pour le compliment, j'ai peu dormi cette nuit mais rassure-toi, mes facultés sont intactes et je pourrai encore servir à quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Le regard de Drago Malefoy se fit insondable et au lieu de se diriger vers l'atelier comme il en avait l'habitude, il bifurqua vers le petit salon qu'elle avait installé dans la boutique pour y recevoir la clientèle confortablement. Hermione masqua sa surprise et le suivit, s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils.

En quelques coups de baguette, une théière, deux tasses et deux toasts beurrés apparurent en face d'elle, artistiquement déposés sur des assiettes de porcelaine. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant que son petit déjeuner n'avait comporté en tout et pour tout qu'en une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Une sourde angoisse naquit dans le bas de sa nuque. Un Malefoy n'était jamais généreux de son plein gré, il y avait donc forcément autre chose.

\- Lait et sucre ? S'enquit-il en servant une tasse de thé.

Trop lasse pour lui lancer un regard méfiant, elle acquiesça, posant une main sur son estomac pour camoufler les gargouillements disgracieux. Il lui tendit une tasse et une assiette de toast. Elle le remercia dans un murmure et prit une première gorgée du breuvage chaud qui calma légèrement son estomac.

\- Je souhaitais te parler avant que nous poursuivions le visionnage des souvenirs, commença-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'attendant à tout, mais surtout au pire.

\- Mère souhaiterait te rencontrer au Manoir, déclara-t-il en reposant sa tasse.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement. Elle pressentait une complication malefoyenne et elle se maudissait quelque peu d'avoir eu raison, encore une fois. Elle profita de mordre dans un toast encore tiède pour ne pas avoir à répondre directement, l'engageant à poursuivre.

\- Elle a des souvenirs à te confier, des souvenirs d'elle et de mon père, poursuivit Drago, la moue crispée. Elle a également certains souvenirs de la prime enfance de Père.

Hermione inspira doucement et prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre calmement :

\- Et elle ne voulait pas les donner avant de s'assurer de ma fiabilité ?

Un demi-sourire éclaira le visage de Malefoy, comme ravi qu'elle ait compris les réticences de sa génitrice.

\- Exactement.

Hermione balança la tête de droite à gauche… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette commande ? Elle but une autre gorgée de thé. Merlin, au moins Malefoy savait les choisir. Celui-ci avait un léger goût de vanille et d'amande amère. Un délice.

\- Mère t'a aperçue à la garden party des Potter, tu as attisé sa curiosité…

 _Quelle chance_. Son commentaire mental dut se voir sur son visage car le sourire de Malefoy gagna encore un cran.

\- Elle souhaiterait également que tu lui parles des protections que tu as mis sur ton atelier et d'une éventuelle mise au coffre de souvenirs… sensibles, articula le sorcier blond.

La jeune femme sourit intérieurement. La première chose que Maître Radford lui avait apprise sur le maniement des souvenirs, c'est que personne ne souhaitait les voir s'égarer entre de mauvaises mains. Sa réputation dépendait du niveau de sécurité qu'elle pourrait garantir à ses clients.

Les protections des ateliers de Portraitistes étaient réalisées par les briseurs de sort les plus compétents de Gringotts et vu la fortune que lui avait coûté une telle installation, elle était plus que fiable. Quant au coffre, la jeune femme en avait un dont elle ne s'était encore jamais servie. Nott n'avait pas eu ce genre de demandes.

\- Très bien, je le ferai, accepta-t-elle.

Une certaine surprise se lut dans les yeux de Drago.

-… A condition que tu m'escortes, poursuivit-elle fermement.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela Granger ? S'enquit Malefoy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Parce que, _Merlin lui soit témoin_ , jamais elle ne retournerait dans cette demeure et ne traverserait le hall et les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée seule.

Malefoy l'observa pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de thé. Elle lui retourna son regard calmement. Sa question restée sans réponse, Drago acquiesça tout de même, sortant son agenda pour convenir d'une date. Cette mini-victoire mit du baume au cœur de la Gryffondor.

* * *

Le souvenir avait une teinte particulière, presque sépia. Cela indiqua immédiatement à Hermione que bien qu'apparemment totalement décontracté, le jeune Lucius Malefoy était plus que stressé et mal à l'aise. Drago se tenait à côté d'elle dans ce qu'elle reconnut comme le hall du Manoir Malefoy. Celui-ci était tout aussi austère que lors de sa dernière visite et elle dut réprimer un frisson avant de se concentrer sur le jeune garçon.

\- Lucius, appela une voix de femme douce. Voici pour votre voyage.

Une bourse en cuir apparut dans le champ de vision du garçon. Lucius s'en saisit délicatement et la rangea dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa cape de sorcier. Il remercia sa mère poliment et continua à fixer la porte, le dos parfaitement droit, le visage vide d'expression.

Hermione s'imprégna de tout ce maintien rigide, intégrant le cadre dans lequel ce jeune garçon avait vécu toute sa vie.

\- Y allons-nous ? Prononça d'une voix sèche Abraxas Malefoy.

Canne à la main, il tendit le bras à sa femme et claqua des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. La pauvre créature dépenaillée apparut et se chargea de la lourde malle du « jeune Monsieur ». La sensation du transplanage fut aussi désagréable en souvenir que dans la réalité. Les Malefoy atterrirent directement dans un recoin du quai 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express, comme flambant neuf, les attendait projetant des panaches de vapeur.

Hermione observa avec une certaine fascination la longueur inhabituelle du train et la foule si dense de sorciers et de créatures magiques de tous poils. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son sujet trembler légèrement. Permilia Malefoy esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son fils avant de précéder l'elfe de maison afin qu'il charge la malle dans le train, laissant le père et le fils en tête-à-tête.

Un pendentif apparut dans la main d'Abraxas Malefoy. Il le laissa choir en direction de son fils unique. Le bijou en argent était magnifique, finement ciselé avec un serpent représenté sur les deux faces. Le jeune sorcier le tourna une ou deux fois, en le détaillant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son père, le regard intransigeant d'Abraxas le saisit :

\- Ne nous déçois pas, Lucius.

\- Non, Père.

Mr Malefoy se détourna de son fils et avança vers sa femme. Lucius le suivit, enfouissant le bijou dans l'un des replis de sa cape, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Un léger tressaillement sous l'œil gauche le trahissait néanmoins. Hermione coula un regard vers Drago qui assistait à la scène, l'air grave.

Ils suivirent les adieux des Malefoy. Permilia enlaça brièvement son fils et Abraxas lui adressa un regard sévère auquel Lucius répondit par un hochement de tête. Après avoir promis à sa mère d'écrire le soir-même, il pénétra dans le wagon que Permilia lui avait choisi.

Le premier compartiment accueillait des visages connus : la classe du professeur Selwyn y était réunie au grand complet. Laissant Lucius aux salutations de ses camarades, Hermione et Drago préférèrent s'adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment, place de choix s'il en était.

\- Granger, j'espère que tu avais prévu une séance plus longue pour ce souvenir…

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers Drago, sans comprendre.

\- Apprête-toi à faire connaissance avec toutes les vieilles familles sang-pures des années 70… commenta Malefoy, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

La suite du souvenir lui donna raison. Pendant le voyage du Poudlard Express, les premières années furent visitées par leurs frères et sœurs plus âgés, leurs cousins et certaines connaissances de leurs parents. Le compartiment se vidait et se remplissait apportant son lot de « grands noms ». Drago les lui présenta patiemment, sans aucune hésitation. Il connaissait les noms, prénoms et qualités de chacun, leurs Maisons à Poudlard, leurs futures carrières et leurs futures alliances. Une grande partie de ces personnes avaient fait ou faisaient encore partie de sa famille ou de son cercle de proches.

Andromeda Black et Hestia Prewett reçurent la visite de leurs cousins, Gideon et Fabian, issus du mariage entre Lucretia Black et Ignatius Prewett. Hermione détailla les deux cousins, les comparant à leurs neveux, Fred et George Weasley.

La visite de Bellatrix Black et Rodulphus Lestrange fut plus difficile à affronter pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle banda ses muscles pour affermir son corps, l'empêchant de trembler ou de frissonner sous l'œil attentif de Drago Malefoy. D'un regard détaché, elle nota les salutations d'usage et les réactions de Lucius face à l'approche de sa future belle-sœur.

La Bellatrix en seconde année à Serpentard n'avait rien à voir avec la personne dérangée qu'Hermione avait croisé pendant la seconde guerre avec Voldemort. Partageant une grande ressemblance physique avec sa sœur Andromeda, son ton était calme et sa voix rauque légèrement cassée fascinait déjà certains garçons.

Ignatius reçut la visite d'une des cousines de sa mère par alliance, une future Londubat d'après Drago. Des représentants des familles Crabbe, Nott, Volant et Potter passèrent également.

Hermione observa cet étrange ballet. L'appartenance à différentes Maisons ne semblait pas affecter les rapports entre ces ressortissants de grandes familles. Antarès Potter, Gryffondor et fils de Charlus Potter, discutait sans aucune animosité avec Bellatrix Black, pourtant à Serpentard, de la future saison de Quidditch. Cela aurait été pour le moins difficile si ce n'est impensable à l'époque d'Hermione et Drago.

\- Ils sont cousins, Granger, commenta Malefoy avec un sourire narquois face à son étonnement. Ils se côtoient tous depuis des années, dans un contexte familial. Ils savent que Poudlard n'est qu'un passage et que les rapports entre leurs familles sont bien plus précieux qu'une vague querelle moyenâgeuse.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui ne l'engageait pas à grand chose, indécise quant à ses sentiments sur le sujet.

\- La guerre n'est pas encore là, soupira Malefoy en regardant les adolescents discuter et jouer pour passer le temps. Ils ne savent pas encore que leurs prises de position marqueront les générations suivantes, qu'ils déchireront des alliances familiales issues de siècles de négociation et de mariage. Il n'y pas encore de camp…

Se recalant confortablement contre le chambranle, Drago se tut, visiblement pensif. Hermione concentra son attention sur Lucius. Le visage en permanence composé, il dégageait déjà une certaine aura, parlant peu mais étant toujours très écouté de ses camarades, y compris des élèves plus âgés.

Bartemius Croupton Junior se présenta dans le compartiment, accompagné d'une frêle jeune fille qui rejoindrait visiblement les rangs des premières années. Hermione fut saisit par le physique de l'adolescent, si respectable et si lisse. La folie intérieure qu'il avait développée suite à son parcours de Mangemort puis à ses années d'emprisonnement n'était nullement visible.

\- On ne naît pas mauvais Granger, asséna Drago en la regard détailler Barty Junior. On le devient.

Hermione ne réagit pas, assistant à la présentation de la jeune fille, que Barty présenta comme sa cousine. Nora, puisque tel était son nom, fut saluée par l'ensemble du compartiment avant d'être promptement invitée par Hestia et Andromeda à se joindre à elles. La jeune femme observa avec attention les codes que ces enfants appliquaient les uns envers les autres, les mêmes codes qu'elle avait vu mis en pratique par des adultes deux jours auparavant à cette fichue garden party.

Revenant à Lucius, elle constata qu'il avait vaguement suivi du regard l'installation de la petite fille avant d'écouter ce que Bartemius avait à dire sur le directeur de la Maison Serpentard, le professeur Slughorn.

\- …il appelle cela le Club de Slug. On s'y retrouvera, Malefoy.

\- Certainement, asséna d'une voix calme le jeune Lucius.

Son maintien aurait pu être déconcertant pour un être aussi jeune et Hermione tenta de qualifier l'impression qu'il faisait naître en elle lorsqu'elle le regardait : c'était comme si un adulte habitait le corps d'un jeune garçon de onze ans.

Satisfait par la réponse de Lucius, Bartemius sortit du compartiment pour rejoindre ses amis dans le wagon du professeur Slughorn.

En se tournant vers son compagnon de voyage mémoriel, Hermione nota que le visage de Drago s'était légèrement crispé.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Hermione tout en observant la bouche de Lucius tandis qu'il parlait.

Elle s'imprégna de son expression, de sa moue légèrement moqueuse alors qu'il s'adressait à Rabastan, de sa diction. Ces détails lui seraient extrêmement utiles lorsqu'elle réaliserait le dessin du bas du visage.

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement le jeune Malefoy. As-tu remarqué ? Weasley est toujours excentré…

Hermione se releva jetant un regard à Ignatius Weasley. Le jeune garçon était plus que timide, lui rappelant étrangement le premier année qu'avait été Neville Londubat. Ignatius parlait peu, recevait très peu de visites contrairement à ses camarades et ne se mêlait pas aux conversations sauf si Hestia Prewett le sollicitait.

\- Et ? La relança-t-elle tout en restant concentré sur Lucius.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi les Malefoy et les Weasley ne peuvent pas s'encadrer Granger ?

\- Ron m'a dit que c'était une vieille querelle de familles… émit-elle sans prendre de risque.

\- Plutôt une querelle politique. A l'origine les Malefoy étaient contre l'instauration du Statut du Secret Magique, ils naviguaient dans des cercles sociaux moldus extrêmement riches. Les Weasley étaient pour, afin de préserver les sorciers de la tyrannie que les Moldus exerçaient à leur encontre, notamment après les nombreuses chasses aux sorcières.

Hermione parut soufflée par la nouvelle.

\- Ce qui est ironique, c'est que les positionnements politiques de nos deux familles se soient complètement renversées à la fin du XVIIème siècle sans qu'il y ait de changement dans les comportements entre les membres de ces familles. La preuve, j'ai toujours détesté Weasley et il n'a jamais pu m'encadrer. Quant à Ignatius, il n'a pas assez de pouvoir en lui. Je ne sais même plus s'il finira la première année mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on en n'entendra plus parler après, jusqu'à ce que Mafalda rentre à Poudlard.

La jeune femme le regarda, un air de dépit sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien compris Malefoy, Ron te détestait parce que tu te moquais de sa famille, qu'il était jaloux des cadeaux que tu recevais et que ton père martyrisait le sien au Ministère, asséna Hermione en délaissant quelques instants ses notes mentales pour le portrait de Lucius.

\- Granger, c'est toi qui n'as jamais rien compris, répondit Malefoy sur un ton sarcastique. Je me moquais de sa famille parce que c'est tout ce qu'on m'a appris à faire et je crevais de jalousie quand je voyais ses frères le soutenir, l'aider en cours, me menacer pour le venger… C'était un garçon peu spécial qui a vécu des choses extraordinaires simplement parce qu'il était ami avec Potter.

Cette révélation eut le don de faire taire Hermione. Elle n'ajouta rien pendant plusieurs instants et le souvenir de Lucius se dissout à l'arrivée du train en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Malefoy ne s'attarda pas lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le décor familier de l'atelier. Le souvenir avait été relativement long à visionner et il était en retard pour ses rendez-vous au Ministère. Il salua Hermione avant de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir promptement de la boutique.

Hermione sortit son carnet de dessin et commença à esquisser d'après ses souvenirs les lignes et les traits de Malefoy Senior. Elle utilisa la Pensine pour visualiser son propre souvenir de la scène, réaliser des arrêts sur certaines images. Elle avait la sensation que l'une des moues caractéristiques de Lucius se trouvait quelque part entre le plissement de ses yeux et une légère inflexion de sa bouche.

A la fin de sa session de travail, juste avant le déjeuner, elle revit la conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec Malefoy dans le souvenir. La faisant défiler plusieurs fois, elle se demanda pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait ressenti le besoin de changer de sujet à la suite du départ de Barty Croupton.

Curieuse, elle repassa une dernière fois la scène. Captant l'un des rapides coups d'œil du Serpentard, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était destiné à Nora Croupton. Ainsi toute cette histoire à propos des Weasley n'était rien de plus qu'une diversion. Pourquoi cette frêle petite fille provoquait une telle crispation chez l'ancien Serpentard ?

Hermione secoua la tête, chassant la question de son esprit. Ce n'était pas à elle de percer les secrets de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'extirpa du souvenir et sortit déjeuner.

* * *

 **RAR**

Guest : Bonjour à toi et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments. Comme je le disais l'idée de faire vivre cette histoire de peintures et tableaux parlants vient de ma meilleure amie, je n'ai fait que lui emprunter et l'écrire mais je suis très heureuse que cela plaise. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant te lire bientôt... A très vite =)

drou : Salut à toi ! Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plus malgré son ton un peu différent. Je voulais que le cinquième chapitre imprime un tournant chez Hermione. J'espère que le chapitre 6 te plaira tout autant... Bon weekend à toi =)

Bestanonymus : Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci pour ce compliment je suis contente que cette "histoire sorte de l'ordinaire" c'était un peu le but, j'avais trouvé l'idée vraiment originale. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également. A très bientôt et bon weekend !

* * *

 **Papotage et petites questions**

Et voici pour ce chapitre 6. J'avais conçu le 5 comme un tournant dans l'histoire, une brèche dans ce qu'Hermione vivait, pensait, ressentait... Ici, elle s'en remet tout doucement... Et là j'attaque l'écriture du 7 et j'avoue je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé : à votre avis que va donner la rencontre Narcissa/Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que Drago semble cacher ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du premier voyage en train de notre cher Lucius ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir dans le prochain chapitre - qui si tout va bien sera posté entre deux et trois semaines. Bon weekend à tous et à très bientôt !


	7. Pablo Picasso

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous ! C'est avec deux petites semaines de retard que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre... *évite les tomates et autres projectiles* Je suis navrée de ce retard mais j'ai une grande nouvelle (qui ne changera pas grand chose pour vous mais qui en change pas mal pour moi) : je suis tata pour la troisième fois. Alors comprenez qu'entre vous livrer ce chapitre en temps et en heure et aller gagatiser face à un nouveau-né... J'ai choisi mon adorable petite nièce qui si mon pressentiment est le bon ressemblera en tout point au bébé d'Harry et Daphné...

Bref, je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve un peu plus bas =)

* * *

 _ **« Faut-il peindre ce qu'il y a sur un visage, ce qu'il y a dans un visage, ou ce qui se cache derrière un visage ? »**_

 _P. Picasso_

* * *

Hermione ferma la boutique légèrement en avance sur l'horaire affiché à la porte. Elle se sentit vaguement coupable et regarda deux fois des deux côtés de l'avenue. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'elle constata qu'aucun client n'approchait et elle rentra chez elle se changer.

La semaine avait été chargée et elle était terriblement fatiguée. Son insomnie du dimanche soir s'était poursuivie pendant deux nuits et malgré une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve, elle avait terminé la semaine au radar. Elle avait oublié de jeter un sortilège gelant en partant ce matin et son appartement était devenu une vraie fournaise. La sorcière en profita pour prendre une douche glacée et après avoir revêtu une légère robe d'été, elle se sentit plus fraîche et dispose.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, se fit un chignon avec sa baguette et prit un châle pour le soir. Hermione ressortit et se concentra. Elle apparut devant le Manoir Potter, une brise légère lui chatouillant le cou. Elle passait le portail qui marquait l'entrée de la propriété lorsqu'une voix retentissante la salua :

\- Hermione !

Harry vint à sa rencontre et la salua en lui broyant les os. Étrangement, elle fut ravie de renouer avec cette habitude.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-il en la relâchant.

\- Dure semaine mais je suis contente d'être là, répondit-elle avec un sourire en lui emboitant le pas vers la maison.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus honnête avec son meilleur ami. Lui souriant, Harry entreprit de lui changer les idées en lui contant par le menu les derniers potins du Ministère. Hermione écouta d'une oreille, se laissant guider sur la terrasse, saluant Daphné puis buvant à petite gorgée le verre de vin blanc sec qu'on lui servit.

Elle rit des simagrées de Daphné, des pseudos-disputes de son couple d'amis et profita pleinement de son moment de détente. Elle sentit la tension accumulée s'évacuer de son corps.

\- Alors cette semaine ? Demanda Daphné en lui resservant un verre pendant qu'Harry s'affairait en cuisine.

 _Que répondre ?_ Hermione regarda la jeune sorcière à travers son verre de vin, hésitant sur ce qu'elle avait envie de lui confier. Elle finit par sourire et se redresser légèrement sur son siège.

\- Difficile, commenta-t-elle platement.

\- Le portrait d'Anthea ? S'enquit Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, nia Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Ce portait ne me pose aucune difficulté.

En effet, Anthea avait beau avoir passé sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs vraiment marquants de cette période : un ou deux examens, son amie Hestia, quelques échecs - dont un cours mémorable de Métamorphoses duquel elle était sortie particulièrement humiliée - et sa rencontre avec Théodore Nott Sénior. L'adolescence de la jeune femme avait surtout été marquée par les voyages qu'elle faisait deux fois par an : en été et en hiver. Hermione avait pu voir des paysages grandioses et plusieurs autres communautés magiques grâce à ces souvenirs. Peu de chance d'y croiser d'anciens Mangemorts adolescents.

\- Celui de Lucius Malefoy est beaucoup plus complexe… poursuivit la sorcière brune en grimaçant légèrement. Il fait appel à des souvenirs… compliqués.

Daphné soupira et but une gorgée de son thé glacé.

\- J'étais contre, je ne voulais pas que tu prennes cette commande même si je sais qu'on ne peut jamais dire non à un Malefoy, sourit-elle avec dérision.

Hermione ne s'énerva pas de ce commentaire, preuve de sa maturité – durement acquise sous l'effet conjugué de la guerre, d'une remise en cause de ses principes et de sa récente confrontation à de nouveaux modes de penser. Elle préféra demander simplement à son amie :

\- Pourquoi étais-tu contre ?

\- Lucius Malefoy a toujours été l'un des hommes les plus charismatiques de ma connaissance, explicita Daphné, sérieuse. Mon père avait coutume de dire qu'il réussissait tout. Ce n'est pas tant la vérité que ce que l'on percevait tous. La famille Malefoy a toujours su montrer une façade lisse et incroyablement raffinée. Je me suis toujours demandée quel prix cette perfection devait coûter…

Hermione hocha la tête, concentrée.

\- Et puis, j'ai rencontré Drago. Tu te souviens sûrement de ce qu'il était à onze ans...

La Gryffondor sourit.

\- Comment oublier ?

\- Sûr de lui, prétentieux, ridiculement snob… Commenta Daphné avec affection. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que lorsque nous étions enfants, nous étions de temps en temps invités les uns chez les autres. J'allais goûter régulièrement chez les Malefoy et tandis que je jouais, que je courrais avec Théo ou Pansy, Drago restait toujours calme, ou plutôt _maître de lui, maître de la situation_. C'était totalement effrayant. A l'époque je faisais tout pour éviter de devoir rester seule avec lui, ne jamais être dans le même groupe lors de nos classes…

Hermione intégra cette donnée, reliant le cadre rigide dans lequel Lucius avait grandi avec ce qu'était devenu son fils.

\- Toute son attitude était parfaitement composée. Il n'y a finalement eu que mon cher et tendre pour le faire totalement sortir de ses gonds, rit la jeune femme en observant Harry revenir avec un plat.

Hermione observa son meilleur ami poser une salade composée sur la table de la terrasse. Elle sourit, méditant sur les dernières paroles de Daphné.

\- Vous parliez de la garden party ? S'enquit Harry alors que les assiettes volaient depuis la cuisine sur la table, bientôt suivies par les couverts et les verres.

Hermione se pencha pour éviter une carafe d'eau qui venait vers eux de façon trop enthousiaste. Harry lui fit un sourire et elle répondit :

\- Tout à fait. Je disais à Daphné combien le vin était délicieux.

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Harry. Lorsqu'il put redevenir sérieux, il émit :

\- Tu as totalement détesté n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione coula un regard désolé à Daphné. Cette dernière lui sourit.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, dût-elle avouer en embrochant délicatement une tomate cerise sur sa fourchette.

\- Mais cela a eu l'effet escompté : j'ai reçu plus de clients cette semaine que depuis que j'ai ouvert la boutique, expliqua la sorcière brune avec un sourire fatigué. Mrs. Macmillan m'a effectivement commandé plusieurs clichés de sa famille et bien d'autres ont suivi son exemple.

\- Une nouvelle toile ? S'enquit Harry après avoir avalé sa première bouchée de salade.

\- Pas pour le moment mais j'ai vendu plusieurs paysages cette semaine : une vue de Loustry Ste Chaspoule et une de cette plaine en Nouvelle-Zélande…

\- Oui, je me souviens, c'était superbe, acquiesça Harry en lui resservant du vin.

\- De toute manière, je ne prendrai pas de nouveaux portraits dans l'immédiat, émit Hermione d'un ton un peu trop catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien qu'avec mes commandes actuelles je suis largement occupée… Et si… si je dois finir le portrait de Lucius Malefoy, je veux le faire… à ma façon.

Ses amis ne commentèrent pas sa dernière déclaration mais semblèrent lire entre les lignes.

\- Personne ne devrait s'approcher aussi près d'un Malefoy quel qu'il soit, commenta Harry. Je te plains de passer tes journées dans la tête de Malefoy Sénior.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et lança un autre sujet en demandant des nouvelles de la famille Greengrass. Elle n'écouta pas vraiment la réponse, se laissant bercer par le flot des voix d'Harry et sa femme.

Cette semaine avait été compliquée pour un tas de raisons : elle s'était finalement remise de la garden party et de la révélation que Drago avait provoquée sur sa relation avec Ron, mais le visionnage des souvenirs de Lucius avait été éprouvant. Elle avait dû demander une pause dans la semaine pour se rasséréner. Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à sa première année à Poudlard…

Après le train, Lucius avait été logiquement réparti à Serpentard et avait annoncé fièrement la nouvelle à sa mère. Sa lettre de félicitations était assortie d'un colis de bonbons mais pas un mot d'Abraxas Malefoy pour son fils. Lucius était un poisson dans l'eau à Poudlard. Étant parent avec les principales familles de sorciers du pays, il était rarement seul et pouvait exercer son ascendance sur les autres.

Elle s'était finalement habituée à voir surgir Bellatrix ou Bartemius Croupton dans les souvenirs de Lucius. Elle avait même rencontré Rita Skeeter en troisième année à Serpentard et déjà une vraie fouineuse, avec un certain instinct pour se mettre les gens importants dans la poche. Les souvenirs de Lucius ne cessaient de la ramener à sa propre scolarité, à des évènements douloureux pour elle et c'était parfois compliqué de faire la part des choses. Sans compter Drago qui n'arrangeait rien.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas apprécier d'être plongé dans l'adolescence de son père. Il gardait un masque impassible en permanence sur le visage mais celui-ci était trop parfait, trop lisse pour qu'il ne révèle pas le malaise profond de Malefoy à entrer ainsi dans la vie de son père…

\- En tout cas Hermione, tu as fait beaucoup d'effet à M. Kama, commenta Daphné en sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ? Émit–elle stupidement.

\- Naim Kama, reprit Daphné en détachant les syllabes. L'un des hommes qu'Harry t'a présenté : peau foncée, yeux bruns, cheveux noirs… Grand, beau, riche et intelligent, ce qui ne gâche rien, lista la sorcière en souriant.

Hermione se garda bien de tout commentaire. Elle connaissait suffisamment Daphné pour savoir qu'un simple « Ah ? » la mènerait tout droit vers une soirée parfaitement inconfortable en compagnie d'un pauvre sorcier infortuné.

\- Dans quel secteur d'activité travaille-t-il ? Relança Daphné en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci fit un sourire désolé à Hermione avant de répondre :

\- Il importe et exporte des ingrédients de potions. Il a une gamme très large, son commerce marche bien.

Un silence plein de sous-entendu s'abattit sur le repas. Hermione saisit sa chance avant que Daphné ne relance le sujet en lui demandant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Tu avais invité les Malefoy pour la garden party ?

Cela coupa son amie nette avant qu'elle ne reprenne diligemment :

\- Oui, bien sûr. On ne peut pas ne pas les inviter lors d'une soirée mondaine, répondit Daphné rapidement.

\- Elle m'a juste demandé de me procurer l'agenda de Malefoy et a placé la garden party sur une date où il ne pourrait pas venir, compléta Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Peu importe, ils sont venus de toute façon, autant nous adapter, reprit la Serpentard avec un sourire.

\- Mais tu détestes Pansy avec une certaine passion… Renchérit Hermione en souriant.

\- Quand elle joue ce rôle, oui. Je me demande encore ce que Drago fait avec elle, soupira-t-elle en contenant son énervement.

\- C'est sa femme, pointa Hermione plutôt logiquement.

\- En effet, elle s'en est suffisamment vantée pendant toutes ces années, commenta Daphné avec un sourire désabusé. Je trouve leur couple très triste en fait.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'enquit Harry en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc.

\- Ils étaient, et je pense qu'ils sont restés, foncièrement incompatibles, expliqua Daphné, mal à l'aise de divulguer son sentiment sur la question. Ils étaient amis parce que leur famille avait décidé de les unir. Les Parkinson étaient encore plus extrémistes sur les idées de Sang-Purs que les Malefoy…

\- C'est dire, commenta avec un sourire Harry.

Daphné hocha la tête.

\- Il suffit de discuter avec Drago pour se rendre compte de la férocité de son intelligence : il sait comment obtenir ce qu'il veut, il comprend les gens, les situations en quelques secondes et il n'y a pas un sujet sur lequel il ne dispose pas d'une base de connaissances…

\- C'est un peu effrayant, présenté ainsi, releva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les Malefoy n'ont jamais été Ministre de la Magie et je crois que c'était le rêve suprême de Lucius pour son fils… Et Drago, quoiqu'on en dise, en avait les capacités.

\- Et il y a eu la guerre, ce qui a un peu coupé court à toute ascension de Malefoy au Ministère. Encore aujourd'hui, il se bat pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, dit Harry en regardant sa femme.

\- Peut-être. Pansy est l'antithèse de Drago. Elle sent les gens, sait très bien appuyer là où ça fait mal mais de là à lire un livre de temps en temps… Elle a été élevée pour être une épouse, rien d'autre. Elle peut soutenir son mari mais pas le comprendre. Et je trouve ça triste.

Hermione n'en dirait rien mais elle partageait l'avis de Daphné et elle n'était pas loin de penser que Malefoy le partageait aussi. Heureusement Harry choisit ce moment pour placer une mauvaise blague et il alla chercher le dessert : une sorte de monstruosité au chocolat et à la crème fouettée. Lorsqu'il eut servit tout le monde, Hermione s'enquit avec un grand sourire :

\- Et la chambre du bébé, ça avance ?

* * *

Malefoy était arrivé à l'heure pile, comme toujours. Cette fois, Hermione n'était pas en retard et ouvrit la porte de la boutique au moment où il apparut sur le seuil. Il la salua d'un signe de tête et la jeune femme s'en étonna. Cela ne ressemblait simplement pas à Drago Malefoy d'entrer quelque part sans faire son show – une remarque oiseuse, un compliment mesquin ou une blague quelque peu vexante.

Hermione se reprit, se sachant injuste. Le sorcier avait été –presque– correct avec elle depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Il avait besoin d'elle et faisait donc attention à son attitude. En tout cas c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se l'expliquait lorsque sa mauvaise foi l'empêchait de reconnaître qu'il était largement moins imbuvable que pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

\- Un thé ? Proposa-t-elle en le guidant vers l'atelier.

\- Non merci, Granger, répondit Malefoy, poliment. Si on pouvait simplement en passer au souvenir…

Une certaine lassitude perçait dans sa voix mais Hermione ne s'y attarda pas. Son nouveau mantra tenait en un mot : « professionnalisme ». Elle alla donc chercher une fiole et mit son contenu dans la Pensine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle plongeait le visage dans la substance mémorielle.

Le souvenir avait une consistance particulière, presque capiteuse puis le son prit plus d'ampleur et la Grande Salle apparut. Le décor n'avait pas changé à l'époque d'Hermione et elle se repéra facilement. Le jeune Lucius était assis à la table des Serpentards, particulièrement bondée. La salle entière devait être à sa capacité maximum, jamais elle n'avait entendu autant de bruit dans ces lieux. Elle observa la table des Serdaigles et reconnu Hestia Prewett et la future Anthea Nott parmi les premières années. Gideon et Fabian animaient la table des Gryffondors.

Elle jeta un œil en coin et vit Drago s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de la table, observant à la fois son travail et la version jeune de son père. Comme d'habitude, Lucius était entouré d'élèves plus âgés : Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Bartemius mais à sa gauche se tenait Andromeda qui discutait avec une jeune fille qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, Theodore Nott Sr. (qu'elle reconnaissait pour avoir vu plusieurs de ses souvenirs), Emmett Bulstrode (père de Millicent et ami de Nott) et Clarence Greengrass (le père de Daphné qu'elle avait aperçu plusieurs fois).

Elle se rapprocha de Lucius pour mieux observer son visage. Un son assourdissant envahit la salle : les hiboux venaient livrer les courriers. Un grand-duc se posa devant Lucius et lui tendit élégamment sa patte. Il prit le courrier prestement et reconnaissant l'écriture sur le parchemin, l'ouvrit. Hermione ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de Lucius pendant sa lecture mais elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui provoquait cette moue légèrement crispée sur son visage.

La voix de Drago s'éleva à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était rapproché et lisait pour elle le contenu de la missive :

\- Très cher fils, nous sommes heureux d'apprendre vos si bons résultats en potions mais votre père a ouï dire grâce à son poste de Gouverneur que ces résultats ne s'étendaient pas à l'ensemble des matières scolaires, notamment en Sortilèges. Votre éducation doit être particulièrement soignée et correspondre à la place qui sera la vôtre dans quelques années. Cette première année est cruciale et j'espère que vous brillerez parmi les élèves les mieux classés de votre promotion. Dans l'attente d'autres nouvelles, affectueusement…

Drago soupira.

\- On ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre autre chose de Permilia.

Hermione émit un son qui n'engageait à rien, notant avec surprise que Lucius tentait de cacher son émotion et y parvenait fort mal.

\- A chaque fois que je rentrais au Manoir pour les vacances, j'avais le droit à une remontrance de ce style, poursuivit Drago.

L'anecdote semblait amusante et Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'une autre nuée de hiboux –tous gris– s'abattit sur la grande salle. L'un d'entre eux se posa à côté de Bellatrix et la jeune femme sourit, marquant avec arrogance la réception de ce courrier.

L'un des hiboux se posa devant Lucius, entrainant rapidement une nuée de chuchotements à la table des Verts et Argents. Le jeune garçon se redressa, masqua toute expression et ouvrit le courrier avec des gestes élégants et rapides.

Hermione observa la fierté sincère être masquée par l'arrogance Malefoy sur le visage de son sujet. Elle prit énormément de notes mentales.

\- Mon père est invité au Club de Slug. Les autres élèves disent que c'est normalement impossible d'en faire partie en première année, le potentiel des élèves n'étant pas encore entièrement révélé.

Lucius reposa calmement le courrier et le rangea avec soin dans sa sacoche puis il reprit son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était sous le regard appréciateur de Bellatrix et de Barty Croupton.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Andromeda, assise en face de lui, le complimenta :

\- C'est un bel accomplissement.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Lucius accepta le compliment en pliant la tête vers l'avant – d'une manière à la fois délicate et gracieuse. Ce ne fut que lorsque chacun reprit son repas qu'Hermione se souvint qu'Andy était alors fiancée à Lucius. Il était le bon parti tout désigné et ce compliment n'avait rien d'anodin. Un coup d'œil à Drago lui confirma.

\- Ma tante était une Black du même âge que mon père, ils avaient été couplés dès leur naissance. Cela paraissait logique à tout le monde. Deux lignées prestigieuses...

Le tout avait été annoncé d'une voix parfaitement égale, comme si ce genre de pratique était courante ou souhaitable. Hermione allait s'insurger lorsque Drago reprit la parole :

\- Je comprends qu'elle ait choisi de partir. Elle n'aurait rien pu changer à ce qu'était mon père et son chemin paraissait tout tracé, même à cette époque.

Après cette déclaration Drago se rencogna contre le mur et Hermione reprit ses observations. Elle nota les réactions des amis de Lucius aussi précisément que les siennes. Ils avaient tous reçu une éducation semblable mais leur masque comportait certaines fissures : quelque part, ils étaient encore des jeunes garçons de onze ans à qui on avait appris à ressembler à des adultes.

Elle suivit Lucius lorsqu'il quitta la salle en compagnie de Théodore Nott et Clarence Greengrass. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, Clarence se permit de serrer le bras de Malefoy.

\- Je savais que tu y serais. Tu es le meilleur en Potions et Slughorn apprécie autant le talent que le nom.

Le jeune garçon sembla irradier devant la reconnaissance de son ami.

\- Vous m'y rejoindrez bientôt, commenta-t-il platement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le souvenir se dissolut, les projetant dans l'atelier. Elle se jeta sur une fiole vide pour extraire le plus rapidement son propre souvenir, lorsque les détails étaient encore vifs. Lorsqu'elle posa la fiole sur la table, Malefoy la salua poliment et s'en alla. Hermione fronça les sourcils se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Drago Malefoy pour qu'il soit si… éteint ?

Elle chassa rapidement cette réflexion. Elle était payée –plutôt grassement par ailleurs– pour réaliser le portrait de Lucius et si ce souvenir avait pu lui apprendre quelque chose **,** c'est qu'elle avait au moins un point commun avec le jeune garçon qu'il avait été : la soif de reconnaissance.

Lucius ne semblait guère avoir été encouragé par des parents toujours plus exigeants, ceux d'Hermione l'étaient aussi mais ne se privaient pas de lui montrer leur fierté lorsqu'elle réussissait. La reconnaissance de ses talents par ses amis et les personnes qu'il considérait était donc d'une grande importance. Hermione comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle sans Harry et Ron ? La sorcière se remit au travail avec ardeur, affinant ses observations, commençant plusieurs esquisses de portraits sur des parchemins pour ensuite les animer et retrouver les mimiques du jeune Lucius. Après avoir capté la personnalité de Malefoy, elle se risquerait à l'esquisser sur la toile.

* * *

Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, elle était particulièrement satisfaite. Elle avait saisi une des pierres angulaires de la personnalité du jeune Malefoy et ses dessins commençaient à être plutôt bons.

Alors qu'elle sortait se dégourdir les jambes, un hibou grand-duc tapa à la fenêtre de l'atelier. Elle le laissa entrer et détacha le courrier de sa patte avant qu'il ne fasse le tour de la pièce et ne reparte par où il était entré. Son nom était élégamment calligraphié et le ventre d'Hermione se tordit. Ce sentiment, la jeune femme l'avait beaucoup éprouvé pendant la guerre et c'était un baromètre extrêmement précis qui annonçait généralement de sacrés ennuis.

Elle leva la tête, réfléchissant. Il faisait beau, le ciel était magnifique et quelle que soit l'urgence de la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce courrier, cela pourrait largement attendre la fin de son déjeuner. Elle pouvait simplement faire abstraction de cette missive et profiter de sa pause. Se déculpabilisant pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione fourra la missive dans son sac en cuir et sortit de la boutique.

* * *

 **RAR**

drou : Salut à toi et ravie de te revoir sur ce chapitre. Je suis contente que le dernier t'ait plu... Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais je pense que tes spéculations ne sont pas très loin de ce que j'imagine pour Lucius... Avec deux ou trois détails en plus.. (rires). Justement qu'as-tu pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? De la vision qu'Hermione a de Drago ? De cette missive mystérieuse (hahaha) qu'elle a reçu ? J'attends avec impatience ton retour sur ce chapitre =) Bon weekend !

Dame Lylith: Bonjour et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^ Je suis contente que le sujet te plaise, j'avoue que c'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire un Drago-Hermione avec en toile de fonds l'explication de la famille Malefoy par nul autre que Lucius en personne revenu d'entre les morts... C'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça mais c'est un grand plaisir personnel. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a également été une source de lecture divertissante. A très bientôt te lire et bon weekend à toi =)

Elilisa : Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Heureuse de voir qu'une nouvelle lectrice apprécie l'histoire =) J'avais effectivement envie de changer un peu Hermione de cadre, ne pas la voir dans une profession telle que médicomage, professeur ou travaillant au ministère de la magie... Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire en parallèle l'histoire de Lucius et celle de Drago et Hermione, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elles s'éclairent mutuellement. Ce sera peut être plus criant dans les prochains chapitres. Antarès Potter est le fils de Dorea et Charlus Potter (d'où son prénom, associé à une étoile comme pour tous les Black). Quant à son lien de parenté avec James, JKR ne nous dit pas ce qui relie Charlus Potter et Fleamont Potter. Tel que je le conçois ils ne sont pas issu des mêmes lignées et doivent être des parents éloignés, je pencherais pour des cousins mais rien n'est définitivement établi dans ma tête. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions et que ce nouveau chapitre en aura posé de nouvelles... A très bientôt et bon weekend =)

* * *

 **Pouponnage et autres sujets de réflexion**

Je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires/hypothèses sur l'expéditeur de la lettre qu'a reçu Hermione, sur les prochaines anecdotes à lire dans la vie de Lucius, sur ce qu'il va finalement se passer dans cette fiction, mais pourquoi donc je vous emmène chapitre par chapitre à découvrir ce curieux personnage ?

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre a été agréable à lire. A très bientôt ! Suzan - qui a encore un peu de mal à se remettre de son pouponnage et des heures de sommeil manquées.


	8. Paul Cézanne

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ce huitième chapitre de la Toile ! Après quelques mois d'absence, je voudrai remercier et introniser officiellement en tant que relectrice Mora qui a eu la gentillesse de me faire part de ses commentaires et de reprendre mes fautes d'orthographe. Nous espérons que le produit fini vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **« L'artiste ne perçoit pas directement tous les rapports ; il les sent. »**_

 _P. Cézanne_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione apparut dans un craquement caractéristique face à la grille finement ouvragée du Manoir Malefoy. Son statut de Portraitiste lui conférait l'honneur douteux d'être reçue en grande pompe par l'allée d'ifs rectilignes marquant l'entrée principale du Manoir. Elle prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer avant de s'engager sur le chemin pavé.

Elle utilisa chaque leçon d'Occlumencie durement acquise sous la houlette de son Maître d'apprentissage pour ne laisser aucun souvenir remonter à la surface. Hermione lutta pour ne pas laisser la panique qu'elle avait ressentie quelques années plus tôt à parcourir le même chemin la traverser de nouveau. Elle combattit l'horreur et le désespoir qui l'avaient anéantie en réalisant que l'issue de toute la guerre pouvait se jouer sur une bêtise, une erreur de leur part.

Elle se concentra, éloignant toute agitation de son cerveau. Ils avaient gagné, ils étaient saufs. Drago apparut à point nommé sur le perron du Manoir pour la distraire. Vêtu d'une robe sorcière d'excellente facture portée sur un ensemble classique chemise et pantalon, Malefoy la contemplait remonter l'allée avec des allures de châtelain du siècle précédent.

\- Malefoy, grinça-t-elle en guise de salutations.

\- Maître Granger, répondit-il d'une voix atone tout en arborant un léger rictus.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le hall, Hermione ne put retenir une inspiration rapide et Drago la dévisagea avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Pourtant le hall d'aujourd'hui ne ressemblait plus à celui d'autrefois – seules les dimensions avaient été conservées. La décoration, les murs, les tentures et les tapis avaient été intégralement renouvelés dans une tentative de faire disparaître ce qu'avait été le Manoir pendant la guerre.

Drago l'enjoignit d'un geste à la suivre et elle se plaça à ses côtés, tentant de garder une expression impassible. Elle emprunta un escalier dont le tapis moelleux amortissait le bruit de ses pas. Elle fut secrètement soulagée de ne pas être reçue dans le salon qu'elle avait eu le malheur de visiter pendant la guerre. Drago la guida à travers la galerie qui surplombait le hall d'entrée. La toile murale d'un vert profond était ornée de motifs dorés recherchés.

Hermione se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître, se laissant imprégner par le décor pour éloigner ses souvenirs. Ils débouchèrent dans un corridor tout aussi richement décoré. Des arcades en boiserie mettaient en valeur une galerie de portraits et de paysages anciens. Certains étaient inanimés, d'autres non. La technique n'était pas à remettre en cause : ces toiles n'avaient simplement plus été entretenues depuis de nombreux siècles et les enchantements en avaient souffert. Hermione retint une moue d'indignation.

En toute logique, une toile magique était suffisamment ensorcelée pour être préservée des dégâts temporels. Néanmoins, si les enchantements ne se disloquaient pas puisqu'ils étaient ancrés, tissés dans l'objet en lui-même, le manque d'entretien ou de retouche pouvait provoquer une dégradation du support. Sans support, les enchantements s'affaiblissaient jusqu'à devenir inefficaces ou pire, jusqu'à ce leur disparation pure et simple.

Drago pénétra dans une pièce plus intime, aux dimensions plus modestes. Un piano à queue, plusieurs fauteuils, un sofa et une bibliothèque très fournie composait l'ensemble des meubles à contempler. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait élégamment assise sur un fauteuil, sa robe de sorcière déployée autour de sa silhouette gracile. Sur le mur, partiellement masqué par le mobilier, un portrait la toisait, immobile. Hermione mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Permilia Malefoy, plus âgée que dans les souvenirs de Lucius. Elle fit un mouvement de tête sec pour la saluer, ne sachant quelles règles de politesse s'appliquaient à un tableau.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers Narcissa. Le temps avait remarquablement peu affecté la sorcière blonde. Aucun cerne sous ses yeux, aucune ride apparente – Narcissa étant loin de l'âge mûr pour les sorciers. Elle avait résisté à la guerre en restant égale à elle-même.

\- Bien, entama Narcissa d'un ton satisfait en la passant au crible. Merci, _mon chéri*_. Tu peux nous laisser.

Drago inclina le buste devant sa mère dans un salut qui lui parut être une légère moquerie et s'effaça pour reprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru en sens inverse. Hermione resta plantée, au milieu de la pièce ne sachant à quelle potion elle allait être mangée.

\- Maître Granger, la salua-t-elle d'une voix froide et composée.

\- Mrs Malefoy.

Le visage de la sorcière blonde n'avait pas encore pris cette expression caractéristique – cet espèce de reniflement totalement snob - qui rendait Hermione folle adolescente. Elle la surprit en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste. Au moment où la Gryffondor toucha l'assise du fauteuil, une tasse de thé apparut sur la console voisine. Hermione en aurait souri si elle n'était pas farouchement opposée à consommer tout ce que Narcissa Malefoy lui proposerait. Consciente du regard aigu de la maitresse de maison sur sa personne, elle se contenta d'attendre en la dévisageant calmement.

Mrs Malefoy sembla satisfaite de son attitude car elle daigna s'adresser à elle.

\- Maître Granger, pourquoi avoir accepté de réaliser le portrait de mon époux ?

Hermione tenta de masquer son étonnement face à l'angle d'attaque de Narcissa. Elle réorganisa rapidement ses pensées pour répondre.

\- Votre fils me l'a demandé, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

\- Et vous êtes si proche de mon fils que cela a semblé être la chose la plus naturelle à faire ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Avez-vous des dettes ? Des problèmes pécuniaires ?

\- Non plus.

\- Êtes vous amoureuse de mon fils ?

\- Merlin, non, répondit Hermione avec promptitude.

Sa réponse était bien trop rapide pour être feinte et l'aveu avait surgit de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'y pense. La situation paraissait tellement absurde ! Un silence s'étendit pendant plusieurs minutes dans le salon, temps que Mrs Malefoy mit à profit pour la dévisager.

\- Maître Granger, allez-vous me donner la raison de votre soudain intérêt pour mon mari ou dois-je continuer à vous questionner sans fin ?

Hermione sourit mentalement à la question de Mrs Malefoy. L'exaspération était bien présente dans sa voix mais semblait plus surjouée qu'autre chose. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une vague lueur amusée. Elle prit donc sur elle de répondre :

\- Les Portraitistes réalisent leurs toiles pour les familles, pour que chacun puisse se souvenir et faire son deuil. J'ai accepté car vous, comme tout autre, avez le droit au souvenir.

Narcissa garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes en dévisageant calmement Hermione. Le mot idéaliste semblait résumer assez bien ce que la sorcière blonde pensait d'elle. Elle finit par énoncer calmement :

\- Aurez-vous encore d'autres banalités à énoncer durant notre discussion ou dois-je l'écourter pour me les épargner ?

Hermione sourit à la pique et recentra la conversation :

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ?

\- De fait, oui.

L'avalanche de questions faillit submerger Hermione. Quels sortilèges de protection étaient posés ? Quelle garantie avait les Malefoy en cas d'effraction ? Où rangeait-elle les souvenirs lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'atelier ? Son coffre était-il parfaitement sûr ? De quoi était-il composé ? Si la toile venait à être abîmée par une catastrophe quelconque s'engagerait-elle à reprendre le travail depuis le début ? Elle se contenta de parer comme elle put, répondant à l'instinct. Le silence se fit quand pendule posée sur la cheminée sonna. Hermione s'étonna de l'heure : Narcissa l'avait interrogée pendant plus d'une heure.

\- Fort bien, je me déclare satisfaite, énonça Mrs Malefoy en claquant des doigts.

Une valisette apparut au pied du fauteuil d'Hermione.

\- Voici les souvenirs les plus gardés de mon défunt mari, expliqua la sorcière face à elle en soutenant son regard. Je ne peux que vous enjoindre à les visionner en présence de Drago ou il vous en cuira.

Le ton était particulièrement sérieux et le visage de Narcissa impassible. Hermione hocha la tête pour démontrer qu'elle avait parfaitement assimilé la mise en garde.

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente journée Maître Granger.

Reconnaissant un congé lorsqu'elle en voyait un, Hermione répliqua une réponse polie et inepte, s'empara de la valisette et reprit la direction du grand corridor. Elle rassembla son courage en passant les portes. Le corridor lui paraissait déjà sinistre avec ses toiles en mauvais état, elle n'était pas entièrement sûre d'être capable d'affronter le hall d'entrée seule. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas et attendit. Un elfe apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Lippy peut vous aider, Maître Granger ?

\- Oui, je souhaiterais parler à Drago Malefoy. Pouvez-vous lui dire de me rejoindre ici ?

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut. Après tout, Malefoy avait promis de l'accompagner lorsqu'ils avaient convenu de cet entretien. Cette simple pensée la fit se sentir moins coupable et moins lâche de ne pas affronter ses souvenirs seule. Elle reporta son attention sur les toiles, évaluant les dégâts et les difficultés d'une éventuelle restauration. C'est ainsi qu'elle perçut des bribes de la conversation ayant cours dans le petit salon :

\- Elle fera l'affaire, déclarait Narcissa d'un ton résolu.

\- Cette jeune femme est très intelligente, lui répondit une voix qui semblait familière à Hermione mais qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle sait que j'étais présente pendant votre entretien. Vous n'avez plus qu'à espérer qu'elle découvre le secret de mon fils avant de découvrir le vôtre.

Hermione réalisa que Narcissa devait converser avec le portrait de Permilia lorsque des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée Drago Malefoy. Resserrant sa prise sur la valisette, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Ta mère m'a congédiée. Pourrais-tu me raccompagner ? Cette maison est tellement immense que je pourrais m'y perdre.

Le regard de Drago s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la valisette avant de se concentrer sur son visage. Faisant fi du mensonge d'Hermione – elle aurait parfaitement pu retrouver le chemin seule – il lui fit signe de l'accompagner en lui tendant machinalement un bras pour l'escorter. Interloquée par cette courtoisie inattendue, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras rassurée et en même temps parfaitement mécontente de l'être. Elle entama donc une discussion afin de tromper sa gêne.

\- Ces portraits mériteraient des retouches. Les supports s'effritent et bientôt les enchantements disparaitront. Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu plus tôt ?

\- La plupart de ces tableaux ont été régulièrement retouchés, Granger, répondit Drago d'une voix trainante. Ton maître ne t'a-t-il jamais appris qu'une exposition répétée à la magie noire pouvait affaiblir les enchantements ? Et qui penses-tu que ce Manoir ait pu accueillir durant la guerre ?

Hermione se tut, ne souhaitant pas titiller le dragon. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : quitter cette bâtisse de malheur et rentrer chez elle pour analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Certains… serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont pris un malin plaisir à détruire méticuleusement les toiles de nos ancêtres. Après tout, nous étions en disgrâce et personne ne leur a reproché de passer le temps entre deux arrivages de prisonniers. Les tableaux n'ont pas les réactions des créatures vivantes mais leurs cris leur semblaient néanmoins assez distrayants.

Cette révélation abasourdit Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait assez malveillant pour s'en prendre à une toile. En observant Drago du coin de l'œil, elle comprit que ce n'était pas les portraits qui étaient réellement ciblés, mais plutôt l'intégralité de la famille Malefoy et en premier lieu leur héritier. Faire disparaître les tableaux des ancêtres Malefoy revenait à anéantir la mémoire de la famille et certainement leur seul support pendant la Grande Guerre.

\- Je pourrais les reprendre si vous acceptez de les laisser quelques temps à l'atelier. Pièce par pièce, bien sûr, proposa-t-elle pour dissiper la douleur qu'elle sentait flotter autour d'eux.

Drago sembla légèrement interloqué par sa proposition avant d'hocher la tête lentement. Un rictus apparut quelques secondes après sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu cherches du travail Granger ? Il semble que tu ne pourras bientôt plus te passer de nous.

Hermione réalisa qu'ils avaient atteint les portes du Manoir et un certain soulagement déferla dans ses veines. Elle reprit son bras et s'enlaça elle-même espérant se réchauffer. Repassant la réponse de Drago, elle pensa que cette simple remarque l'aurait sérieusement énervée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui aurait vertement répondu et serait partie.

En la reconsidérant, elle la prit pour ce qu'elle était : une défense, un bouclier entre l'héritier Malefoy et le reste du monde. Il avait dû être touché par sa proposition et ne sachant que répondre, il avait simplement cherché à la mettre en colère. _Parfois les gens sont leurs propres ennemis._ C'est pourquoi, Hermione lui fit un sourire doux et utilisa sa main libre pour serrer le bras du sorcier avec empathie.

\- Au revoir, Drago, le salua-t-elle.

Elle eut la satisfaction d'apercevoir une expression d'étonnement total sur le visage du Serpentard avant de s'engager dans l'allée d'ifs.

* * *

Hermione se félicita grandement de sa sortie au Manoir Malefoy en passant le seuil de son appartement. Elle pouvait enfin profiter de son jour de congé. Drago avait demandé à ce que la rencontre ait lieu le weekend de manière à lui assurer sa présence. Ne voulant pas rester seule dans le Manoir Malefoy une seule minute, elle n'avait pu qu'accepter. Elle avait réalisé un détour par son atelier et mis la valisette de Narcissa à l'abri dans son coffre. Après avoir vérifié que tous les sortilèges et alarmes étaient bien actifs, elle était rentrée tranquillement chez elle.

Hermione se déchaussa avec un soupir de soulagement – ses talons étaient une torture malgré leur faible hauteur. Se délestant de son manteau, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. La sorcière se prépara rapidement un thé revigorant avant de s'installer à son bureau. Elle souhaitait profiter de cette énergie positive qui la parcourait pour répondre à un courrier qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Après une matinée passée dans les souvenirs de Lucius Malefoy, un hibou lui avait apporté une missive curieuse juste avant le déjeuner. Elle l'avait ouverte en revenant à l'atelier et son contenu la laissait plus que perplexe.

 _Maître Granger,_

 _Étant très intéressé par votre art, j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet._ _Vous vous souvenez sûrement que nous avons été présentés l'un à l'autre lors de la garden party des Potter, et à cet occasion, Mr Potter vous a très chaleureusement recommandé._

 _Je me permets de solliciter de votre part un rendez-vous afin de vous détailler mon projet de vive voix. Une rencontre informelle autour d'un thé me paraît une excellente première approche._

 _Dans l'attente de votre retour favorable,_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Naim Y. Kama._

Certains détails gênaient Hermione, notamment le ton cérémonieux de l'envoi - d'ordinaire ses clients prenaient moins de gants avec elle - renforcé par l'arrogance qu'elle sentait percer dans les tournures employées. Elle n'avait su que lui répondre et remettait sans cesse l'écriture de sa missive en trouvant tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables. Elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin de qualité supérieure. Elle prit un temps de la réflexion avant d'inscrire en lettres déliées :

 _M. Kama,_

 _Je serai disponible vendredi prochain à l'heure du thé pour une rencontre à l'Hippogriffe Fringant cis Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

Elle cacheta promptement sa réponse, sentant la satisfaction du devoir accompli la parcourir. Elle pressentait que le projet de M. Kama ne tournait pas autour des toiles ou de la photographie mais en imposant une heure et un lieu elle aurait l'avantage tactique. Elle mit la lettre de côté pour l'envoyer à la première heure lundi – hors de question que M. Kama sache qu'elle prenait sur ses jours de repos pour entretenir sa correspondance professionnelle.

Soulagée d'avoir survécu à la visite du Manoir Malefoy et à la rédaction de sa missive, Hermione alla se vider la tête en s'emparant de ses aiguilles à tricoter.

* * *

Comme promis le lundi matin, elle passa par la Ménagerie Magique pour envoyer un hibou à M. Kama avant de se rendre à la boutique. L'esquisse du tableau de Lucius Malefoy était presque prête après plusieurs semaines de travail. Elle commencerait à implanter la première couche de souvenirs avant de se lancer dans la couche maigre du portrait d'Anthea. Son programme de la semaine établi, Hermione se promit de rendre visite à ses amis pour prendre des nouvelles de Daphné – et savoir si oui ou non elle était pour quelque chose dans la missive de M. Kama.

Elle avait déjà allumé les lumières et préparé du thé lorsque Drago se présenta à la porte de l'atelier. Il la salua en déposant sa cape de sorcier au porte-manteau. Son costume du jour était particulièrement chic mais Hermione se retint de faire une réflexion. Professionnalisme était son maître mot.

Elle versa le souvenir du jour dans la Pensine et le fit tournoyer pour vérifier qu'il ne présentait pas de risques particuliers en dehors des puissantes protections habituelles. À première vue, ce souvenir semblait évoquer le Manoir Malefoy et Hermione s'empêcha de soupirer. Elle regrettait déjà le contenu des souvenirs d'enfance de Lucius qui l'avaient projeté dans un monde inconnu et magique.

Le voir évoluer à Poudlard au milieu de ses amis qui deviendraient pour la plupart des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus complexe. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça lui ferait de revoir le Professeur Rogue ni de vivre la Première Guerre de son point de vue. Ils étaient déjà rendus à sa troisième année et le pire était encore à venir. Elle essayait toujours de garder une distance avec le sujet du tableau mais c'était extrêmement difficile lorsque votre histoire personnelle se mêlait à celle de la personne que vous représentiez.

Elle inspira tandis que Drago se plaçait à sa droite et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le souvenir. Les senteurs de sapin, de miel et de cannelle évoquèrent immédiatement les fêtes de fin d'année pour Hermione. Le décor apparut par petites touches : des boiseries, des livres anciens, quelques décorations faites de gui et de houx, l'éclairage d'un feu de cheminée ronflant. La bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy.

Lucius était absorbé par la lecture d'une lettre. Au vu de la neige au dehors, il était revenu passer les fêtes dans sa famille. Il rangea précipitamment la missive dans son enveloppe en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'en lire le contenu mais elle put déceler une légère agitation sur le visage de son sujet. Octavia Prewett pénétra dans la bibliothèque, superbe dans une robe sorcière en soie gris perle. La coupe rappelait à Hermione les robes du début du siècle côté moldu : corsetée en haut, ceinturée à la taille et plissée au niveau du jupon. Comme Hermione l'avait compris, elle était sa tante préférée.

Elle prit place dans le canapé à haut dossier face à son neveu, une lueur de compassion dans le regard. Le jeune sorcier se tendit immédiatement. Hermione ne perdit pas une miette de la scène prenant de nombreuses notes sur la posture de Lucius. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Drago nonchalamment assis sur l'accoudoir d'Octavia.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce et posée.

\- Bien, ma tante. Mère et Père sont satisfaits de mes résultats du premier trimestre, répondit trop rapidement le jeune homme.

La main d'Octavia balaya ses paroles.

\- Je veux dire : comment cela se passe-t-il avec tes camarades ?

Une ombre traversa le visage du jeune Lucius et Hermione se promit de faire un arrêt sur image dans ses propres souvenirs, a posteriori.

\- Très bien, répondit-il d'un ton sec, le visage fermé.

Malgré sa jeunesse, Lucius était parfaitement formé pour sous-entendre que le sujet était clos. Octavia ne fut nullement surprise et encore moins impressionnée d'après le sourire entendu qu'elle esquissa.

\- Je suis une femme et une sorcière mon cher neveu, je peux donc être aussi contrariante que je le souhaite, émit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Par ailleurs, c'est l'apanage des vieilles tantes que de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Racontez-moi.

Le visage de Lucius se froissa, preuve qu'Octavia avait réussi à le déconcerter. Il prit la parole d'une voix hachée :

\- Tous mes condisciples accusent Père d'avoir empoisonné le Ministre Leach.

\- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? S'enquit Octavia sur un ton toujours aussi plaisant.

\- Je ne sais, avoua Lucius en détournant le regard vers le feu ronflant. Cela me cause de l'embarras, nous sommes l'objet de ragots à Poudlard et je ne peux l'empêcher.

Octavia ne répondit pas immédiatement laissant à son neveu le temps de se reprendre.

\- Que votre père ait ou non comploté contre le Ministre Nobby Leach pour récupérer sa place ou placer à la tête du Ministère un nouveau dirigeant n'est pas votre problème. Vous n'êtes pas votre père, Lucius, martela avec un sourire la sorcière.

\- Il en aurait été capable, Leach est un sang de bourbe et c'est ce que tout le monde pense de toute façon, émit le jeune homme d'une voix atone.

\- Si je retirais mon amitié à tous ceux qui ont dit ou penser du mal de moi ou de ma famille, mon carnet d'adresses serait vide, exposa calmement Octavia. L'important n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent, c'est ce que vous laissez paraître.

Lucius releva son visage vers sa tante, la sondant.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux racontars, gardez la tête haute et vivez tranquillement votre scolarité mais n'oubliez rien. Vous saurez vous servir des informations glanées en temps voulu. En attendant, ne souffrez pas. Vos véritables amis se feront connaître bien assez tôt.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et Octavia sourit. Le souvenir se désagrégea et le décor familier de l'atelier apparut. Drago n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la scène, il avait paru complètement absent durant ce visionnage. Un bref coup d'œil suffit à Hermione pour comprendre que ce souvenir l'avait déconcerté. Il était rare de voir Lucius Malefoy en état de faiblesse. C'est quelque chose que son fils n'avait pas souvent dû percevoir.

Le souvenir de leur altercation à la garden party des Potter remonta à la surface. Hermione secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour chasser ce moment. Il fut vite remplacé par les confidences de Daphné sur le mariage de Drago. « _Ils étaient, et je pense qu'ils sont restés, foncièrement incompatibles_. » Elle sentait qu'il y avait bien plus derrière le personnage que Drago Malefoy arborait en société. Quelque chose entre l'homme qu'il était face à sa mère et le désespoir absolu qu'il exsudait lors de cette fameuse soirée.

Hermione s'admonesta, choisissant une fois de plus de ne pas succomber à cette terrible curiosité qui l'avait menée à bon nombre d'ennuis – au premier rang desquels « se lancer dans une guerre sorcière » était positionné. Elle ne put cependant résister en voyant le regard hanté de l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle en essayant de capter son regard.

Drago détourna les yeux pour ne pas se trouver face à elle et une espèce de soupir, proche du simple souffle d'air, s'exhala de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il en se recomposant un visage. C'est réconfortant de voir ce genre de scène : mon père a toujours douté, il n'en a peut être jamais rien dit, mais il a toujours _douté_.

Ses paroles semblaient revêtir un sens particulier pour lui et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse tenter de les décrypter, il la salua poliment et s'en alla. S'accordant une pause, Hermione s'installa quelques instants avec un tabouret face au futur portrait du dernier patriarche Malefoy.

Elle sentait qu'une des composantes majeures de la personnalité de Lucius Malefoy était son rapport à son fils. Se remémorant la discussion de Narcissa et Permilia qu'elle avait capté subrepticement avant de quitter le Manoir, Hermione réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que lui cachaient les Malefoy ?

* * *

* En français, les Malefoy étant d'origine française.

* * *

 **RAR**

drou : Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. Ton hypothèse est très intéressante et je pense qu'on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre =) J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu... En espérant te lire bientôt ! Bonne fin de semaine =)

* * *

 **Petit papotage et grande relecture**

Je profite de ce petit papotage pour annoncer une relecture progressive des six premiers chapitres - le 7ème ayant déjà été corrigé - pour une lecture plus homogène de cette fiction. Je remercie encore Mora pour son aide et son soutien.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication je suis navrée de ne pouvoir en annoncer aucun, ma vie professionnelle et personnelle étant chargée en ce moment. Je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires et la suite arrivera petit à petit.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la relation entre nos deux protagonistes ? Avez-vous des hypothèses sur les secrets des Malefoy ?

Dans l'attente de vous lire, à très bientôt ! Suzan.


	9. Henri Matisse

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bon mois de décembre avec tout ce qu'il comporte de lumières clignotantes, de papiers cadeaux colorés et tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes ! Personnellement je suis plus vin chaud / frites au cheddar (spécialités de la région) ou petits sablés de Noël mais chacun son point de vue sur la question. Après cette petite digression, je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de la Toile. Son écriture m'a fait l'effet d'un bol d'air frais à côté de la bouillie inepte que j'allonge au kilomètre en ce moment au travail pour clôturer les dossiers et j'espère que vous éprouverez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **« Il faut que la peinture serve à autre chose qu'à la peinture. »**_

 _H. Matisse_

* * *

Hermione essuya grossièrement la buée présente sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo de sa modeste salle de bain. Elle grimaça en constatant les dégâts qu'avaient eu les efforts de la semaine sur son apparence. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, ses traits tirés et des cernes d'une teinte violette inédite étaient apparus sous ses yeux sans parler de ses cheveux secs, cassants et emmêlés. Hermione n'était pas vaniteuse mais elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas revue avec une telle apparence depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle soupira et s'attela à la délicate tâche de se rendre présentable. _Tout était de la faute de Malefoy_. Ce mantra aurait pu être inscrit sur le manteau de sa cheminée si elle en possédait une. Durant la semaine écoulée, il l'avait assistée dans le visionnage de plusieurs souvenirs de Lucius, tous essentiellement centrés sur sa vie à Poudlard. Elle fut témoin de ses réussites académiques – une potion parfaitement réalisée lui avait valut les éloges publiques du Club de Slug -, de son élection au poste de préfet, - il avait longuement intrigué pour décrocher le poste et ses parents l'avaient félicité du bout des lèvres -, sans compter une discussion mémorable avec Andromeda sur leur futur commun qui aurait provoqué une migraine carabinée chez un juriste confirmé.

Étrangement, Drago n'avait manifesté aucune réaction en regardant ces souvenirs avec elle. Contrairement aux premiers visionnages, il était distant et effacé, n'essayait plus de discuter avec elle ou d'apporter des éléments de contexte. Il ne fournissait qu'une chose, l'accès aux souvenirs de Lucius, et la laissait ensuite faire son travail. Cette attitude qu'elle aurait bénie quelques semaines auparavant la laissait tout à fait pantoise aujourd'hui. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans le caractère de Malefoy de se _désintéresser_ de quelque chose, encore moins de quelque chose touchant à _sa_ famille.

Cela attisait la curiosité d'Hermione au point d'en devenir une obsession. Elle essayait de comprendre la discussion entre Permilia et Narcissa, d'agencer les différents morceaux du puzzle qu'elle avait à sa disposition et pourtant rien ne collait. _Quel était le secret de Lucius ? Quel était celui de Narcissa ? Étaient-ils liés comme elle le subodorait ? Pourquoi Drago avait subitement cessé de réagir ? Et que signifiaient ses réactions précédentes ? Pourquoi avait-il détourné son attention de Nora Croupton ? Était-elle la clé de tout ce mic-mac ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'aurait-elle à voir avec toutes ces histoires ?_

Ce mystère provoquait en elle un tel niveau de frustration qu'elle avait été tentée de visionner les souvenirs de la valisette que Narcissa lui avait remise. C'était contre toutes les règles qu'elle s'était imposées. La méthode de constitution d'un portrait voulait qu'on découvre les souvenirs dans l'ordre établi par le défunt. Cet ordre et le contenu des fioles formaient la clé de décryptage de sa personnalité.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas cédé à cette tentation – les défenses sur les souvenirs de Lucius étaient de toute manière bien trop redoutables. Elle compensait en observant l'héritier de la famille pendant leurs visionnages. Hermione avait un véritable don pour observer, don qu'elle avait encore plus aiguisé lors de sa formation. Elle avait connu Drago enfant puis adolescent mais il lui manquait quelques années et beaucoup de contexte pour comprendre qui il était. Elle avait cependant déjà réussi à décrypter certaines de ses attitudes : il avait une façon particulière de plisser légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ou de pincer la bouche lorsque son père faisait ou disait quelque chose qu'il désapprouvait.

Jusqu'à présent, ses observations ne lui avaient permis de déduire que peu de choses. En combinant ce qu'elle savait de la famille Malefoy et ce qu'elle avait appris, elle commençait à comprendre que Drago n'avait pas seulement besoin de faire le deuil de son père, il avait besoin de son portrait pour _faire quelque chose_. Du diable si elle savait ce que c'était !

Hermione soupira en appliquant un énième sort à sa chevelure pour la soumettre et la discipliner en une simple tresse à trois brins. En voyant une de ses boucles se dresser droite sur sa tête, elle retint un grognement.

Toute cette histoire occupait beaucoup trop d'espace dans son cerveau. Le jour, elle travaillait sur le portrait de Lucius, ses postures, ses intonations, les clés de sa personnalité et le soir, elle essayait de percer les mystères des Malefoy. Sa vie tournait beaucoup trop autour de cette famille. C'est pourquoi elle s'était résolue à quitter la boutique après le déjeuner et de se faire une beauté avant son rendez-vous avec Naim Kama. Non qu'elle veuille spécialement paraître à son avantage mais au vu de son teint cireux, elle craignait sincèrement de faire peur au serveur ou qu'on la prenne pour un vampire.

Elle se concentra quelques secondes, visualisant le résultat qu'elle souhaitait obtenir et les mèches de ses cheveux s'assemblèrent en une jolie tresse partant du haut de son crâne jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Hermione s'assura que l'élastique et quelques barrettes retiendraient la coiffure. Elle s'attela ensuite à masquer sa mauvaise mine tout en essayant d'obtenir un air le plus naturel possible. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être trop apprêtée pour un rendez-vous qu'elle essaierait de mener comme n'importe quelle rencontre professionnelle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses cernes disparurent qu'elle parvint à cesser ses ruminations sur ses conjectures concernant la famille Malefoy. Elle en savait trop peu pour parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante et à moins d'une confession complète du dernier représentant mâle de la famille, elle ne voyait pas comment percer le mystère avec ce dont elle disposait.

Elle orienta fermement ses pensées vers sa rencontre du jour. Harry lui avait indiqué que M. Kama avait une entreprise assez lucrative d'import/export et s'y connaissait suffisamment en potions pour faire commerce d'ingrédients. Si la conversation déviait, elle pourrait toujours lui demander de lui procurer des racines de mauves douces pour sa potion de révélation des photographies.

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un chemisier à motifs avant d'enfiler ses sandales. Puis elle vérifia le contenu de son sac par réflexe, une habitude acquise pendant la guerre – une des poches cousues dans la doublure contenait des potions explosives et somnifères. Une fois prête, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et transplana.

* * *

L'Hippogriffe Fringant était un café-librairie particulièrement apprécié. Loin de la décoration ampoulée et froufroutante de Mme Pieddodu, le café était plus intime que le Chaudron Baveur et bien moins fréquenté. La clientèle avait à sa disposition un assortiment de jolies tables en bois et de confortables banquettes en cuir brun. De simples planches de bois formaient des étagères murales sur lesquelles reposaient une vaste collection d'ouvrages allant du magasine de mode à un obscur traité de métamorphose en passant par le dernier roman des éditions Obscurus Book.

La perspective de picorer différentes histoires tout en buvant un thé anglais ne pouvait que charmer Hermione. Elle connaissait l'adresse depuis le début de son apprentissage. Elle l'avait découvert en réalisant une promenade un weekend pendant lequel elle s'ennuyait. C'était le lieu parfait pour réfléchir lorsqu'elle butait sur un problème compliqué et ses fréquentes venues lui avait conféré le droit d'emprunter certains livres. Elle fréquentait moins le café depuis qu'elle avait ouvert sa propre boutique mais elle aurait pu y venir les yeux fermés.

Trois marches séparaient la partie librairie de celle dédiée au café. La propriétaire, Joséphine Friend, possédait une considérable collection de livres moldus, de vinyles pour gramophones et quelques films sur des supports préhistoriques. Hermione avait pu discuter avec elle de la meilleure manière de faire fonctionner un ordinateur dans un milieu saturé d'ondes magiques et depuis elles échangeaient régulièrement sur les actualités et les nouveautés du monde moldu.

En cette chaude période estivale, une terrasse avait été installée devant le café et quasiment toute la clientèle profitait de l'ombre que dispensait la toile multicolore surgissant de la façade, juste au-dessus de la devanture. L'intérieur du café était vide et légèrement plus frais. Hermione y pénétra d'un pas assuré. Joséphine la reconnut immédiatement et la salua depuis le comptoir qui lui offrait une vue panoramique sur le café et la librairie. En jetant un regard alentour, Hermione ne vit pas son rendez-vous et fit signe qu'elle prendrait sa table favorite dans l'angle. Joséphine acquiesça et l'ancienne Gryffondor s'installa, posant un bloc-note et un stylo sur la table puis elle jeta son sac sur la banquette pour s'asseoir face à la porte.

Naim Kama arriva quelques secondes plus tard, splendide dans un ensemble chemise et pantalon de belle facture. Sa chemise blanche tranchait presque violemment avec la couleur de sa peau sous le soleil de l'été et Hermione se prit à penser à des mélanges de pigments pour pouvoir reproduire exactement cette sensation visuelle de contraste. Il esquissa un sourire en l'apercevant et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée.

\- Maître Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- M. Kama, répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel. Prenez place je vous en prie, l'invita-t-elle en un geste de la main. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Volontiers, accepta-t-il avec un sourire aux dents si blanches qu'il aurait été éclatant en plein soleil. Que proposez-vous ?

Hermione, qui essayait de déterminer la couleur exacte de ses yeux, interrompit ses délires picturaux pour lui répondre.

\- Combattre le chaud par le chaud, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire distant. Joséphine a un excellent Rooïbos qui peut être aromatisé.

\- Parfait, confirma-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre le comptoir avant qu'Hermione puisse esquisser un geste.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses et une théière fumante, libérant des effluves d'amande et de vanille.

\- Mrs Friend nous apporte des scones.

Hermione acquiesça, détaillant son vis-à-vis pour l'évaluer. Il paraissait bien trop sûr de lui à son goût ce qui la décida d'attaquer immédiatement.

\- De quel projet souhaitiez-vous me parler ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix posée et nonchalante.

Le sourire de Naim Kama étira ses lèvres en une fraction de seconde, il semblait positivement ravi de sa franchise.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Maître, mon projet vous concernant dépend moins de vos compétences que de votre personnalité.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Hermione en commençant à froncer les sourcils.

\- J'avais prévu de vous proposer de réaliser des photographies pour mon prochain catalogue d'ingrédients de potions, répondit Naim Kama d'un ton posé. Rien de très artistique ni de très enthousiasmant j'en ai peur. Cependant je dois avouer que tout ceci n'aurait été que mon premier objectif.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dans une imitation criante de son ancien Maître des Potions.

\- Votre franchise déclenche la mienne : mon véritable objectif est d'apprendre à vous connaître, poursuivit-il obligeamment. La proposition d'emploi tient toujours bien sûr, enchaîna-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant pour marquer sa concentration, mais je ne traiterai pas directement avec vous de ce sujet.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une sorte de carte de visite, un parchemin calligraphié à la main avec un nom et une adresse. Il lui tendit et elle la saisit par réflexe.

\- Voici le contact de l'employé responsable du catalogue en question, expliqua-t-il avant de prendre une voix légèrement plus grave. Ce qui me concerne aujourd'hui est bien différent : vous.

Les paroles de Kama provoquèrent chez Hermione un sentiment d'incrédulité tel qu'elle ne put masquer complètement sa réaction. Pour se donner une contenance, elle saisit la théière et versa quelques gouttes dans sa tasse pour vérifier la couleur de l'eau. Hochant la tête pour elle-même, elle servit celle de son vis-à-vis avant de remplir la sienne. La jeune femme souffla doucement sur le liquide chaud, inconfortablement consciente du regard de Naim Kama sur elle.

La proposition de travail aurait pu être intéressante et à dire vrai, sans le tableau de Lucius Malefoy – et le substantiel bénéfice qu'elle en retirerait - Hermione aurait été ravie d'accepter. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment se diversifier dans des campagnes de promotion mais il pourrait être intéressant d'y participer, ne serait-ce que sur un projet. Pour le défi, elle aurait tenté l'aventure mais la peinture lui plaisait bien plus, la technique employée était plus complexe et la magie impliquée bien plus fascinante. C'est pourquoi la formation de Portraitiste prenait plusieurs années quand celle de Photographe ne durait que deux ans, le reste s'apprenant en expérimentant.

Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment la demande et l'objectif réel de Kama. Vu la discussion qu'Harry et Daphné avaient tenue à son propos, il était intéressé par Hermione de façon romantique. Il avait provoqué une rencontre sous un prétexte fallacieux et contrairement à ce qu'elle pressentait, il avait néanmoins un véritable projet professionnel pour elle. L'honnêteté avec laquelle il avait dévoilé son jeu était certes charmante mais quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, quelque chose sur lequel Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Par conséquent, lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse, elle planta son regard dans celui du sorcier noir et demanda :

\- Me connaître ?

\- Oui, répondit Naim avec un ton si déterminé que sa voix vibra.

Hermione plissa légèrement des yeux alors qu'elle tentait d'identifier ses véritables buts. En dehors d'Harry - et de Luna car aucune loi conventionnelle ne s'appliquait à ce feu-follet - personne ne l'avait approchée sans une idée précise de ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Ron souhaitait ne pas perdre l'amitié d'Harry, ses camarades d'école voulaient de l'aide dans leurs devoirs, ses professeurs désiraient qu'elle se dépasse, les membres de l'Ordre attendaient qu'elle joue l'intermédiaire avec Harry et qu'elle le raisonne, son Maître disposait de ses réponses pour l'amener plus loin dans son Art… Personne ne voulait juste la connaître pour elle-même, aussi finit-elle par demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit M. Kama du tac-au-tac. Pourquoi ne souhaiterais-je pas mieux connaître une jeune femme belle, intelligente, passionnée et talentueuse ?

Quelque part au fond d'Hermione, la jeune fille en fleur rougit des qualitatifs employés et son ego se gonfla légèrement. Cette même partie d'elle, qui n'avait pas été affectée par la guerre, jugea la déclaration passionnée. La femme trentenaire qu'elle était devenue se demanda pragmatiquement, et peut être cyniquement, quel était le réel objectif de cet homme. Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen à sa disposition pour le découvrir. Elle but une gorgée de thé et décida de le laisser poser les questions. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hermione apparut dans l'âtre du Manoir Potter passablement excédée. Si elle avait passé la semaine à retourner le puzzle de l'énigme Malefoy dans tous les sens sans rien trouver de nouveau ou de probant, cette stratégie de recherche avait eu le mérite d'impacter sa façon de réfléchir, la poussant à considérer le moindre détail. Une épiphanie l'avait percutée après huit heures de sommeil d'affilée – une première depuis plusieurs jours.

Les questions que Naim Kama lui avait posées, ses réponses subséquentes et l'amusement qu'elle avait alors ressenti tournaient dans sa tête depuis le réveil. Puis, elle avait relu le courrier qu'il lui avait envoyé, l'avait remis dans son enveloppe et avait tracé l'écriture de ses doigts. _Comment M. Naim Kama avait-il eu vent de son adresse ?_

Un hibou n'avait pas besoin d'une adresse pour trouver un sorcier. Dans le cas contraire, les chouettes ne pourraient remettre les plis à des destinataires habitant dans des maisons incartables ou sous Fidelitas. Certes, en avoir connaissance était plus pratique pour évaluer le prix d'une course, mais la magie familière des chouettes ne se fiait pas aux adresses postales. Or, sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue son adresse était élégamment calligraphiée en toutes lettres.

Les sorciers n'avaient pas d'annuaire, et si son magasin avait pignon sur rue, elle n'avait fait paraître aucune publicité dans la presse. L'adresse des Portraitistes était une information qui ne se donnait pas si aisément dans la bonne société comme le lui avait expliqué Harry. Alors la question demeurait entière : comment l'avait-il obtenue ?

Elle repassa mentalement leur entrevue et plusieurs détails amplifièrent son sentiment de suspicion. _Comment avait-il su qu'elle aimerait l'arôme vanille- amande pour parfumer son thé ? Qu'elle mangeait ses scones avec des fruits frais ? Qu'elle avait obtenu tous ses ASPICS du premier coup et qu'elle avait pris Arithmancie en option à Poudlard ?_

Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait dit ou fait qui chagrinait Hermione, c'était plutôt les questions qu'il ne lui avait jamais posées. Il avait simplement subodoré sa réponse, sans jamais se tromper. Un sentiment de déjà-vu traversa la sorcière brune et le déclic se fit. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait une petite idée sur la manière dont Naim Kama avait obtenu ces informations et elle était venue partager ses conclusions à grand renfort de moues indignées.

\- Hermione ? Appela Harry d'une voix surprise en la voyant sortir de la cheminée.

\- Bonjour Harry, navrée de passer à l'improviste. J'espère que tu vas bien ? Puis-je voir Daphné ? Débita Hermione à un rythme si soutenu qu'elle aurait rendu une mitraillette jalouse, déconcertant son meilleur ami.

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle est dans le petit salon. Veux-tu q-

\- Pas la peine, merci, je connais le chemin, rétorqua rapidement la jeune femme avant de s'engager dans l'escalier au petit trot, laissant son meilleur ami dans un état d'ébahissement total.

Le petit salon du Manoir Potter était la pièce la plus cosy et chaleureuse qu'il ait été donné à Hermione de voir. Des motifs des fauteuils aux coussins soigneusement rembourrés, tout le décor haussé de couleurs pastel était un appel au calme et au repos, auquel Hermione ne répondrait pas cette fois-ci. Elle entra au pas de charge dans la pièce, faisant lever les yeux de Daphné du magasine de mode sorcière pour enfants qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. La grimace qu'elle tenta de masquer révéla à la Portraitiste tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Ne restait plus qu'à lui faire avouer son crime.

\- Bonjour Hermione, quelle agréable surprise ! La salua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire en se levant pour l'enlacer.

La sorcière brune se laissa embrasser et émit un « Bonjour » poli avant de prendre place en face de Mrs Potter et de lancer les hostilités en ces termes :

\- J'ai rencontré M. Kama hier après-midi, annonça-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

\- C'est formidable, émit Daphné d'un ton précautionneux. La rencontre a-t-elle comblée tes souhaits ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Hermione d'une voix très sérieuse. Si parfaitement, que j'en viens à me demander, si tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que j'ai fomenté un attentat, plaisanta Daphné d'une voix légère.

L'absence de réaction d'Hermione apprit à l'ancienne Serpentard que sa boutade n'avait pas détendue l'atmosphère, bien au contraire.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies fomenté un attentat, reprit Hermione en accrochant le regard de la jeune Mrs Potter, mais plutôt que tu m'aies manipulée.

Un silence éloquent répondit à son insinuation. Avant que l'énervement ne marbre le cou de la Gryffondor de grosses plaques rouges, Daphné opta pour l'honnêteté la plus totale :

\- Hermione, je ne voulais pas te causer du tort, expliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard. J'ai simplement brossé un portrait de toi et fourni une adresse. Je ne pensais pas que cela te blesserait, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Hermione prit une solide inspiration pour ne pas laisser son emportement de Gryffondor prendre le dessus. Elle ne souhaitait pas dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter ensuite. Daphné avait toujours les meilleures intentions du monde mais Hermione voulait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse. Aussi, choisit-elle de présenter les faits d'une voix posée et quelque peu clinique.

\- Daphné, te souviens-tu du rendez-vous que tu as organisé avec cet homme charmant qui aurait fait un appui solide pour toute bonne Portraitiste qui se respecte ? Ou de la soirée où Harry et toi m'aviez invité pour un moment décontracté et qui était en réalité un simulacre de rendez-vous à quatre ? Je n'exagère pas en disant que c'était l'un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie. Sans compter, le sorcier que tu m'as présenté à la soirée de Noël du Ministère pour laquelle tu avais lourdement insisté sur l'importance de ma présence, qui était en fait totalement accessoire… et je ne te parle pas du dîner désastreux avec l'un des collègues d'Harry auquel j'ai assisté uniquement pour te faire plaisir.

L'ancienne Serpentard écoutait avec une grande attention, attendant visiblement qu'elle se soit exprimée pour réagir, ce en quoi Hermione lui fut reconnaissante. Elle poursuivit donc d'une voix légèrement moins maîtrisée mais implacable :

\- Daphné, pour la énième fois, je ne veux _pas_ que tu organises de rendez-vous pour moi.

Hermione laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur un ton plus apaisé :

\- Tu vis avec Harry depuis des années maintenant et tu sais combien il a horreur d'être manipulé. Tu l'as aidé à acquérir plus d'expérience dans l'analyse des situations sociales, afin qu'il mène le jeu plutôt que d'en être le pion.

Son amie hocha la tête subtilement, lui montrant qu'elle suivait son explication et acquiesçait à ses propos.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié que tout ce temps, j'étais à ses côtés. Nous avons suffisamment subies les indiscrétions de Dumbledore pendant notre jeunesse pour ne pas reconnaître quand quelqu'un prépare quelque chose dans notre dos. Et je reste envers et contre tout une Gryffondor : je déteste être manipulée même si c'est pour une chose aussi banale qu'un rendez-vous arrangé.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la femme enceinte.

\- Je suis une adulte, poursuivît Hermione d'un ton résolu, et si je décide de mener ma vie seule et d'être la meilleure marraine du monde pour l'enfant que tu portes, c'est mon choix et Harry comme toi devez le respecter.

Hermione laissa échapper une lourde expiration, essayant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment intense de trahison qui bouillonnait en elle. La sorcière brune avait conscience de sur-réagir à un acte somme toute banal mais son passé la poussait en ce sens.

\- Je suis réellement navrée Hermione, s'excusa Daphné un air peiné sur le visage. Dans mon monde, les femmes mariées prennent soin de leurs amies ce qui signifie également encourager leurs prétendants s'ils sont jugés acceptables. Je sentais que cela te déplaisait quelque peu mais je ne pensais pas que transmettre ces informations pouvait blesser ta confiance en moi. Je te promets que je n'agirai dorénavant plus sans te demander ton avis avant.

A l'entente de ces excuses, la colère d'Hermione la quitta faisant place à un l'apaisement vite remplacé par la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir rendue son amie triste. L'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour excuser à son tour sa réaction mais Daphné la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu former un mot :

\- Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas. Tu as bien fait de venir me parler et tu ne m'as pas blessée.

Hermione évalua du regard l'honnêteté de ces propos et hocha la tête lorsqu'elle conclut que Daphné était parfaitement sincère. Daphné esquissa un sourire que son vis-à-vis reprit et le silence se fit pendant que chacune se remettait de ses émotions. Après quelques minutes de calme, Mrs Potter s'ébroua.

\- Mais où avais-je la tête ? Se réprimanda-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever. Souhaites-tu une tasse de thé ?

Hermione accepta, reconnaissante pour le changement de sujet. Daphné appela un elfe et elles furent rapidement pourvues en thé et friandises diverses. Mrs Potter montra toute l'étendue de ses compétences diplomatiques, lorsqu'elle brisa l'inconfort de la situation en s'enquérant d'un air innocent :

\- Comment la boutique se porte-t-elle ?

Hermione aurait pu l'embrasser. Elles passèrent une délicieuse après-midi en évoquant différents aspects de leur vie qui acheva de les réconcilier tout à fait.

* * *

 **Référence à...**

Lullaby for Pi ! Ce film avec Rupert Friend et Clémence Poésy (qu'on a vu en Fleur Delacour) a longtemps été l'un de mes préférés et en cette période de fêtes c'est une belle histoire à regarder, avec des chansons sympas et le scenario est un peu plus original que les téléfilms de Noël. Je me suis inspirée du café tenu par Rupert Friend dans le film pour concevoir l'Hippogriffe fringant et le nom de sa propriétaire. Si vous l'avez vu n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

 **RAR**

drou : Salut à toi ! Heureuse de te revoir aussi et contente que la fiction te plaise toujours. Pout tout ce qui est détail, je suis beaucoup aidée par ma correctrice Mora qui en est très friande et j'essaie toujours d'expliquer au maximum pour que la thèse soit plausible. Pour répondre à ton hypothèse, je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que Lucius n'a jamais été amoureux d'Andromeda. Il l'appréciait, il avait une certaine affection pour elle tant qu'elle lui était fiancée et il l'a irrémédiablement haïe quand elle l'a trahie. Le reste appartient à l'histoire et sera surement l'objet d'un souvenir un jour ou l'autre. Cette phrase a fait buggué beaucoup de monde, pour moi elle veut simplement dire que Lucius n'est pas le seul à avoir un secret, c'est même une sacrée tendance chez les Malefoy. en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! En espérant te lire bientôt, bonne fin de weekend !

Siana : Bonjour ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 8 t'ait plu. J'espère que le chapitre 9 te plaira tout autant. Que penses-tu des ruminations d'Hermione ? De ce cher Naim Kama ou encore de la dispute avec Daphné ? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, à très bientôt !

SwanGranger : Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Cette fois-ci comme tu es hors compte, je te réponds avec les RAR. Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent j'espère que l'histoire avance dans la bonne direction... Normalement le chapitre 10 devra faire avancer les choses. J'espère que le 9 t'a plu ? En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne fin de weekend et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Papotage de décembre**

Et nous revoilà ! Juste pour information, la fiction est toujours en cours de relecture (les six premiers chapitres) par la talentueuse Mora. Pour le moment, seul le chapitre 1 est en ligne mais la version corrigée des chapitres 2 et 3 ne devraient plus tarder. Merci encore à elle pour son soutien et son aide ! N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un mot aussi en commentaire - surtout si vous trouvez beaucoup moins de fautes et de tournures approximatives ces derniers temps.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, comme d'habitude, c'est un peu compliqué... L'écriture du chapitre 10 étant déjà bien entamée donc vous pouvez l'espérer entre la fin du mois de décembre et la mi-janvier. Je suis navrée de ne pas être plus précise mais j'espère pouvoir publier un chapitre de Gentlemen Sorciers avant Noël.

J'avoue que je suis impatiente d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre. Les réflexions d'Hermione vous ont-elles mises sur la piste du secret des Malefoy ? Que pensez-vous de ce Naim Kama ? De la librairie ? Des actions de Daphné ? De la réaction d'Hermione ? Quel souvenir de Lucius souhaitez-vous que l'on explore dans le prochain chapitre ?

En espérant vous lire bientôt, je vous souhaite un bon mois de décembre et une bonne fin de weekend !


	10. Georges Rouault

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Mes meilleurs voeux fanfictionnesques pour 2020, que vos lectures soient intéressantes et abondantes - et que vous ne fassiez pas comme moi en cumulant la _même_ semaine une bronchite, une entorse de la cheville, une plaie ouverte sur le bout des doigts réalisée au rasoir (ne me demandez pas comment c'était d'un ridicule consommé et maintenant je tape à quatre doigts comme mes parents), tout cela en étant à l'étranger face à des pharmaciens qui ne parlent pas ma langue. Bref. **Bonne année à tous et merci pour votre soutien sur cette histoire qui me motive toujours plus à avancer =)**

J'ai réussi à corriger ce dizième chapitre suite à la relecture de Mora et j'espère qu'il vous plaira - et ne vous frustrera pas trop. Il nous a demandé beaucoup de travail et on est pressée que vous découvriez le onzième... En attendant bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas =)

* * *

 _ **« La peinture est pour moi le moyen d'oublier la vie. »**_

 _G. Rouault_

* * *

La Répartition de la sixième année de Lucius Malefoy ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'Hermione avait connue à Poudlard. Si la Grande Salle, les quatre Maisons et le Choixpeau étaient des constantes, rien n'était comparable dans le décor installé aux couleurs de l'école ou au nombre de futurs élèves attendant d'être répartis – le double d'effectif comparé à sa propre entrée à Poudlard.

S'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de fête, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards où Lucius était assis, à équidistance des deux extrémités de la table. Cette place, comme elle l'avait compris, marquait son statut vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Il était officieusement reconnu comme un leader parmi sa Maison et de fait, il bénéficiait de la vue la plus panoramique sur l'ensemble de ses membres.

En effet, les souvenirs de Lucius à Poudlard lui avaient appris les manipulations et les intrigues qu'il avait dû tisser pour obtenir cette position. La première étape avait été d'être promu préfet, un travail minutieux et de longue haleine pour prouver à l'ensemble du corps professoral qu'il était un élève brillant et concerné par le sort de ses camarades. Lucius avait ensuite discrètement fait campagne auprès de ses condisciples, rendant quelques services sous le manteau, aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin et demandant des retours de faveurs. Cette politique lui avait permis de gagner en popularité jusqu'au départ de Poudlard de Bellatrix et Barty qui l'avaient intronisé comme leader de la Maison Serpentard. Le statut de Préfet-en-chef lui tendait les bras.

Par réflexe, l'ancienne Gryffondor vérifia l'emplacement de Drago. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur derrière la table des Serpentards, sa posture semblait refléter l'ennui le plus total ce que venait démentir son regard concentré lorsqu'elle arrivait à capter son attention. Elle avait appris à ne plus être surprise par son attitude impassible en surface, elle savait désormais que des sentiments agitaient Drago sous cette façade.

Elle se rendit auprès de Lucius et commença à analyser les moindres de ses faits et gestes. Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le faire. La moitié des élèves autour d'elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Lucius pour décrypter son opinion vis-à-vis des Premières Années.

Le professeur McGonagall entra et fit taire les bavardages d'un seul regard avant de commencer à réciter la longue liste d'élèves. Avec surprise, elle put assister à la Répartition de personnes qu'elle connaissait bien : Sirius Black qui fit sensation en se rendant à Gryffondor avec un grand sourire sur le visage provoquant une brève grimace de dégoût sur le visage de Lucius, Lily Evans qui passa complètement inaperçue dans la foule, Franck Londubat qui rejoignit les rangs des Gryffondors avec un signe de tête approbateur de la part de Malefoy, Remus Lupin qui reçut un regard torve de la part du préfet de Serpentard et James Potter qui courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la table de sa Maison.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse montrer ce souvenir à Harry ou Neville ! Le secret professionnel l'empêchait d'exploiter les fioles laissées à sa disposition autrement que pour réaliser un tableau. Elle se promit de leur raconter et délaissa quelque peu ses observations sur Lucius lorsque les noms des parents de ses amis étaient annoncés.

Hermione s'aperçut que Lucius examinait avec une grande attention les nouvelles recrues de Serpentard. Lorsque le nom de Severus Rogue fut appelé, ses yeux brillèrent d'intérêt en dévisageant le concerné. L'ancienne Gryffondor suivit son regard et découvrit un petit garçon malingre, aux traits taillés à la serpe, avançant la tête haute vers le tabouret. Sa robe était de mauvaise facture et ses cheveux coupés à l'aide d'un bol. Il irradiait déjà une certaine aura, sorte de mélange entre une magie précoce poussée dans ses retranchements et une grande soif de reconnaissance. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Choixpeau pour décider et lorsque le jeune Rogue rejoignit Serpentard un simple geste de Lucius suffit pour que les élèves autour de lui fassent une place au nouvel arrivant.

Severus Rogue observa quelques secondes la tablée avant de se diriger calmement vers la place qu'on lui avait désignée. Il s'assit sous le regard aigu du préfet de sixième année et la Répartition reprit son cours.

\- Lucius Malefoy, préfet, sixième année, se présenta Malefoy au bénéfice du Première Année.

Rogue le salua dans un hochement de tête sec mais ne prit pas la parole : ce n'était pas nécessaire, son nom venait d'être appelé devant la Grande Salle toute entière. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Lucius avant qu'il ne formule d'une voix ferme :

\- Nous ferons quelque chose de toi.

Le masque de Rogue n'était pas aussi impénétrable à onze ans qu'il l'était lorsqu'Hermione le rencontra. Ses yeux reflétèrent plusieurs émotions contradictoires : peur, fierté, envie, soif de reconnaissance… C'est sur son regard que le souvenir se désagrégea renvoyant Hermione et Drago dans le monde réel.

Hermione s'ébroua, jetant un coup d'œil au dernier héritier des Malefoy. L'expression du regard de Drago et le pincement de sa bouche semblaient indiquer qu'il était quelque peu choqué et peut être vaguement nauséeux. La Portraitiste allait lui poser une question, n'importe laquelle pour engager un dialogue mais le sorcier blond l'en empêcha en récupérant prestement sa cape.

\- Au revoir, Granger, lança-t-il vivement par dessus son épaule en passant le seuil de l'atelier.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il transplanait déjà devant la boutique. _Mais que se passait-il encore, bon sang ? Pourquoi l'héritier Malefoy réagissait-il ainsi ? Est-ce que l'attitude de Drago était liée au souvenir, à la rencontre de Rogue avec Lucius ? Rogue était-il également impliqué dans le mystère des Malefoy ? Est-ce que ce secret pouvait devenir encore plus dingue ?_

* * *

Hermione essaya discrètement de réajuster sa robe de soirée de manière à ce que la bretelle ne tombe pas en permanence sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il existait un sortilège pour éviter cette déconvenue mais elle ne parvenait pas à remettre le doigt sur l'incantation. Légèrement irritée, elle fut plus que ravie de voir Harry et Daphné pénétrer dans la salle surchauffée du Ministère.

La soirée ministérielle de la fin juin commémorait la fin de la Grande Guerre et la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort. Tout le gratin de la société anglaise était convié sans compter quelques héros de guerre pour rajouter au décorum. Hermione évitait ces soirées comme la peste mais Daphné avait promis de lui faire livrer une robe magnifique et Harry lui avait demandé d'être présente pour les soutenir.

Son ami détestait autant qu'elle cette mascarade mais sacrifiait aux usages en étant présent avec son épouse. Le ventre de Daphné commençait à s'arrondir et proclamait à tout un chacun qu'un héritier Potter était en route. En plus des cordiales salutations, Harry devait également souffrir les félicitations des importuns pour leur bonheur à venir. La mission d'Hermione l'engageait à s'assurer que Daphné passe une bonne partie de la soirée assise et qu'aucun sorcier aux intentions douteuses ne puisse l'approcher.

Elle salua ses amis avec une embrassade et prit position à côté de Daphné, lui proposant des rafraichissements sans alcool et l'emmenant faire des pauses régulières, assises auprès de quelques connaissances fortunées. Avec plaisir, elle retrouva d'anciens camarades de Poudlard : Neville tout juste débarqué d'Ecosse, Dean aujourd'hui Auror et Luna fraîchement rentrée de son voyage de noces.

Daphné avait depuis longtemps fait la connaissance de chacun des amis d'Harry et si les deux parties ne se comprenaient pas toujours, les discussions restaient tout à fait cordiales. Hermione se permit donc de s'intéresser à l'ancienne Serdaigle, laissant Neville faire les frais de la conversation avec Daphné. Après Poudlard, Luna avait repris le Chicaneur avec son fiancé, Rolf. Petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau, il partageait avec son aïeul un goût immodéré pour les créatures magiques de toute sorte. Le journal des Lovegood avait ainsi acquis une solide réputation auprès des Magizoologistes et traitait désormais quasi-exclusivement des découvertes dans ce domaine particulier.

Hermione avait assisté au mariage de Luna quelques mois auparavant, lors de la cérémonie la plus étrange et paradoxalement la plus poétique qu'elle ait jamais vu. Les noces avaient eu lieu au milieu d'une forêt, sous une sorte de cathédrale végétale composée de charmes et de bouleaux et les festivités s'étaient tenues dans une clairière, éclairée par des espèces de lucioles magiques. Passé l'émerveillement suscité par le décor et la cérémonie, Hermione avait passé la majorité de son temps à éviter de se retrouver seule avec Ron et Megan. Rolf et Luna avaient quitté la fête à minuit et étaient partis pour six mois dans l'intention de sillonner différents pays du continent américain et de découvrir de nouvelles espèces.

Luna avait commencé par décrire avec une certaine passion Castelobruxo, l'école de magie brésilienne, lorsque Naim Kama les rejoignit, magnifique dans son smoking de circonstance. Prise dans la conversation, Hermione ne sut si elle devait s'agacer de cette interruption ou se sentir flattée. Il salua ces dames avec politesse avant de s'enquérir de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Aussi bien que possible, répondit Hermione avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette soirée fantoche.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Naim.

\- Me réserveriez-vous vos deux premières danses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave.

Hermione coula un regard vers Daphné qui entretenait toujours une discussion nourrie avec Neville. Le visage de son amie ne marquait aucune émotion particulière mais elle essayait clairement de capter des bribes de leur conversation.

\- Je…

Un coup d'œil éloquent et soudain de Daphné lui fit brusquement changer sa réponse. Si elle voulait percer à jour le gentleman, elle devait discuter avec lui.

\- …J'en serai ravie.

Le sourire de Naim illumina quelques secondes son visage et il repartit saluer d'autres connaissances. Daphné lui lança un regard de connivence et Hermione se sentit rougir de gêne, comme une débutante. Elle combattit vaillamment la chaleur qui semblait s'être emparée de ses joues et sentit un regard posé sur sa nuque. En se retournant, elle trouva aux côtés de son fils, Narcissa Malefoy qui la salua d'un signe de tête gracieux avant d'entamer une discussion avec un officiel du Ministère.

La soirée passa rapidement, sa tâche de garde du corps accaparant totalement Hermione. Elle ne la délaissa que lorsqu'Harry vint chercher son épouse pour la première danse. M. Kama suivit presqu'instantanément et l'entraina sur la piste. Une valse lente débuta et elle se mit en position pour suivre les pas indiqués par son cavalier. Elle en profita pour détendre ses muscles et arrêter de scruter la salle à la recherche de la moindre menace.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de prendre soin de Mrs Potter, commenta son cavalier en les faisant tourner.

Hermione effectua son pas avant de répondre.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, Daphné est une amie.

\- J'admire votre loyauté envers vos amis, complimenta M. Kama alors qu'il leur faisait effectuer une boucle.

La discussion se poursuivit alors qu'ils évoluaient sur le plancher de la salle de réception. Naim lui apprit qu'il avait été élève à Beauxbâtons et qu'il avait quelques années de plus qu'Hermione. Le système éducatif était bien différent de celui de Poudlard, les élèves étant répartis par promotion et non en Maisons. Il évoqua ensuite le climat plus clément du sud de France, la cuisine et les cours de magie. Hermione lui apprit qu'elle avait visité la France plusieurs fois et ils échangèrent des anecdotes jusqu'à ce que les deux premières danses prennent fin.

Elle demanda à Naim de l'accompagner pour rejoindre ses amis et proposa à Daphné de se rendre aux toilettes. Son amie accepta avec un sourire et elles laissèrent Harry et Naim en tête à tête. Consciente de l'état de Daphné, Hermione s'effaça pour qu'elle puisse accéder en premier aux commodités. Elle fut remerciée par un grand sourire et retourna ensuite à sa garde vigilante – le couleur avait beau être désert, les ennemis d'Harry étaient nombreux quoique souvent cachés.

Elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna vivement pour faire face à un assaillant potentiel, baguette brandie, incantation au bord des lèvres. Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy, un sourire narquois sur le visage. D'un geste trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse l'anticiper, un sort informulé de Drago l'atteignit faisant voler sa baguette vers lui.

Elle se mit automatiquement en garde pour combattre à mains nues. Drago lui tendit alors sa baguette en s'avançant vers elle. Hermione se détendit, sa posture se relaxant tandis qu'elle s'en saisissait.

\- Tu devrais être plus prudente, Granger, émit Malefoy d'une voix délibérément neutre. Le danger peut venir de partout, poursuivit-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir la suite de cette mise en garde.

\- A ta place, je me méfierai de mon cavalier.

Hébétée, Hermione le regarda disparaître au coin du couloir, incapable de le sommer de s'expliquer.

* * *

Hermione était au bout du rouleau. Depuis la soirée de commémoration, elle dormait difficilement. L'avertissement de Drago, son absence de conclusion sur les raisons que Naim avait de la côtoyer et le mystère entourant la famille Malefoy formaient une boucle infinie qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver repos ou sommeil, ce qui la rendait dingue.

Elle avait bien essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Drago lorsqu'il était venu la fois suivante pour visionner avec elle les souvenirs de son père. Toute sa réponse avait consisté en une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux tandis que son visage était figé dans une expression de fausse innocence. Malefoy s'était donc contenté de se taire et de changer de sujet. Il répétait le même stratagème à chacune de ses visites, l'enjoignant à réfléchir par quelques phrases énigmatiques sans lui dire réellement ce qu'il en était. A moins de le soumettre à la torture, à l'Imperium ou au Veritaserum, il ne lui révèlerait jamais la raison de sa mise en garde. Et Hermione était franchement à deux doigts de succomber à la tentation.

En deux semaines, elle avait envisagé les hypothèses les plus extravagantes : que Naim souhaite retarder la réalisation du portrait de Lucius en lui fournissant un nouveau contrat (mais dans quel but ?), qu'il souhaite obtenir quelque chose d'elle ou d'Harry et attendait le bon moment pour passer à l'action, que Drago Malefoy et Naim Kama soient concurrents en affaires et que Drago sache quelque chose de vraiment horrible à propos de Naim (mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui révélait-il pas simplement ?), que Drago ait développé un intérêt amoureux ou sexuel pour elle et ne supporte pas de voir un autre homme l'approcher (mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi ne pas se déclarer directement ?)… Rien ne collait. Elle essaya même d'envisager un lien avec le secret des Malefoy mais si corrélation il y avait, Hermione était bien en peine de la trouver.

En rangeant les nouveaux appareils qu'elle avait commandés pour la boutique, Hermione put apercevoir son reflet dans la vitrine. Heureusement que les charmes et sortilèges de beauté existaient. Elle n'aurait jamais cru bénir à ce point le fait d'avoir partagé la chambre de Parvati et Lavande pendant six années consécutives alors qu'elles n'étaient que des adolescentes pour qui l'apparence était tout un art. Le matin, Hermione consacrait dorénavant plusieurs minutes à se préparer. Toutes ces connaissances glanées lui étaient bien utiles pour masquer consciencieusement les effets de ses mauvaises nuits sur son visage.

Lasse, elle avait commandé une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve à George Weasley sous un prétexte fallacieux. Malgré sa rupture avec Ron, elle savait que son ancien beau-frère ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Après tout, elle était celle qui lui avait rendu Fred - en tableau certes - et c'est une chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. George avait en outre l'appréciable compétence de brasser rapidement une potion parfaite sans poser de questions importunes. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait directement envoyé un hibou et n'était pas passée à Ste-Mangouste pour prendre rendez-vous avec un médicomage.

L'esprit préoccupé, elle s'accroupit pour se remettre au travail, alignant scrupuleusement les boites de matériel sur la dernière étagère. La sonnette de la boutique résonna et elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher du comptoir. Se redressant pour l'accueillir, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Narcissa Malefoy dans un luxueux ensemble d'après-midi.

\- Bonjour, Mrs Malefoy, la salua Hermione, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Maître Granger, répondit Narcissa avec un élégant signe de tête. Je faisais quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et… je me suis dit que je viendrai visiter vos installations.

L'hésitation dans sa réponse était à peine perceptible mais le sixième sens d'Hermione s'alarma. Narcissa venait de lui mentir et n'avait même pas pris la peine de préparer une histoire plausible. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux Serpentards qu'elle avait pu côtoyer. Masquant son trouble, Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ajoutant ce détail à sa liste de choses à réfléchir plus tard au sujet des Malefoy.

\- Je vous propose de commencer par une visite de mon espace de travail.

Narcissa accepta d'un signe de tête et suivi Hermione dans l'atelier. La Portraitiste lui montra absolument tout : l'espace de travail où trônait les deux toiles en cours sur des chevalets, l'espace de stockage du matériel, les dispositifs de sécurité de son coffre-fort et des portes-fioles. A chaque élément, Narcissa posa les questions adéquates comme si elle avait passé toute sa vie à visiter ce genre d'atelier – ce qui était peut être le cas maintenant qu'Hermione y songeait.

Une fois le tour des locaux effectué, Hermione proposa de prendre le thé sur une inspiration subite. Peut-être que Narcissa révèlerait enfin la véritable raison de sa visite ? Mrs Malefoy accepta et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le petit salon de la boutique avec une théière fumante et deux tasses. Hermione effectua le service, se demandant comment interroger Narcissa. Devait-elle lui demander frontalement pourquoi elle était ici ? Et quel était le secret des Malefoy ? En quoi Naim Kama représenterait un danger et pourquoi Drago s'était senti concerné de la prévenir ? Avaient-ils un quelconque lien avec lui ?

Mrs Malefoy souffla délicatement sur le contenu de sa tasse avant de la porter à la bouche. Elle hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur après sa première gorgée.

\- Vous avez un goût parfait en matière de thé. Cet Oolong est excellent, émit Narcissa d'une voix douce et agréable.

Hermione accepta gracieusement le compliment, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres. Les sorcières de Sang-Pur étaient toutes de grandes amatrices de thé, c'était l'un des nombreux codes de cette société. La formation qu'elle avait suivie auprès de Maître Radford avait compris plusieurs leçons sur l'art et la manière de servir le thé de façon à ne pas commettre d'impair. Elle formulait la question qu'elle souhaitait poser à l'ancienne Serpentard lorsqu'elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prenant la parole.

\- C'est un art que la lointaine cousine de mon mari n'a jamais su maîtriser.

Cette phrase anodine rompit le cours de la réflexion d'Hermione. S'engouffrant dans la brèche, elle s'enquit d'un ton poli et intéressé :

\- J'ignorais que M. Malefoy avait une cousine. Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée dans les souvenirs que j'ai déjà visionnés.

\- C'est tout à fait logique, Maître, répondit Narcissa d'une voix affable. La branche secondaire des Malefoy vit en France. Leur héritière, Catharsia, a deux ans de moins que Drago et a fait ses classes à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons.

L'esprit d'Hermione tourna à plein régime essayant de relier cette information à ce qu'elle savait de la situation générale. Une vague intuition chatouilla son cerveau mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu relancer le sujet ou poser une autre question, la tasse de Mrs Malefoy était vide et elle se levait.

\- Merci de m'avoir accueillie au débotté. Vos installations sont conformes et je me déclare satisfaite. Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée.

Hermione hocha la tête, répondit machinalement et raccompagna sa cliente au dehors. Lorsque la sorcière blonde disparut au coin de la rue, la scène fit écho à l'avertissement de Drago lors de la soirée au Ministère dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle comprit que Mrs Malefoy était délibérément venue lui parler et si elle osait s'engager sur cette pente glissante, lui avait délivré des informations sur la famille Malefoy pour une bonne raison. _Mais laquelle était-ce ?_

* * *

Les archives du Ministère ne lui furent d'aucune utilité – non qu'elle comptât réellement dessus. Dans l'impossibilité de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec son niveau d'information et en l'attente de la livraison de sa fameuse potion dont le besoin se faisait de plus en plus pressant, Hermione avait finalement craqué et était partie en quête de réponses. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'étant accessible que pendant la semaine, elle s'était donc rabattue sur les archives ministérielles, véritables mines d'informations sur les familles sorcières et de surcroît, ouvertes le samedi matin.

Sa recherche avait été pour le moins prolifique. La famille Malefoy était une lignée sorcière arrivée en Angleterre avec Guillaume le Conquérant au début du XIème siècle. Armand Malefoy était le fondateur de la famille. Grâce à des services rendus au roi (services dont Hermione préférait ignorer la nature), il put obtenir des terres dans le comté de Wiltshire sur lesquelles il bâtit un manoir, toujours habité par ses descendants.

Pendant quatre siècles, les Malefoy se sont mariés dans la noblesse française et allemande, puis italienne. A partir du XVème, la famille souhaita consolider ses liens avec l'Angleterre et tous les héritiers se marièrent avec des familles anglaises dont certains noms – Potter, Nott, Prewett, Burke, Ollivander – étaient bien connus d'Hermione. Quelques membres de la branche principale étaient célèbres pour des faits historiques – Nicholas, Brutus, Lucius Ier et Septimus Malefoy sortaient notamment du lot. Les filles Malefoy se liaient également de façon prestigieuse et à l'époque, la famille avait alimenté la bonne société française et anglaise en épouses de Sang-Pur.

La partie française de la famille s'éteignit juste après l'installation de la branche anglaise sur leurs terres pour être ressuscitée quelques générations plus tard par Decimus Malefoy, frère de Septimus et arrière-grand-père de Drago. Bien que résidente en France, la branche secondaire de la famille avait épousé des membres de la société anglaise parmi les familles Lestrange, Selwyn et Shafiq. Outre le fait que la dernière héritière de cette branche soit une femme et non un homme et que la scolarité de ses membres se soit déroulée à Beauxbâtons, rien ne laissait présager une quelconque différence avec la branche principale.

La mise en garde de Drago et l'anecdote apparemment anodine de Narcissa ne cessaient de revenir dans les pensées d'Hermione, testant sa logique. Ne pouvant parvenir à lier tous les fils dont elle disposait autour de ce mystère en un seul fil conducteur, elle choisit de s'accorder une pause dans ses recherches et de profiter de son weekend. Lors de la soirée du Ministère, elle avait promis de rendre visite à Luna. Elle rangea soigneusement les manuscrits poussiéreux qu'elle avait empruntés et sortit du Ministère pour transplaner à son point habituel à Loustry-Ste-Chaspoule.

Depuis le décès de Xenophilius, Luna habitait dans la maison ancestrale des Lovegood. Une fois passée les enchantements et illusions à destination des moldus, la demeure apparaissait clairement en haut de la colline dans toute son étrangeté. Sorte de croisement entre un observatoire astronomique et une maison, le bâtiment avait une forme cylindrique, un parement en briques noires et un chien assis impressionnant qui semblait surgir de la façade comme un bow-window.

Le portail - comme l'ensemble de la demeure - avait entièrement été restauré depuis la guerre. Il arborait désormais une peinture bleu nuit mettant en valeur les arabesques du fer forgé. Une pancarte indiquait que les bureaux du Chicaneur étaient domiciliés sur la propriété. Hermione savait que Luna et Rolf avaient construit une grange en contrebas qui abritaient les bureaux, l'atelier et les presses. Ils étaient en train de construire une réserve pour animaux magiques dans le champ attenant qu'ils venaient récemment d'acquérir. Ils n'attendaient plus que les autorisations du Ministère – ce qui expliquait en grande partie leur présence à la dernière soirée. Le jardin ainsi que le chemin sinueux menant à la porte d'entrée avaient connu une réfection complète. Les prunes dirigeables avaient été remplacées par un parterre de fleurs de prairie.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle frappa trois coups à l'aide d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Luna apparut quelques minutes plus tard, le regard rêveur, un tablier en toile grise noué sur une robe bleu ciel.

\- Hermione ! La salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Entre, je suis ravie de te voir.

L'intérieur de la maison avait également bien changé. Si l'entrée donnait toujours dans la cuisine, le décor de la pièce ronde bénéficiait désormais d'une fresque printanière. Luna remplit la bouilloire d'eau avant de la mettre à chauffer sur le poêle. Hermione s'installa à la table de la cuisine, passant ses doigts sur la nappe en coton à motifs floraux. Elle savait que la Serdaigle préparerait le thé ainsi qu'un encas avant d'entamer la conversation. Et c'est ce que Luna fit.

Hermione savoura ce moment. Luna était l'une des rares personnes dont elle avait gardé l'amitié au fil des années. Après sa rupture avec Ron, il fut compliqué de revoir ses anciens amis Gryffondors qui les avaient toujours connu plus ou moins ensemble. Luna voyait les choses différemment de la plupart des gens et Hermione avait appris durement que différent pouvait être bon et parfois meilleur que sa propre vision des choses et celle des autres.

Après un récit complet des découvertes et péripéties du voyage de noces de Rolf et Luna dont Hermione avait eu quelques bribes lors de la soirée ministérielle, l'ancienne Serdaigle lui jeta un regard aiguisé. Hermione se crispa légèrement alors que sa tasse de thé se remplissait.

\- Tu dors mal ? S'enquit d'une voix douce la sorcière blonde.

Hermione retint une grimace. Elle aurait dû savoir que ses glamours ne tromperaient pas Luna.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Je suis préoccupée.

Luna hocha la tête d'un air grave. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et fixa la sorcière brune d'un regard patient. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait faire le choix de se taire, de changer le sujet de conversation et que – contrairement à tous les Gryffondors de sa connaissance - Luna ne poserait pas plus de questions. Cependant Hermione souhaitait parler à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa situation avant de devenir complètement folle.

\- J'ai accepté de faire le portrait de Lucius Malefoy, annonça-t-elle tout à trac. Drago me l'a demandé et… tu sais, je comprends ce que ça fait que de perdre un parent alors… J'ai accepté. Les souvenirs des Malefoy sont liés à une protection ancienne et Drago m'accompagne pendant mes visionnages pour ne prendre aucun risque…

Hermione raconta tout à Luna : le portrait, ses sentiments lorsqu'elle visionnait des souvenirs de la vie d'un homme qu'elle avait haï, la garden party des Potter et le désespoir de Drago, les tableaux de ses ancêtres partis en miette, la discussion entre Permilia et Narcissa, Naim Kama qui semblable à un chien dans un jeu de quilles, venait y mettre plus de bazar qu'autre chose… et l'impossibilité de parler de tout cela à Harry et Daphné sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione se sentit plus légère, libérée d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter. Elle esquissa un sourire et prit une gorgée de thé. Le regard rêveur de Luna se baladait tranquillement sur la fresque de la cuisine. Elle s'attardait sur une jonquille lorsqu'elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi vouloir impérativement percer leurs secrets ? Pourquoi un tel engagement auprès d'eux ? Auprès de lui ?

Le revers de la médaille. Luna était une formidable écouteuse. Elle était patiente, attentionnée et parlait peu mais toujours justement, comme elle venait de le faire. Hermione adorait cet aspect chez son amie autant qu'elle le détestait. Luna, en tant qu'adepte de la maïeutique, posait des questions pour remettre en doute la vision de son interlocuteur afin qu'il accouche d'une idée nouvelle. Ce n'était jamais très agréable lorsque l'on ne souhaitait pas se remettre en question.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle touilla son thé, reposa son regard sur son amie, examina la cuisine. Aussi loin qu'elle cherche, la réponse ne lui apparut pas. Bien sûr, Hermione était perfectionniste. Elle était également passionnée par son métier et terriblement endurante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ensorceler une toile mais en effet, cela n'expliquait pas une telle implication de sa part.

Les Malefoy ne lui avaient jamais rien apporté en dehors de soucis et de mauvais souvenirs lors de ses années à Poudlard, elle n'avait aucune dette envers eux. Elle n'appréciait pas spécialement Narcissa et encore moins Pansy. Drago n'était plus si désagréable que durant leur scolarité mais elle ne l'aurait pas inscrit dans le classement de ses sorciers préférés pour autant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant impliquée exactement ?

\- Hermione, intervint Luna très doucement, je crois que intellectualises trop les évènements et tes actions. Recentre toi sur tes sensations, tes sentiments et je pense que tu trouveras la réponse.

La sorcière brune hocha la tête. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à écouter les personnes qui remettaient en doute son analyse permanente de la vie. Cette capacité leur avait permis de sortir vainqueurs de la Guerre et depuis, était devenue un réflexe mais parfois elle lui faisait perdre de vue le plus important.

\- Je crois que je me sens piégée, finit-elle par formuler difficilement en regardant le thé dans sa tasse, prise dans une toile d'araignée dont je ne vois ni le début ni la fin. Je me débats pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire pour reprendre la maîtrise de la situation et ne plus être un pion pour les autres.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione releva la tête. Luna lui sourit, hochant la tête d'approbation.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te dire ce qu'il te reste à faire, conclut sa jeune amie en lui proposant une part de gâteau.

Hermione prit l'assiette d'une main et acquiesça. Elle découvrirait pourquoi elle était impliquée dans cette situation, _quoiqu'il en fût._

* * *

L'ancienne Gryffondor rafraîchit ses glamours d'un coup de baguette avant de soupirer longuement appuyée contre le lavabo. Hermione était exténuée. La Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve lui avait permis de récupérer quelques heures de repos le weekend mais il était impensable de l'utiliser en semaine. Ses effets secondaires étaient trop puissants et trop visibles. Ils la noyaient dans une sensation ouatée qui formait un bouclier entre elle et le réel. Impossible de peindre dans ses conditions.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la sorcière brune scruta son visage dans le miroir hors de prix du restaurant dans lequel elle avait accepté de se rendre. Suite à sa discussion éclairante avec Luna, elle avait formé deux objectifs : découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et y survivre. Des sensations datant de la Guerre remontaient régulièrement le long de son corps, conditionnant son cerveau à l'attaque et à la fuite.

De fait, elle avait contacté elle-même Naim Kama pour lui proposer cette soirée au restaurant sous couvert d'évoquer le contrat avec son entreprise. Elle avait fait jouer ses intentions envers elle pour le faire venir et négocier en direct, arguant qu'elle serait ainsi plus sensible à ses arguments. Elle espérait avoir été assez subtile pour ne pas générer de doute en lui.

Le début de la soirée fut ardu. Ils avaient rapidement évoqué le contrat avant de passer à des questions plus personnelles – leurs carrières, leurs familles, leurs centres d'intérêt. Hermione n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur sa famille et elle avait fait de ses centres d'intérêt son travail. Elle avait donc passé le repas à essayer d'en apprendre plus et de jauger son prétendu prétendant. Mais le bougre lui résistait ! Il l'interrogeait sur son travail et ses amis, et elle avait un mal de chien à orienter la conversation comme elle le souhaitait.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée dans ces toilettes quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre en selle. Foi de Granger, elle apprendrait ce qu'il se passait ici ! La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se rengorgea avant de passer la porte des toilettes.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied hors de la pièce, qu'elle fut collée au mur par une forme non identifiée et visiblement furieuse. Elle essaya d'atteindre sa baguette, coincée dans une poche invisible de sa robe au niveau de la hanche quand le parfum de son agresseur lui parvint.

\- Malefoy ? Interrogea-t-elle perdue.

\- Granger, répondit le Serpentard entre ses dents serrées.

L'étreinte qui l'enserrait se défit légèrement. Elle put lever la tête et constater que son ancien camarade de promotion était furieux. Absolument et résolument furieux.

\- Granger, quand on te met en garde ce n'est pas pour faire joli, c'est pour que tu fasses attention, reprit Drago avec le ton d'un adulte s'adressant à un enfant de huit ans pour qu'il se raisonne.

La colère flamba dans les veines de la jeune femme et elle tenta d'écraser le pied du Serpentard avec un talon assassin. Le sorcier para le coup ce qui enragea de plus belle Hermione.

\- Quand les mises en gardes sont aussi claires que l'eau de la Tamise, Malefoy, on se la ferme et on est content quand les gens essaient malgré tout d'en savoir un peu plus. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Drago se dégagea et d'un coup Hermione ne sentit plus le mur ni le corps chaud du sorcier contre elle. La jeune femme prit deux respirations pour contrôler sa colère, discernant avec intérêt une lueur de surprise dans les yeux du Serpentard.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment me prévenir de quelque chose, tu aurais pris cinq minutes pour m'expliquer précisément ce qu'il se passe ici. Tu ne l'as pas fait, alors je cherche des informations. J'ai donc programmé cette soirée-

A l'entente de son explication, le sorcier prit Hermione par le bras et lui coupa la parole.

\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu organisé cette soirée ? Depuis quand ?

\- Trois… trois jours, répondit-elle apeurée par l'urgence de son ton.

Drago la relâcha immédiatement et s'en fut au pas de course. Hermione resta ébahie à un mètre de l'entrée des toilettes. La frustration générée par son incompréhension atteignit des sommets et elle se força à reprendre un contrôle ferme sur ses émotions pour ne pas se laisser aller à faire exploser quelque chose. Elle _devait_ obtenir des informations. C'était d'autant plus vital que l'impassible Serpentard qu'elle connaissait venait de partir _en courant._

Elle profita du court trajet jusqu'à sa table pour se reprendre et vérifier son allure. Naim Kama, magnifique dans un smoking de prix, se leva à son approche et l'aida à prendre place autour de la table. Le restaurant qu'elle avait choisi était onéreux et réputé grâce à une particularité originale : une piste de danse et un groupe de musique live.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ? S'enquit l'homme en lui souriant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai juste croisé un ancien camarade sur le chemin, répondit Hermione pour couvrir le délai que lui avait pris cet aller-retour aux commodités.

Elle tendit son bras pour porter à ses lèvres un verre de Pouilly Fuissé absolument délicieux, le temps de retrouver entièrement sa contenance, lorsqu'elle sentit une vibration remonter le long de son corps. Elle mit quelques secondes à en comprendre la signification. D'un seul coup, tous ses muscles se tendirent et elle se leva brusquement, rassemblant ses effets.

\- Que… Commença Naim avec stupéfaction.

\- Problème. Boutique. Lança-t-elle de façon hachée. A plus tard.

\- Veux-tu que-

Hermione avait déjà quitté la table et courut vers la sortie. A peine eut-elle franchit les portes qu'elle transplana devant sa boutique, l'alarme vibrant toujours contre sa peau. _Mais qu'est-ce que - ?_

* * *

 **RAR**

drou : Bonjour à toi et merci pour ton commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. Ma réponse va être plus courte aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup moins de doigts fonctionnels pour la taper mais je promets de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre =) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu as pu étayé tes hypothèses concernant Naim et le secret des Malefoy. Je serai ravie de les lire car je pense que nous sommes sur le dernier chapitre avant la grande révélation... A bientôt te lire ! Bon weekend et bonne année !

* * *

 **Papotage sur ce petit cliffy**

Rangez vos fourches, torches et légumes pourris : une auteure embrochée, brulée ou humiliée aura beaucoup de mal à écrire la fin de l'histoire - surtout avec les quelques doigts encore fonctionnels qui me restent. J'ai bien conscience que nous sommes sur un petit cliffy, mais n'est-ce pas meilleur d'attendre avant de tout savoir ? Comment, non ?

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'a pas trop fait grimper votre frustration au plafond. **Je suis très très impatiente de lire vos hypothèses** sur **le secret de Malefoy ou Naim** \- et vous avez bien sûr le droit de m'appliquer un nom d'oiseau dans votre commentaire en signe de protestation (genre alouette; linotte ou colibri). **Comme d'habitude, je réponds à tous les commentaires en MP ou directement sur en RAR si vous n'avez pas de compte.**

En outre, **à ce stade de l'histoire je serai très curieuse de savoir quel est votre personnage préféré ? Et le plus détesté ?**

En effet, le chapitre 11 est rédigé et doublement relu, je n'attends plus donc que vos réactions et commentaires pour poursuivre la parution (et comme le dirait Drago ce n'est pas un chantage aux reviews voyons le plutôt comme une forme de négociation implicite) XD.

Sur ce, meilleurs voeux à tous ! Bises et à très bientôt !


	11. André Breton

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ce onzième chapitre - que dis-je THE chapitre des grandes révélations... Avant que vous n'en attaquiez la lecture, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs pour les commentaires et mises en favoris ou en alerte. C'est un prompt renfort de voir qu'une fiction plait et connait un certain succès auprès de son lectorat. Vous avez fait péter le reviewmètre sur le dernier chapitre et c'est vraiment super chouette - ce qui ne m'encourage pas à ne plus faire de cliffy soyons clairs.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas =)

 _Dédicace à **Alpo** et ses nombreux commentaires sur cette histoire. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de ta lecture à chaque chapitre, c'était un réel plaisir à de lire tes remarques au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'intrigue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

 _ **« Le portrait d'un être qu'on aime doit pouvoir être non seulement une image à laquelle on sourit mais encore un oracle qu'on interroge. »**_

 _A. Breton_

* * *

 _Mais qu'est-ce que- ?_

Les mots manquèrent à la jeune femme. La vue de la porte de son magasin dégondée et gisant sur le trottoir la plongea dans un état de sidération. Hermione avait tant de fois assisté à de telles scènes durant la guerre qu'elle sentit presque littéralement l'adrénaline prendre le dessus sur sa stupeur. En quelques minutes, elle passa au-dessus de son ébahissement pour se mettre en action. Le corps tendu, elle examina la façade avec minutie. Le volet roulant en métal était relevé et la porte semblait avoir été arrachée proprement du jambage. En dehors de ces deux éléments, rien ne semblait étrange ou endommagé. Elle s'avança furtivement dans la pénombre, faisant appel à des réflexes qu'elle pensait ne plus posséder. Elle rejoignit rapidement le boîtier de l'alarme et posa la main dessus pour que la vibration s'arrête.

Le silence des lieux lui sembla suspect et elle poursuivit sa progression baguette brandie. Des rais de lumière passaient sous la porte de son atelier – là où elle gardait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle inspira et se prépara à entrer. A cet instant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne – pas même Harry – et qu'elle allait au devant du danger en parfaite Gryffondor qu'elle était. Un sursaut de peur la retint avant que sa colère et sa frustration ne rejaillissent. Elle poussa la porte lentement pour s'habituer au changement de luminosité, le sortilège le plus offensif de sa gamme au bout de sa baguette, prêt à fuser.

Elle entendit une respiration lourde vers le centre de la pièce, seul signe de vie. Dans une attitude issue d'une longue pratique, elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œil furtifs tout en restant à couvert. Aucun danger ne semblait provenir des quatre coins de l'atelier mais le coffre-fort avait été forcé et la porte gisait sur le côté, pendante. Hermione serra les mâchoires. Cela lui avait coûté une véritable fortune à sécuriser - sans parler du tort que cette effraction allait causer à sa réputation.

Profondément énervée, l'ancienne Gryffondor avança à découvert, brandissant sa baguette vers la source de bruit. Ses yeux croisèrent un regard gris devenu familier. Allongé sur le sol, Drago Malefoy était en train de reprendre sa respiration, sa baguette toujours dans sa main droite, sa tenue chic entièrement froissée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Hermione en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec un sortilège approprié.

\- Personnes… venues… prendre… souvenirs… Expliqua Drago d'une voix hachée.

En entendant cette explication, Hermione se précipita vers le coffre-fort qui abritait la valisette de Narcissa Malefoy. L'intérieur était vide.

\- Je les ai ! Émit le Serpentard d'une voix étranglée en montrant la valisette qu'il avait placée derrière lui.

Rassurée, le corps d'Hermione se détendit. Peu importe ce qui avait été volé, du moment que ce n'était pas les souvenirs de ses clients. Dans un sursaut, elle vérifia que les portes-fioles à proximité des portraits n'avaient rien et que les toiles elles-mêmes n'étaient pas endommagées. Le portrait de Lucius avait pris un ou deux sortilèges qu'il lui faudrait défaire mais celui d'Anthea était tombé de son chevalet et n'avait rien. Aucun souvenir ne manquait dans les portes-fioles et seuls quelques flacons avaient été écrasés. Vu les débris, ils étaient vides au moment où ils furent cassés. Un soulagement définitif envahit Hermione. Son travail et son atelier étaient saufs et elle le devait certainement à Drago Malefoy.

Hermione soupira, soudainement vidée suite à la déferlante d'adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines. Puis la sorcière se mit en action pour tromper son état de fatigue et se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'insécurité né lorsqu'elle eût réalisé que des personnes non autorisées avaient réussi à pénétrer dans son atelier. Hermione savait que pour bannir ce genre de sentiment, elle devait se réapproprier sa boutique. C'est pourquoi elle leva sa baguette pour réparer grossièrement le coffre-fort puis pour ranger le bazar que la lutte avait causé dans son atelier. Un sortilège de lévitation apporta un verre d'eau à Drago tandis qu'elle vérifiait que rien ne manquait dans la boutique. Elle baissa le volet roulant, ferma la porte puis réactiva les enchantements de protection. Cela fait, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Retournant dans l'atelier, elle constata que Drago s'était redressé, assis à même le sol, la valisette sur les genoux en train de vider son verre d'eau à grandes gorgées. Cherchant une activité pour éviter une confrontation directe, ses pas la menèrent vers l'évier et elle prépara du thé, ce qui lui permit de rassembler ses esprits. Elle sentit Drago suivre ses moindres gestes et finit par lui annoncer d'une voix calme mais ferme :

\- Nous allons prendre le thé dans le salon.

Drago hocha lentement la tête et se releva doucement pour ne pas brusquer son corps. La valisette en main, il se dirigea vers la boutique et prit place sur un fauteuil à la suite d'Hermione. La sorcière vérifia la couleur du thé avant de le servir, mettant à profit le silence et le calme pour réfléchir. C'était peut-être l'unique occasion qu'elle aurait de pouvoir l'interroger et d'espérer obtenir des réponses. Elle versa le thé dans les tasses et attendit que chacun ait pris une gorgée avant de s'enquérir d'un ton résolu :

\- Drago, que se passe-t-il ? Dans quoi j'ai été entrainée ?

Elle ne précisa pas par qui, cela lui sembla inutile. Elle vit le corps de Drago se tendre puis se relâcher comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter.

\- Pour tout t'expliquer, cela va demander du temps, soupira Drago en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

\- J'en ai à revendre, répondit du tac au tac Hermione en croisant les bras et se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Drago hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste machinal.

\- Comme tu le soupçonnes certainement, tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une histoire de famille ; en l'occurrence, la mienne.

Hermione acquiesça en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et le sorcier poursuivit d'une voix atone.

\- Le père de mon arrière grand-père, Octavius Malefoy a épousé Fortuna Yaxley en premières noces selon un contrat tout à fait classique entre familles aisées. Ils ont eu un fils, Septimus duquel ma branche descend. Fortuna est décédée et Octavius a choisi d'épouser une seconde femme par amour cette fois-ci. Il a ensuite commis une erreur dynastique impardonnable : il a voulu autant d'enfants qu'elle pourrait lui en donner. Auréa Kama n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Elle avait rapidement compris que si elle réussissait à donner naissance à un fils, il pourrait concurrencer l'héritier légitime.

Drago fit une pause en soupirant.

\- Et bien sûr, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Après la naissance de deux filles, Octavia et Neva, elle mit au monde Decimus. Octavius s'est alors retrouvé dans une situation impossible : son héritier légitime était déjà désigné mais il aimait bien plus son fils cadet qui lui avait été donné hors mariage de convenance. Alors il a agit comme le père aimant qu'il était : il a créé _ex nihilo_ une seconde lignée pour Decimus en le mariant à une Lestrange. Ce faisant, il a pu implanter les Malefoy en France.

Une main parcourut le visage fatigué du sorcier. Hermione n'était que silence, absorbant le moindre détail, la moindre parcelle d'informations. Son esprit reliait un à un tout ce qu'il disait à ce qu'elle avait entendu, lu et découvert sur la famille Malefoy. _Auréa Kama était-elle une ancêtre de Naim ?_

\- Dès lors, les deux lignées n'ont eu de cesse de s'affronter et la seconde branche a souhaité s'approprier les biens et le prestige de la branche principale, continua Drago d'une voix profonde. Toutefois, la lignée anglaise était bien implantée et reconnue ; elle a bénéficié de ses privilèges pendant un long moment – jusqu'à récemment mais tu connais l'histoire.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Seulement ce que tu ignores, c'est ce que nous avons perdu en souhaitant nous lier aux bonnes familles anglaises afin de resserrer nos liens avec elles et de protéger notre héritage.

Les lèvres de Drago se pincèrent et il reprit la parole d'une voix distincte, enfiévrée, le regard polaire.

\- Et comment auraient-ils pu savoir, Granger ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre qu'ils avaient enclenché le déclin des Familles de Sang-Pur ?

L'expression d'Hermione dut refléter sa compréhension de la situation car Drago s'échauffa. Il attaqua frontalement, d'un ton désespéré alors que son explication prenait un tour plus personnel :

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que cela fait de voir le désastre arriver au loin ? De comprendre que ta famille, ta propre famille, les gens qui t'ont élevé, nourri et aimé, ont tort ? Qu'ils ont des exemples tous les jours des conséquences de leur obstination, parfois au sein même de leur propre lignée et que dans leur entêtement idéologiste, ils ne sont pas capables de les remettre en question ?

Le visage de Drago gagnait petit à petit en animation, à mesure que sa voix s'élevait et que son discours devenait de moins en moins clair.

\- Être Serpentard, ce n'est pas seulement être rusé, moqueur ou lâche comme vous autres Gryffondors semblez le penser. En entrant à Poudlard, nous savons ce à quoi nous devrons faire face, généralement seuls. Parce que l'intelligence fait peur, parce que notre héritage nous étiquette dès la naissance, parce que l'appartenance à cette maison nous ostracise. Pour moi être Serpentard, cela signifie être loyal, loyal envers ce que tu as choisi. Et j'ai choisi d'être loyal envers ma famille. Toutes les causes méritent d'être trahies, toutes les personnes peuvent être manipulées, la seule limite est celle que tu te fixes. Ma limite, c'était ma famille.

Ses mains vinrent soutenir la tête du Serpentard et c'est en regardant la table, qu'il souffla :

\- J'ai bien vu tout cela et à la fin de la guerre, alors que j'exerçais enfin cet esprit d'analyse sur ce que je vivais, que je commençais à m'émanciper, j'ai compris que nous avions tort, que nous courrions à notre perte.

Drago prit une inspiration et se leva brusquement incapable de rester assis. Il commença à faire des allers-retours face à la table, ses mains s'agitant comme s'il lui coûtait physiquement d'admettre ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Sais-tu Granger que mes parents ont eu toutes les peines du monde à m'avoir ? Je suis seul héritier non par nécessité dynastique mais parce que c'est tout ce que mes parents ont pu concevoir, à leur grand malheur.

Il se plaça face à elle, les mains dirigées vers lui et s'exclama :

\- Et regarde, Granger quel héritier !

Il reprit sa marche et poursuivit son explication d'une voix résolue :

\- La lignée de ma mère, celle des Black s'est fourvoyée. Elle a uni des cousins et a affaibli la fertilité de ses membres. Seule Andromeda a pu porter un enfant béni par la magie, un enfant merveilleux car ses compétences sont innées et uniques. Elle a épousé un Né-Moldu et en mélangeant le sang vicié des Black, Nymphadora est née, l'enfant la plus magique de la famille depuis des générations. Si la Magie bénit ce genre d'union, alors qu'elle m'a fait… qu'elle m'a…

La voix de Drago se brisa. Il s'arrêta net et regarda ses mains devant lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Elle m'a rendue stérile, finit-il par émettre d'une voix clinique. Je ne peux avoir d'enfants et c'est ce qui a eu raison de mon mariage avec Pansy.

Une exclamation échappa à Hermione et elle-même ne sut si c'était de la surprise, de l'horreur ou un mélange des deux. Drago se rassit finalement, l'air épuisé par les révélations qu'il venait de faire. Il but un peu de thé avant de continuer, comme s'il tentait de se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ces explications :

\- Son taux de fertilité n'est pas brillant mais le mien est proche du néant. Depuis le XVème siècle, les Malefoy se sont uniquement mariés avec des familles britanniques. Cela fait des générations que plus aucun sang réellement nouveau n'est entré dans notre lignée. Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant, Granger, je ne pourrai rien transmettre. Ni bien, ni magie, ni savoir. Je suis le dernier des Malefoy et ma lignée, la branche principale, s'éteindra avec moi.

Drago se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Et dans une ironie parfaite, c'est à toi que j'avoue ça, toi la Née-Moldue et pourtant, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Rien que ça, ça aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille, tu ne crois pas ? S'enquit-il rhétoriquement d'un ton railleur et amer. Et maintenant tu connais notre grand secret...

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la vue du visage de Drago. L'expression désespérée de son visage n'était pas jouée en vue de la manipuler. Sa douleur était telle qu'elle en était palpable. La sorcière se força à garder une expression neutre et à retenir tout geste de compassion. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'en l'état actuel des choses, l'ancien Serpentard accepte un geste de soutien. Drago inspira et reprit contenance. Puis, il poursuivit son monologue d'une voix plus calme.

\- Une fois que j'ai réalisé cela et que je l'ai finalement accepté, mon couple était ruiné – non que notre partenariat de base ait été brillant, comme tu l'as si bien compris pendant la garden party des Potter. Pansy m'a tout reproché et nos disputes nous rendaient insupportables l'un à l'autre alors qu'elle a vraiment tout fait, tout essayé pour porter mon enfant. Dans quelques jours, la Gazette annoncera notre divorce, ce qui ne manquera pas de provoquer un énorme scandale mais je ne suis plus à ça près, non ? Emit-il d'une voix désabusée. De toute façon, elle ne veut plus rester au Manoir et elle abhorre désormais avec une certaine violence mon nom et ma famille.

Le regard fixé sur sa tasse, Drago sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Alors que le reste de son exposé était fluide – quoique parfois décousu – il buta sur ses prochaines paroles. Hermione posa une main sur son bras et émit ses premiers mots depuis le début de son explication d'une voix enrouée :

\- Je te promets que je ne répèterai pas ce que tu me diras mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je fais au milieu de tout cela.

Quelque chose en Drago céda et il reprit d'un ton décidé.

\- Malgré tout cela, il restait une petite lueur d'espoir. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, une jeune fille d'un an ma cadette, une fille qui avait été à Poudlard avec nous, est venue me trouver au Manoir Malefoy. Et…les grilles se sont ouvertes pour elle en reconnaissant son sang. Tu te rends compte Granger ? Questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix. J'ai une sœur, une petite sœur, une Serdaigle ! Elle est brillante et drôle et _gentille_. Incroyable mais vrai, une Malefoy _gentille,_ accentua-t-il avec dérision.

Hermione sourit en le voyant si animé. Il ressemblait à un enfant devant des cadeaux à ouvrir. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne et poursuive son monologue.

\- A la mort de Père, ma mère s'est refermée sur elle-même. Quand _elle_ est arrivée… Au début... je n'ai pas très bien pris le fait de ne pas être le seul enfant de mon père et pour ma mère, se fut bien pire. La trahison que cela supposait – j'avais un an quand ma sœur est née… Non que mes parents aient été amoureux mais quand même… Enfin bref. Cela a nécessité du temps, elle a été compréhensive, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et au fur et à mesure, toutes nos préventions sont tombées.

Il tapa la table de la tranche de sa main plusieurs fois comme pour signifier des dominos qui tomberaient les uns à la suite des autres.

\- A la fin, il m'a été impossible de rejeter le seul membre de ma famille encore vivant. Elle s'appelle Cesaria, avoua-t-il d'une voix douce, une lueur bienveillante dans le regard. Même Mère n'a pu lui en vouloir de son ascendance. Elle a apporté de la joie au Manoir et de l'espoir pour toute ma lignée. Je peux nommer Cesaria héritière de notre branche – elle est fertile et elle accepterait si je lui demandais – mais il faut prouver son ascendance.

L'héritier Malefoy manqua de renverser sa tasse et la rattrapa _in extremis_. Il joua avec en détaillant les suites de cette découverte.

\- J'ai cherché Granger, j'ai fouillé tous les papiers de mon père, ses comptes, sa correspondance, tout. Aucune trace d'elle. Gringott's m'a envoyé les archives de ma famille et là, rien non plus. Quant aux arbres généalogiques, ils sont enchantés pour ne pas montrer les enfants naturels. J'étais désespéré mais pendant mes recherches, un article d'une loi obscure sur la succession d'anciennes familles sorcières a retenu mon attention : le portrait magique de l'un des géniteurs peut reconnaître un enfant naturel.

Drago planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Et c'est là que tu interviens, sourit-il, désarmant. Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, parce que rien n'échappe à tes yeux et à ton esprit aiguisés, Nora Croupton est la mère de Cesaria. Elle a été reniée pour sa grossesse et mise au ban de la société. C'est Rogue qui l'a accouchée et a emporté ce secret jusque dans la tombe. Aucun souvenir ne subsiste de Nora et la plupart des personnes l'ayant connue sont mortes. Seul mon père peut reconnaître Cesaria. Enfin, seul _son portrait_.

Hermione était abasourdie par cette révélation alors que Drago remplissait un à un tous les trous manquants du puzzle et enrichissait l'analyse qu'elle avait de la personnalité du dernier descendant Malefoy.

\- Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais j'étais vraiment prêt à te supplier pour que tu fasses le portrait de mon père. J'étais prêt à _tout_ , avoua le dernier héritier Malefoy d'une voix gênée.

\- Mais pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir joué franc-jeu dès le début ? Questionna Hermione, un pli interrogateur barrant son front.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes Granger, répliqua avec autodérision Drago. Nous devions être absolument certains de ta discrétion, personne ne devait l'apprendre et encore moins la lignée secondaire qui en aurait profité pour nous empêcher de réussir et se faire désigner comme légataire.

\- Mais j'aurais malgré tout fini par le savoir, non ? Il aurait bien fallu que j'implante les souvenirs de Nora dans le portrait pour que ton père puisse la reconnaître ? Insista Hermione pour comprendre la démarche des Malefoy.

\- Pas nécessairement. Nous avions trois options, expliqua Drago en jouant cartes sur table. La première était bien évidemment qu'après analyse, tu sois digne de confiance. Ma mère te confiait la boîte à souvenirs de mon père et comme je t'accompagnais pour le visionnage de chaque fiole, nous savions ce que tu apprenais. Nous ne savions pas ce que contenaient les souvenirs de Père mais si l'information avait fuitée, je devais te faire jurer le silence. Tu sauras que c'est cette solution qui a été retenue.

Hermione hocha la tête, presque flattée d'être digne de confiance et en même temps foncièrement dégoutée d'avoir été surveillée et manipulée. Elle déchanta encore plus violemment suite à l'exposé de l'autre alternative.

\- La seconde option consistait au vol de la méthode d'implantation de souvenirs et je ne te ferai pas l'insulte d'expliquer la suite, émit Drago devant le regard horrifié d'Hermione.

La méthode de création d'un portrait sorcier était le secret le mieux gardé de sa profession. Pour Hermione, Drago venait de blasphémer. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit qui vaille la peine d'être souligné et passa rapidement à la troisième solution envisagée.

\- Enfin, la dernière option, et pas des moindres, était de convaincre le portrait de mon père de reconnaître Cesaria même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Mère et moi, nous nous serions montrés très persuasifs et je crois qu'il aurait pu accepter pour le bien de la lignée.

Hermione but le contenu de sa tasse pour se calmer et maîtriser ses nerfs. Au lieu de vociférer sur Malefoy comme elle en avait originellement eu l'intention, elle s'enquit d'une voix atone :

\- Que vient faire Naim Kama dans tout cela ?

Le sourire de Drago aurait pu faire le tour de son visage.

\- Je savais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance. Mère n'était pas rassurée mais je savais que tu étais bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans le panneau, se réjouit-il en se frottant les mains.

Une fois de plus, la sorcière ne sut si elle devait se sentir flattée ou lui envoyer un sortilège de Crache-Limace en plein visage. Dans le doute, elle posa la main sur sa baguette.

\- Si je te dis que Naim Kama est le fiancé de Catharsia Malefoy est-ce que tout devient plus clair ?

 _Oh. Merlin. Oui._

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit en branle alignant les pièces les unes après les autres. Catharsia était l'héritière de la branche française des Malefoy, la descendante de Decimus. Cela voulait dire que malgré toutes les précautions prises par Drago, la lignée secondaire avait dû apprendre son infertilité, l'existence de Cesaria et la création du portrait de Lucius. Ils avaient additionné deux et deux et avaient ensuite essayé de monter un plan.

Une opportunité était apparue lorsqu'Harry avait annoncé sa présence à la garden party à un cercle restreint d'amis – tous des Sangs-Purs. L'information avait dû circuler jusqu'aux oreilles de Naim Kama ou de la lignée secondaire. Le reste tenait en une simple machination : Catharsia avait envoyé son fiancé la séduire pour obtenir des informations sur la branche anglaise et accéder à son espace de travail.

Ils avaient dû la faire surveiller car ils savaient que la valisette de Lucius se trouvait à l'atelier. Hermione vérifia rapidement dans ses souvenirs si elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose à ce sujet – rien, parfait. Drago avait reconnu son cavalier au Ministère d'où sa mise en garde, puis Narcissa avait évoqué le fait que Catharsia soit allée à Beauxbâtons comme Naim pour qu'elle fasse le lien – un échec jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et lorsqu'elle avait prévenu Naim pour le restaurant de ce soir, il avait dû monter une équipe pour cambrioler son atelier alors qu'elle était de sortie et mettre la main sur les souvenirs de Lucius afin de les détruire ou de faire chanter la branche principale des Malefoy. Drago avait compris cela en la croisant aux toilettes ce soir et s'était précipité pour lutter contre les intrus. _Et ce crétin n'a pas pris le temps de prévenir._

La satisfaction d'avoir résolu l'énigme, de reprendre la main sur la situation fut telle qu'elle drogua légèrement Hermione. _Enfin,_ elle avait la solution. Elle sourit, enivrée sous l'œil malicieux de Malefoy. Elle se reprit, parfaitement satisfaite, et prouva à nouveau sa vivacité d'esprit et sa rapidité d'analyse en questionnant simplement :

\- Combien étaient-ils ?

Le sourire de Drago se fit encore plus grand si c'était possible.

\- Cinq, répondit-il d'un ton admiratif. T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais plutôt séduisante quand tu résolvais une énigme, Granger ?

Le regard noir d'Hermione lui répondit et Drago éclata d'un rire franc, libéré, évacuant la tension qui l'avait habité une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule au dessus du comptoir – trois heures du matin. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière refit du thé – elle aurait besoin de carburant pour la suite des évènements.

\- Bien Malefoy, maintenant que fait-on ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Drago, stupéfait.

\- Que fait-on ? Répéta Hermione en articulant exagérément comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

\- Tu vas nous aider ? Vérifia le dernier héritier Malefoy, une lueur de suspicion dans le regard.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, appuya Hermione avec un regard éloquent. Je veille toujours aux intérêts de mes clients et en tout état de cause, tu es un client.

Le regard de Drago se durcit à l'entente de sa réponse. Hermione poursuivit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

\- Et puis, Cesaria a l'air bien plus douce et gentille que toi, ça changera agréablement : un Malefoy _courtois et empathique_.

Un fin sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Drago alors que la théière reversait du thé dans sa tasse.

\- J'ai une seule condition, continua la sorcière d'une voix ferme, je ne veux plus être dans l'ignorance. Sache que dans mon monde, il est profondément discourtois de risquer le métier ou la vie de quelqu'un sans lui demander la permission d'abord.

Drago acquiesça gravement à la première partie de son énoncé avant de sourire malicieusement à la seconde partie.

\- Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il en est du mien alors, répliqua-t-il joueur avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil.

Hermione lui jeta un regard faussement courroucé. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde et probablement pas dans le même univers. Leurs chemins ne s'étaient croisés que parce qu'il avait un besoin précis et qu'elle détenait certaines compétences. Rien de plus.

\- Je vais payer les réparations, annonça le dernier héritier Malefoy après quelques secondes de réflexion, et mettre les meilleurs briseurs de sorts au travail sur les protections de l'atelier.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester et fut coupée par Drago.

\- Ils ont mis cinq minutes à rentrer et un gros quart d'heure pour s'occuper de ton coffre Granger, énonça platement Drago. Clairement ma cousine a suffisamment d'argent pour engager du personnel qualifié, nous devons en faire de même pour lutter à armes égales. A moins que tu ne veuilles finir la toile de mon père au Manoir ?

Un frisson parcourut Hermione à cette perspective et elle nia de la tête en serrant ses mains sur la céramique chaude de sa tasse à thé pour les réchauffer.

\- Je vais renforcer la protection de Cesaria et quand Pansy aura quitté le Manoir, elle viendra vivre avec nous. Il n'est plus nécessaire d'être discret si ma cousine est au courant, réfléchit Drago à voix haute.

\- Et pour moi ? S'enquit Hermione en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- C'est très simple : tu vas finir la toile de mon père le plus rapidement possible comme convenu. Vu les risques que tu encours et la possible surveillance que ma cousine t'as sûrement assigné, nous doublerons la rémunération convenue. Nous allons aussi t'attribuer un elfe gardien pour ta sécurité.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. L'argent lui permettrait de pérenniser définitivement son entreprise. Quant à l'elfe gardien, elle n'en avait jamais _vu_ , seulement entendu parler. Les grandes familles formaient les elfes de maison les plus doués et les plus dévoués pour protéger discrètement ce qui leur était le plus important : les enfants. Un elfe gardien avait généralement une double fonction : pourvoir aux besoins de l'enfant et le protéger farouchement de tous les dangers.

\- Je peux… Entama Hermione pour refuser la protection de l'elfe quand Drago trancha.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition. Elsy est la meilleure elfe gardienne d'Angleterre et sa discrétion est telle que tu ne sauras même pas qu'elle est là. J'insiste.

Assis au bord du fauteuil, le buste penché vers Hermione, Drago appuya ses propos d'un regard éloquent pour bien lui faire comprendre que _ceci_ n'était pas négociable. Hermione se sentit hocher la tête malgré elle.

\- Parfait, souffla le sorcier blond en souriant.

Il se rapprocha encore plus, une main appuyée sur la table, réduisant l'espace entre eux. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Drago articula, mortellement sérieux :

\- Si jamais Naim Kama cherche à te revoir, rejette-le. Je ne rigole pas quand je te dis que ce sorcier est dangereux. Il est promis à ma cousine depuis des années et Merlin sait ce que cela peut avoir comme conséquence sur l'esprit d'un homme. Si je te vois avec lui, je serai amené à prendre des _dispositions._

Hermione était pétrifiée, perdue entre la menace sous-entendue et la déclaration de protection. Prise dans son regard gris orage, elle n'osa pas bouger. Il sourit puis s'approcha de sa joue et y déposa un baiser léger avant de reprendre sa place, laissant la sorcière ébaubie.

\- Sur ce, émit-il en se levant, la voie enjouée, je vais essayer de me reposer quelques heures. J'enverrai les briseurs de sorts et les artisans cet après-midi. Je propose que nous reprenions le visionnage des souvenirs quand ils auront fini. En attendant, je ramène ça au Manoir, dit-il en désignant la valisette que lui avait confiée Narcissa.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva de son fauteuil, les jambes légèrement ankylosées d'être restées dans la même position pendant des heures. Pris d'un élan subit, Drago s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota :

\- Merci, _Hermione_.

Elle resta sans voix, ne sachant que répondre, aussi lui sourit-il ravi de son effet. Il la salua d'un signe de la main et activa un portoloin caché dans sa montre. Sa déclaration et son départ furent si rapides qu'ils laissèrent Hermione complètement soufflée. Elle fit le tour de son espace de travail, l'air hagard avant de reprendre ses esprits. Reléguant dans un coin de sa tête les évènements choquants de la nuit – le baiser de Drago inclus –, elle enclencha les protections au niveau maximal, ferma toutes les portes à double tour et sortit de la boutique.

Le jour commençait à poindre – il devait être aux environs de quatre heures du matin – et Hermione rentra chez elle comme si elle avait passé une nuit blanche à travailler. Elle s'écroula plus qu'elle ne se mit au lit, prévoyant un réveil pour midi afin d'accueillir les ouvriers que Malefoy ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer. Harassée, elle sombra en posant la tête sur l'oreiller, oublieuse de tout - _et surtout des Malefoy_.

* * *

 **RAR**

drou : Salut à toi et merci pour tes voeux ! La blessure aux doigts à guérir et je tape à nouveau normalement, Merlin merci. C'est vraiment galère lorsque tu ne peux pas utilise deux doigts sur cinq, je pensais pas. Comme tu l'auras lu, ton hypothèse était tout à fait justifiée et je suis ravie que les indices aient pu t'aiguiller vers cette réflexion - j'avais peur d'avoir été trop sibylline. Naim possède effectivement un physique avantageux... et il s'en servira à plusieurs reprises ! Quant à Hermione elle a finalement trouvé des réponses à ces questions. Par ailleurs que penses-tu de cette résolution partielle de l'intrigue ? En espérant te lire bientôt, bon weekend !

Sarah MAES : Bonjour et merci pour tes voeux ! J'espère que le chapitre 11 aura tenu toutes ses promesses... Je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise et je te remercie de ton commentaire. Comment as-tu trouvé la discussion entre Hermione et Drago ? A bientôt te lire, bonne fin de semaine !

Marina : Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Nous travaillons dur avec ma correctrice pour le style soit fluide et sans faute, donc merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche et je le relaierai à Mora. La majeure partie de ton hypothèse était tout à fait juste, bravo à toi ! J'en suis super contente, je pensais que les indices étaient trop... éthérés enfin pas assez consistants pour mettre les lecteurs sur la piste ! Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? De la discussion Hermione/Drago ? En espérant te lire bientôt, je te souhaite une bon weekend !

cha910 : Bonjour à toi ! Ta réaction me fait penser que je devrais peut-être prévenir mes lecteurs en début de chapitre quand je mets en place un cliffy, qu'ils puissent se préparer psychologiquement... Le pire c'est que lorsque je suis lectrice d'une histoire, j'en veux à mort à l'auteur pour faire monter ma frustration à ce point dans les sphères. Donc, je suis désolée et je te comprends, j'espère que la parution rapprochée des deux chapitres me fera pardonner - du moins en partie. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment sur l'écriture - c'est un travail de longue haleine avec ma correctrice et on est contente que le résultat plaise =) J'espère néanmoins que tu as pu dormir, parce qu'enchainer les 10 chapitres sans pause ça peut être un peu longuet... J'ai beaucoup aimé tes hypothèses très originales et tes points d'exclamation, preuves de ton enthousiasme... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre 11 ne t'a pas déçue et je serai curieuse de savoir ce que tu en as pensé.

Pour ce qui est de Gentlemen Sorciers, je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue - ma correctrice a même refusé de me corriger d'autres chapitres tant que je n'aurai pas terminé et elle a vraiment raison de le faire sinon ça va encore traîner en longueur... Pour tout te dire l'épilogue est écrit, une partie des bonus sont écrits, il me manque... Une dizaine de pages à tout casser et je n'y arrive pas, ça me rend dingue. Je peux aligner des centaines de mots par jour mais là, j'ai énormément de mal. Ca me frustre autant que vous mais je ne veux pas livrer une fin médiocre à une histoire qui aura demandée presque dix ans d'efforts... Donc comme dit mon maître à penser Perceval "la patience est un plat qui se mange sans sauce" (rires).  
En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et à très bientôt !

* * *

 **Remise de prix et papotage**

Tout d'abord je voudrais rendre à César ce qui lui appartient : **bravo à drou, Chocofrog, Marina, Nestoorine et Math'L** qui, comme elles s'en sont sans doute aperçues, avaient les hypothèses les plus proches de l'intrigue. A tous les autres : merci pour vos idées, elles étaient vraiment originales, bravo pour votre imagination !

ALOOORS ? J'ai l'impression d'être à une soirée potins avec des collègues où chacun déverse son flot de mécontentement et de critiques sur le management de l'entreprise... Ok, ce n'est pas peut être pas ma meilleure métaphore mais c'est juste pour vous dire que je suis sur des charbons ardents : **qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre révélation ? Est-ce que tout cela tient la route selon vous ? L'aviez-vous vu venir ? Et ce petit bisou de fin de chapitre n'est-il pas mignon ?** (Si oui, remerciez Mora c'est elle qui m'a rappelée que ce serait bien que le couple avance un petit peu...)

J'attends avec impatience toutes vos réactions - maintenant que je sais quel pouvoir un cliffy peut avoir sur vous, je me demande quel impact la résolution d'une partie de l'énigme peut avoir sur vos imaginaires échauffés ! Comme d'habitude, je répondrai à tous les commentaires laissés en MP ou en RAR.

Pour ce qui est de la publication à venir, le chapitre 12 vient de subir une première relecture et sera terminé d'ici la fin de la semaine, donc j'envoie Drago vous faire du charme pour obtenir encore plus de réactions (rires)

A très bientôt ! Bises, Suzan.


	12. Paul Gauguin

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de la Toile ! Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié et j'espère que ce chapitre vous trouvera en pleine forme ! Avez-vous passé une bonne St-Valentin la semaine dernière ? La mienne a été fantastique et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous =) Le chapitre qui suit annonce un tournant dans l'intrigue et fait le lien avec tout ce qui va être développé dans l'histoire. Lisez-le bien, il est important =P

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas =)

 _Ce chapitre a nécessité plus de quatre relectures (et c'est le plus long de l'histoire à ce jour) avant de vous le livrer donc gloire à Mora, à sa patience et à ses commentaires pertinents. _

* * *

_**« La peinture est comme l'homme, mortel mais vivant toujours en lutte avec la matière. »**_

 _P. Gauguin_

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva en vue de la boutique, une dizaine d'ouvriers et d'artisans attendaient déjà devant la vitrine. Ils la saluèrent tous poliment tandis qu'elle remontait la file pour ouvrir la grille et la porte de son magasin. Elle pénétra la première dans son lieu de travail et éteignit les alarmes avant de faire signe aux ouvriers de la suivre. Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, calmement, avec une discipline peu commune. L'un d'entre eux s'enquit alors de l'atelier, l'autre du noyau des protections, un troisième voulut voir le coffre-fort.

Une fois qu'elle eût répondu à toutes les questions, elle mit à l'abri les portraits en cours et les souvenirs d'Anthea puis alla se préparer un thé. En revenant au comptoir, un hibou grand-duc très élégant l'attendait, une missive attachée à la patte. Elle le délesta de son message et l'ouvrit.

 _Granger,_

 _Comme convenu, j'ai engagé les personnes nécessaires pour réaliser les travaux d'amélioration de ton atelier. Ils sont censés être l'élite de leur branche et j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils mettent en place le nec plus ultra en matière de protections et d'enchantements. Le devis prévoit la fin du chantier dans une semaine._

 _N'hésite pas à me contacter s'ils te causent le moindre problème._

 _Bonne journée._

 _Drago Malefoy_

Hermione émit un petit sourire de dépit. _Typique_. Le sorcier donnait des ordres mais ne s'assurait pas de leur exécution. Pour l'ancienne Gryffondor, c'était juste la démonstration d'une certaine arrogance doublée de prétention. Elle entama son thé en dépliant le journal et s'en voulut immédiatement.

A la Une de la Gazette, le divorce des Malefoy s'étalait en gros plan avec une photographie animée vraiment peu flatteuse du couple. Hermine avait complètement oublié que le divorce était annoncé aujourd'hui. Elle parcourut rapidement les colonnes. Les commentaires allaient bon train : le détail estimé des possessions des Malefoy, le calcul approximatif de la part qui reviendrait à Pansy et bien sûr, les raisons les plus tordues étaient envisagées pour expliquer l'annonce de cette séparation. Cela allait de la supposée infidélité de Drago au fait que Pansy ait découvert son mari en plein rituel de magie noire.

Hermione en vint à plaindre sincèrement son client. Il allait être le sujet des commérages de toute la communauté et depuis la Guerre, les Malefoy n'étaient guère en odeur de sainteté. Tout le travail de réhabilitation qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir venait d'être foulé au pied par les journalistes et il allait devoir se démener pour tenter de rattraper un scandale pareil.

La Portraitiste referma le journal, écœurée par la bêtise collective de la rédaction de la Gazette. Ce n'était pas brillant pendant la Guerre mais depuis, aucune amélioration significative n'avait été apportée. Hermione restait néanmoins abonnée car le journal restait la seule source d'information quotidienne sur la vie de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Et rien que pour cela, elle se mit à regretter les Bardes d'antan.

Une fois sa tasse vidée, Hermione ferma la boutique aux clients pour la semaine. Le manque à gagner serait largement compensé par les gages qu'elle recevrait des Malefoy. En outre, le mois de juillet n'était pas la saison idéale pour vendre des toiles ou des appareils quand toutes les familles étaient en vacances.

Elle glissa les rideaux sur les devantures et s'aménagea un petit atelier entre les étagères de démonstration d'appareils photographiques. Ne pouvant poursuivre son travail sur Lucius, elle avait décidé de consacrer sa semaine à Anthea. Elle invoqua un paravent pour cacher son chevalet afin de préserver les savoir-faire de son Maître. Elle dut créer un éclairage artificiel mais une fois l'atelier mis en place elle put enfin se concentrer sur la toile.

La fabrication d'un portrait était un processus long et fastidieux car créer un objet magique permanent était extrêmement difficile. La première phase s'appelait « encollage » et comprenait la préparation de la toile pour que la magie adhère au support. A l'aide d'une spatule, Hermione étalait un onguent épais qui lissait le tissage de la toile et permettait aux fibres de ne pas être imbibées par la peinture Hermione rajoutait également une potion visant à renforcer la solidité du tissage.

Ensuite, la sorcière réalisait une esquisse au fusain. Pour se faire, elle devait visionner une certaine quantité de souvenirs afin que l'esquisse soit la plus réaliste et la plus vivante possible. Cette étape réalisée, elle devait être validée par le commanditaire. Théodore avait validé l'esquisse d'Anthea avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa boutique officiellement.

Puis, le Portraitiste implantait les souvenirs dans la toile par un procédé complexe comprenant des runes, un calame pour les dessiner et une poudre à base de romarin pour en assurer la fixation. Hermione réalisait les peintures de bases, généralement de couleurs brunes qui permettraient aux couleurs définitives du tableau de ressortir. Entre chaque couche, les souvenirs étaient implantés. L'ordre d'implantation était déterminé par la personnalité du sujet.

Les représentants de familles de Sang-Pur avaient pour habitude de mettre de côté leurs souvenirs de façon rituelle – environ une à deux fois par an – en vue de la réalisation de leur portrait après leur décès. La boîte qui accueillait les souvenirs était un objet extrêmement précieux et de fait, son emplacement était bien évidemment gardé secret. Pour désactiver les protections conséquentes qui l'entouraient, une incantation était nécessaire. Ce sortilège était inclus dans le testament du sorcier et la famille pouvait disposer de ses souvenirs après la lecture de ses dernières volontés.

Si la famille ou le défunt fournissait une sélection préalable – comme c'était généralement le cas - il n'était pas nécessaire que le Portraitiste visionne la totalité des souvenirs. Ils étaient généralement classés de façon chronologique et les souvenirs marquants étaient annotés par le défunt de son vivant ou par ses proches suite à son décès. Hermione en sélectionnait généralement une dizaine par tranches d'âge en se fiant à ce classement et à la description que les proches pouvaient réaliser du sujet pour se faire une idée précise de sa personnalité.

Cependant, elle avait dû adapter cette méthode pour le portrait de Lucius, ses souvenirs ayant été mélangés, rangés dans différents endroits et protégés par des enchantements empêchant d'en connaître le contenu avant de les visionner. De plus, aucun souvenir n'avait été annoté, ce qui ne simplifiait pas le travail de la Portraitiste.

Hermione avait presque fini d'implanter les souvenirs au portrait d'Anthea. À ce stade, il n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle ait l'impression d'être suivie du regard par le dessin. Pour le moment, Anthea ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler. Il manquait encore les couches de peinture finales entrecoupées de plusieurs potions et enchantements visant à faire de ces strates un tout cohérent.

La Portraitiste devrait également commencer à réaliser la potion pour le vernis. Cette potion devait être concoctée trois mois avant la fin du portrait pour être efficace lors de sa pose. Elle permettait au portrait de s'animer et formait une couche protectrice entre la toile et le monde extérieur tant physiquement que magiquement.

Si les portraits du Manoir Malefoy étaient aussi abîmés, c'est que les vernis avaient été gravement endommagés par les sorts de magie noire.

La dernière couche d'ocre avait séché et Hermione s'en assura en passant la main sur la toile. Le fourmillement caractéristique de la magie s'agita sous ses doigts et satisfaite, elle ne trouva aucune trace d'humidité. Elle plaça donc les dernières fioles de souvenirs à portée de main et reprit son calame pour tracer une rune d'ancrage.

D'un mouvement de baguette expert, elle la lia à un souvenir et lorsque celui-ci rejoignit la toile, la rune brilla légèrement. Elle recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun souvenir à implanter. Elle passerait la dernière couche de peinture pour le fond afin de recouvrir les ultimes runes d'ancrage puis elle préparerait ses couleurs pour le rendu définitif. Entièrement concentrée sur son travail, elle ne vit pas la semaine passer.

* * *

Hermione se rendit à la boutique le lundi suivant avec l'entrain d'une petite fille allant ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Après une semaine studieuse, elle avait remarquablement avancé le tableau d'Anthea – les premières couleurs apparaissaient et pendant l'attente nécessaire pour le séchage, elle avait pu préparer en avance potions et pigments.

Le weekend, elle avait rendu visite rapidement à Harry et Daphné. Ils étaient en pleine forme et le ventre de la jeune Mrs Potter s'arrondissait doucement. La sorcière était donc d'excellente humeur lorsqu'elle atteignit sa boutique. Bonne humeur qui se mua en stupéfaction puis légère inquiétude lorsqu'elle put observer le visage de Drago Malefoy, adossé à un mur et attendant visiblement l'ouverture de la boutique. La semaine n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour l'héritier Malefoy. De gigantesques cernes marquaient ses yeux mi-clos, son teint était cireux et son habit moins soigné que d'ordinaire. Son costume en lin était tellement froissé qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était battu avec. Tout en lui respirait la fatigue et la lassitude.

Elle n'osa pas le déranger dans ce moment de calme et ne le salua que par un bref coup de tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra une nouvelle série de vibrations magiques pour désactiver l'alarme. Les briseurs de sort avaient mis au point un tout nouveau système défensif et elle avait dû en apprendre les sorts correspondants le vendredi précédent avant de partir en weekend. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, Drago était bel et bien réveillé et la suivit. Il lança un regard morne à ce qu'elle faisait puis évalua du regard les différents changements dans la boutique avant de se rendre à l'atelier.

Le coffre-fort avait été changé et désormais, il en suintait une magie défensive très sophistiquée. Les murs de l'atelier avaient été repeints après que les briseurs de sorts aient intégré des protections dans les murs et tracé des diagrammes sur les revêtements. Ils avaient dû régler l'intensité des protections pour ne pas concurrencer celles du particulier louant l'appartement au-dessus de sa boutique. La porte avait également été renforcée, si bien que l'ensemble de son atelier devait être parfaitement impénétrable – y compris pour les animagus comme l'avait souligné l'un des briseurs de sort avec un sourire narquois.

Dans l'ensemble, tout était identique mais la subtile sensation de magie dans l'air tira un sourire de satisfaction à son commanditaire. Les toiles reposaient sur leur chevalet et Drago observa pour la première fois le tableau d'Anthea. On ne reconnaissait plus vraiment l'esquisse originale puisqu'elle était peinte de couleurs vives sur un fond brun. Ces couleurs serviraient de base et permettraient de mettre en valeur l'éclat des couches suivantes. Pour l'heure, le tableau ressemblait à un croisement entre une toile impressionniste et quelque chose de plus abstrait.

Elle allait rassurer Drago sur l'apparence provisoire du portrait d'Anthea lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Peut-on apporter deux fauteuils ici ? J'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Hermione acquiesça, légèrement soucieuse avant de conjurer les deux fauteuils qui occupaient d'ordinaire le petit salon de la boutique. D'un coup de baguette, elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et elle prit place au milieu de son atelier. Drago scella la porte avant de s'asseoir et lança un sort de vérification, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme. Pourquoi craignait-il un sort d'écoute après le renforcement de toutes les protections ?

Lorsque les résultats s'avérèrent négatifs, il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le fauteuil face à elle. Un autre coup de baguette fit léviter deux tasses de thé jusqu'à eux et elle fit apparaître deux petites consoles pour les poser. Après cela, elle fixa son regard sur le sorcier blond, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Ok, Granger, attaqua-t-il en se redressant sur son siège, les mains jointes, j'ai passé une semaine absolument abominable donc par pitié, peu importe ce que je dirai, ne prend pas la mouche, ne crie pas ou ne m'insulte pas.

Il attendit qu'Hermione acquiesce, en lui lançant un regard gêné, avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais d'avance que cette conversation va te sembler complètement surréaliste – et crois-moi, pour moi ça l'est aussi – mais je respecte ta condition : je ne risque pas ta vie sans autorisation préalable et sans que tu n'aies tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Hermione hocha la tête alors que sa conscience chantonnait à son oreille « _Méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites et de ce que tu demandes._ »

Le visage de Malefoy affichait une expression incertaine et visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu la suite de son discours et se demandait par quel bout commencer son récit. Comme le silence s'allongeait, elle s'enquit d'une voix douce :

\- La semaine a été mauvaise ?

Un rire sans joie lui répondit mais sa question eut le mérite de détendre légèrement l'héritier Malefoy et de lancer la conversation.

\- On peut dire ça, Granger, on peut dire ça, poursuivit Drago sur le ton de la dérision. J'ai dû réunir mes avocats pour contrer un énième argumentaire de Pansy sur le montant de sa pension, mes juristes pour qu'ils assignent la presse dès que mon nom était cité… Je ne peux plus mettre un pied au Ministère et je suis poursuivi partout par une cohorte de journalistes souhaitant que je leur dise que je suis le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres et que mon divorce est le premier signe annonciateur de ma psychose.

Hermione essaya de retenir son sourire à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

\- Au moins je te fais sourire, nota-t-il, un rictus au bord des lèvres. Le seul bienfait de cette situation, c'est l'arrivée de Cesaria au Manoir. J'ai pu l'aider à déménager mais elle a dû démissionner de son travail le temps que tout ça se calme. Catharsia aurait pu avoir l'idée de s'en prendre directement à elle.

\- Dans quoi travaillait-elle ? S'enquit doucement la sorcière.

\- Dans la conception des balais volants, répondit-il du tac au tac avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Elle avait un poste de développeur pour la Compagnie de balais Brossdur. Les Ollerton n'ont pas bien pris qu'elle parte avant le lancement du Brossdur 20 mais elle a tenu bon.

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre la conversation. Le temps nécessaire pour Hermione de comprendre qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir autant bouleversé la vie de sa sœur. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et entama d'une voix incertaine :

\- Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé de plus _improbable_ cette semaine, j'avais prévu que le divorce engendrerait le chaos mais je n'avais pas prévu que Pansy ferait quelque chose comme ça.

\- Contester le montant de sa pension ? Demanda la Portraitiste, perdue.

Drago nia d'un mouvement de la tête comme si cette question était dérisoire. Il reprit finalement, semblant se jeter à l'eau :

\- Granger, que sais-tu des Vingt-Huit Sacrés ?

Le changement de conversation laissa Hermione pantoise pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne :

\- C'est le nom donné aux familles de Sang-Pur recensées dans un registre publié en 1930. Maître Radford disait que cet ouvrage avait fait scandale à l'époque puisqu'il avait pour objectif d'aider les familles de Sang-Pur à conserver la pureté de leur sang. Mais c'était également une base de carnet d'adresses pour tout Portraitiste qui se respecte.

Drago sourit et une lueur d'admiration passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux.

\- Évidemment… Et c'est tout ce que le grand public en sait et certainement en saura jamais, conclut le Serpentard d'un ton définitif. Ce que je vais te dire, je te demande de n'en parler à personne. Ce registre a été volontairement publié par Teignous Nott. Il avait des idées très arrêtées sur la pureté du sang et pas uniquement parce qu'il était conservateur. Il faisait partie du Conseil des Vingt-Huit.

\- C'est un nom qui sonne très société secrète, nota Hermione en voulant faire une pointe d'humour.

\- Certainement parce que c'en est une Granger, répliqua Malefoy mortellement sérieux. Du moins en partie… Avant le Ministère, avant le Conseil des Sorciers, il y eut les Vingt-Huit. L'objectif était de réunir les familles sorcières, sur plusieurs générations, détentrices d'une maîtrise et d'un savoir particulier sur la magie. Leurs ambitions étaient simples : faire en sorte que la magie survive.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation.

\- Attends, attends, tempéra la jeune femme en se redressant sur son siège. Que la magie survive ?

Drago acquiesça d'un air impatient avant de reprendre son explication.

\- Je sais que tu as parfaitement suivi les cours d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard mais ce que je vais te dire n'y figure pas. Les sorciers étaient des membres respectés des sociétés dont ils faisaient parties pendant l'Antiquité et ce, jusqu'au Haut Moyen-Âge.

\- Merci Malefoy, je suis au courant, certains ont même été pris pour des Dieux, pesta Hermione en lui jetant un regard mauvais. C'est à partir du Haut Moyen-Âge que les sorciers ont été persécutés par les moldus. La religion aidant, les exactions se sont amplifiées jusqu'à la Grande Inquisition.

Drago prit un air narquois avant de reprendre la parole et d'asséner, pompeux :

\- Ce que le vieux Binns oublie de dire dans ses leçons mortellement ennuyeuses c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela. En 410, lors du sac de Rome, les protections magiques de la cité se sont effondrées purement et simplement, permettant aux Wisigoths conduits par Alaric Ier de s'emparer de la cité. Ils ont massacré toute la population – ou plus exactement la population sans pouvoirs magiques.

La Portraitiste ouvrit la bouche pour protester – comment cette facette de l'Histoire aurait pu rester secrète ? – mais Malefoy poursuivit son explication d'une voix déterminée.

\- Toutes les cités antiques avaient des protections magiques, celles de Rome en particulier étaient reconnues puisque la cité n'avait pas été prise depuis -390 avant Jésus Christ, continua Drago en la fixant du regard. Les sorciers n'étaient peut-être pour rien dans l'effondrement des barrières magiques, les enchantements étaient peut-être trop anciens ou Alaric avait trouvé une faille… Il reste que Rome a été saccagée et la nouvelle a fait le tour du bassin méditerranéen en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « trahison ». Les seuls rescapés furent les sorciers et la suspicion de la part des moldus s'est transformée petit à petit en actes de vengeance isolés puis en actes de persécution.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à toute vitesse pour intégrer au plus vite ces nouvelles données. Aucun livre, aucun cours n'avaient jamais retracé cette version-là de l'histoire. Drago avala une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre son explication.

\- Le Conseil des Vingt-Huit a été créé à ce moment précis sur une terre qui portera plus tard le nom d'Angleterre. Il s'est donné pour missions de poursuivre et de transmettre les pratiques des magies ancestrales et familiales, de consigner les savoirs acquis pour les faire perdurer, d'éduquer les sorciers de toutes origines qui en feraient la demande et de créer sortilèges, charmes et potions afin de ne laisser aucun sorcier dans l'impuissance ou dans l'incapacité de résoudre une situation en lien avec sa survie ou celle de la communauté.

\- Ils ont créé un réseau… Souffla Hermione en se souvenant de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Binns avait dit que personne ne savait comment exactement ce réseau s'était constitué… On supputait un événement unificateur.

\- Pas vraiment, rectifia Drago avec une moue supérieure. Les prémisses du réseau existaient déjà dans l'Antiquité et distribuait les apprentis aux professeurs compétents pour qu'ils apprennent tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Suite au sac de Rome, le réseau a dû se structurer avec une tête pensante pour être plus efficace et agir en sous-main.

\- La création de Poudlard n'a-t-elle pas mis fin à ce système ? Interrogea Hermione en plissant légèrement les yeux sous la réflexion.

\- Non, répondit Drago avec un sourire. Et tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu essaies de réfléchir…

Un regard noir de la part d'Hermione l'incita à répondre à la question :

\- Les Vingt-Huit ont soutenu et financé la construction de l'école et pendant quelques temps, ils l'ont même alimenté en nouveaux apprentis jusqu'à ce que Serdaigle mette au point une façon plus systématique de repérer les jeunes sorciers.

\- Donc, émit Hermione en réfléchissant tout haut, je suppose que le Conseil existe encore de nos jours et qu'il est toujours actif mais que personne ne s'en souvient… Finit-elle d'une voix désenchantée.

\- Parfaitement raisonné, comme toujours, répondit doucement Drago. Le Conseil des Vingt-Huit a survécu pendant de nombreux siècles au vu et au su de tous. Il a même été reconnu d'utilité publique en 1284 par le Conseil des Sorciers des Îles Britanniques. Les Vingt-Huit sont censés être la mémoire de la communauté. Le nombre de membres doit rester constant : tout départ doit faire l'objet d'un remplacement par une autre famille et toute famille candidate au Conseil doit faire la démonstration d'un talent magique particulier. Comme partout dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre, cela se fait par cooptation ou népotisme.

\- Formidable, salua Hermione d'un ton désabusé en reprenant sa tasse de thé. Cela a dû former un terreau mirifique pour Voldemort.

\- Je dois te donner raison une fois de plus, Granger, sourit Drago d'un air blasé. La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne pas tout t'expliquer mais de seulement te donner les grandes lignes, tu as tout le talent nécessaire pour combler le reste…

Hermione soupira masquant son sourire en coin et invita le sorcier à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

\- Bien sûr, au fil des siècles, l'origine philanthrope de la création de ce Conseil s'est perdue dans les vicissitudes politiques. Les familles membres se sont crues au-dessus des autres et au lieu d'élever chacun à leur niveau, elles ont confisqué une partie de leur savoir. Et comme tu l'as pressenti, en adhérant à cette mentalité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Grindelwald avant lui, ont réuni beaucoup d'adeptes dans ces anciennes familles. La guerre a réduit le nombre de membres dans chaque famille à peau de chagrin et a fait évoluer les mentalités. Maintenir la mémoire n'est plus si important lorsque tu te bats pour ta vie et le Conseil a été oublié peu ou prou.

Drago reprit une gorgée de thé, faisant une pause salutaire pour laisser le temps à Hermione d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Quel est le rapport avec ta semaine ? Avec toi ou avec Cesaria ? Questionna-t-elle en masquant sa confusion.

\- Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas compris Granger, se moqua Drago, un rictus aux lèvres. Ma famille est membre des Vingt-Huit et de fait, nous sommes soumis à des règles successorales particulières. Nos lignées ne doivent pas s'éteindre et tout a été mis en place pour pallier à la moindre éventualité.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago fit apparaître un épais et ancien volume sur sa console. De nombreux morceaux de parchemin marquaient les pages. Il en sélectionna un, ouvrit le livre à une page précise et le tendit à Hermione. Le chapitre s'intitulait « De la succession des Vingt-Huit » et un passage entier y avait été surligné.

 _En cas d'absence d'héritier légitime d'une lignée, né dans une union bénie par la magie et reconnue par une autorité compétente, le dernier chef de famille vivant ou le conjoint survivant le cas échéant, peut désigner un successeur afin que la lignée perdure parmi les héritiers de réserve._

 _Chaque candidat au rôle d'héritier d'une lignée devra réaliser les tests de fertilité et pourra bénéficier de ses droits successoraux si les résultats s'avèrent positifs._

 _Dans l'ordre de succession, les premiers contactés seront les enfants naturels du ou des derniers chefs de famille s'il en existe. Cela suppose de pouvoir établir un lien de parenté avec la lignée. La reconnaissance de l'enfant peut être établie par le témoignage écrit ou le portrait de l'un des géniteurs._

 _Les seconds contactés pour la succession sont les membres des branches secondaires de la lignée. Cependant, les candidats pouvant prétendre aux droits successoraux ne peuvent hériter les deux branches d'une même famille à la fois et ce, dans le but de préserver le plus grand nombre de lignées sorcières._

 _Si les membres des branches secondaires ne peuvent prendre en charge la succession de la branche sans héritier, étant eux-mêmes en situation d'infertilité ou sans enfant, l'héritier sera désigné parmi les sorciers ayant le plus haut taux de sang commun avec la lignée principale._

 _Si aucun héritier ne peut être désigné à défaut de l'existence d'enfant naturel ou de branche secondaire, la lignée est déclarée en voie d'extinction. Le Conseil des Vingt-Huit peut alors intervenir pour faire perdurer la lignée et nommer un régent de lignée._

 _Le régent de lignée doit pouvoir justifier d'un lien avec la lignée – de parrainage, de mariage ou d'une quelconque filiation. Il peut, par ailleurs, être l'héritier d'une autre lignée. Si aucun lien d'aucune sorte n'existe, le régent est élu par le Conseil parmi ses propres membres._

 _Le régent représente la lignée lors des sessions du Conseil et doit agir en fonction des intérêts de la lignée. Il fera toutes les recherches nécessaires pour réussir à désigner un nouvel héritier parmi les familles ayant le plus haut taux de sang commun avec la lignée en question. Si un mineur est en vie mais ne peut être désigné héritier avant sa majorité magique, il prendra soin de l'enfant et de son éducation. […]_

Hermione termina sa lecture et rendit le livre à Drago. Elle se renfonça dans son siège, cherchant à comprendre toutes les implications que cela pouvait avoir pour les Malefoy.

\- Pansy a lancé une requête auprès du Conseil cette semaine suite à notre divorce, explicita Drago en tapotant le texte du doigt. En l'absence d'héritier légitime, elle veut déclarer ma lignée en voie d'extinction.

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Les Parkinson font également partie des Vingt-Huit, ils ont donc un siège héréditaire au Conseil, expliqua l'héritier Malefoy en ouvrant le livre à une autre page avant de lui tendre.

Hermione s'en saisit et vit une liste de noms, probablement la liste des membres. Plusieurs noms avaient été barrés comme celui des Weasley. D'après le registre, les Gamp les auraient remplacés. Elle vit également les noms de Black, Greengrass et Parkinson.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle su ? Enfin je veux dire – et je ne dis pas ça comme une insulte, c'est juste un constat – Pansy est quelqu'un d'assez… _simple_ , qui n'a jamais dû ouvrir un livre de droit ou d'histoire de toute sa vie. Comment a-t-elle pu se souvenir du Conseil ? Et préparer un plan aussi complexe pour se venger ?

\- Très bonne question, Granger, railla Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Ma meilleure hypothèse est que nous devons cette charmante politesse à ma cousine Catharsia.

\- Tu veux dire que Catharsia, Naim et Pansy se sont ligués contre toi ? Une semaine après l'annonce de ton divorce ? Et qu'ils ont fait appel à un Conseil secret que tout le monde a oublié depuis au moins un siècle rien que pour te nuire ?

L'incrédulité perçait dans la voix d'Hermione malgré ses efforts les plus méritoires pour le cacher.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il vaut mieux avoir un Malefoy avec soi que contre soi, émit Drago d'un ton désabusé. De plus, Catharsia a toujours été d'une efficacité redoutable quand il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite, en particulier s'il s'agit de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Enfant, je l'appelais Caligula, c'est pour te dire.

Hermione éclata de rire à l'entente du surnom.

\- C'est fort bien trouvé, commenta-t-elle d'un air songeur. L'empereur qui voulait être un Dieu…

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

\- Si je devais formuler une hypothèse, reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse, Catharsia avait cette idée depuis longtemps mais une requête devant le Conseil ne peut être formulé que par un membre. Mon divorce avec Pansy lui a fourni l'ouverture qu'elle attendait.

La Portraitiste n'arriva pas à cacher son hébétude face au calme de Drago. Il venait d'apprendre que sa cousine et son ex-femme s'étaient alliées pour lui faire mordre la poussière et il réagissait de façon si stoïque qu'on aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'il traitait d'affaires fratricides tous les jours.

\- D'accord… Articula lentement Hermione comme pour se faire à cette nouvelle réalité. Donc en plus de prouver l'ascendance de ta sœur, maintenant il faut lutter contre Catharsia et Pansy ?

\- Excellente synthèse, approuva Drago avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Heureusement pour nous, enfin pour moi surtout, j'ai découvert quelque chose.

A ce stade, Hermione s'attendait à peu près à tout mais l'héritier Malefoy sortit de sa veste un petit carnet qu'il agita deux fois avant de lui donner. Le parchemin était d'excellente qualité et la reliure en cuir si usée que le carnet semblait avoir été utilisé pendant des années. Ce qui était probablement le cas puisqu'un sortilège permettait d'ajouter autant de feuilles que l'on souhaitait tout en gardant une taille compacte. Une écriture cursive élégante couvrait les pages. Au regard de la largeur des traits, elle avait dû être tracée au porte-plume. Voilà tout ce qu'Hermione put dire du carnet parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les lettres signifiaient.

\- C'est l'un des carnets de mon père, expliqua Drago d'une voix atone, le dernier pour être précis, il en changeait tous les dix ans.

Hermione lui rendit en retenant une remarque entre ses dents : en quoi ce carnet allait-il résoudre tous leurs problèmes ? Et pourquoi venait-elle de dire « leurs » alors que c'était très clairement « les siens » ?

\- Je suis resté au Manoir quatre jours quand j'ai reçu la convocation du Conseil. Mère et moi avons fouillé la bibliothèque et le cabinet de mon père pour trouver le livre que tu tiens dans tes mains mais j'ai également découvert ce carnet, reprit Drago d'un ton plus animé. Mon père notait absolument tout : qui a fait quoi, qui a dit quoi, à qui devons-nous quelque chose et plus intéressant, qui nous doit quelque chose…

Hermione acquiesça, peu surprise de cette révélation, attendant de voir où l'héritier voulait en venir.

\- Le carnet est donc codé, émit-elle platement.

\- En effet, répondit Drago avec un sourire d'approbation. Mon père a suivi des études de droit et il parlait couramment latin et grec. Il a mis au point un code pour ses notes, code qu'il m'a heureusement transmis parce que ce serait juste un enfer de le craquer. Bref, regarde ça…

Le sorcier ouvrit le carnet à la dernière page. Il retraça les contours de la feuille avec la pointe de sa baguette et celle-ci se souleva dévoilant un nouveau texte.

\- Ceci est la preuve que mon père a signé une reconnaissance de paternité pour Cesaria. Il l'a caché quelque part, et évidemment le texte ne dit pas où, mais ce document existe.

\- Cette reconnaissance suffirait ? S'enquit Hermione, curieuse.

\- Largement, affirma Drago d'un ton définitif. Le seul indice que mon père m'a laissé sur la localisation de ce papier, c'est que la solution se trouve là-dedans.

D'un geste de la main, le Serpentard fit apparaître la boîte à souvenirs de Lucius sur la console d'Hermione.

\- Granger, je crois que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dans les prochains jours, émit le sorcier blond d'un ton peu encourageant.

\- Parfait, soupira Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. Plus de temps avec toi, c'est tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu.

Drago s'approcha bien plus près de son visage que ce que la bienséance permettait.

\- Mais je l'espère, _Hermione_ , je l'espère vraiment.

Son ton mortellement sérieux fit rougir la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'écarte brusquement.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à nous mettre au travail !

Hermione retint un gémissement en voyant Malefoy s'installer dans ce qui avait été auparavant son atelier. Elle se passa une main sur le front. _La semaine allait vraiment être longue._

* * *

La Portraitiste se préparait soigneusement pour un déjeuner dominical chez les Potter. Harry et Daphné l'avaient invitée pour qu'elle puisse contempler la chambre à présent terminée de leur enfant à naître et elle voulait faire honneur à l'occasion. Alors qu'elle tentait de discipliner sa chevelure infernale, elle s'autorisa un petit moment de réflexion. Une question la turlupinait depuis sa discussion avec Drago dans l'atelier : si les Black faisaient toujours partie du Conseil des Vingt-Huit – ce qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr, le registre de Drago n'étant peut être pas parfaitement à jour - comment Harry avait-il pu hériter de la direction de la famille ?

D'après les règles successorales qu'elle avait parcourues, Sirius était le dernier héritier légitime en vie. Elle ignorait si son prédécesseur avait eu des enfants naturels mais des membres de branches secondaires étaient bien en vie, à commencer par Narcissa Malefoy et Andromeda Tonks. La succession devrait privilégier cette dernière puisqu'elle était l'aînée de la fratrie, avait mis au monde une enfant bénie par la magie et avait un petit-fils en parfaite santé. Elle serait la candidate idéale malgré son bannissement de la famille par Walburga Black. Alors comment se faisait-il que Sirius ait pu désigner Harry comme légataire malgré plusieurs héritiers de réserve ? Son ami était-il au courant de l'existence des Vingt-Huit ? Les Potter ne figuraient pas dans le registre… La mise en garde de Drago, qui lui avait expressément demandé de n'en parler à personne, retentit à ses oreilles.

Hermione attacha sa tresse avec un ruban de couleur assorti à sa robe estivale. Le nom des Potter n'était peut être pas inscrit sur le registre des Vingt-Huit mais celui des Greengrass y apparaissait. Elle ne trahirait pas sa parole si elle parlait des Vingt-Huit avec des membres du Conseil, non ? La sorcière fit taire ses quelques scrupules et décida d'aborder la question dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Rassérénée par sa décision, elle enfila ses chaussures, finit de se préparer et transplana vers la demeure des Potter.

* * *

Hermione profitait d'un repas délicieux à l'ombre d'un platane verdoyant. Harry s'était surpassé et son menu, quoique léger en raison de la chaleur, était particulièrement savoureux. Elle fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction après une gorgée de thé glacé. C'était vraiment un après-midi parfait. Elle s'en voulut de devoir le gâcher avec ses questions mais son esprit ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé avec ses amis. Une ouverture se présenta au moment où Daphné lui resservit un autre verre de thé glacé :

\- Que lis-tu en ce moment ? S'enquit poliment la jeune Mrs Potter avec un sourire.

C'était une question rituelle entre elles, étant toutes les deux de grandes lectrices avec des passions très hétéroclites. Généralement, c'était à ce moment précis qu'Harry effectuait un repli stratégique vers le hamac ou le canapé pour effectuer une petite sieste. Il allait se lever lorsqu'Hermione le retint avec un sourire :

\- Justement, je voulais vous en parler à tous les deux, annonça-t-elle d'une voix joviale. Je suis tombée sur un livre d'histoire racontant la création d'une étrange organisation qui se nommerait le… Conseil des Vingt-Huit.

Hermione ignora la sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle ne respecta pas la parole donnée à Malefoy. Le nom était lancé. Si le regard quelque peu vitreux d'Harry la renseigna sur son absence totale de connaissance, Daphné fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

\- En es-tu sûre ? S'enquit la Serpentard en lui lançant un regard aiguisé. Aucun livre d'histoire n'est censé en parler.

La phrase de Daphné eut le don d'aiguiser la curiosité d'Harry et tous deux fixèrent la Portraitiste. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione, preuve de son mensonge.

\- C'est un livre que m'a prêté Drago Malefoy, admit-elle dans une demi-vérité.

Harry étouffa un grognement à l'entente du nom honni tandis que le regard de Daphné se faisait plus intéressé. Hermione se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce que son client penserait de ce qu'elle venait de faire… Cependant, son meilleur ami la sortit de ses pensées en formulant rapidement à l'intention de sa femme :

\- Tu connaissais l'existence de ce Conseil ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, tous les membres le connaissent, admit Daphné d'une voix réticente. Mais ma famille n'y a pas siégé depuis au moins deux générations. Le Conseil n'est plus en activité depuis les débuts de Grindelwald, émit la future maman d'une voix assurée. En outre, il avait une réputation de groupe sectaire, formé uniquement de partisans de l'idéologie Sang-Pur et de la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas de Malefoy, émit Harry d'une voix sarcastique. Tu as vraiment de drôles de lecture, commenta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. A l'origine, le Conseil des Vingt-Huit a été créé pour protéger la magie et la communauté sorcière des persécutions des moldus…

Hermione fit le récit synthétique de la création du Conseil, de son existence à travers les siècles jusqu'à la suspension de son activité depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald et de sa reprise récente avec la tenue d'une réunion à la demande de l'un des membres. Elle précisa qu'elle tenait ses connaissances du livre de Malefoy – ce qui était en partie vrai puisqu'il avait accepté de lui prêter son exemplaire pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier. Devant le regard dubitatif d'Harry, elle insista sur l'importance pour la communauté sorcière de bénéficier d'une entité, indépendante du Ministère de la Magie, qui aurait pour mission d'être la mémoire des sorciers.

\- Réfléchissez ! Si on avait appris aux enfants comment Grindelwald avait regroupé des partisans, Voldemort aurait peut-être eu plus de mal à recruter des adeptes dans la jeunesse dorée, tout juste sortis de Poudlard, seulement trente ans plus tard, argumenta-t-elle passionnée.

Harry et Daphné se lancèrent un regard complice face à la fougue de la jeune femme. Elle comprit qu'ils ne la prenaient pas du tout au sérieux – et qu'Harry pensait certainement qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une redite de son engagement pour la S.A.L.E. Hermione manqua de soupirer.

\- Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse, Hermione ? S'enquit Harry. Je n'appartiens même pas à ce groupe…

\- Apparemment si, nia Hermione avec un sourire victorieux. Les Black en font partie et tu es le légataire de cette famille. Logiquement, tu devrais y siéger tout comme Daphné devrait assister aux réunions au nom des Greengrass.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent sous la surprise.

\- Moi ? Émit-il d'une voix où perçait incrédulité et sarcasme. Mais pourquoi irais-je à des réunions d'un groupe de Sang-Pur ?

Hermione retint une remarque acerbe entre ses dents. Parfois son meilleur ami pouvait être un tel butor quand il s'y mettait. Elle lança un regard d'appel à Daphné pour qu'elle l'aide. La jeune Mrs Potter intervint d'une voix douce :

\- Ce qu'Hermione veut dire…

\- Hermione est assez grande pour dire ce qu'elle a à dire, la coupa sans ménagement le sorcier brun.

\- Très bien, admit la Portraitiste d'un ton buté, les Vingt-Huit sont peut-être un groupe de Sang-Pur mais ils ont édicté des règles très strictes pour s'assurer qu'aucune de ces précieuses lignées ne s'éteignent. Or, je m'étonne que ce soit toi, aujourd'hui, l'héritier des Black alors que les règles successorales stipulent que d'autres personnes auraient dû être prises en considération avant… J'essayais juste de te dire qu'il serait peut-être intéressant que tu te renseignes avant qu'une tuile de la taille d'un petit pays te tombe _encore_ sur le coin de la figure !

\- Hermione veut juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien… tenta Daphné en sentant son conjoint s'énerver au fur et à mesure du discours de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire, figure-toi ! S'énerva Harry en élevant la voix. Elle me croit juste incapable de faire les choses correctement et elle a une fois de plus fourré son nez de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans mes affaires !

Le surnom dont l'affublait Ron – et la moitié de l'école – durant sa scolarité lui fit l'effet d'une claque dans la figure. Hermione se leva, excédée, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de son meilleur ami quand il était dans cet état-là. Daphné essaya de la retenir mais Hermione s'excusa et lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Elle s'avança pour saluer Harry qui tentait de maîtriser son sale caractère, piqué par ses insinuations. En croisant son regard coléreux, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

\- Si je n'avais pas fourré mon nez dans tes affaires, Harry, cela ferait bien longtemps que tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Nous nous reverrons quand tu seras plus calme, je suis toujours joignable par hibou. Bonne fin de weekend, conclut-elle en saluant le couple avant de repartir d'un pas irrité.

* * *

 **RAR**

MAES Sarah : Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chapitre précédent et bravo à toi puisque tu as également senti venir les révélations du chapitre 10 =) Drago a été un peu acculé, il n'avait pas tellement le choix de se dévoiler ou non et je pense qu'on le comprends d'autant mieux dans ce chapitre. Il navigue entre des univers complexes et essaie de gérer le niveau d'informations de chaque personne qui lui ait proche... Hermione est loin d'être soulagée comme tu as pu le constater à la fin du chapitre 11... Mais elle pense avoir repris le contrôle de la situation. Or, il faut savoir qu'avec les Serpentards, la vérité est toujours à double tranchant... Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre 11 ? Et le cliffy de fin chapitre ? A ton avis sur quoi porte-t-il ? En espérant te lire bientôt =) Bon weekend !

cha910 : Bonjour toi ! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu =) En effet, plusieurs révélations ont été 'fléchées' par des indices dans les chapitres précédents mais celle sur Cesaria ne l'était pas et pour cause : c'est le secret le mieux gardé de Drago jusqu'au moment où il se rend compte que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas xD Du coup aucun lecteur ne devait s'en douter et je suis ravie que se soit une belle surprise. Vous allez la découvrir dans quelques chapitres, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Oui il y a un début de rapprochement... Mais je ne te cache que le chemin va être long avant qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre et que les circonstances ne vont pas les y aider... C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qui fait le piquant de l'histoire ! =)

Pour ce qui est de Gentlemen Sorciers, j'ai vu que tu avais commenté le dernier chapitre et je te répondrai du coup sur la bonne fiction. En tout cas merci ton commentaire m'a bien reboostée ! Je te remercie pour tous ces commentaires, ça m'aide vraiment à poursuivre. J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce onzième chapitre... A bientôt te lire et bon weekend =)

drou : Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chapitre 11 =) J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu formules tes hypothèses et tes hypothèses en elles-mêmes ne manquent pas de substance. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre sans te spoiler la suite mais effectivement on reverra à un moment donné le fameux Naim (le vrai cette fois-ci par l'homme qu'il était pour séduire Hermione et je crois que ça fera toute la différence...). Quant au rapprochement Hermione et Drago, c'est un peu le pairing de la fiction donc effectivement tu ne te trompes pas quand tu prédis un rapprochement xD Je serais curieuse de connaître ton hypothèse quant à la fertilité de Drago ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu. Je te souhaite un bon weekend et à très vite !

Ela-chan : Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Le prochain chapitre vient d'être publié et j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Quant au côté Serpentard d'Hermione... Je suis désolée mais pour moi elle reste une Gryffondor - Serdaigle très intelligente et incroyablement courageuse mais elle n'est pas une Serpentard et elle n'a pas cet instinct. Son esprit analytique lui permet de prévoir quelques coups fourrés mais Drago est aussi intelligent qu'elle et il a commencé à développer ses propres armes dès le berceau alors qu'Hermione privilégiera toujours une approche directe et 'dans les règles'... Du coup, j'avoue qu'avant qu'elle parvienne à le piéger ou à deviner l'intégralité de ses actions, il faudra certainement plus que quelques années de vie quotidienne... On parle quand même d'un homme qui a réussi à se sortir vivant de la guerre en faisant partie du mauvais camp et qui actuellement - dans cette fiction en tout cas - à un poste au Ministère, on peut dire qu'il a un certain instinct pour les fourberies. Mais je n'en dis pas plus... Et j'espère que le douzième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... A bientôt te lire =)

* * *

 **Papotage et petites annonces**

Je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai été assez prolifique sur cette histoire - autrement dit j'ai bien avancé dans les chapitres suivants qui sont pour la plupart en relecture. Il reste bien sûr un gros travail à faire avec Mora mais pour ce qui est de l'écriture je commence à voir la fin, ce qui est une super nouvelle pour vous car une fois cette histoire entièrement écrite et relue, je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, pour l'heure je me suis fixée d'en écrire une vingtaine et j'en suis au 18 (oui quand je vous dis que je ne chôme pas xD). Donc voilà pour les petites annonces =)

Passons au papotage ! Je me rends compte que j'ai tellement envie de voir vos réactions à la lecture de ce chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... Alors si vous n'avez pas de commentaire construit à faire, regardez-vous dans une glace et décrivez-vous en commentaire, ça me fera grave plaisir ! =) Réinventons la review ! xD

Trêve d'idées loufoques (quoique, j'y tiens quand même à ma description) **qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De l'histoire de Vingt-Huit ? Des réflexions d'Hermione à propos des Black ? De la réaction d'Harry ? De la répartie finale d'Hermione ?**

A très bientôt et bon weekend à tous !


	13. Blaise Pascal

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bienvenue dans le treizième chapitre de TLS - le plus long de toute la série pour le moment et porte-bonheur je l'espère ! En cette période de crise et de confinement, j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien =) Personnellement, ces quelques jours à la maison m'ont permis de découvrir et de faire plusieurs petites choses que j'avais mises en attente depuis un moment :

\- J'ai découvert comment accentuer les lettres majuscules avec mon clavier Mac, donc mes NDA, RAR et Papotage seront désormais accentués (y compris sur les majuscules).

\- Je me suis mise à jour des mes lectures papiers et ordi. De fait, j'ai mis à jour mes "favoris" sur mon profil. Si vous êtes en manque de lectures, je vous encourage à piocher dedans, ce sont toutes des histoires que j'ai adoré et on peut en discuter si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'ai rattrapé l'intégralité des saisons Netflix et Prime Video que je n'avais pas vu - et du coup j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées de fiction...

\- ... Mora et moi avons bien avancé dans la suite de cette fiction mais cela fera l'objet d'un petit papotage de fin de chapitre !

En tout cas, cela me paraissait important de poursuivre mon calendrier de publication et j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de vous changer les idées et de passer un agréable moment ! On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture =)

* * *

 _ **«Un portrait porte absence et présence, plaisir et déplaisir.»  
**_ _B. Pascal_

* * *

Hermione était toujours aussi excédée et rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté n'était parvenu à apaiser son énervement. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Manoir Potter, elle avait marché plus de trois miles dans le Londres sorcier jusqu'à son appartement pour essayer de se calmer en vain. Elle ruminait toujours la réaction d'Harry face à ses révélations.

À peine rentrée chez elle, elle s'était attelée à la préparation de tous les repas de la semaine. D'ordinaire, cuisiner lui permettait de retrouver des gestes familiers et des odeurs réconfortantes. Cette activité lui remémorait tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Molly et Ginny dans la cuisine du Terrier tandis que Mrs Weasley leur apprenait les mille et un secrets de la parfaite ménagère.

Lorsqu'elle fit brûler sa sauce bolognaise pour la seconde fois – son esprit revenant sans cesse à ce qu'elle aurait dû dire ou faire durant la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son meilleur ami – elle abandonna purement et simplement tout espoir de se calmer suffisamment pour obtenir un résultat correct.

Alors, Hermione tenta de coucher sur le papier son mal-être, dans l'intention de l'envoyer à Luna afin de bénéficier de son éclairage. Or, il s'avéra très difficile si ce n'est impossible de conter à son amie la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Harry sans lui en révéler le contenu. Au bout du troisième brouillon, elle incendia le parchemin et poussa un long soupir agacé.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione se résolut à ressortir ses aiguilles à tricoter et sa laine. En s'installant tranquillement dans son canapé, la Portraitiste revit sa mère faire de même quelques années plus tôt dans leur coquette maison de Welwyn Garden City dans le Hertfordshire (1). Elle chassa vite cette pensée nostalgique et commença à compter les mailles de son ouvrage. Cette activité avait toujours eu le don de la détendre et de lui permettre de méditer. Elle en était à sa seconde rangée lorsque son esprit commença à s'apaiser et battre la campagne.

Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait souhaiter. Elle avait voulu de toutes ses forces connaître le secret des Malefoy et comprendre quel était son rôle dans cette histoire. Ensuite, elle avait fait promettre à Drago de la tenir au courant de son affaire pour ne pas qu'elle risque sa vie sans être parfaitement informée de tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Ce qui la conduisit à apprendre l'existence d'une société secrète et la mise en place d'une vendetta contre son client par rien de moins que son ex-femme et sa cousine éloignée. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant des affaires Malefoy, elle aurait tout donné pour demeurer dans une ignorance béate.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que l'un de ses amis pourrait pâtir de cette même ignorance, elle avait décidé d'y remédier – et comment était-elle remerciée ?

 _Il semble que l'on ne reçoive jamais ce que l'on pense mériter._

Laissant ses émotions s'apaiser dans le cliquetis régulier de ses aiguilles, Hermione repensa à la semaine écoulée. Malefoy lui avait confirmé la présence d'Elsy – son elfe gardienne – à ses côtés mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais aperçue ne serait-ce qu'une fois. En outre, l'appeler pour la voir ferait preuve d'une curiosité mal placée de sa part la Portraitiste s'en était donc abstenue. Mais Elsy était-elle réellement auprès d'elle ? Montait-elle la garde devant la porte de son appartement ? Ressemblait-elle aux autres elfes de maison ou avait-elle un physique et un équipement différent ? Par exemple, portrait-elle des armes ou une combinaison de ninja ?

Autant de questions qui aiguillaient l'imagination de la sorcière brune. D'autres interrogations trainaient dans son esprit, plus sombres et moins divertissantes. Catharsia allait-elle fomenter d'autres projets pour nuire aux Malefoy ? Si elle était aussi retorse et intelligente que Drago semblait le croire, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas initié de nouveaux stratagèmes pour lui assurer au plus tôt la victoire ?

Serait-ce possible qu'un second ou troisième plan soit à l'œuvre dans l'ombre sans que quiconque s'en doute ? Et Naim Kama ? Quelle part y prenait-il? Est-ce qu'il la recontacterait ? Désormais, il devait être parfaitement informé de l'échec de ses mercenaires. Tenterait-il une nouvelle approche ? Auprès d'elle ? De Daphné ou d'Harry ? Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Peut-être aurait-elle dû parler à Harry et Daphné de l'intrusion dans son magasin ? Des confessions de Malefoy ?

Hermione secoua la tête, effaçant ses doutes. Parler à Harry et Daphné du Conseil des Vingt-Huit avait provoqué une telle dispute entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait en plus évoqué les problèmes familiaux de Drago Malefoy et le rôle qu'elle jouait dans leur résolution.

Sans compter qu'elle aurait trahi le principe de confidentialité établi entre elle et son commanditaire. Et puis comment aurait-elle justifié son désir d'aider les Malefoy ? Par un élan de solidarité ? L'envie de satisfaire son insatiable curiosité ? Une manière de réduire quelque peu la dette que le monde sorcier avait contractée envers Drago et sa mère durant la guerre ? Après tout, les Malefoy avaient pris le risque de cacher des informations par deux fois aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort, au péril de leur vie, accordant à l'Ordre et à ses membres un répit qui leur avait finalement assuré la victoire…

En tout état de cause, quelque chose en Drago Malefoy la poussait à lui venir en aide et Hermione refusait de croire que c'était simplement dû à son sourire charmeur. Si on lui avait demandé il y a quelques mois de qualifier Malefoy en deux mots, elle aurait certainement dit « connard arrogant ». Si on lui posait la question aujourd'hui, sa réponse serait différente car entre temps, elle avait commencé à le comprendre, à saisir pourquoi le regard de son père était si important lorsqu'il était enfant, à pardonner ses erreurs adolescentes consécutives à la trop grande confiance qu'il avait placé en les siens, à connaître le jeune homme à l'esprit affuté qui était sorti de la guerre traumatisé – comme ils l'étaient tous – pour se marier à une femme qui pensait que lire un livre était un challenge intellectuel, à l'homme détruit lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait avoir d'enfant, au patriarche à la tête d'une famille qui n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été… Et toutes ces facettes l'avaient touchée, d'une certaine façon.

Elle ne voyait plus Malefoy comme l'ennemi à abattre sans sommation. Aujourd'hui, il était son commanditaire et leur relation commençait à prendre un tournant cordial. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle lui faisait confiance. D'ailleurs, elle niait totalement la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à avoir trahi sa parole en parlant des Vingt-Huit à ses amis.

 _Pour tout le bien qui en avait résulté…_

Elle reprit son ouvrage et compartimenta ses pensées, recourant à l'Occlumencie pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Portraitiste organisait mentalement ses tâches de la semaine à l'atelier.

* * *

Hermione, comme toute bonne anglaise, était obsédée par le temps. Chaque soir, elle regardait le ciel pour tenter de deviner la météo du lendemain et chaque matin, elle vérifiait que ses suppositions étaient exactes. Généralement, elles l'étaient.

De fait, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque la mi-juillet fut marquée par l'apparition prolongée d'une chape de plomb au-dessus de Londres, faisant grimper les températures et rendant la population londonienne – magique ou non – inconfortable, compte tenu de l'air ambiant, moite et collant. De fait, il devint très difficile pour la Portraitiste de poursuivre son activité dans ces conditions et ce, malgré les charmes de fraîcheur censés réguler constamment la température et l'hygrométrie dans l'atelier.

Elle modifia ses horaires, préférant travailler sur les toiles tôt le matin ou tard le soir lorsque les pluies orageuses permettaient de faire baisser la température. Peu de clients sillonnaient le Chemin de Traverse par ce temps et la quasi-totalité de la population magique londonienne semblait être partie en vacances. Hermione voyait passer des touristes de temps en temps mais sa marchandise ne les intéressait pas – ils étaient généralement plus que bien équipés en appareils photographiques et pellicules en tous genres.

Hermione fermait donc aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, entre midi et seize heures. Cette nouvelle organisation avait été soumise à l'approbation de Drago Malefoy qui avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. Entre l'annonce de son divorce et le départ en vacances de la majorité des fonctionnaires et élus ministériels, les responsabilités politiques de l'héritier Malefoy ainsi que son emploi du temps avaient été plus qu'allégés. Autant dire que Drago passait désormais l'essentiel de son temps à la boutique. Il arrivait généralement à huit heures le matin, repartait pour déjeuner et revenait après le thé pour ne rentrer que lorsqu'elle-même rejoignait ses pénates – parfois tard dans la soirée si elle était lancée dans la préparation d'une potion ou d'un pigment.

Hermione avait décidé de donner la priorité aux deux commandes de portraits, les chalands ne passant pas le seuil de sa boutique – état de fait qui, elle l'espérait, changerait dès la fin du mois d'août. Ainsi, tous les matins elle travaillait sur la toile d'Anthea avant l'arrivée de Drago. La fraîcheur lui permettait de brasser les potions nécessaires, de préparer ses médiums à peindre alliant pigments, essence de térébenthine, huile de lin et résine, et de retoucher calmement les détails de la veille qui laissaient à désirer.

Puis lorsque Drago arrivait, ils s'attaquaient au portrait de Lucius. Après plusieurs disputes sur l'organisation du travail – dont une qui avait abouti à l'apparition de la Pensine des Malefoy au beau milieu de son atelier de manière à ce que chacun puisse visionner les souvenirs de son côté sans gêner l'autre – ils s'étaient accordés et formaient désormais un duo particulièrement efficace.

La première chose que Drago avait entreprise fut le classement des souvenirs de Lucius selon un ordre chronologique. En effet, pour pouvoir avancer sur le portrait ou pour découvrir la cachette de la reconnaissance de paternité, il leur fallait une vision d'ensemble des souvenirs de Lucius. Cependant, soucieux de protéger sa vie privée, Lucius Malefoy avait sciemment juxtaposé des fioles sans aucun lien de temps, de lieu ou de contenu. La boîte à souvenirs formait donc le capharnaüm le plus incompréhensible qu'Hermione ait jamais vu.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de ses visionnages, Drago avait fini par repérer une séquence logique. Le premier souvenir d'une rangée concernait son enfance, le second, sa vie au Ministère, le troisième, ses années d'études à Poudlard, le quatrième et le cinquième, sa vie de famille et le sixième, ses études de droit. La seconde rangée reprenait la séquence mais dans l'ordre inverse et ainsi de suite.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une semaine, Drago regroupa tous les souvenirs par période avant de commencer à les visionner un par un. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avançait sur l'esquisse du portrait, affinant ses tracés en utilisant sa propre Pensine pour revoir les souvenirs qu'elle avait déjà explorés avec Drago.

Contre toute logique, Hermione appréciait de travailler avec le Serpentard. Ils étaient pourtant installés face à face – la Portraitiste ne souhaitant pas que son client puisse voir ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle travaillait sur la toile de son père – dans une certaine promiscuité mais elle n'eut pas à s'en plaindre. Drago était parfaitement rigoureux, étiquetant les fioles, notant sur des mètres de parchemin le résumé succinct du souvenir visionné et marquant d'une croix rouge les fioles dont il estimait le contenu intéressant pour la Portraitiste. En outre, il ne soupirait pas sans fin comme Ron, ne marmonnait pas comme Harry et ne pestait pas comme Ginny. Intérieurement, Hermione jouissait de cette présence calme, silencieuse et studieuse. Elle retrouva même certaines de ses manies chez lui – comme elle, il lissait ses plumes en réfléchissant et sa baguette était toujours rangée au même endroit de manière presque obsessionnelle. Hermione se prit à imaginer ce à quoi sa scolarité aurait ressemblé si elle avait pu être amie et travailler avec Drago – ils auraient certainement formé le duo le plus studieux de l'histoire de Poudlard n'ayant jamais été réparti à Serdaigle.

De temps en temps, ils effectuaient une pause ensemble, échangeant sur leurs dernières avancées. Ce rythme établi, ils n'en dévièrent jamais, effectuant leurs tâches avec sérieux. C'est pourquoi Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'à la fin du mois de juillet – quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami – Drago sortit de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé la Pensine et se posta directement devant son chevalet.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix excitée.

Sa déclaration provoqua un haussement de sourcils interrogateur sur le visage d'Hermione. La fin de journée était proche et la Portraitiste n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et prendre une douche.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui te rend toute chose, Malefoy ? Interrogea-t-elle, sarcastique, en posant ses crayons.

\- Je crois que ce souvenir pourrait être un indice, répondit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

Hermione retint une moue amusée et poussa un petit soupir avant de se lever et de rejoindre la Pensine des Malefoy.

\- Voyons cela…

Elle fut happée par la substance mémorielle. Passées les quelques secondes de désorientation, Hermione se retrouva devant un édifice bien connu : Gringotts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lucius Malefoy, la trentaine florissante, se tenait sur sa droite, habillé de pied en cape et se dirigeait d'un pas martial vers la porte de la banque.

\- Malefoy, tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- C'est très simple Grangie, introduit le dernier héritier sur un ton suffisant, en emboîtant le pas à Lucius. Mon père devait avoir des centaines de souvenirs de Gringotts, il y passait presque autant de temps qu'au Ministère. En dehors de son intronisation comme héritier puis comme chef de famille des Malefoy, tous les autres souvenirs associés à cette banque concernent la gestion de patrimoine et les affaires courantes de la famille.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules, ne voyant vraiment pas le rapport. Passant le seuil de la banque, ils suivirent tranquillement Lucius jusqu'au premier comptoir.

\- Donc pourquoi ce souvenir était-il rangé dans l'emplacement que mon père réservait à ses souvenirs d'enfance ? Questionna Drago, un rictus supérieur aux lèvres.

Hermione n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, Lucius la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche en exigeant calmement :

\- Je veux voir Bogrod. Maintenant.

\- Très bien Mr Malefoy, acquiesça le guichetier d'une voix contrainte avant de quitter son poste d'un pas pressé.

Hermione le vit s'approcher d'un étrange engin – un objet ressemblant vaguement à un télégraphe. Elle vit le guichetier actionner une espèce de levier qui produisit des petits cliquetis à chaque manipulation. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un autre levier, élément de la machinerie, ne se mette en action, traçant des points sur un fin morceau de papier.

La Portraitiste masqua son étonnement face à un tel engin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans l'Angleterre sorcière de son époque. Elle savait que les gobelins n'avaient pas le droit d'user de magie ni de posséder une baguette mais elle ne s'était jamais posé plus de questions à ce sujet. Communiquaient-ils toujours ainsi aujourd'hui? Hermione n'y avait jamais fait attention et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réclamer la présence d'un gobelin en particulier. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces anciennes familles sorcières qui avaient des entrées dans toutes les institutions du monde magique… Elle se promit d'y porter plus d'intérêt lors de sa prochaine visite à Gringotts.

\- Bogrod était le gobelin responsable de notre famille, l'informa Drago d'une voix désinvolte. Il n'a pas survécu à la guerre.

Hermione acquiesça, chassant sa culpabilité naissante le plus vite possible. Bogrod n'avait pas survécu à la guerre car il avait laissé entrer trois intrus dans la banque. Trois intrus qui avaient fini par piller un coffre et repartir à dos de dragon en démolissant une partie de l'édifice.

Le guichetier revint et demanda à Lucius Malefoy de bien vouloir le suivre. Hermione leur emboîta le pas, traversant le hall puis un long couloir en marbre. Aucune toile n'était affichée mais de nombreuses armes – arbalètes, marteaux et plusieurs fléaux – décoraient les murs, rappelant la vocation guerrière de certains clans gobelins.

La Portraitiste n'avait jamais eu accès à cette partie de la banque sorcière. Au mieux, elle avait pu visiter le service des briseurs de sorts dont Bill Weasley faisait partie ainsi que le service des protections et enchantements qu'elle avait sollicité pour la sécurité de son atelier. Le décor y était bien plus simple et essentiellement en bois.

Le gobelin s'arrêta dans une antichambre et frappa à la porte. Un son rugueux lui répondit – sans doute la version Gobelbabil du traditionnel « Entrez ». Le gobelin ouvrit la porte et Lucius pénétra dans un bureau. Une moquette épaisse de couleur grenat couvrait le sol, rendant parfaitement silencieux chaque pas que Lucius faisait. Les murs lambrissés étaient décorés par les mêmes objets qu'elle avait aperçus dans le couloir et plusieurs vitrines exposaient des bijoux et des productions gobelines finement ciselées.

\- Mr Malefoy, le salua le gobelin assis à un bureau disproportionné pour sa taille, décorée de fines marqueteries malheureusement peu visibles à cause du nombre de parchemins entassés dessus.

Lucius fit de même par un gracieux signe de tête et sur un geste d'invite de Bogrod, prit place sur l'un des deux fauteuils face au bureau du gestionnaire.

\- Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? S'enquit d'une voix glaciale le patriarche Malefoy.

\- En effet, grinça le gobelin en prenant un parchemin au-dessus d'une pile particulièrement précaire.

Il la fit glisser sur le bureau jusqu'à son client. Lucius se courba pour s'en saisir et Hermione eut juste le temps de lire l'entête d'un document officiel : « _Déclaration de naissance_ ». Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent tandis que le regard de Drago pétillait, particulièrement fier d'avoir mis la main sur le document qu'il cherchait – à trente ans près, ceci dit.

\- Très bien, conclut Lucius après une lecture attentive de l'acte. Vous pouvez vous payer.

Le gobelin hocha la tête en un simulacre de déférence particulièrement mal réussie. Il lui tendit un parchemin – une sorte de reconnaissance de dette – ainsi qu'une espèce d'aiguille particulièrement pointue. Malefoy Senior se piqua le doigt et laissa tomber une goutte de sang sur le parchemin. Il apposa ensuite sa chevalière sur le sang versé comme pour conclure l'accord.

Fascinée, Hermione observait ce cérémonial. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de verser son sang pour homologuer un papier au sein de la banque sorcière ou pour autre chose.

\- Mon père a passé un accord de confidentialité avec les gobelins au sujet de ce document, expliqua Drago en observant Lucius se lever et sortir de la pièce. C'est pour cela qu'ils lui ont demandé de l'entériner avec son sang. Ils ne font ça que pour les documents importants : les contrats d'union, d'alliance entre familles…

La sorcière brune acquiesça à l'explication du Serpentard tandis que le souvenir de Lucius se désagrégeait petit à petit autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils reprirent pied dans l'atelier, Hermione soupira :

\- Évidemment le souvenir s'arrête ici. Juste assez pour savoir que ce document existe, mais trop peu pour en connaître la cachette.

Drago affichait à nouveau une expression de supériorité et de suffisance qui avait toujours hérissé le poil de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, lui dit-il d'une voix satisfaite. Si mon père n'a pas laissé le document aux gobelins, c'est qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les coffres de la famille. En dehors de Gringotts, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il aurait pu cacher un document d'une telle importance.

Le formidable cerveau d'Hermione analysa ces paroles en quelques secondes.

\- La reconnaissance de paternité se trouve au Manoir Malefoy, supputa-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Drago afficha un sourire lui mangeant la totalité du visage.

\- Parfaitement, Grangie, lui confirma-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Nous approchons du but.

\- Formidable, murmura-t-elle, blasée.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit d'afficher cette expression, lui interdit le Serpentard un faux air austère sur le visage. Il faut fêter ça !

Hermione ne put retenir une esquisse de sourire devant l'attitude surjouée de Malefoy.

\- Il est plus de dix-huit heures, constata-t-il en regardant la pendule, je t'invite au restaurant. Je connais une adresse dans le Londres moldu, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Dans le Londres moldu ? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter Hermione, interloquée.

\- Granger, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis un tout petit peu connu dans le monde sorcier, ironisa Drago en réalisant un mouvement de baguette qui incita les fioles qu'il avait utilisées à rejoindre la boîte à souvenirs.

Un sortilège de lévitation informulé les ramena dans le coffre.

\- Le monde moldu offre bien des avantages, notamment celui de ne pas être reconnu publiquement, admit le Serpentard alors qu'Hermione verrouillait le coffre d'un coup de baguette.

\- À d'autres, Malefoy, cela te permet de mener tes petites affaires douteuses en toute discrétion, contra Hermione en rangeant son matériel grâce à plusieurs informulés.

\- Tout juste ! Rétorqua Drago d'un ton joyeux.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de formuler une réplique que le Serpentard lui tendit sa cape. Elle réduisit le vêtement et le rangea dans son sac, vérifiant qu'elle était correctement habillée pour une sortie dans le Londres moldu. Sa robe d'été à motifs fleuris et ses sandales semblèrent tout à fait appropriées. Elle vit Drago métamorphoser sa cape en une veste en lin parfaitement ajustée qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule.

\- La chaleur est un peu retombée, on y va à pied ?

Hermione hocha la tête, alors que Drago la guidait d'une main ferme vers la sortie de l'atelier.

* * *

La Portraitiste fut très étonnée du choix de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle s'était attendue à entrer dans un restaurant de luxe avec des assiettes aussi goûtues que chiches, mais Drago la guida simplement vers une enseigne à consonance italienne. L'établissement occupait le rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble en briques et ressemblait à une petite brasserie à la décoration simple et épurée.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et les murs de la salle, blanchis à la chaux, permettaient d'optimiser chaque rayon de soleil traversant les fenêtres basses à petits carreaux. Le serveur qui les accueillit reconnut immédiatement Drago et entama une discussion en italien avec lui qu'Hermione ne saisit pas, ne parlant pas la langue de Dante.

\- Hermione, je te présente Ercole, annonça Drago. Ercole, voici Hermione, une amie.

\- Je suis ravi de vous accueillir ce soir, la salua Ercole dans un anglais parfait avec un sourire charmeur.

Puisqu'ils étaient les premiers clients de la soirée, ils purent choisir leur place : une table pour deux disposée dans un recoin à l'écart des autres clients, encadrée par deux sièges confortables et à proximité d'une fenêtre ouverte sur la cour qui distillait un petit peu de fraîcheur. Hermione s'installa en souriant, déposant son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Vous souhaitez manger quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Ce que Renata sera heureuse de nous servir, répondit Drago avec la voix d'une personne se préparant à manger un festin. Et une bouteille de bardolino, s'il te plait.

\- Tout de suite.

Ercole disparut immédiatement, les laissant seuls à leur table.

\- Et toi qui disais ne pas vouloir être reconnu, pointa Hermione sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

Drago sourit largement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce genre de reconnaissance que je fuis, convint-il d'un ton plein d'autodérision. Renata – la femme d'Ercole – cuisine les meilleures pâtes au monde et ses _arancini_ sont à tomber par terre.

\- Donc… Tu parles italien ? S'enquit Hermione l'air de rien, le regard rieur.

\- Parfaitement, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire, ainsi que le français, l'allemand, le latin et le grec – l'éducation du parfait gentleman.

La Portraitiste leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette réponse, marmonnant un « Mais bien sûr » sarcastique. Si sa vision de Drago avait évolué, elle était loin de lui accorder le qualitatif gentleman avec les femmes – en dehors de celles composant sa famille proche.

Sur ces entrefaites, Ercole amena la bouteille de bardolino, la déboucha d'un geste expert et la fit goûter à Drago. Hermione le vit acquiescer et son verre fut rempli comme par magie. La première assiette arriva quelques minutes après.

\- _Rostello all'herbe_ , annonça Ercole avec un sourire avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

\- Rôti aux herbes, traduisit Drago devant le regard confus de la jeune femme. Goûte, c'est excellent.

L'assiette contenait des tranches fines de rôti assorties d'une salade de saison. Hermione prit une bouchée et ouvrit de grands yeux. Le plat était froid – ce qui était une excellente idée par cette chaleur – et le goût de la viande était sublimé par les herbes fraîches.

\- À Hermione Granger, énonça Drago en levant son verre. Merci pour ton aide avec mon héritage _un peu spécial._

La Portraitiste leva le sien avant de le porter à sa bouche. Le vin rouge était divin, il fallait absolument qu'elle en retienne le nom.

\- Si j'avais un jour pensé que l'on trinquerait à cela, je me serais moi-même admise comme patiente pour la salle Janus Thickey de Ste-Mangouste, avoua Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Se constituer prisonnier, c'est tout de même un sale coup à se faire à soi-même tu ne trouves pas ? Questionna Drago avec humour. Et dire que les gens croient que je suis tordu, souffla-t-il un rire dans la voix.

\- Peut-être parce que tu l'es? Proposa Hermione en portant un morceau de _rostello_ à la bouche.

\- Comparé à Catharsia ? Protesta le Serpentard, toute mauvaise foi dehors. Je ne voudrais pas jeter des fleurs à ma _chère_ cousine, mais c'est véritablement elle la sociopathe de la famille. Non qu'elle soit une exception parmi les Malefoy, note bien. C'est vrai que nous évitons de parler de cet aspect lorsque nous évoquons entre nous notre arbre généalogique mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, côté folie, il y a bien Aemilia Malefoy, née Cornaso au XIIIème siècle, qui pourrait lui faire concurrence.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? S'enquit Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Elle fut l'une des ferventes défenseuses de Jean-Sans-Terre, expliqua Drago d'un ton défaitiste. Cela ne lui a pas vraiment porté chance elle a été proclamée sorcière par décret royal et fut confinée au Manoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ne pas subir sa sentence. Enfin, quelque part, c'est grâce à cette chère Aemilia que la demeure est incartable. Elle a aussi engagé la famille contre la révolte des barons et fait massacrer une bonne partie des villages alentours pour faire bonne mesure. Je dois avouer qu'à côté, Catharsia fait pâle figure. Ceci dit, tout à fait entre nous, cela joue en ma faveur, autrement cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde.

\- Ce serait une véritable perte, c'est sûr, ironisa Hermione avec un grand sourire, tandis que Drago faisait semblant de recevoir gracieusement le compliment d'un signe de tête. Était-ce la seule exception ?

\- Loin de là…

Hermione ne savait pas qu'une plongée dans l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy les mènerait si loin. D'Aemilia Cornaso-Malefoy, ils en vinrent à Gianna D'Este, une jeune femme de l'aristocratie italienne que Parfait Malefoy – rien que ça ! – avait enlevée pour en faire son épouse au XIVème puis à Atildis Malefoy dont le mari, Giffard Abbot, craignait les crises de rage car elle s'amusait à casser chaque fenêtre du Manoir à la moindre contrariété.

\- Une façon comme une autre de s'assurer la coopération de son entourage, commenta Drago avec justesse.

Pendant ce temps, Ercole continuait d'apporter les plats : des pâtes aux légumes et un _osso bucco_ mijoté dont la viande était si tendre qu'elle fondait en bouche. Drago lui détailla la vie de Nicholas Malefoy qui n'était pas en reste question cruauté ainsi que celle d'Elisabeth Burke – une aïeule par alliance qui avait servi en tant que Directrice de Poudlard durant le XVIIème. Elle avait un goût immodéré pour la discipline appliquée : les chaînes de Rusard lui auraient beaucoup plu. Lorsqu'il acheva sa liste de noms, leur table était débarrassée et ils attendaient sagement le dessert.

\- Y a-t-il un seul membre de ta famille qui soit sain d'esprit ? Interrogea finalement Hermione en buvant une lampée de son troisième verre de vin, le regard rieur.

\- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr… Répondit Drago d'un ton joueur, le regard fixement planté dans ses yeux.

Un silence confortable se fit entre eux, Hermione savourant encore en bouche le goût du vin et des rires échangés au fil des histoires racontées. Le regard de plus en plus intense du Serpentard commença à peser sur elle et la culpabilité qu'elle avait enfouie depuis sa discussion avec Harry et Daphné ressurgit, plus vive que jamais. C'est elle qui la poussa à prendre la parole, rompant à regret le charme du moment :

\- Drago, je voulais te dire… Commença-t-elle, ne sachant comment finir, ses yeux fuyant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui ? Murmura-t-il en continuant à la regarder.

\- Je suis allée voir Harry et Daphné ce weekend et je leur ai parlé des Vingt-Huit, avoua-t-elle d'une traite, sans arriver à poser son regard sur lui, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas manquer à ma parole, mais de toute manière, selon le registre du livre, ils étaient tous les deux censés connaître l'existence du Conseil… se justifia-t-elle en tentant de minimiser sa faute.

Le silence prolongé de Drago poussa Hermione à relever les yeux. Son visage était inexpressif et la jeune femme fut surprise de le voir à nouveau si fermé. Elle réalisa alors à quel point il s'était détendu en sa présence depuis toutes ces semaines, et qu'il y avait eu un avant et un après sa révélation. Ce constat provoqua un léger pincement au cœur et Hermione s'en voulut de plus belle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Hermione décida de mettre cartes sur table. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir ou de dissimuler la vérité.

\- Je crains qu'Harry ne soit dans une situation difficile, entama-t-elle gravement. Il a été désigné comme légataire et héritier des Black via le testament de Sirius Black. La succession a eu lieu pendant la guerre et le Ministère l'a approuvé suite à la réhabilitation de Sirius. Personne n'avait aucune raison de contester ce fait, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses lire les règles successorales des Vingt-Huit…

Drago inspira et expira bruyamment comme pour retrouver son calme. Son masque impassible se fissura légèrement et il prit la parole.

\- Je comprends que tu aies fait cela Granger, lui accorda Drago d'une voix ferme et posée. Pour ce qui est de la succession des Black, si tu as vu juste – et je n'en doute pas – cela va devenir vraiment très compliqué pour Potter.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas mais inquiète pour son meilleur ami : c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle craignait. Cependant, pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses mains tandis qu'elle cherchait à refouler son angoisse.

\- Si tu veux je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose qui puisse aider Potter… proposa Drago d'une voix hésitante. Nous avons une _très grande_ bibliothèque au Manoir… Et puis tu m'assistes bien avec mes problèmes, je peux essayer d'aider avec les tiens, conclut-il avec détachement.

Hermione ne s'y trompa pas et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Ce serait vraiment formidable, merci.

Dans un timing parfait – à croire qu'il possédait des dons d'extralucide – Ercole déposa deux _panna cotta_ aux fruits rouges devant les convives avant de leur souhaiter une bonne fin d'appétit. Hermione manqua de gémir lorsqu'elle avala la première bouchée de crème cuite : c'était un régal.

\- Je ne pourrai pas venir à l'atelier jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, prévint Drago en changeant radicalement de sujet. Je dois préparer et assister à une réunion.

 _Du Conseil, ajouta-t-elle mentalement._

Drago ne l'avait pas spécifié mais c'était l'évidence même. Elle sentit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? S'enquit-elle sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

\- Juste prouver à une bande d'abrutis congénitaux que je suis encore vivant, en bonne santé et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai encore le temps pour désigner un héritier, répliqua Drago d'un ton définitif. D'autres familles membres sont dans notre situation et leurs représentants sont bien plus âgés… Si le Conseil retient la déclaration d'extinction de lignée, ce sera bientôt leur tour. On verra donc ce qu'il en sera après ma plaidoirie.

Hermione acquiesça ne souhaitant pas le contredire et relever l'évidente faille de son plan : Pansy faisait également partie du Conseil et elle pouvait aussi influencer ses membres.

* * *

Avec l'absence de Drago à l'atelier, Hermione passa une fin de semaine en solitaire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rapidement habituée à avoir une autre présence auprès d'elle pendant qu'elle travaillait et cela lui manqua quelque peu. Elle reprit rapidement sa routine, oscillant entre le portrait d'Anthea et celui de Lucius lorsqu'elle se trouvait bloquée sur l'une des toiles.

Le vendredi, elle reçut un courrier d'Harry, apporté par l'une des chouettes de la poste sorcière. Il lui aura fallu un peu plus de deux semaines et demie pour s'excuser concisément des propos blessants qu'il avait tenus et pour l'inviter à un déjeuner réconciliateur le lendemain. La Portraitiste répondit rapidement qu'elle acceptait ses excuses et qu'elle lui présenterait les siennes en bonne et due forme le samedi midi.

Douze ans d'amitié avec les mêmes personnes lui avaient appris qu'il ne suffisait pas que l'un se rende compte de son erreur et s'excuse pour que la relation retrouve son équilibre. Elle avait également ses torts et devait les reconnaitre. En ingérant dans les affaires d'Harry, elle lui avait envoyé un mauvais message alors qu'elle savait bien qu'il était aussi susceptible qu'elle sur cette question. S'ils appréciaient une aide amicale lorsqu'ils la demandaient, ils ne supportaient aucune intrusion dans leurs vies, fût-elle motivée par les meilleurs sentiments. Comble de l'ironie, Hermione s'était même disputée avec Daphné à ce sujet quelques semaines auparavant. En somme si le geste de l'ancienne Gryffondor était mû par la volonté de protéger son meilleur ami, cela ne l'excusait en rien mais elle espérait qu'il considère cela comme une circonstance atténuante.

Le samedi matin, elle se prépara soigneusement pour son déjeuner, emportant le petit cadeau qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse pour s'excuser – un nouvel élément à ajouter à son kit d'entretien pour balais. Comme à son habitude, elle passa les grilles du domaine Potter et Harry vint l'accueillir à mi-chemin du Manoir, la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'expression de son visage et le ton de sa voix révélaient à la sorcière combien il était désolé d'avoir été blessant avec elle. Harry n'était pas Ron, et pour maladroit qu'il ait été, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Ce constat amena des larmes aux yeux d'Hermione, lui faisant comprendre _a posteriori_ combien cette dispute l'avait chamboulée. Elle sourit à son meilleur ami, lui offrit son cadeau sur lequel il s'extasia pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle lui demanda des nouvelles de la maison, de Daphné et de ses affaires au Ministère comme si de rien n'était.

Ils passèrent un déjeuner entrecoupé de conversations futiles auxquelles Daphné ajoutait dès qu'elle le pouvait son petit grain de sel. Ils dégustèrent une salade accompagnée de poulet rôti et d'un excellent Bordeaux. La jeune Mrs Potter s'excusa juste après le dessert – une coupe de glace melba – pour aller se reposer, laissant les deux anciens Gryffondors en tête-à-tête.

Hermione fit tourner le reste de vin dans son verre, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles. Harry respecta son silence, sachant qu'elle parlerait une fois parvenue à une formulation concluante. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne trouva rien de mieux que :

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je te présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète ou sous-entendre que tu gérais ta vie de la mauvaise façon… Je me suis juste inquiétée et… c'est arrivé, termina la Portraitiste d'un ton dépité en accrochant le regard de son ami.

\- Hermione, c'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Harry le visage grave. J'aurais dû t'écouter, comme d'habitude, au lieu de me braquer. Je sais que tes intentions sont toutes sauf mauvaises. Harry soupira, sa main passant dans ses cheveux. En ce moment, c'est plutôt compliqué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Le Ministère ?

\- Le Ministère est une chose et être lobbyiste est beaucoup moins amusant que ce qu'on pourrait croire mais… non, ce n'est pas cela. Nous avions vu Andromeda quelques jours avant que tu ne viennes manger à la maison. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle était souffrante.

La bouche d'Hermione forma un « o » parfait, sous la stupeur.

\- Merlin… Est-ce que c'est grave ? S'enquit la jeune femme, sincèrement navrée pour Mrs Tonks.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry en déposant ses lunettes sur la table d'un geste las. Elle va devoir être hospitalisée à Ste-Mangouste. Les médicomages ne sont pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'elle a, ils envisagent toutes les pistes et souhaitent faire des examens complémentaires. La seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est que très bientôt, elle ne pourra plus vivre seule, sans assistance.

Hermione était emplie de compassion. Andromeda était un des piliers de la vie d'Harry depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de son héritage, lui fournissant de précieux conseils. De son côté, il l'avait encouragée et soulagée alors qu'elle se remettait difficilement de la perte de sa fille. À eux deux, ils avaient réussi à reconstituer une famille pour Teddy…

\- Et Ted ? S'enquit la jeune Portraitiste. Si Andromeda ne peut plus vivre seule, peut-elle continuer de s'en occuper ?

\- Teddy va venir habiter avec nous un moment, je pense, émit précautionneusement Harry, l'air égaré. Bien sûr, il restera si Andromeda ne se rétablit pas… Mais cela va être très dur pour lui et… pour nous.

Harry chassa d'une main les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Hermione se leva pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle.

\- J'avais beau être le parrain de Teddy à dix-huit ans, je ne me sentais absolument pas prêt à m'occuper d'un bébé… Admit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Et aujourd'hui, à vingt-cinq ans, je ne me sens toujours pas prêt à m'occuper d'un petit garçon de six ans… Et je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire sur moi, sur mon aptitude à être père, mais… Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu de modèle et que je ne sais rien de ce que cela signifie d'être parent. Les miens sont morts trop vite et la seule présence parentale que j'ai pu avoir fut celle de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Et tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé…

 _Oh oui._ Elle savait. Après sa rupture pour le moins horrible avec Ginny, les Weasley avaient dû prendre partie et s'étaient naturellement rangés du côté de leur fille ou de leur sœur. Hermione n'approuvait pas la conduite d'Harry – après tout, il avait trompé sa fiancée avec une autre jeune femme – mais elle comprenait en un sens son action.

Il n'avait simplement pas pu se résoudre à quitter d'un seul coup tout ce qui avait représenté un semblant de stabilité dans sa vie. Même s'il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments amoureux pour Ginny, il aimait sincèrement les Weasley. Se séparer d'elle, revenait à renoncer à sa famille de cœur, renoncer à se sentir appartenir à un clan, à se sentir aimé. Hermione le comprenait parfaitement parce qu'après sa séparation avec Ron, elle avait aussi accusé le coup de la perte des parents Weasley qui l'avaient toujours accompagnée et conseillée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde magique, palliant parfois les insuffisances de ses propres parents dues à leur absence de pouvoirs magiques.

Les deux amis s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls et avaient décidé de se soutenir coûte que coûte. Le statut d'Harry était passé de couple soutenu par une dizaine de personnes à seulement un couple. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas recherché un autre partenaire mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la présence d'Harry et Daphné. C'est pourquoi elle berça doucement son meilleur ami en attendant qu'il reprenne contenance et quand elle sentit la tension s'apaiser dans son corps, elle se plaça face à lui et parla d'une voix douce :

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse uniquement de modèle ou de marche à suivre. En réalité, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un _protocole_ pour ça, plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pense à tes parents : tu es né en pleine guerre et ils n'avaient que vingt ans… Et pourtant James et Lily t'aimaient à tel point qu'une vie sans toi leur paraissait complètement impossible. Je pense que quand on a été aimé de cette manière inconditionnelle, c'est écrit en nous. Et vu ta capacité à aimer, c'est inscrit en toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr Hermione, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je ne naisse pas ? Je veux dire, sans moi, ils n'auraient pas été obligés de rester au même endroit, ils auraient pu déménager de cachette en cachette pour ne pas que Voldemort les retrouve... Expliqua Harry en proie au doute.

\- Harry, arrête de te culpabiliser, nous en avons déjà parlé, le coupa-t-elle en souriant. Tes parents n'imaginaient pas la vie sans toi et bientôt une vie sans enfant te paraîtra impossible à toi aussi. Que se soit Teddy ou le bébé à venir, je sais que tu les aimeras et que tu feras de ton mieux.

Harry hocha la tête mécaniquement, pas entièrement convaincu. Hermione choisit donc un autre angle d'attaque.

\- D'après ta propre expérience, de quoi un enfant a besoin ? L'interrogea-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Son ami prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de tenter une réponse.

\- D'un endroit où être en sécurité, de gens qui l'aiment et qui prennent soin de lui, répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante, ne sachant si ses propos étaient valables ou non.

Hermione sentit son cœur se déchirer en entendant la réponse de son ami. Elle savait que son enfance avait été malheureuse mais y être confrontée ainsi la perturbait à chaque fois. Elle masqua son sentiment et lui sourit plus largement.

\- Tout à fait ! Et ça, même avec deux mains gauches, tu en es parfaitement capable ! Émit-elle d'une voix joviale.

Harry lui offrit un pâle sourire, pas encore tout à fait rassuré.

\- Et puis, tu sais, on sera présentes à tes côtés, conclut-elle avec un coup d'épaule dans le bras. Daphné sera avec toi tous les jours et si tu as besoin, je passerai à la vitesse de la lumière pour aider.

Le sorcier brun hocha la tête et la remercia en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, dans la masse folle qu'elle appelait cheveux. Il se leva, lui proposant un thé glacé revigorant après leurs émotions. Elle accepta avec plaisir et il se rendit à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint la carafe à la main, il s'arrêta devant elle et s'enquit :

\- Hermione, tout va bien entre nous ?

La jeune femme sourit à son meilleur ami. _Cher, cher Harry_.

\- Ça l'a toujours été, répondit-elle sincèrement avec un sourire.

* * *

(1) Cette ville existe bel et bien. Elle a été conçue par Ebzener Howard selon le principe des cités-jardins, sorte d'utopie urbanistique visant à créer des unités de 32000 habitants parfaitement autonomes. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous encourage à faire des recherches – pour ma part je trouvais juste les maisons et les jardins associés particulièrement bien pensés pour une petite vie de banlieue.

* * *

 **/!\ Oyez, oyez, chers revieweurs enregistrés :** le site FFnet ne vous prévient plus lorsque vous recevez des MP. **Je réponds à tous vos commentaires** donc si vous souhaitez lire une réponse, pensez à checker vos Inbox dans "Private Messaging". Si vous ne recevez rien, vous pouvez me prévenir dans vos commentaires et je répondrai en RAR. **Amour et paillettes sur vous tous.**

* * *

 **RAR**

Sarah MAES : Salut à toi ! Merci pour tes commentaires sur le précédent chapitre =) Je réponds aux deux ici : Ah, Pansy est dans un rôle de "méchante" dans cette fiction et il est vrai que je n'ai pas écrit son point de vue, donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle pense, mais telle que je l'ai conçue il a été très difficile pour elle de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants avec Drago. Si elle a aimé son mari - et bien sûr le pouvoir que ce mariage lui apportait - cela a été un déchirement pour elle de constater que la réciproque n'était pas vrai. Elle en a donc conçu une rancune assez tenace après le divorce - sachant que Catharsia a essayé de la recruter il y a des années de cela et qu'elle n'a dit oui que lorsque le divorce a été prononcé. Donc Pansy n'est qu'un outil que Catharsia utilise et elle n'a absolument pas les capacités pour mener à bien un tel plan... Enfin on verra bien ce qu'il en sera =)

Quant à Harry, comme tu as pu le voir, il était bouleversé par des éléments extérieurs qui ont mis à mal sa patience et sa compréhension. J'espère que tu lui pardonneras parce qu'il aime sincèrement Hermione. Daphné ne se disputera pas avec son mari pour cela, elle a des moyens bien plus subtils pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

Enfin pour ce qui est de la réaction de Drago à l'annonce d'Hermione, tu en as eu une partie dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes. En espérant te lire bientôt ! Bon weekend !

drou : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, merci pour ton commentaire. Mora les lit également et je suis sûre que cela va lui faire plaisir =) Pour répondre à ta question, bien entendu, Drago siège au Conseil des Vingt-Huit au nom des Malefoy. Du coup qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire dans le texte que ce n'était pas le cas ? Je me suis certainement mal exprimée quelque part et j'en suis désolée. En tout cas, Drago siège au nom des Malefoy, Pansy au nom des Parkinson, Daphné au nom des Greengrass et Harry au nom des Black (enfin il aurait dû mais ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça). Pansy a repris son nom de jeune fille après le divorce et a convaincu toute sa famille de reprendre le siège des Parkinson - chose d'autant plus aisée que personne ne se souvenait vraiment de ce mystérieux Conseil. Daphné siège au nom des Greengrass malgré son mariage car elle est l'aînée de la fratrie et que ses parents ne peuvent ou ne souhaitent assumer cette charge - je vous laisse deviner lequel des deux motifs... Pour ce qui est des subtilités du Conseil, il y a un chapitre qui se concentrera dessus et qui normalement devrait aider à éclaircir toute cette partie de l'histoire. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu =) Dans l'attente de ton retour, à très vite !

cha910 : Salut, salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire ce que tu as pensé du chapitre =) Je crains que ce ne soit le karma d'Hermione : se faire embarquer dans les histoires des autres et se servir de sa formidable intelligence pour sortir tout le monde vivant de là. D'ailleurs sur ce sujet j'avais adoré la traduction de Saw-v1 : Les étapes de l'espoir si jamais cela t'intéresse. Bref. Le chemin va prendre du temps mais effectivement cela va permettre à nos deux protagonistes de se connaître et d'évoluer... Et j'avoue que j'adore quand ils se chamaillent, cela met toujours de l'ambiance dans un chapitre. Quant à Cesaria, elle va apparaître bientôt (dans un ou deux chapitres). Mora a fait sa connaissance et elle craque comme moi - et on dit pas ça parce que c'est notre personnage, elle est vraiment mignonne (rires). J'espère que la suite t'a plu également, je suis impatience d'avoir ton commentaire sur ce chapitre ! À bientôt !

Ely : Salut à toi et bienvenue dans cette fiction ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments =) Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, il est vraiment très mignon. D'où vient-il ? J'espère que le chapitre 13 t'a également plu. En espérant te lire bientôt ! Bon weekend =)

* * *

 **Quelles nouvelles du front ?** (Oui j'ai osé, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai un humour douteux et cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je suis enfermée chez moi)

Mora et moi avons pas mal avancé sur cette fiction - le 18ème chapitre vient de partir en relecture - et vous pouvez pousser des hourras pour cette relectrice formidable parce qu'elle ne relit jamais moins que deux versions du même chapitre ! Et en ce moment les chapitres font entre 8000 et 10000 mots...  
Gloire à toi, ô magicienne des mots !

Afin de vous soutenir chers lecteurs dans cette merveilleuse période de quarantaine, **je vous propose de passer à une parution hebdomadaire** de cette fiction jusqu'à la fin du confinement (en espérant qu'il ne dure pas trop longtemps).

De fait, **je compte sur vous pour nous abreuver de discussions et autres commentaires** afin que nous puissions pleinement occuper ces instants de non-interactions sociales par des interactions sociales virtuelles (et que je ne finisse pas totalement folle).

Alors... ? **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce treizième chapitre ? Que pensez-vous des tribulations de notre sorcière ? De sa réconciliation avec Harry ? On est curieuse et on veut savoir !** Si vous trouvez le temps long et que vous voulez que nos protagonistes se fassent des bisous, dites-le aussi ! A très vite !


	14. Diane Arbus

**Titre :** La toile des souvenirs

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Relectrice :** Mora

 **Note** : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé JK. Rowling - sauf mention contraire.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte met en évidence des relations entre adultes, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

 **Résumé** : Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione Granger, épaulée par son meilleur ami, est devenue Portraitiste. Célibataire et dédiant sa vie à son art et à ses amis, elle réalise des toiles en emprisonnant les souvenirs pour reconstituer des personnalités… Elle adore son travail jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour un client particulier passe le seuil de sa boutique.

 **NDA** : Salut à tous et bienvenue dans le quatorzième chapitre de "La toile" =) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas pour le papotage ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 _ **« Ce que j'essaie de décrire, c'est qu'il est impossible de sortir de votre peau pour rentrer dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre… La tragédie d'un autre n'est pas la même que la vôtre. »  
**_ _Diane Arbus_

* * *

Lorsque lundi arriva, Hermione était bien plus sereine. Sa réconciliation avec Harry lui avait permis de retrouver sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Dans trois jours, son ami fêterait son anniversaire. Daphné avait prévu un petit dîner en amoureux pour le soir même et une belle fête le weekend suivant avec leurs camarades d'école et tous les personnes importantes du Ministère.

C'est donc en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à son meilleur ami pour l'occasion qu'elle se rendit gaiement à sa boutique. Comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines, elle arriva très tôt. Cependant, elle fut surprise d'y être attendue par un hibou Grand-Duc, perché sur le bord de la fenêtre, une missive accrochée à la patte.

Elle ouvrit la boutique et défit les protections pour laisser entrer l'animal. Elle récupéra un biscuit Miamhibou pour soudoyer le rapace qui affichait une attitude fort peu amène. Pourtant, il se laissa faire, tendant la patte pour qu'elle puisse récupérer facilement le petit morceau de parchemin enroulé. Sa mission accomplie, il s'envola immédiatement par la porte ouverte, dédaignant le biscuit qu'Hermione lui avait proposé.

 _Granger,_

 _Je ne serai pas présent cette semaine à l'atelier. La réunion n'a pas eu les effets escomptés. J'espère néanmoins que tu pourras te passer de mon auguste présence._

 _Je te tiens au courant,_

 _D.M._

Le mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite sur un bout de parchemin ordinaire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago de bâcler sa correspondance et une certaine angoisse naquit dans l'estomac de la Portraitiste. Qu'avait-il pu se passer à cette fameuse réunion? Le plan de Drago avait-il entièrement échoué ?

Hermione soupira de contrariété. Nerveuse, elle ne put être réellement productive pendant la matinée, ses pensées revenant sans cesse vers son commanditaire. Ce qu'elle détestait attendre des nouvelles ! Elle se croyait revenue au temps de la guerre lorsqu'Harry prenait des risques inconsidérés sans eux et qu'elle en était réduite à attendre qu'il réapparaisse sans savoir dans quel état.

Après avoir gâché une bonne dizaine d'ingrédients en souhaitant préparer un médium à peindre pour le tableau d'Anthea à cause de sa distraction, elle finit par se résoudre à faire appel à la technique de méditation de Maître Radford. Le Portraitiste lui avait confié un mantra capital tout au long de son apprentissage : laisser ses soucis à la porte pour se concentrer entièrement sur son travail à partir du moment où elle franchissait le seuil de l'atelier.

Malheureusement, le sujet qu'elle avait choisi pour la validation de son apprentissage la touchait de bien trop près. Faire des esquisses de Fred, revoir les souvenirs du Gryffondor qu'elle avait récoltés, tout était bien trop douloureux… Et parfois épuisant moralement. Pour l'aider à faire la part des choses, Maître Radford lui avait enseigné une technique de méditation qui consistait à placer au devant de son esprit une seule et unique préoccupation sur laquelle elle se focalisait : la réalisation du portrait en cours. Tout le reste – ses sentiments et ses souvenirs – passait à l'arrière-plan, ne laissant que le travail et la technique.

Elle se résolut donc à se concentrer uniquement sur le portrait de Lucius, excluant tous ses liens avec Drago et les Malefoy en général, puis elle se remit au travail. Hermione fut si absorbée par l'avancement de sa toile qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'elle n'avait rien mangé ou bu depuis le matin. Lorsque sa main commença à trembler, elle reposa le plus fermement possible son fusain et revint à la réalité.

La Portraitiste jura en avisant l'heure sur la pendule. Elle inspira tranquillement pour reprendre pied et observa d'un œil critique la dernière version de son esquisse. Elle avait dessiné Lucius Malefoy de trois-quarts, le portrait englobant son visage et son buste. En arrière-plan, une bibliothèque ancienne et un cabinet de curiosité étaient esquissés très rapidement. La jeune femme avait pensé que pour un homme si secret, le placer dans un lieu de savoirs et de fascination était tout à fait approprié.

Très satisfaite du résultat, elle s'étira doucement le dos, les bras puis les jambes. Lorsque tout son corps fut de nouveau mobile, elle se versa un grand verre d'eau et réhydratée, elle se décida à sortir prestement pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger – peut-être le plat du soir du Chaudron Baveur ferait-il l'affaire ? Elle se sentait bien trop fatiguée pour cuisiner.

Hermione se dépêcha de fermer, agitant sa baguette pour remettre chaque chose à sa place et replacer les sortilèges de protection. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique la soirée étant déjà bien entamée. Elle fit le trajet à pied jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et commanda une tourte ainsi qu'un sachet de pommes de terre frites. Sa commande fut rapidement expédiée et elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à son appartement, grignotant une frite chaude et salée de temps en temps.

Alors qu'elle traversait à l'angle de la rue, la Portraitiste commença à réfléchir à son programme du soir. Elle mangerait peut-être son repas devant l'une de ces comédies romantiques totalement idiotes qu'elle se gardait en réserve lorsqu'elle était particulièrement déprimée ou fatiguée…

Le cours de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu par une silhouette qui sortit d'une impasse adjacente et se plaça face à elle. Hermione agrippa plus fortement le sac dans lequel se trouvait sa commande tandis qu'elle essayait de saisir sa baguette de l'autre main. Lorsque ses doigts l'effleurèrent, un soulagement l'envahit et elle poursuivit sa route d'un pas assuré.

\- Eh ! L'interpella l'homme au milieu de la rue.

Hermione fit semblant de ni l'entendre ni le voir, se tenant tout de même prête à riposter. Lorsqu'elle dépassa sa hauteur sans s'arrêter, elle crut être sortie d'affaire mais deux autres silhouettes apparurent devant elle. En jaugeant la situation, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était piégée, prise en tenaille par l'homme derrière elle et les deux devant. À trois contre un, le résultat était incertain mais elle sortit sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

\- Quand on est polie, on répond, se moqua l'homme par derrière.

La sorcière garda la bouche fermée, se contentant de placer l'une des façades de la rue dans son dos. Elle se débarrassa de son sac en le posant doucement à ses pieds et fit face à ses assaillants en position de défense. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient mais ils avaient clairement prévu de l'interpeller à plusieurs et Hermione s'était suffisamment battue en combat déloyal dans son adolescence pour savoir que tous les coups étaient permis.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle veut se défendre, la petite lionne… Ironisa une autre voix masculine, à sa gauche cette fois-ci.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux résister, gamine ? Poursuivit la troisième voix sur un timbre rauque de mauvais augure.

Hermione revit mentalement sa palette de sorts, ce qui contribua à la rasséréner. Elle était capable de faire face à cette situation. D'ailleurs sa voix était parfaitement calme lorsqu'elle demanda :

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- À toi en particulier ? Pas grand-chose, répondit le premier homme qui l'avait apostrophé, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hermione. Nous venons juste te rappeler qu'il ne faut pas que tu mettes ton sale nez de Sang-de-Bourbe dans les affaires de certaines familles…

L'homme était maintenant à quelques pas d'Hermione, distance qu'il raccourcit alors qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour frapper.

\- …n'est-ce pas, _Hermione Granger_? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix malsaine.

L'expression de son visage était désormais visible par la jeune femme et formait un rictus de satisfaction sadique. Cet homme prenait un plaisir immense à susciter la peur chez elle. Lorsqu'il mentionna son nom, elle ne se posa plus de question et attaqua. D'un informulé, elle envoya valser l'une des silhouettes à sa gauche qui ne s'était absolument pas méfié d'une quelconque riposte. Son corps fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il heurta le mur en brique et sonné, il ne se releva pas.

La mise hors d'état de nuire de leur collègue sembla énerver les deux assaillants restants. L'homme le plus proche d'Hermione lui envoya plusieurs maléfices qu'elle ne reconnut pas mais à un rythme si soutenu qu'elle dut se contorsionner et ériger des boucliers à la dernière minute pour s'en protéger.

Le second malfrat semblait attendre une faille dans sa défense pour l'attaquer, aussi feinta-t-elle, laissant une partie de son bras non protégée par son bouclier. Cela ne manqua pas : le sorcier à sa droite attaqua immédiatement. Hermione évita de justesse un _Impedimenta_ et un _Bombarda Maxima_ et renvoya dans la foulée un sortilège d'explosion à l'homme sur sa gauche qui avait fait l'erreur de baisser sa garde, croyant que les sorts de son comparse atteindraient leur cible. Le souffle balaya la silhouette qui alla rejoindre son collègue à terre.

\- Il n'y a plus que toi et moi ma jolie… Émit alors le dernier assaillant d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus graveleux.

Hermione inspira vivement, tentant de réguler son souffle pour tenir la cadence. Elle adopta une posture de duel qu'elle n'avait plus utilisée depuis qu'Harry avait cessé leurs entraînements au Square Grimmaurd. Après la guerre, le sentiment de culpabilité qu'ils éprouvaient, ayant survécus alors que d'autres étaient morts, était tel que les duels semblaient être la seule façon d'exorciser leurs démons.

De fait, avant que le trio n'entame leur grand voyage autour du monde, Hermione et Ron avaient l'habitude de faire équipe pour occuper le dernier héritier Potter en lui lançant tous les sortilèges qu'ils pouvaient connaitre. La fatigue et la dépense magique qu'ils ressentaient s'être affrontés leur permettaient généralement de traverser le plus difficile.

Ils avaient repris leurs entraînements en revenant à Londres après avoir constaté que la dépense magique était nécessaire dans le cas d'un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Harry. En effet, après avoir travaillé pendant toute son adolescence à augmenter sa puissance et ses compétences magiques, il était vital pour lui d'extérioriser une partie de sa magie afin qu'elle reste sous contrôle. Le temps et l'exercice avaient permis à Harry de réguler sa puissance en fonction de ses besoins quotidiens.

Un sortilège inconnu passa très près du bras de la jeune femme. Elle grimaça. Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il lui aurait fait s'il avait touché sa cible. Elle riposta donc de toute sa puissance de feu, cherchant à se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de cet adversaire. Un _Reducto_ bien placé lui permit de déstabiliser son assaillant et elle profita de son avantage pour lui lancer un _Stupefix_ puissant.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les deux agresseurs qu'elle avait projetés contre le mur, elle constata qu'ils avaient disparu. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

 _Comment…?_

Un bruit attira son attention. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le corps de son dernier agresseur se volatiliser sous ses yeux.

 _Mais que se passait-il ?_

Le corps d'Hermione, affaibli par la faim, sa longue journée de travail et sa dépense magique toute récente, commença à trembler violemment. Le contrecoup de l'agression se manifestait alors qu'elle récupérait le sachet contenant son repas, encore sur le qui-vive. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent et sa tête se fit lourde. S'admonestant, Hermione fit appel à tout son contrôle pour avancer. Elle devait rentrer chez elle et prévenir Malefoy. Si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, il était absolument vital qu'il sache que des hommes de main lui avaient été envoyés ce soir.

Ce fut cet objectif unique qui lui permit de tenir le temps nécessaire pour rallier son appartement à quelques rues de là. Les escaliers lui parurent d'une difficulté insurmontable mais elle gravit bravement les marches, les unes après les autres. Éludant tout le reste, elle s'assit à sa table pour rédiger une courte missive à l'attention de Drago. Sans hibou à sa disposition, elle fit un feu magique dans l'âtre de sa cheminée et y jeta une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette en donnant l'adresse du Manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire. Hermione protégea le parchemin des flammes et l'envoya à travers l'âtre. Elle espérait que cela suffirait parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Rattrapée par le choc, elle s'affala au sol, le regard vide. Pendant un certain temps, elle chercha à intégrer la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer : on l'avait agressée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, sur un trajet qu'elle empruntait quotidiennement. Elle, personnellement, puisque ses agresseurs connaissaient son nom, et visiblement à cause du travail qu'elle fournissait pour Drago Malefoy. Son corps se remit à trembler violemment.

* * *

Des coups sourds à la porte la sortirent de son état d'hébétude. Hermione agrippa sa baguette magique, revenant à la réalité. Le feu qu'elle avait allumé pour envoyer le mot à Malefoy crépitait toujours dans la cheminée. La fumée et la chaleur suffocante de son appartement lui rappelèrent qu'elle était en plein cœur de l'été et que sa cheminée n'avait jamais été ramonée depuis qu'elle avait emménagé.

Elle éteignit le feu en toussant, ouvrit toutes ses fenêtres pour chasser la fumée et tenta de dissiper l'odeur en lançant plusieurs charmes purificateurs. Lorsque l'air redevint enfin respirable, elle ferma d'un coup de baguette fenêtres et volets. D'autres coups retentirent contre sa porte, rapidement rejoints par des cris :

\- Granger ! Granger, ouvre ! C'est moi !

Hermione alla jeter un coup d'œil par le judas. Un Drago Malefoy encore plus échevelé que lors de la garden party des Potter lui apparut. Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui parler en face à face, se sentant faible et vulnérable. Malgré la révision du jugement qu'elle lui portait, elle restait une sorcière fière, Gryffondor de surcroît et elle n'appréciait pas qu'une tierce personne assiste à sa débâcle. Pourquoi Malefoy n'avait pas envoyé un hibou au lieu de venir frapper à sa porte ?

Hermione s'admonesta : elle pouvait le faire. Se recomposant un visage dans le miroir de l'entrée, elle mit un peu d'ordre dans sa crinière avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste.

\- Merlin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Jura Drago en s'invitant dans son appartement.

Passant le seuil de la porte, il voulut saisir ses avant-bras dans une attitude universelle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Hermione l'esquiva, claqua la porte d'entrée et remit en place le verrou tandis que son client la fixait intensément.

\- Tu n'as rien ? S'enquit-il doucement, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Non, je vais bien, affirma Hermione d'une voix fausse alors que son corps était agité de quelques secousses malgré le temps passé.

Le visage de Drago se referma, son regard se fit plus dur tandis qu'il serrait sa mâchoire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Cesaria a trouvé ton mot dans la cheminée du hall, elle m'a appelée en urgence, elle était bouleversée.

Hermione soupira, surjouant une certaine décontraction tout en s'approchant de son fauteuil préféré pour s'y laisser choir. Drago la suivit et prit place sur le canapé face à elle.

\- Trois hommes ont voulu m'apprendre, je les cite, « à ne pas mettre mon sale nez de Sang-de-Bourbe dans les affaires de certaines familles », expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix égale. J'ai réussi à me défaire d'eux et à rentrer chez moi.

L'éclat de colère qu'elle avait aperçu dans le regard de Drago quelques secondes plus tôt s'embrasa.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu autre chose ? Un détail qui permettrait de les identifier ? S'enquit le sorcier d'une voix pressée.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour retenir une remarque acerbe sur l'étrange façon qu'il avait de la réconforter et nia de la tête. Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration et insista.

\- Tu es sûre ? Rien de rien ? Un tatouage ? Une couleur de cheveux ? Des surnoms qu'ils se seraient donnés ?

La demande hérissa la jeune femme, comme si on passait un papier à poncer sur une blessure à vif. Elle explosa.

\- Non, rien Malefoy ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y penser, vois-tu, parce que je viens de me faire agresser. Note bien que je souhaiterais _une fois de plus_ te rendre ce service mais vu ce que ça me coûte de collaborer avec toi…

Le regard de Drago se voila légèrement et Hermione sut qu'elle l'avait touché. Le Serpentard détourna le visage pendant quelques secondes, la mâchoire contractée. Lorsque ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme, ils étaient parfaitement décidés.

\- Il faut que je sache parce que sans cela, je ne peux ni assurer ta sécurité, ni te venger, asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche. Parce que c'est le genre de choses que je fais. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi mais ceux qui m'aident ne sont pas si nombreux et bénéficient _toujours_ de ma protection. Alors, je le répète : avaient-ils un quelconque signe distinctif ? Demanda-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

\- Mais va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil, portée par sa colère. Regarde tout le bien que m'a apportée ta soi-disant protection ! Où était ton elfe gardien ? Je me suis retrouvée seule à me battre contre trois hommes dans une ruelle sombre en rentrant chez moi ! Et quand je m'efforce de m'en remettre, tu défonces ma porte et tu me cries dessus ! C'est ça la protection pour toi ? C'est ta définition du soutien ? Dans ce cas, je plains sincèrement ta sœur ! Conclut-elle hors d'elle.

Drago détourna le visage, les poings si serrés que ses jointures blanchirent. C'est à ce moment précis que le corps d'Hermione décida de lâcher. Ses jambes fléchirent subitement et elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Malefoy se précipita pour la retenir et l'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré. Tout son corps se remit alors à trembler jusqu'à ses dents qui s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit désagréable. Il prit le jeté du canapé et enroula ses jambes dedans.

\- Bon sang, Granger ! Jura-t-il en la voyant se défaire. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues les pourfendeuses de dragon ? _Imbéciles de Gryffondors._ Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il en se relevant après l'avoir enveloppée à nouveau, je vais faire du thé.

La sorcière se renfonça dans les cousins rembourrés tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Pendant quelques minutes, elle n'entendit plus que les sons réconfortants de quelqu'un préparant du thé. Il revint et glissa une tasse chaude entre ses mains.

\- Bois, ça va te faire du bien, décréta-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé face à elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit une gorgée tandis que Drago la détaillait intensément. Le liquide était brûlant et si sucré qu'il lui râpa la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le dernier héritier Malefoy en déposant sa propre tasse sur la table basse. Je suis désolé que tu te sois faite agresser et je suis désolé de m'imposer chez toi ainsi, poursuivit-il d'une voix grave. J'étais vraiment inquiet quand Cesaria m'a contacté, je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais en état de choc.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux très familiers avec ce type de réactions. La guerre vous formait à la gestion de crises et heureusement, Malefoy avait eu les premiers bons gestes pour lui faire dépasser le plus dur : couverture, discussion et liquide brûlant.

\- Tu n'as contacté personne d'autre ? S'enquit-il d'une voix plus calme. Potter ? Les Aurors ou la police magique ?

La jeune femme nia une fois de plus. Harry et Daphné ignoraient les risques qu'elle prenait en réalisant cette toile ni combien elle était investie dans les histoires des Malefoy. Luna aurait pu en avoir une idée plus précise mais à quoi bon la mettre en danger elle aussi ?

Quant à la police magique, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait les déranger elle s'était sortie saine et sauve du combat toute seule. Sans compter tous les problèmes que lui apporteraient la prise de déposition, l'enquête et les différentes convocations. Harry ne manquerait pas d'être informé tôt ou tard et il serait furieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas contacté avant. Non, elle pouvait dépasser ça seule, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait d'une rixe et celle-ci avait bien peu d'importance comparée à celles de son adolescence.

Hermione inspira et arrêta de se mentir à elle-même. Elle ne se sentait plus maîtresse de son corps et de ses actions. Son agression avait réinstallée cette paranoïa avec laquelle elle avait vécue pendant la guerre et dont elle avait mit du temps à se défaire. Le grand voyage de leur trio avait permis de mettre en sourdine puis de vaincre une partie de cette sensation qui aiguisait ses sens et la mettait sans cesse sur le qui vive. Depuis son agression, elle avait de nouveau l'impression qu'elle était en danger partout. Ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis son adolescence se justifiait en temps de guerre or, aujourd'hui, il faisait voler en éclat l'image rassurante de la vie sans danger qu'elle avait construite jusqu'ici.

Pour lutter contre cette sensation, elle reprit une gorgée de thé chaud et puis raconta d'une voix atone ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'omit rien, se purgeant de son agression et rapportant chaque détail qui venait à sa mémoire, le regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle évoqua l'évaporation des corps, une idée traversa son esprit, la sortant de son état amorphe.

\- Elsy n'était pas censée me protéger ? S'enquit-elle en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux.

Drago soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Elle devait te protéger mais cela entrait en conflit avec un autre de mes ordres : rester invisible et discrète. Tu ne devais pas pouvoir deviner sa présence par respect pour ta vie privée, expliqua-t-il gêné. Je l'ai appelée immédiatement lorsque Cesaria m'a prévenue. Elsy a fait disparaître les hommes sans que tu ne la voies dès qu'elle a pu. Bien sûr, j'ai depuis modifié les termes de mes ordres pour qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus, affirma-t-il sur un ton définitif.

\- Où les a-t-elle envoyés ?

\- Dans une lande près du Manoir, répondit Drago. Lorsque j'ai demandé à un autre elfe de les localiser, ils n'y étaient plus. Apparemment, ils auraient transplané. Des Aurors pourraient relever leurs signatures magiques… poursuivit-il avant d'être coupé par la voix d'Hermione.

\- Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils attaquée ? Pourquoi Catharsia les aurait-elle engagés ? Interrogea la jeune femme, concentrée sur ses questions.

\- Je ne vois qu'une raison, répondit sincèrement Drago. Ils voulaient t'interroger pour savoir si nous avions découvert quelque chose dans les souvenirs de Père... et accessoirement te décourager de collaborer avec moi.

La révélation en entraîna une autre dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Aussi elle pencha la tête en mordillant ses lèvres d'anxiété et reprit :

\- Que s'est-il passé au Conseil ?

\- Rien que de très prévisible, rétorqua Drago avec un soupir. Si ma lignée était déclarée en voix d'extinction, nombre des familles membres du Conseil devraient faire de même… La guerre n'a épargné personne. Ils ont donc essayé d'éluder la demande des Parkinson. Ce qui bien évidemment a rendu Pansy furieuse et par extension, Catharsia et ce cher Naim Kama. Mon ex-femme a commencé à tisser des alliances et si elle ne peut révéler en place publique mon infertilité, elle a largement la possibilité de la sous-entendre auprès des bonnes personnes. Je pense que notre trio maléfique voulait vérifier quels atouts nous avions dans notre manche avant de jouer les leurs.

La Portraitiste acquiesça : ce que disait Drago avait du sens. Un silence s'étira dans le salon et Hermione en profita pour siroter quelques gorgées de thé. Le liquide la réchauffa agréablement, la rassérénant.

Le sorcier passa une main sur son visage comme pour chasser sa fatigue et se remettre les idées en place. Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton et s'accouda sur le canapé pour réfléchir en la fixant du regard.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux et _soulagé_ que tu sois entière, lui confia-t-il à voix basse.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette déclaration tardive.

Elle étendit le bras pour déposer sa tasse sur la couverture de l'un des livres jonchant la console.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte Malefoy, émit-elle sur le ton d'une plaisanterie forcée, mais je voudrais me reposer.

Drago acquiesça et se leva immédiatement, remportant sa tasse dans la cuisine. En bonne hôtesse, elle le raccompagna et il sortit de l'appartement. Elle referma derrière lui et vérifia les protections – parfaitement actives. Elle se doucha, se frottant vivement pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de la fumée et de la sueur. Puis, après avoir vérifié une énième fois que son appartement était parfaitement clos et protégé, elle alla se mettre au lit, tout en étant intimement convaincue qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Hermione attendit que le soleil se soit levé pour sortir de son appartement et se rendre à la boutique. Elle n'avait dormi en tout et pour tout que quelques minutes durant la nuit et avait une mine affreuse. Elle aurait pu rester chez elle toute la journée mais elle savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon. De plus, elle souhaitait refaire le trajet à pied le plus tôt possible pour effacer l'emprise que le souvenir de son agression pourrait avoir sur son quotidien.

Elle s'était vêtue aujourd'hui d'un simple pantalon en lin et d'un chemisier au lieu d'une robe légère comme elle en avait l'habitude. La veille, sa robe aurait pu la gêner si le combat avait dégénéré au corps à corps et elle se sentait mieux d'adapter sa tenue même si en soit, elle savait que cela était ridicule vu la probabilité d'une nouvelle agression.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son immeuble, elle vit une silhouette désormais familière sur le trottoir d'en face. Drago Malefoy était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la façade et lui fit un signe lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

\- Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ? S'enquit-elle sur un ton sévère en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je suis venu escorter _Madame_ , répondit-il d'une voix charmeuse en présentant son avant-bras.

\- N'essaierais-tu pas de me séduire par hasard ? Interrogea-t-elle mi-taquine, mi-suspicieuse.

\- Dans tes espoirs les plus fous, Granger, rétorqua-t-il promptement. Si j'étais en train de te faire la cour, crois-moi, tu le saurais.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je vois que tu vas mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir, ironisa Drago en ouvrant la marche.

La jeune femme ne l'aurait jamais avoué – y compris sous la torture – mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu et qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour faire le chemin. Ils empruntèrent son trajet habituel tandis que les premiers camions livraient les commerces et que les cafés ouvraient les uns après les autres. Les rues étaient encore vides de tout passant mais l'agitation du petit matin était parfaitement perceptible.

Drago maintint une conversation badine tout le long du chemin. Elle passa devant le lieu de son agression la tête haute et fit de son mieux pour maintenir une attitude parfaitement normale, seuls quelques légers tremblements de son corps purent la trahir. L'héritier Malefoy en profita pour lui détailler les difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans la gestion du Manoir et des terres attenantes.

\- Comme quoi, même les plus grands ont leurs petits soucis, lança-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle.

La réponse de Drago fut un grand sourire et il poursuivit sa description comme si elle n'était pas intervenue. C'était quelque part parfaitement rassurant pour Hermione d'envoyer des piques à Malefoy, retrouvant avec familiarité le conflit permanent qui jalonnait leur relation depuis l'âge de onze ans.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de sa boutique et particulièrement fière d'elle d'avoir affronté son appréhension de repasser par les lieux de son agression. D'expérience, elle savait que le prochain trajet serait plus facile et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle relègue ce qu'il s'était passé au rang de mauvais souvenir.

Alors qu'elle allait défaire les protections de l'atelier, Drago retint son bras, affichant un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Non, _chère Madame_ , vous n'irez pas travailler aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il d'une voix de fausset. Vous êtes de repos.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Persifla Hermione, irritée de se faire dicter sa conduite.

\- Je suis le commanditaire, je paie, je décide, trancha Drago d'une voix qui refusait toute forme d'opposition.

Il sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa un caillou en une pancarte stylisée qu'il accrocha d'un sort de Glue sur le rideau métallique. L'écriteau indiquait simplement « _Boutique fermée pour la journée, merci de votre compréhension_ ».

\- Qu'il est bon d'être riche. Bien et maintenant, si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Hermione allait répliquer qu'il n'en était pas question mais elle ne put articuler un mot. Drago l'empoigna par le bras et les fit transplaner. La jeune femme détestait le transplanage d'escorte, pas autant que le camping mais certainement plus que tout autre moyen de transport sorcier en dehors du balai volant. Leur apparition lui laissa une nausée désagréable et la sensation que ses côtes s'étaient déplacées.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Drago, prête à l'incendier proprement mais la beauté des lieux lui coupa le souffle. La pièce de belle taille présentait une partie couverte par une délicate verrière en fer forgé ouvragé. Des motifs encadraient les vitres principales qui offraient une vue magnifique sur les hautes collines boisées et plus près, sur des châtaigniers poussant ça et là sur la pelouse (1).

Le soleil d'été faisait rayonner les différentes pièces d'ameublement – du petit salon confortable près de la cheminée jusqu'à l'élégante table sur laquelle étaient disposés tous les éléments d'un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique. Plusieurs miroirs placés stratégiquement dans le fond de la pièce renvoyaient la lumière, baignant la scène dans une aura apaisante. De nombreuses toiles et fresques ornaient les murs, certaines sorcières et d'autres non, dont les thèmes reprenaient ceux de la mythologie grecque ou celtique dans une atmosphère de début du monde.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Souffla Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

\- Au Manoir Malefoy, répondit Drago, narquois et clairement satisfait de l'effet du décor sur la Portraitiste. Nous sommes dans les appartements privés de la famille, c'est ici que nous prenons le petit-déjeuner à la belle saison.

En hiver, la pièce devait être bien froide avec la magnifique verrière, supposa-t-elle. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?_

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici Malefoy ? Contre ma volonté dois-je le rappeler ?

\- Contre ta volonté ? Se moqua Drago avec un large sourire. Comme tu y vas ! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir entendu protester…

Hermione le tança d'un regard.

\- Tu sais que tu as un don pour les regards qui tuent, Granger, commenta platement le sorcier avec un sourire avenant. Pour répondre à ta question, j'avais deux excellentes raisons de t'amener avec moi.

La jeune femme lui décerna un autre regard sévère, peu satisfaite de son compliment et le sommant silencieusement de s'expliquer.

\- La première est que maintenant que je t'ai faite entrer malgré les charmes anti-transplanages dans le Manoir, tu pourras désormais apparaître dans cette pièce si jamais tu as des ennuis, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Et la seconde ?

Malefoy sourit à nouveau et Hermione eut envie de le gifler.

\- Ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit rapidement Drago, mais je t'en prie prends place.

Hermione allait riposter quand une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la lumière, Hermione put constater qu'elle était plus grande et plus mince qu'elle, avec des yeux gris et des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Il ne fut donc pas difficile pour la Portraitiste de comprendre qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois la demi-sœur de Drago.

Seulement Cesaria n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes traits que son frère, son visage était plus fin et son menton moins pointu. En outre, toute sa physionomie respirait l'intelligence et l'amabilité. Ses vêtements étaient très simples et présentaient un mélange des deux mondes : une jupe longue très prisée des sorcières et un petit cardigan complètement moldu.

\- Maître Granger, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma sœur, Cesaria, l'introduisit Drago en se plaçant à côté de sa sœur. Cesaria, voici Hermione.

Si la Portraitiste s'étonna de cette présentation formelle, il n'en fut rien pour les deux Malefoy. Cesaria rosit légèrement et Hermione sut d'instinct que la jeune sœur de Drago était prodigieusement timide et légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, émit la jeune femme en penchant légèrement la tête sous l'œil aiguisé de son frère. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Hermione un peu vite, et elle observa la déconfiture sur le visage de la jeune femme. Merci de votre sollicitude, dit-elle en se rattrapant. Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer.

Les présentations faites, les trois sorciers purent s'attabler autour de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres. Des viennoiseries côtoyaient brioches, petits pains, œufs brouillés et saucisses, sans oublier quelques tranches de bacon et plusieurs salades de fruits. Il y eut là de quoi les occuper agréablement en alimentant une conversation simple et sans écueil. Hermione se souvint que Cesaria travaillait dans la conception de balais volants et s'enquit de ses méthodes de travail.

Cette discussion les passionna car leurs métiers, si différents qu'ils fussent, reposaient sur le même principe de base : enchanter un objet. Or, il était toujours fastidieux de créer un objet magique permanent. En effet, la magie était, par essence, liée à la vie et non à des objets inanimés. Cependant, au fil des siècles, les sorciers avaient trouvé des moyens pour contourner cette particularité. Maître Radford avait expliqué à Hermione que les objets magiques étaient de trois sortes.

La première catégorie pouvait être appelée « renforcement » (2) dans le cercle restreint des théoriciens magiques. Les renforcements n'étaient pas magiques en eux-mêmes mais étaient des catalyseurs très efficaces pour la magie comme les baguettes ou les balais volants qui, dans les mains de moldus, se révélaient totalement inefficaces.

La seconde catégorie était nommée « singulier ». Les singuliers étaient issus d'un sort scellé au cœur d'un objet. Nul besoin d'être manipulés par des sorciers, ils fonctionnaient sous l'effet d'un déclencheur qui actionnait la magie dont ils étaient chargés. Le plus souvent, ces objets étaient à usage unique comme les portoloins. Leur fabrication était rare et coûteuse car elle nécessitait énormément d'énergie et de savoir-faire.

Les portraits faisaient partie de la dernière catégorie, celles des objets « imprégnés ». Ces objets avaient pour particularité _d'être vivants_ , du moins suffisamment vivants pour retenir la magie en eux, réfléchir et fonder leurs décisions sur les données sensorielles auxquelles ils avaient accès.

Aussi, même si les objets qu'Hermione et Cesaria créaient n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes catégories, certains processus – comme l'utilisation de runes pour capter et stabiliser la magie au sein de l'objet – étaient identiques. Les sorcières se lancèrent aussitôt dans un débat sur les meilleures runes d'ancrage et de là, aux composants des meilleurs fixateurs. Elles en oublièrent totalement la présence de Drago qui poursuivait son repas calmement, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils prirent une dernière tasse de thé dans le petit salon tandis que les elfes débarrassaient les reliefs de leur repas.

\- C'était vraiment une discussion très instructive, je suis ravi d'avoir pu y participer, se moqua avec humour l'héritier Malefoy en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il reçut pour toute récompense deux regards noirs.

\- Vous êtes presque aussi douées l'une que l'autre, émit-il sur le ton de l'aimable plaisanterie.

Hermione allait riposter lorsque Cesaria prit la parole d'un air rusé.

\- Le secret de mon frère, Hermione, c'est qu'il faut regarder ses actions en ignorant absolument tout le reste et particulièrement ce qu'il dit, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

La Portraitiste étrécit les yeux tandis que Drago laissa échapper un rire communicatif. Hermione fut surprise de noter à quel point sa physionomie changeait lorsque Malefoy se montrait ouvert et qu'il se laissait aller à rire.

\- Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter, dit-il en se levant pour prendre congé. Mère et moi avons plusieurs recherches à effectuer avant la prochaine réunion du Conseil.

\- Nous pourrions dîner ensemble ? Proposa Cesaria avec un sourire.

\- C'est entendu, répondit Drago en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible, laissant Hermione dans l'impossibilité de répondre.

La sorcière brune resta assise, légèrement bouche-bée, sur le canapé du salon aux motifs raffinés. Une fois de plus, Malefoy l'avait placée là où il le souhaitait sans lui demander son avis. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle n'aimait pas se laisser manipuler aussi facilement...

\- Mon frère est farceur mais il n'est pas méchant, émit Cesaria avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard, sortant Hermione de ses plans de vengeance. Nous étions réellement inquiets en recevant votre lettre hier soir. J'ai prévenu Drago au plus vite, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi agité. Il s'est précipité chez vous pour s'assurer que vous alliez bien.

\- C'est… délicat de sa part, émit Hermione en masquant de son mieux l'incertitude et l'étonnement dans sa voix.

Le récit de la jeune femme ne collait pas vraiment avec le ressenti d'Hermione et l'attitude pressante que Drago avait eu la veille en entrant dans son appartement. Cesaria lui accorda un immense sourire.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour toute l'aide que vous apportez à mon frère, exposa-t-elle sans ambages. Depuis qu'il s'est expliqué avec vous, le fardeau semble moins lourd à porter.

Hermione considéra que le constat de Cesaria n'appelait pas de réponse de sa part et se tut. La Portraitiste ne savait que faire de ces remerciements – même si elle les appréciait – et ne comprenait pas en quoi était constitué le fardeau de Drago Malefoy : en argent massif, porcelaines de Sèvres et cuillères dorées ?

\- Cette pièce est vraiment magnifique, complimenta Hermione en changeant de sujet.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Abonda Cesaria avec un sourire doux. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire visiter les appartements de la famille et ceux des invités ainsi que la bibliothèque. Elle est merveilleuse ! Il y a des ouvrages exposés qui sont calligraphiés à la main…

Hermione aurait donné cher pour voir cela, mais…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchota Cesaria en constatant le trouble de son invité, nous n'avons pas à passer dans le hall ou les salles de grandes réceptions. Nous pouvons passer d'une aile à l'autre dans les étages.

\- Dans ce cas…

Cesaria afficha un sourire ravi. Elles déposèrent leurs tasses de thé vides et partirent en balade. La Manoir était proprement gigantesque et Hermione était sûre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des sortilèges d'agrandissement. Le moindre couloir, le moindre petit boudoir était décoré et agencé. En circulant dans la demeure, Hermione eut l'impression que le Manoir faisait partie d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque où tous les membres d'une même famille, voire d'un clan, pouvaient être hébergés en ces murs.

Les chambres étaient toutes accolées à des suites, chaque corridor était équipé de sièges pour se reposer et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Hermione s'émerveilla devant ce petit bijou d'architecture. Elle était placée sous un dôme dont les soubassements, recouverts d'arcades percées, répandaient une lumière douce et agréable dans la totalité de la pièce. Loin d'être froid, l'endroit était parfaitement paisible et aucune lumière directe ne mettait en péril la conservation des précieux ouvrages.

Son accompagnatrice avait un réel talent pour maintenir une conversation agréable, en distillant des éléments de connaissance sans pour autant rabaisser la personne avec laquelle elle discutait. Cesaria était une sorcière cultivée et passionnée qui souhaitait plus que tout partager son amour des livres, de la recherche et de la magie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle acceptait de reprendre l'héritage des Malefoy mais elle n'osa poser cette question trop indiscrète.

Cesaria la surprit en lui proposant, à l'issue de leur visite, de rester au Manoir.

\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas à répondre tout de suite, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'expression surprise d'Hermione. Ce que je souhaite vous dire c'est que le Manoir vous est ouvert à n'importe quel moment : pour une visite de courtoisie, pour des vacances, pour le temps que vous souhaiterez… La maison est assez grande pour que vous n'ayez pas à nous croiser si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

Hermione pesta intérieurement. Les Malefoy auraient sa peau, elle en était sûre désormais. Drago s'était bien gardé de lui faire cette proposition, laissant sa sœur – la plus affable des trois Malefoy réunis sous ce toit – l'inviter. La Portraitiste adressa un sourire sincère à la jeune femme.

\- Je vous remercie Cesaria mais j'aime mon appartement et mon indépendance. Je pourrais envisager votre proposition en cas de dernier recours, déclina la sorcière brune avec tout la grâce qu'elle put rassembler.

Et Hermione priait pour que ce dernier recours ne se présente jamais.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione insista pour rentrer chez elle après un dîner des plus raffinés au Manoir Malefoy. Non qu'elle ait passé une mauvaise journée – après lui avoir fait visiter une partie de la demeure, Cesaria avait arrangé un pique-nique et elles s'étaient promenées dans les jardins tout l'après-midi – mais elle avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver seule, chez elle.

La conversation du dîner avait essentiellement tourné autour de l'architecture de la demeure et Hermione ne fut pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'en effet, les sortilèges d'agrandissement n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec la sensation d'espace qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle put prendre congé de ses hôtes, Drago la raccompagna vers une pièce dans laquelle les protections contre le transplanage avaient été ôtées pour assurer un départ rapide des invités.

Elle fut particulièrement satisfaite de retrouver son nid douillet mais après plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit, elle admit au fond d'elle qu'elle se sentait un peu seule. Elle réussit à glaner quelques heures de sommeil avant l'aube mais fut l'une des premières à arpenter le Chemin de Traverse. Baguette en main, elle avait suivi son trajet habituel, vérifiant néanmoins toutes les cachettes possibles. Elle était toujours nerveuse mais savait bien que cela s'apaiserait avec le temps.

Elle ouvrit la boutique avec un sourire, désenchantant le caillou que Drago avait placardé sur sa grille. Malefoy l'avait prévenue qu'il ne pourrait revenir au mieux qu'à la fin de la semaine et Hermione souhaitait mettre ce temps à profit pour fignoler l'esquisse de Lucius et préparer la poudre fixatrice pour les runes d'ancrage. Elle s'attela tranquillement à la tâche, laissant la porte de la boutique ouverte et munie d'un sortilège sonore qui la préviendrait de l'arrivée d'un client.

La sonnette retentit en milieu d'après-midi et Hermione reposa ses crayons pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle franchit la porte de son atelier au moment où son meilleur ami l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle, furieux. L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension s'affichèrent sur son visage et elle s'enquit vivement :

\- Harry ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien, siffla le Gryffondor avec humeur en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle, et c'est de ta faute !

\- Que…? Comment…? Bégaya Hermione surprise.

\- Et dire que je te pensais intelligente ! Dire que je pensais que tu ne pourrais jamais, ja-mais me trahir ! Développa Harry, sa voix enflant de minute en minute. Enfin Hermione comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

* * *

(1) Les plus grands fans d'Orgueils et Préjugés de Jane Austen reconnaîtront la description de la pièce dans laquelle Georgiana reçoit Elisabeth et sa tante à Pemberley. Je trouvais le décor tout à fait indiqué.

(2) Cette théorie ne sort pas de mon petit cerveau embrouillé mais d'une série de fanstasy très intéressante nommée « Alex Verus » et écrite par Benedict Jacka. J'ai emprunté ses principes et les ai adaptés au monde HP.

* * *

 **RAR**

Sarah MAES : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. La maladie d'Andromeda est un sujet sensible pour Harry à plus d'un titre : il ne peut la combattre à sa place, il n'a aucune envie de perdre un nouveau repère dans sa vie et cela remet en cause la relation qu'il entretient pour le moment avec Ted. Et tout ça génère beaucoup de stress. Que penses-tu de cette fin de chapitre du coup ? Pourquoi Harry s'enflammerait-il ainsi ? Je suis impatiente de lire ton retour sur ce chapitre et tes suppositions =) À très vite et bon weekend !

drou : Coucou ! Je transmettrai ton salut à Mora mais elle lit de temps en temps les commentaires =) En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le nouveau rythme de publication. Même si c'est futile, je me suis dit que cela pourrait permettre de passer un peu le temps pendant le confinement. Mora n'a pas arrêté de me dire que le chapitre 13 lui avait donné faim à la lecture (et elle a dû le relire un certain nombre de fois) donc ça me fait plaisir si la cuisine italienne vous donne envie. Par ailleurs, le restaurant décrit dans le chapitre est inspiré par un restaurant réel qui a malheureusement fermé ses portes depuis. On a pu y aller quelques fois et c'était un véritable régal. J'espère que ce quatorzième chapitre te plaira. À bientôt te lire ! Bon weekend !

cha910 : Bonjour à toi ! Heureuse de te retrouver sur "La toile". "Gentlemen" est tout juste fini pour moi mais je suis en train de préparer un bonus pour la mi-avril je pense. La relation entre Drago et Hermione évolue certes doucement mais elle évolue... Dans mon esprit, ils ne peuvent pas passer d'un seul coup de près de vingt-cinq ans d'inimitié à l'amour fou. Pour le moment Hermione est encore dans le déni ce qui va évoluer dans les prochains chapitres... C'est chouette que ce rythme de publication plaise ! Je suis trop contente ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ainsi que Cesaria ! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien et ton commentaire à chaque publication =) À très vite et bon weekend !

* * *

 **Papotage et petites questions**

Re-salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu =) Je ne sais pas vous mais moi en ce moment je passe pas mal de temps du ffnet (confinement oblige) et je voulais vous poser une petite question en tant que lectrice cette fois-ci : **comment trouvez-vous vos lectures ? Par exemple, comment avez-vous connu "La toile" ? Et si vous aviez une lecture à me conseiller laquelle serait-ce ?**

Je ré-enfile ma tenue d'auteure *passe sa cape Super Suzan* Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce quatorzième chapitre... et ça se finit sur un petit cliffy. **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** **De l'agression d'Hermione ? De la réaction de Drago ? Comment trouvez-vous Cesaria ? Et sa proposition ? Et enfin, à votre avis pourquoi Harry est si en colère ?**

Je suis impatiente de lire vos retours ! À très bientôt et bon weekend à tous !


End file.
